A Thief's Love
by WolveHulk
Summary: Neyla makes a different choice in India and helps Sly take down the Klaww gang, along the way she stars to dating a certain Raccoon, will Sly and Neyla realize their love for each other before a certain fox ruins it for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or anything related to it, that honor, unfortunately belongs to Suckerpuch, I've been a fan the of Sly x Neyla ship for a while, if anyone does not like it, don't read it.**

When Sly got to the RV point in the jungle, Neyla suddenly appeared in front of him, she turned and greeted him.

"Cooper, we meet again." Neyla said.

"Constable Neyla, thanks for not ratting me out back at the ball." Sly said.

"Oh I should be thanking you, the look on Carmelita's face was priceless." She said, humorously.

"She took it hard, huh?" Sly asked.

"No one likes to have their affections played with." Neyla said.

"I know I certainly don't." Sly said. "Look Neyla, after this whole India job is over, why don't you and I go out on a date? We could dance around Paris and have a little fun."

"I'll keep it in mind, but first the task at hand, I've learned of a secret entrance leading to half of the Clockwork heart, legally I can't enter the premises without a warrant, but a thief like you." Neyla started.

"Can go wherever he pleases." Sly finished.

"Don't fall behind while I lead you to the entrance, this place is thick with guards, and standing still can be lethal." Neyla told him.

"I hear that, beautiful." Sly said, flirting with her.

Neyla started leading Sly to the entrance, jumping on ledges, climbing on buildings, and taking care of a few guards along the way, they came to a pond with Lily pads and jumped from one to the other until they reached the other side, they then jumped to four more ledges until they stopped at the secret entrance.

"This is it, and remember, if push comes to shove, I never showed you this door, and Sly, we're on for that date in Paris." Neyla said.

"Can't wait, in the meantime, stay safe, my beautiful Tigress." Sly said.

"I always do, handsome." Neyla said, dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing.

" _Wow, she is really something, and very beautiful too, especially while we were dancing, can't wait to see her again."_ Slythought as he opened the door and went inside.

After Sly got inside,he saw the first half of the Clockwork heart took out his binocucom and contacted Bentley.

"There it is, just like Neyla said." Sly told Bentley.

"In order to lower the Clockwork heart, you'll need access to that control box, but it's locked down tight." Bentley said.

"I'm sure the guards won't mind if I borrow their keys." Sly said.

He then snuck up quietly behind one of the two guards and pickpocketed the first key, he uppercut the guard and smashed him to the floor, knocking him out, the other guard heard it and went to investigate, Sly spire jumped to the other ledge as the guard got where Sly was, Sly then got close behind him and pickpocketed the second key, he then uppercut the guard and smashed him to the floor, knocking him out like the first one.

Sly then went to the control box and used the keys to unlock it, when he did, the heart dropped down and Sly went to get it.

"That's it, half the Clockwork heart, the spice won't be growing around here anytime soon." Bentley said.

Sly made his way back to the door and went back outside, when he did, he headed back to the safehouse, on the way, Neyla suddenly appeared again.

"Neyla, what's up?" Sly asked.

"I just came to see if you were ok, Sly." She said.

"I'm ok, beautiful , I got half of the Clockwork heart, it was a walk in the park for me, thanks for showing me the entrance." Sly said.

Neyla walked up to Sly and put a hand on his cheek, "I want to help you take down Rajan, Sly, he's very dangerous, and I don't want to see you get hurt or worse."

"If he's as dangerous as you say is, then the gang and I will need some extra help, Sly said "We've got everything that we need to do the job, we just need a couple of hours to get ready."

"Alright, I'll be there when you draw him out." Neyla said.

"See you then, my beautiful Tigress." Sly said, he then took Neyla's hand and kissed it, Neyla then backed up and threw down another smoke bomb, disappearing again.

" _If she's that concerned for me, I think she must really like me._ Sly thought as he entered the safehouse.

When he got inside, he gave the Clockwork heart to Bentley, "Nice job, Sly, now we just need to get the other half from Rajan, we have everything that we need for the operation, all we need to do is plan the job and then we'll be set." Bentley told Sly.

"Ok, pal, by the way, Neyla wants to help with taking down Rajan, and with the other half of the Clockwork heart with him, I think we'll need the extra help." Sly said.

"I don't really trust her, Sly, but if you do, then I'll take the risk." Bentley said.

"Thanks pal." Sly said.

After a full night of sleep the gang got ready for the operation,they got their equipmentready and went to their assigned RV points , Murray got to the elephant's mouth and took care of all the guards that were there, he then went to pry it open.

"Oh no, Rajan is raining bombs on Murrey, he'll never be able to get that mouth open unless I destroy all of them." Bentley said, as he started destroying the bombs with the torrent, once they were all destroyed, Murrey got the mouth open, Sly approached with the Cherry bomb 500, entered the mouth and walked the barrel to the door, he jumped out and ran with Murrey from the explosion.

The bomb detonated, blowing up the door and releasing the water, the water then flooded the temple and Rajan came outside , and jumped up to the roof.

"Black clouds and Thunderbolts, my Spice Temple, ruined, I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my hard won empire, this place is mine, here I am king, come, face me, Cooper, with Clockwork's black heart, I will show you true power, come and face the mighty Rajan, Lord of these hills!" Rajan yelled out.

"Boy, when we tick someone off, we really do the job." Sly said to Murray.

Suddenly Neyla appeared again, "Yes, you do seem to have a talent for it, handsome." She said.

"Nice to see you, beautiful." Sly said.

"You too , I see you've drawn out Rajan." Neyla said, looking at Rajan then back at Sly.

"All I'm after is the Clockwork part, help me take him down and the bust is all yours." Sly said.

"Just try to keep up, handsome." Neyla said, she then jumped to the poles that were holding the bridge, with Sly close behind, they jumped from pole to pole until they got to where Rajan was.

"Neyla, now." Sly said.

"Right. She said, she grabbed her whip and whipped Rajan's staff out of his hand she grabbed it and used it to shock him, knocking him unconscious, she then broke the other half of the Clockwork heart off the staff and handed it to Sly.

"Thanks, Neyla, I couldn't have done it without you." Sly said, putting the heart in his knapsack.

"No problem, Sly, you better get out of here before Carmelita gets here, hate for you to be arrested before we have that date in Paris." Neyla said, walking over to him.

"Can't wait, my beautiful Tigress." Sly said, causing her to blush, he started to leave when Neyla grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, Sly was surprised at first but then kissed her back, they separated and Neyla put her forehead against his.

"See you later, my handsome Raccoon." Neyla said, she the got out a pen a small paper, and wrote something on it, "Here's my number, call me when you get back to Paris and we can have that date." She then handed the paper to Sly and he put it in his knapsack.

"Will do, beautiful." Sly said as he and Murray made their escape, they met up with Bentley and got to the van and headed back to Paris.

Carmelita finally showed up as Neyla handcuffed Rajan, "Where's Cooper , Neyla,?" She asked, I know you couldn't have taken this Spice dealer down without help."

"He helped me take Rajan down, I gave him a little head start, but don't worry, he'll show up again soon enough." Neyla said, leaving out the kiss.

"Ugh, you let Ringtail go, I know you did!" Carmelita said, angry that she missed Sly again.

"He earned it, besides, he isn't all bad." Neyla said.

"Whatever, let's just get this Spice dealer locked up, we'll talk about this later." Carmelita said, as they took Rajan away.

" _I can't wait to see you soon, Sly, I'm going to give you the time of your life when we have that date._ " Neyla thought _._

While Sly and the gang were driving back to Paris, Sly was thinking about Neyla and the kiss, " _I can't believe she kissed me, now I know she likes me._

While Sly did still have some feelings for Carmelita, he was sure that he had feelings for Neyla now as well, he would have to wait and see what would happen on the date before he made any decisions about which one he wanted.

 **Please rate and review, helps me out alot. Next chapter is the date between Sly and Neyla, if anyone has any ideas for the date, feel free to leave them in a review or PM, see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, I don't own Sly Cooper or anything related to it, the honor, unfortunately belongs to Suckerpunch.**

It had been a few weeks since Sly and the gang made it back to Paris, Sly was sitting In his room, thinking about Neyla and the date, when the gang got back to Paris, Bentley told them that he would make a few calls and find more Intel on where the next Clockwork part would be, Murray had gone out to exercise, so Sly had some free time until then, he made reservations for himself and Neyla at a fancy French restaurant, he had to use a fake ID so as not to draw any suspicion, once they were made he got out his phone and called Neyla's number, after 3 rings, she finally answered.

"Who is this?" Neyla asked.

"Hey beautiful, we still on for that date?"

"Oh, we're on alright, handsome, I'm just getting out of the station, when and where?" Neyla asked.

"Tonight at 8, I made us a reservation at the L'Abeille, it's at 8:30, so we'll have to leave for the restaurant at 8." Sly said, getting an outfit ready for the date.

"I'll be there, handsome, and since it's at a fancy restaurant, I'll be sure to look very nice for you." Neyla said, heading home to get ready.

"Same here, my beautiful Tigress, can't wait to see you." Sly said.

"Me too, my handsome Raccoon, I'm on my way home to get ready, I'll meet you at the L'Abeille, see you then." Neyla said. Hanging up and heading home.

Sly looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was 7:30, he got out the same tux that he used to get into the ball in India and placed it on his bed, he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his tux, after he got everything ready, he headed out to meet up with Neyla.

He got to the restaurant and looked at his watch, it was 8:25, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, when he did, he was amazed at what he saw.

It was Neyla, she was wearing a blue dress with matching earrings and high heels, Sly couldn't help but stare at her, he never saw anyone look that beautiful, even Carmelita, "Sly, you alright?" She asked, waving her hand in his face.

Sly snapped out of the trace, "Oh, yeah I'm fine, it's just that you look lovely tonight." He said, making her blush.

"Thank you, Sly, well, we better head in, don't want to miss our reservation, now do we, handsome?" Neyla asked.

"Of course not, beautiful." Sly said, offering his arm, Neyla took it and they both went inside, unaware that a certain fox and spider were watching them from the alley across the street.

They went inside and a waiter showed them to their table, they took their seats and ordered, while they were waiting for the food, they decided to conversate.

"So, Neyla, while we're waiting, how about you tell me about your past before you became a cop? I think if we're going to have a potential relationship, it would be good to get to know you better." Sly said, curious about her past.

Neyla looked at him with some hesitation, she knew that her past wasn't a good one, but she was sure that he could trust her, "Well, Sly, I grew up a poor child in New Delhi, after some time, I left that life and scammed my way into a British University, while I was there, I used strong persuasion to get other students to do my work for me, eventually I got caught but rather than arrest me, the authorities were impressed with my abilities, they believed that I could get into the minds of the Criminal element and they offered me a job at Interpol." Neyla told him, looking down.

Sly put his hand on hers and she looked up at him, "If alright, Neyla, I understand that you were poor, you probably couldn't see a better way, if I were in your shoes and I couldn't see another way, I would have done the same thing as you." Sly said, smiling gently at her.

Neyla smiled back and put her other hand on his, "Thanks, Sly, there's more to my past, but I think that it can wait till the time is right." She said.

"I understand, beautiful Tigress, you don't have to reveal everything now, besides, our foods almost here." Sly said, seeing the waiter bringing their food, when it arrived, they started eating, Neyla suddenly got curious about Sly's past and decided to ask him about it.

"Sly, I would like to ask you about your past, before you became a thief, what was it like?" Neyla asked, curious about the raccoon's past.

Sly looked at her and sighed, he knew he that one specific detail of his past before his thieving days wasn't one that he would like to remember, if he would want to get anywhere with her, he would have to level with her.

"Ok, Neyla, you told me your past, I think it's only fair that I tell you about mine," Sly said. "I was born into the lineage of the Cooper Clan under my father, Connor Cooper's tutelage, he showed me the Thievius Raccoonus and told me about how I was supposed to follow in his and my ancestors footsteps, the book was their legacy of sneaking and stealing, but the code of the Cooper Clan is that you only steal from other thieves, never from ordinary people, there was no honor in it, on the night I was supposed to inherit the book, five people came to our house unannounced" Sly looked down with a sad look on his face, which worried Neyla.

"My father fought his hardest to protect us, but they managed to overpower him, and the leader of the gang," Sly couldn't bring himself to say it, it was too painful for him, Neyla put her hand on his, and Sly looked at her.

"It's alright, Sly, you don't have to say it if it's too painful for you." She said with a gentle smile, Sly took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Neyla." Sly said, he then continued with his story, "After I was sent to the orphanage, I met my friends, Bentley and Murray, we stuck together in the orphanage, all the way to adulthood and after I got the case file from Carmelita's office, we went after the gang and took back the pages that they stole, the leader of the gang was Clockwork, he was the last one I went after, I thought I finished him but when I learned that the parts were in the museum, I had to steal them, to find a way to destroy them before they could be put back together, to prevent Clockwork from ever coming back so he would never hurt me or my future family that I plan to have one day." Sly finished.

Neyla started to feel very sorry for Sly, she didn't know that Sly's past was a tragic one, but now that she knew, she started to have second thoughts about what she wanted, she thought about Clockwork and want he did to Sly, if a monster like him could do that to a child, just imagine what he could do if he was brought back, Neyla then decided that those parts needed to be destroyed, and she was going to help him do it.

"I see what you mean, Sly, I wouldn't want a monster like that to do that to see the light of day again either." Neyla said, as she finished her food.

"Thank you for listening, Neyla, it means a lot to me." Sly said, finishing his food, he got out his wallet and left a tip for the food on the table, he then got out of his seat and offered his hand to her, would you like to dance, Neyla?"

"I would love to, Sly." She said, taking his hand, Sly lead them to the dance floor and they began dancing, while they danced, they became lost in each other's eyes and Sly couldn't help but see how beautiful Neyla was, and Neyla saw how handsome Sly was, they moved closer and rubbed their noses together, they separated and leaned into a passionate kiss, it went on for 5 minutes, they then separated from each other for air.

"Thank you for this wonderful night, Sly. Neyla said.

"No, thank you, Neyla, for accepting my offer to take you out on this date." Sly said, giving her another kiss.

Sly looked at his watch and saw it was 10:30, "it's getting late, Neyla, how about I take you home?" Sly asked.

"Sure, Sly, my car is outside." Neyla said, with a romantic smile.

They went outside and got in Neyla's car and headed to her apartment, unaware that a certain fox was following them, and a certain spider woman, who was watching them leave from an alley, she got on the phone and called her secret boss.

"It's me, she's leaving now, and Cooper is with her, the Inspector is also following them, Sir." The spider woman said.

"Neyla disappoints me, is it true that she helped Cooper take down Dimitri and Rajan?" The boss asked her.

"Yes, it's true, Sir, she also gave him the Clockwork heart." She said.

"Very disappointing, it seems that my protege has gone rogue, deal with her." The boss told her.

"Very well, Sir, and I think I know just who can help us with both her and Copper." She said, hanging up.

" _You betrayed the wrong people, Neyla, now you and Cooper will pay for it._ " She thought as she walking into the alley.

Sly and Neyla made it to her apartment, when they parked the car, they went to the door, Sly turned to her, "Well, I guess I should be going now, see you soon, Neyla." He said, as he turned to leave, Neyla grabbed his shoulder and turned him to her.

"Actually, Sly, I was wondering if you would want to spend the night with me, it's my day off tomorrow and I would love your company." Neyla said, hoping he would accept the offer.

"I don't want to impose on you, Neyla." Sly said, but Neyla put her finger on his lips and looked into his eyes.

"Please, Sly, I don't want to be alone tonight." She said, pulling him into a hug.

Sly returned the hug and kissed her forehead, "alright, beautiful, I'll stay with you for tonight." Sly said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sly." She said, pulling him into a short kiss, she then lead him inside, but unknown to them, a certain fox saw everything with a look of anger on her face.

When Sly and Neyla got inside her apartment, Neyla got some sleep clothes for Sly, she had bought them just in case she would ever have someone over to stay the night with her, once they were changed into night clothing, Neyla walked up to him.

"Would you like to sleep with me, Sly?" She asked, not wanting to sleep alone tonight.

"You mean in your bed?" Sly, asked. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Neyla."

"You won't, Sly, I just want you close to me, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, I promise." Neyla said.

"Ok, Neyla, I'll sleep you." Sly said, Neyla lead them to her room and she got out a movie and turned it on, they got in the bed and snuggled up close together, when the movie was over, Neyla turned off the TV and looked at him, wanting to know something, "Sly, can I ask you something."

"Fire away." He said.

"Tell me honestly, Sly, do you have feelings for me?" Neyla asked, putting her hand on his cheek.

Sly looked at her and sighed, "Well, I think I do have feelings for you, but I also had feelings for Carmelita as well, but she always saw me as just another criminal, even when I told her that we were on the same side, the only time we put our differences aside was when we worked together to take down Clockwork, but when I met you I thought that you were different than her, you see that I fight for Justice, just like you, I just do it on the other side of the law, and you even helped me and my friends take down Dimitri and Rajan and get three of the Clockwork parts , you even helped me out of concern for me, and after tonight, I'm think I'm finally sure of who I want." Sly said, putting his hand on hers with a smile.

"Who that, Sly?" Neyla asked, although she probably already knew the answer.

"You, Neyla, I want you." Sly said, kissing her forehead.

Neyla couldn't help herself and kissed Sly on the lips, Sly kissed her back and they began a passionate make out session, Neyla's hands were moving to Sly's shirt and started to pull it off him, but Sly stopped her, "Wait, Neyla, I don't think we should rush things between us yet." Sly said putting his hands on hers.

"But, Sly, I want this, I want you to be my first." She said.

"I know you do, babe, I want you to be my first, too, but we shouldn't rush into it, let's get to know each other better and then we can do this when the time is right." Sly said.

"Alright, Sly, we'll get to know each other better, and when the time is right, I want us to mate, right here, on my bed." Neyla said.

Alright, my beautiful Tigress, but for now, let's get some sleep" Sly said, laying down and hugging Neyla close to him.

"Goodnight, Sly." Neyla said.

"Goodnight, Neyla." Sly said, as they both fell into a deep sleep.

 **There you have it, Sly and Neyla are officially a couple now, rate and review, see you next chapter guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember I don't own Sly Cooper, or anything else, if I did, I would make another game. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Sly was the first to wake up, he looked down and saw Neyla, laying on his chest and he kissed her head, causing her to open her eyes and look up at him,"Morning, beautiful Tigress." he said.

"Morning, Sly." Neyla said, "how did you sleep?"

"Amazingly, I've never slept with a beautiful woman before." He said as he tried to sit up, but Neyla pushed him down and got on top of him.

"Ah, ah, my handsome Raccoon, I told you, it's my day off, and I don't want to spend it alone." Neyla said as she leaned in and kissed Sly on the lips, Sly kissed her back and they began a passionate make out session, it went on for about 5 minutes before they heard a loud knock on her door.

"Neyla, open this door now!" It was Carmelita, and she sounded furious.

Neyla got off Sly and they both got out of the bed, "Neyla, what are you going to do, we can't let her see me with you or you'll be in very big trouble." Sly said, concerned for his Tigress, Neyla turned to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Stay here, love, I'll get rid of her." She said.

Sly pulled her into a short kiss, "Be careful, beautiful Tigress." He said, stroking her hair.

"Don't worry about me, love, I can handle her." She said, leaving the room and closing the door, she then headed to her front door and greeted Carmelita, "Ah, Carmelita, what can I do for you this morning?" She asked, trying to be friendly.

"Where is he, Neyla?" Carmelita asked.

"Who?" Neyla asked, trying to act like innocent.

"You know who, Neyla, Cooper, I know he's here." She said.

"Cooper? Now why would I bring an international thief like Cooper in my home?" Neyla asked, lying to protect her Raccoon.

"I don't know, how about wanting to sleep with him after going on a date with him!" She said, not believing her.

"A date? Come on, Carmelita, I may have unknowingly danced with him in India, but I wouldn't want to date a criminal, especially when it would cost me my job and besides, even if I did want to date him, I would do it to finally arrest Sly, I'm surprised you never tried to do that, it probably would have worked." Neyla said.

"Oh please, I would not date a criminal, even if my life depended on it." She said.

"You know, Carmelita, he's not all bad, far from it in fact, he may be a thief, but he's not like other criminals, you've probably known him long enough to know that, I haven't really known him for as long as you have, but I've seen him take down some other criminals who are worse than thieves, even you must see that he fights for Justice, just like we do, if anything, he's helping the law." Neyla said.

"It doesn't matter, he's still a criminal, it's the law's job to take down criminals, Cooper may have taken down other criminals, but he's just taking the law into his own hands." Carmelita said.

"Whatever, look Carmelita, it's my day off, and I don't want to spend it talking with you, so unless we have another lead on the Klaww gang and the Clockwork parts, I would very much like to spend it doing what I planned on doing today." Neyla said, trying to make her leave.

"What plans?" She asked.

"None of your business, I like to keep my work life and my social life separate, now if you don't mind, I would like to start my day." Neyla said.

Carmelita sighed and looked at her with a frown, "Alright, Neyla, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Carmelita said, as she started to leave, Neyla closed her door and locked it, Carmelita reached into her pocket and pulled out a small tracking device, and put it on Neyla's doorknob, she got out her phone and called a private number, "The tracker is on her doorknob, but I still think I should have dealt with her." She said.

"Now, now, Inspector, remember what we discussed, if you want to finally arrest Cooper and get rid of Neyla, we need her alive." The voice of the Contessa said. "Now, do you remember the plan?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to my car, all I have to do is wait for Cooper to leave and then you and me go in and grab her." Carmelita said.

After Neyla closed the door, she went back to her room and walked up to Sly, "I heard everything, Neyla, thanks for sticking up for me." Sly said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll always stick up for you, Sly." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, Sly pulled her close to him and rubbed their noses together, Neyla looked down with a bit of a sad look on her face, worrying Sly.

"What's wrong, Neyla?" He asked.

"Sly, remember when I said there was more to my past?" She asked him.

"Yes." Sly answered .

Well, I have something to tell you, but I'm scared that you'll probably hate me and want to end things with me." Neyla said.

"Why would I want to end things with you, Neyla?" Sly asked.

Neyla sat down on her bed and looked at Sly, "Sometime after I was working for Interpol, I met someone named Arpeggio , he's a member of the Klaww gang, after I gained his trust, he made me his protege and we formed a plan gather the Clockwork parts, we knew that those parts held the keys to immortality, however I was secretly planning to take the immortality for myself, so I manipulated him and everyone else, I even manipulated you, but only until I helped you take down Rajan, everything I said and did at that point was the truth, helping you take down Rajan, the kiss we shared, even the date, it was all the truth, and after you told me about your past, I knew that I couldn't let anyone else feel the same pain you went through as a child, I'm so sorry, Sly." Neyla said as she started to shed tears.

Sly sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, "It's alright, Neyla, I'm not angry with you." Sly said.

"But I've manipulated everyone I've ever known , Sly, I'm even a secret member of the Klaww gang, how can you not hate me for that?" Neyla asked.

"Because I see the good in you, you could have betrayed me and my friends back in India, but you didn't, you even helped me take down Rajan and even gave me the other half of the Clockwork heart when you could have just took it for yourself, and you did it out of concern for me, as far as I'm concerned, you have more than made up for anything you've done in my eyes." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"But what about your friends, Carmelita and Interpol?" Neyla asked.

"I can handle my friends, Neyla, if you help us take down the other Klaww gang members, get the rest of the Clockwork parts and destroy them, I'm sure that Carmelita and Interpol will forgive you." Sly said

Neyla smiled and hugged him back, "Thank you, Sly, but tell me, and be perfectly honest, what you told me last night, did you mean it, you really want me and not Carmelita?"

"Yes, Neyla, I meant every word of it." Sly said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you so much, Sly." Neyla said, pulling him into a passionate kiss, after a 10 minute make out session, Sly's phone rang, he got it out of his tux pocket and saw Bentley's number and answered.

"Hey, Bentley, what's up?" Sly asked.

"I found some Intel on where the next Clockwork part is, but you'll have to be here for this because it has something to do with someone called the Contessa." Bentley said.

Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, see you then." Sly said, hanging up the phone, he looked at Neyla and sighed, "Looks like Bentley found the next Clockwork part, I'm gonna have to leave, but I'll be sure to call you when I get there." Sly said, getting off the bed and going to her bathroom to change back into his regular clothes, he made sure to wear them under his tux just in case, when he came out, he saw Neyla, back in her regular clothes, minus the hood, she had three dossiers in her hand, walking over to him, she gave him the dossiers.

"These are all the files I have on the rest of the Klaww gang members and the other Clockwork parts, I'm sure that they'll be useful to you and your friends , I have copies that I can give to Interpol, I'm going to have to keep up the act so the rest of the Klaww gang don't know that I've helped you." Neyla said

"Alright, beautiful Tigress, I'll give these to Bentley, meantime you just be careful." He said, putting the dossiers in his knapsack.

"I will, Sly, you be careful." Neyla said pulling him into a kiss.

Sly opened Neyla's window and headed back to the safehouse, when Neyla closed her window, she heard a knock on the door, she had a feeling that whoever it was, it couldn't be good, she got the copies of the files and hid them, walking to her door, she opened it and saw it was the Contessa and Carmelita.

"Carmelita, Contessa, what can I do for you?" Neyla asked.

"Well, can we come in, Neyla, we have some things to discuss." Contessa said.

Neyla let them in, closing the door behind her, "So what is so important that you two are here?" Neyla asked, suspicious of them.

"Oh, just the simple matter of dealing with someone who has betrayed her employer." Contessa said, as she walked behind Neyla and grabbing her arms and wrapping her two front legs around Neyla's ankle's, "Fox, now!"

Carmelita walked up to her and pulled out a syringe filled with a strong sedative, "Sorry, Neyla, but she made me an offer that I couldn't refuse." She said as she held Neyla's head, put the needle in her neck and gave her the sedative, it didn't take long for it to kick in, and Neyla was knocked out.

"Now let's get her to my estate in Prague, once I tell Cooper that I have her and the Clockwork eyes, he and his friends are sure to come running." Contessa said, as Carmelita put Neyla in handcuffs.

As Sly got back to the safehouse, Bentley and Murray were waiting for him, "Where were you last night, Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah, we were worried when you didn't come back." Murray said.

"Well, it's a long story." Sly said, when the gang was settled, Sly told them everything about his night with Neyla, he told them about the date, Neyla wanting him to spend the night with her, admitting his feelings for her, and finally, Neyla's confession to him, after he finished, Bentley and Murray had mixed feelings about what Sly had told them.

"So Neyla is working with the Klaww gang to get the Clockwork parts and is secretly planning to take the immortality for herself, but now she says she won't do it because she loves you?" Bentley asked.

"Yes, I know it's a lot to take in, but she's not all that bad, she even gave me these." Sly said, getting out the dossiers and handing them to Bentley, he looked them over and was shocked to see the files on the rest of the Klaww gang and the Clockwork parts that were in their possession, including the one that he recently found out was another secret member.

"Whoa, and Neyla gave you these?" Bentley asked.

"Yes, she did, look Bentley, I know that you don't trust her, but I do, what she told me sounded to truthful to be lies." Sly said.

Well, she did help us take down Rajan," Murray said, "And she did give the other half of the Clockwork heart to Sly, and I did see Neyla kiss Sly after she did it, and after everything that Sly's told us, and if she did give him those files, if she really does love Sly, I'm sure that we can trust her."

"Thanks, big guy." Sly said, shaking Murray's hand, he then looked at Bentley, "What do you think, Bentley?"

"Well, I don't fully trust her, Sly, but if she did give you those files, and if she was telling you the truth, and if she really does love you, then I can at least start to trust her, but if she double crosses us, we will have to take her down too, got it?" Bentley asked.

"You got it, buddy." Sly said.

Suddenly, Sly's phone rang, he got it out and saw Neyla's number, he smiled as he answered, "Neyla?" Sly said, wanting to tell her about his friends thoughts .

"Guess again, Cooper." The voice of the Contessa said.

"Who is this, where's Neyla?" Sly asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"Oh, she's safe for now, and if you want your little girlfriend back, you'll bring me the Clockwork parts in your possession to my estate in three weeks, if you refuse, she dies." Contessa said.

"If you lay one finger on her, I'll hurt you, very badly." Sly said, with anger in his voice.

"Remember, Cooper, three weeks." She said, hanging up.

"What is it, Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Someone has Neyla, they want the Clockwork parts that we have or they'll kill her, we have to save her, Bentley." Sly said, wanting to get his girlfriend back.

"I think I have an idea who took her." Bentley said as he walked to his computer and opened the file that he found, the Contessa's face appeared on screen, "The Contessa, when she was young, she was a student in criminal psychology, she fell in love with a wealthy aristocrat, a few weeks after the ceremony, he died of poisoning, she then used her knowledge of criminal thinking and her inherited estate to open a rehabilitation clinic for criminal, she supposedly hypnosis to cure criminals of their illegal urges and, and gained a prominent position within Interpol, if I'm right, Neyla's being held at her estate in Prague, and if I'm right, the Contessa also has the Clockwork eyes, they can stop people dead in their tracks,

"Then let's go, if we don't do something, she'll kill Neyla." Sly said.

"You know it's a trap, Sly." Murray said.

"I know, but I'm not going to let her die, and besides, the Contessa has the Clockwork eyes, if we can save Neyla, beat the Contessa and get the Clockwork eyes, it's three birds with one stone." Sly, said.

"Alright, Sly, me and Murray managed to get everything we need for the job before you got back, all we need is to get to Prague, plan out everything and we're good to go." Bentley said.

"Great, let's go. Sly said, they then got their things together, got in the van and headed to Prague, on the way, Sly couldn't help but think about Neyla, " _Don't worry, Neyla, I'm coming._

 **Next chapter will be focus on the gang saving Neyla and getting the Clockwork eyes, but they are in for a shocking surprise, rate and review, see you next chapter, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember I don't own anything related to Sly Cooper, only the story, anyway back to the story, guys**.

When the gang finally got to Prague, they set up a safe house and started planning, "So here's what we know, The Contessa has the Clockwork eyes, and Neyla, it's going to be a tough job getting them both, I've been looking into police files and found out that Carmelita and Interpol have found out about the Contessa and are watching war against her." Bentley said, "Neyla must have managed to tell Carmelita and Interpol about her before she was captured, Carmelita has a mercenary army with airplanes and tanks, Sly, you're gonna have to do some recon, take some pictures of around the area, then make your way up to the re-education tower."

"Right, I'll be back." Sly said.

"Oh, and stay clear of tanks, you know so you don't get blown up into little sticky pieces." Bentley warned him.

Sly went outside to take the recon pictures, he saw a boat, got out his binocucom and took the picture, "The Contessa has these boat out on patrol against Carmelita's army, they could be useful to hitch a ride." Bentley said.

Sly then looked up to the sky and saw a blimp he took it's picture as well, "I have a feeling that blimp belongs to the Contessa, maybe we could use it to our advantage around all these high towers." Bentley said.

Sly moved to a different location and saw an old bank, he got out his binocucom and took the picture, Carmelita's made a headquarters out of that old bank, it's a pretty secure location, it'll take some doing to drive her out." Bentley said.

Sly headed to a different location and took a picture of one of the assault tanks, "The Contessa's all geared up for war, just our luck." Bentley said, "Okay, Sly, head up to the re-education tower, I suspect that's where we'll find the Clockwork eyes and Neyla."

Sly made his way up to the re-education tower, but when he got to the door, it's was locked, "The door's locked from the inside, try working your way inside through the tower's window." Bentley told him, Sly saw a hook and used his cane to swing to a pipe and clammed up and saw the window on the right, he jumped to the window and went inside.

When Sly got inside, he saw his Neyla, strapped to a table, and the Contessa and the Clockwork eyes, the Contessa was apparently using the Clockwork eyes to hypnotize Neyla but she looked like she was fighting it. "Why fight it, Neyla? The Contessa asked.

"How did you convince Carmelita to work with you and the Klaww gang, Contessa, that's what I'm wondering." Neyla said.

"Oh, just the simple reward of finally arresting Cooper and getting rid of you." Contessa said, "She's been obsessed with catching him for years, and as you probably already know, she had a certain dislike towards you, And with me being a master psychologist, she was pretty easy to manipulate, and that little date you had with Cooper was the final straw for her." She said.

"How did she know about my date with Sly?" Neyla asked.

"Ms Fox and I were separately spying on the two of you, after you left the restaurant together, she secretly followed you to your apartment, Oh, and she also saw your little kiss with Cooper, and after you invited him to spend the night with you, I followed her and I used her obsession with Cooper and her dislike towards you to turn her to our side, also, I took the liberty of informing Arpeggio of your betrayal, and he told me that you had gone rogue and to deal with you accordingly." She told Neyla.

"Sly will come for me and the Clockwork eyes, and when he does, you and the rest of the Klaww gang members will go down, and when he finds out about Carmelita, he'll take her down as well." Neyla said, knowing that Sly will come.

"Why did you do it, Neyla, why did you betray us?" The Contessa asked.

"You're a psychologist, Contessa, figure it out!" Neyla said.

"Of course, you're in love with Cooper, aren't you?" She asked, figuring out Neyla's reason for her betrayal.

"Yes, I am in love with Sly, and he shares my feelings, even after I told him everything, he still wants me, and I love him even more for it." Neyla said, proudly.

Sly couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then again, he knew that Carmelita was obsessed with catching him and that she did have a dislike towards Neyla, and with the Contessa being a master of Psychology, she could have easily used those two things, along with the date that he had with Neyla to manipulate her. "Bentley did you get all that?" Sly asked.

"Yes I did, Sly, I don't think they've seen you, take a few photos and get out of there." Bentley said.

"No, I've got to help Neyla, I can't just leave her here. " Sly said, wanting to free his Tigress.

"There's nothing you can do now, get the recon photos and get back to the safe house, I promise you, Sly, we'll find a way to help her." Bentley promised.

Sly then got out his binocucom and took the picture of Neyla first, "Interesting, Neyla is restrained in an old iron tech 250, crude but effective." Sly then took a picture of the Clockwork eyes, "Clockwork's eyes, they seem to be rounded through that control board, get a shot of the console, so I can decypher it's make." Sly then took a picture of the guards in the room with Contessa and Neyla, "Those are the Contessa's elite shadow guard, tough is too sissy a word to describe those guys." Sly then took a picture of the console, "That's a mind shuffler, I didn't think they were real, it's made of equal part science and black magic, indestructible to any of our weapons." Sly then looked beside him and took a picture of the terminal, "That old terminal should be hard wired to the systems in this tower, we need to find a way to get it online." Bentley said, "Alright, head back to the safe house and we'll get a plan together."

Sly looked at Neyla again, "Don't worry, Neyla, I'll come back for you, I promise." He said, as he headed back to the safe house.

After Sly got back to the safe house, he gave Bentley the recon photos, Bentley then set up a sideshow, "The war between Carmelita and the Contessa has put the castle on high alert, to get to the Clockwork eyes and Neyla, we'll need to manipulate this conflict to our advantage, here's the plan, Murray, sneak into the castle and kidnap the head of security, I want to ask him a few questions, meanwhile, Sly and I are gonna get a little paranormal, I'll slip into the crypts beneath the castle and put together a bad mojo bomb, it should be enough to destroy the mind shuffler, Sly, you capture a few local ghosts and drop them into Carmelita's headquarters, hopefully the near death experience will inspire her to purchase more mercenary firepower, we've all got our assignments, good luck." Bentley said as the sideshow ended.

After Sly got to his RV point, he got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley, "Alright, Sly, there's your new objective, sneak inside and smash the coffin of the evil wolf priestess." Bentley said.

"Sounds pretty harsh, dose the old girl really deserve that kind of treatment?" Sly asked.

"Were you not listening, she was an evil wolf priestess, once you smash the coffin, it should free all the ghosts trapped in there with her." Bentley said.

"Ok, I don't know where you're going with all this, but freeing trapped ghosts sounds vaguely heroic." Sly said.

Sly then got inside the crypt and got through the traps that were blocking his way, once he got to the coffin room, several guards burst out of their hiding places, Sly took care of all of them, "Try breaking that coffin in the middle of the room, it looks so evil", Bentley said, Sly broke the coffin with his cane and all the ghosts trapped inside were free, they then flew out of the room, "Nice work, head back outside, and I'll fill you in on phase 2." Bentley said.

Sly went back outside and jumped up to the roof, he got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley, "I've modified the imager in your binocucom to capture ghosts." Bentley said.

"Didn't I just set these guys free, why would I want to capture them again?" Sly asked.

"Not to worry, it's only a short term confinement, gather up all the ghosts and set them free down the chimney of Carmelita's headquarters." Bentley said.

"Oh, I get you, she'll think it's a sneak attack from the Contessa." Sly said, understanding the plan.

"Correct, if I did my math right, Carmelita should respond to the assault by purchasing more firepower." Bentley said.

"Anything bad for the Contessa is good for us, and we get to really freak out Carmelita, and after what I heard my Neyla say about her, she deserves it." Sly said, wanting to get payback for his girlfriend.

After Sly chased and captured all 9 ghosts, he made his way to the chimney of Carmelita's headquarters and dropped the ghosts into it, the ghosts started flying around the inside of the headquarters and Carmelita ran out, "So the Contessa wants war, huh, maybe it's time I purchased a little more air power, a few bombers should put that old lady in her place." Carmelita said.

Murray got to his RV point and contacted Bentley, "Hey Murray, can you see the general from there?" Bentley asked.

"Nope, just some old man coming up the ramp." Murray answered.

"Don't let his appearance fool you, that's general Clawfoot, and he's one of the toughest soldiers you'll ever see, not to mention head of castle security." Bentley said.

"What if he doesn't wanna come?" Murray asked, "I don't wanna hurt him."

"Oh don't worry about that, he's only afraid of two things, fire and water, other than that, you couldn't hurt him if you wanted to, he might even come in handy along the way, as a projectile." Bentley said.

"Wow, that is handy." Murray said.

Murray went to the general's position and took out the guards, he then grabbed the general and headed back to the safe house, he dropped him at Bentley's feet, "Well well, general Clawfoot, we've got a lot to talk about, you wouldn't by chance know the security codes to the castle gates, would you?" Bentley asked, holding a feather, don't feel like talking, do you, how about a little bit of this?" Bentley asked, using the feather to tickle him, making him laugh very hard until he gave up the codes.

Bentley went to the first crypt and used the code to get inside, he then contacted Murray, "That's it, I knew she'd have a bad mojo collector to transport the overflow." Bentley said.

"Huh." Murray asked, confused.

"It's a semi magical device that sucks up bad mojo, I'll need it to gather the runoff from these spouts." Bentley explained.

"Wow, sounds easy." Murray said.

"Not really, bad mojo is a powerfully dark force, take any damage while carrying that collector and your done for." Bentley said.

"Wow, sounds hard." Murray said.

"Yes, it presents an interesting tactical challenge, perhaps I can use the death traps native to these crypts against any for that might attempt to thwart my collection of the ectoplasm." Bentley said.

"No way that will work, I'd use that switch to smash up the guards before they ever got near me." Murray said.

"Precisely, once all four cylinders of the collection device are full, that should be enough black magic to destroy the mind shuffler." Bentley said, he picked up the collection device and it started filling up with bad mojo, many guards came at him but he used the crushing trap to deal with them, until the spouts ran out of bad mojo, "Looks like the spouts run out of bad mojo, no matter, I'm one-fourth of the way to a full tank." Bentley said as he went to the next crypt, once inside he used the death traps on the guards until the spouts ran out of bad mojo, "Excellent, another chamber of my mojo collector is full moving on to the third crypt." Bentley said, going to the next crypt, once inside, he used the traps on the guards again until the spouts ran out, "That dose it for this one, looks like I've only got one more crypt to go" Bentley said as he headed to the final crypt, once inside, he used the death traps on the guards until the final spout ran out, "Alright, the deed is done, with the mojo collector at full capacity, I should be able to blow the Clockwork eyes off that mind shuffler, this is gonna be great." Bentley said as he headed back to the safe house.

After a full night of rest and a little breakfast, the gang sat down as Bentley prepared another sideshow, "Alright fellas, let's get down to business, the first steps to escalate the war between Carmelita and the Contessa seems to have gone well, we're down to the final settings before we set our trap, Sly, I need you to steal a voice modulator from the castle and install it under Carmelita's headquarters, if all goes as planned, it should allow us to give orders to her mercenaries without being detected, unfortunately, Carmelita's purchase for bombers has made her army over enthusiastic and they might strike before we're ready, which leads me to Murray, I need you to hotwire one of the Contessa's tanks and go to town on the mercenaries, we just need to intimidate them a little, and finally, I'll go back to the crypts and power up that old computer In the re-education tower, we're going to need it to save Neyla, oh, and Sly, if you haven't already got one, you'll need to buy a paraglider for the heist, okay let's move out." Bentley said as the slideshow ended.

Having bought the paraglider, Sly headed to his RV point and contacted Bentley, "The Contessa plans to take control of Carmelita's army by fooling them with a prototype voice modulation device, to get the thing working she'll have to jack it into the satellite connection beneath Carmelita's headquarters." Bentley said.

"So, I'm guessing you'd like me to steal the device and hook it up for our side, giving us control over Carmelita's mercenaries, sounds great." Sly said.

"You'll have to steal a few keys here and there to get access to the more secure areas of the castle." Bentley said.

"If there's pockets to be picked, I'm your man." Sly said.

"First, steal a wire tap and the device modulator then head for the sewers beneath Carmelita's headquarters." Bentley said.

"I'm on it." Sly said, he then went to the guards that had the keys and quietly pick pocketed them, he then headed to the tower and unlocked the door with the keys and went inside, he then quietly snuck past the guards and went up to the safe that was in the far end of the room, "Security around the Contessa's castle is tight, she must have something really good in here, punch in 9-6-9." Bentley said, Sly punched in the code and open the safe, revealing a Rage Bomb, he then went and grabbed the wire tap device and snuck out as quietly as he snuck in.

Sly then got outside and quickly pickpocketed the other two guards keys to the tower, he then made his way to the tower and went inside, when he did he snuck past the guards and traps, using the objects in the room to his advantage, when he got past them, he grabbed the voice modulator, "That's it, you've got the Contessa's voice modulator, let's go put that thing to work." Bentley said. Sly then used the same way he used to get into the tower and got outside.

"The Contessa have locked down the entrance to the sewer." Bentley told Sly, "Find the guys in charge and steal their keys." Sly quickly found the guards and pickpocketed their keys, he then made his way to the one of the run off treads that led to the sewer entrance and crawled through it, once he got to the other side, he used the keys to unlock the door and went inside, when he got in, he used his rail slide move to get through the water because of the giant octopus inside it, once he got across he contacted Bentley, "Looks like we got lucky, the Contessa's men have already excavated Carmelita's satellite cable, how should I proceed?" Sly asked.

"Splice in the wire tap then attach the voice modulator, I'll broadcast from the safe house to make sure it works, this is gonna be so cool!" Bentley said, excitedly.

Sly then attached both devices to the cable and headed back to the safe house as Bentley started broadcasting, "Hello mercenary tank forces," Bentley said, using the devices to make his voice sound exactly like Carmelita's, "Would you mind spinning your torrent's for me? Gads, this is so cool." Bentley said but caught himself, "I mean you're all really cool, carry on." Bentley said, ending the broadcast.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Bentley, he gave him the instructions on how to operate the tank, he then got in the tank and looked for the tanks with the blue lights, once he found them, he destroyed them all, one by one, put the tank back where it was and headed back to the safe house.

Bentley then went to his next RV point and contacted Sly, "How are you going to hack the computers down there when they've got no power?" Sly asked.

"According to General Clawfoot a mobile energy source should is stored at the end of this hallway." Bentley answered.

"Hallway is a pretty kind term for what looks to me like a complex medieval gauntlet of death." Sly said.

"Yes well, while the idea of jumping down a crypt filled up with whirling razor sharp spikes might scare me, in fact terrorize my every fiber, it's the only way to power up that old computer In the re-education tower." Bentley said, Without that thing online we'll never get to the Clockwork eyes or free Neyla.

"You're a good man, Bentley, just make sure those traps don't rip you into a hundred little turtle pieces." Sly said.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Bentley asked.

Bentley then proceeded to the terminal, avoiding the traps along the way, once he got to the end of the room, he picked up an acid battery, "Aha, this acid battery should do the trick, just walk close to the electrode and voila." He said as the computer powered up, after hacking the defense of the computer, he finally got through.

 **Meanwhile**

"Sly will come for me, Contessa!" Neyla said.

"I know he will, I'm counting on it." Contessa said.

"I'm dead serious, he will come!" Neyla said.

"I get you, I get you." Contessa said.

"I mean it, and when he does, he'll take down you, the rest of the Klaww gang, and especially Carmelita!" Neyla said, knowing that Sly would come for her.

What the Contessa failed to notice was the first of the terminals of old computer came on.

 **Back with Bentley**

"That's one down, two to go, I'd better not take any damage while carrying this to the other terminals, it is, after all, filled with acid." Bentley said as he carefully went to the next terminal, once there, he successfully hacked the second computer.

 **Back with the Contessa and Neyla**.

"Hmm, maybe I should approach this through your ID instead of your conscious mind, it might help get around your hope." Contessa said as the second terminal of the old computer turned on.

 **Back with Bentley.**

He carefully went to the final terminal and it turned on, he then hacked through its defenses successfully.

 **Back with Contessa and Neyla.**

"Neyla, why fight it?" Don't you want to be friends again?" Contessa asked Neyla.

"Never! I won't betray Sly for anyone, not you, not the rest of the Klaww gang, and especially not Carmelita!" Neyla said as the final terminal turned on, making the old computer finally came online.

 **Back with Bentley.**

"With that old computer powered up, my work here is done." Bentley said as he headed back to the safe house.

After they got a full night's sleep, they got settled as Bentley started another slideshow, "it's time to wage war on the castle and in the confusion, pull off a heist I've named: Operation: High Road, first, Murray will take down the spotlights on the main gate with the codes provided by General Clawfoot, then with the help of the Voice modulator, I'll order Carmelita's forces to attack, Sly will then paraglide the both of us to the Contessa's getaway blimp and we'll use it to get inside her re-education tower, the attack on the tower will undoubtedly force the shadow guards from their post and if we free Neyla, she's sure to clear out the Contessa, with the mind shuffler exposed, I'll plant the bad mojo bomb and the Clockwork eyes are ours, so if the two of you are ready, let's take our positions and get this thing started. Bentley said, as the slideshow ended.

Sly and Murray started heading to their RV points when Bentley stopped Sly, "Sly, I know you're worried about Neyla, but we'll save her, I promise." Bentley said as he patted Sly's shoulder.

"I know we will, I just want to get her back Bentley, you heard what she said when I was in the tower, she loves me and I love her." Sly said.

"I know, buddy, we'll get her." Bentley said.

Murray made it to his RV point and used the code the general provided, "Man I hope that general guy told the truth or this is gonna get ugly." Murray said, as the spotlights turned off, "Oh yeah, the lights are down Bentley, time to call in the cavalry, I'll see if I can find some extra firepower to help out." He said, heading to the tank.

Bentley then used the voice modulator to make his voice sound like Carmelita again, "Attention all bloodthirsty mercenary forces, the castle defense are down, seize opportunity for aggressive military action by pressing an attack on the castle, charge, for victory, for glory." He said, making the mercenaries attack the castle.

"Now that you're done being a warmonger, feel like paragliding to that blimp?" Sly asked.

"Just make sure you grab the rope hanging off that thing, I don't want to drown." Bentley said as he jumped on Sly's back, Sly then jumped and paraglided to the blimp, he grabbed the rope and jumped safety onto it, suddenly guards started coming out, "hold on pal, this could get ugly." Sly said, he then took care of all the guards.

"Now let's head to the re-education tower." Bentley said as the blimp headed to the tower and they then went inside, when they got inside, they saw the Contessa talking to her shadow guards.

"What! the mercenaries have breached the castle defences! All of you go! Defend this castle to the last man!" She said, as the guards left the room, the Contessa then walked back to the mind shuffler and continued with trying to hypnotize Neyla.

"Don't worry Neyla, I still have time to finish your readjustment." She said.

"Let me out of here and I'll readjust your face." Neyla said, "Or better yet, wait until Sly gets here and we'll readjust it together."

"Ok partner, looks like the shadow guard is out of the picture, ready to free our brave little princess?" Sly asked.

"You mean your brave little princess, right?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Sly said, looking at Neyla.

"Yes, that Iron tech 2-50 is a fully integrated system, access to Neyla's restraints has to be in this old terminal somewhere." Bentley said as he walked to the terminal and hacked it successfully. "That should do it." Bentley said.

Neyla's restraints then unlocked, freeing her from the Iron tech 2-50, " _Sly."_ Neyla thought as she got off the device and grabbed her whip.

"Aha, I've isolated the brain pattern, welcome back to the Klaww gang, Neyla." Contessa said.

"Over my battered and bruised body Contessa, or better yet yours." Neyla said.

The Contessa turned around and saw that Neyla was free, she then ran out of the room.

The cage that was blocking the way to the room came down and Sly and Bentley jumped to the floor, Bentley went to plant the bomb while Sly and Neyla ran to embrace each other in a tight hug, "Are you alright, Neyla?" Sly asked, concerned for his girlfriend's well-being, "I am now that you're here Sly, I knew you would come for me." Neyla said, pulling Sly into a kiss.

"You two might want to get clear, this may have a larger blast then I thought it would." Bentley warned them, as he set the bomb, Bentley went his own way and Sly took Neyla's hand and ran with her to a safe distance, the bomb then went off, destroying the machine and blasting the Clockwork eyes to the floor.

Once it was all clear, Sly helped Neyla up, "You ok, beautiful tigress?"

"Of course, Sly." Neyla said.

"Bentley, you ok?" Sly asked.

"This is no place for an asthmatic, but I've located one of the Clockwork eyes." Bentley said, holding one of the Clockwork eyes. "Can you two find the other?"

"I heard everything Neyla, I know about Carmelita." Sly said.

"Is that so, Cooper?" They looked to where the voice came from and saw none other than Carmelita Fox herself, holding the other Clockwork eye.

"Carmelita!" Sly yelled out with a look of anger on his face, "So it's true, you did side with the Contessa and for what? To finally arrest me and get rid of my Neyla?!"

"At first that was my motivation, but now I have a new one, getting rid of you both, ta ta!" Carmelita said as she ran out with the other Clockwork eye.

"Bentley, take the eye and escape on the blimp, me and Neyla are going after Carmelita." Sly said.

"I'm with you, handsome, I think it's time we both get payback on that betrayer." Neyla said as they ran after Carmelita.

"Oh this wasn't the plan." Bentley said as he headed to the blimp.

Sly and Neyla ran after Carmelita, using Sly's paraglider to keep up with her, the chase went on until they found her tangled in a web, struggling to get free.

"You should really watch where you're going, Inspector." This place is dangerous." Sly said, grabbing the eye.

Neyla walked up to Carmelita and punched her in the face, "That was for the sedative." Neyla said.

"Don't you dare, Cooper, that eye is mine! It's mine!" Carmelita yelled out, suddenly she was yanked off the roof.

"Actually Mr Cooper, the eye belongs to me." The Contessa said.

Bentley got on the blimp and used it's guns to destroy all of Carmelita's air forces, once they were all destroyed, A shock blast hit the blimp, causing it to crash down, "Guys I'm ok, the eye is safe to." Bentley said.

"I'm coming, buddy." Murray said as he went to where Bentley crashed.

"That eye belongs to me, and I want it back." The Contessa said.

"No way, you think I'm stupid?" Sly asked.

"Why yes, I know all about you and the Cooper Clan." Contessa said.

"Then you'll understand why this eye needs to be destroyed." Sly said, trying to reason with her.

"Don't bother trying to reason with her Sly, she won't listen." Neyla said.

"You're right Neyla, I won't." She said to Neyla, I think it would be more fun to pry the eye from your cold, dead hands, Cooper."

"You won't lay a finger on him Contessa, not while I'm here." Neyla said, wanting to protect her Raccoon.

The Contessa jumped down to where they were and charged at Sly but Neyla whipped one of the Contessa's arms and pulled back, Sly then used his cane to hit her on her face, while she was dazed, Neyla whipped the Contessa's neck and pulled back, Sly grabbed Neyla's whip and pulled with her, making the Contessa fall on her back, Sly then went in front of the Contessa.

"Enough, you two have shown me the error of my ways." The Contessa lied.

"Don't listen to her Sly, she'll say anything to make you let your guard down." Neyla warned.

Contessa shot a web at Sly but he quickly grabbed it, he then tore it from the Contessa and threw the other end to Neyla, they then started to run in opposite directions, circling around the Contessa, using her web to tie her up, when she was all tied up. The Contessa looked at Neyla.

"You should have never betrayed us Neyla, you may have beaten me, but as I said, Arpeggio knows that you've betrayed us and I've told him that Carmelita is on our side.

"We'll deal with the rest of the Klaww gang and Carmelita, like we did with you, too bad you'll be locked up, but don't worry, when this is all over and the Clockwork parts are all destroyed, I'll be sure to save a cell for Carmelita, right next to yours." Neyla said.

"Well, we have the Clockwork eyes, we better get out of here before the cops show up beautiful tigress." Sly said as they headed to where Bentley and Murray where.

When they got there, Bentley was helped out of the wreckage by Murray, Sly then gave Bentley the other Clockwork eye and all headed to the van, on the way they saw the Contessa being loaded into a police truck and Carmelita was there as well, but she was wearing a new Interpol badge, one that held the rank of Captain. If they were right, she also told them about Neyla as well.

They finally got to the van and Bentley and Murray got in first, before Sly could get in, Neyla stopped him. "Sly, I have to go back to Paris." She said.

"What? But Neyla you can't you're wanted by Carmelita and Interpol now and Arpeggio knows that you've betrayed him, if you get caught by any of them, you'll be arrested or killed, I don't want either one to happen to you." Sly said, worried for his girlfriend.

"I know you don't Sly, but the copies of the files are at my apartment in Paris, if I can get them to Interpol, there's a chance I can clear my name and expose Carmelita, I'll go home, get the files and get them to Interpol, and if I'm successful, my name will be cleared and they'll be after Carmelita, but don't worry, I'll join back with you if I can." Neyla said.

"Neyla's right Sly, if Interpol is after her then getting the copied files to them and exposing Carmelita is the only way." Bentley said from inside the van.

Sly then sighed, he didn't want to leave Neyla, but she and Bentley were both right, if they were going to be able to clear her name then the copied files had to get to Interpol, running with them wasn't exactly going to make Interpol trust Neyla more. So this was the only way.

"Alright but promise me that you'll be careful." Sly said, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I will Sly, and you promise me that you will be careful." Neyla said, hugging him back.

"I promise, beautiful tigress." Sly said, they then shared a deep kiss, when they separated, Neyla ran into the opposite direction, Sly then got in the van and they drove off and laid low for a while.

 **Wow, one whole episode in one chapter, quite a treat, be sure to rate and review, see you next chapter guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember I don't own Sly Cooper or anything else related to it, if I did I would make another game, anyway back to the story guys**.

Neyla had successfully made it back to Paris, which wasn't an easy task, she had to use a disguise and stowaway on the plane that Carmelita took to get back to Paris, once the plane landed, She got off the plane and started to head back to her apartment and get the copied files, using the rooftops to get there, once she got to where her apartment was, she saw that it was under guard.

" _Not surprising, considering that betrayer Carmelita told them about me, I only hope that Sly is having better luck than I am._ " Neyla thought, ever since she left Sly in Prague, she thought of nothing but her Raccoon, she wished that she had gone with him but she knew that she had to clear her name, and Sly did have his friends with him so he would be fine.

Neyla quickly and quietly snuck past all the guards and got inside her apartment through the window, once inside, she went to where she hid the files and found them right where she left them and put them in her knapsack.

She suddenly got a feeling that she wasn't alone and turned around and saw none other than Carmelita Fox, with a look of anger on her face. "I knew that you would come back for those files Neyla." She said. "What's your plan? Bring them to Berkley, tell him everything about you, the Klaww gang and me to clear your name?"

"Yes, that's my plan, but now I have a new one, beat the hell out of you and clear my name." Neyla said with determination.

"You know Neyla, the real reason why I'm doing this is to get rid of both you and Cooper, do you want to know why?" Carmelita asked.

"Why?" Neyla asked getting into a fighting stance.

"I hate you and Sly because he choose you to be his mate instead of me!" She yelled.

"Sly choose me because I saw what you never did, even when I told him everything about me, he saw that I had good in me, and unlike you I don't see him as just another criminal and I accept him for who he is, you on the other hand were just too obsessed with arresting Sly that you never saw that he was on the same side as you were." Neyla said.

"Oh well, if I can't have him, no one will, after I kill you, Cooper will be next." She said charging at Neyla with two knives she had taken from Neyla's kitchen when she got here, Neyla ran and jumped out of the window and climbed up to the roof with Carmelita on her tail, when they both got to the roof, Carmelita jumped in front of Neyla and slashed at her throat but Neyla quickly grabbed both of her wrists and squeezed hard enough to make her drop the knife in her left hand, Neyla let go of her left wrist, grabbed the knife and backflipped twice to put distance between them.

Carmelita ran to Neyla and swapped kicked the knife out of her hand and went to slash at her throat again but Neyla quickly dodged out of the way, but Carmelita still managed to slice the right side of Neyla's neck a little, but not enough to kill her.

Neyla ran straight for her and grabbed her by the waist and leap dived to the next rooftop, Neyla kicked Carmelita away and Carmelita landed on her face while Neyla landed on her feet, Carmelita front flipped to her feet and ran to Neyla but Neyla quickly jumped up and grabbed her whip and whipped Carmelita hand, making her drop the other knife, she then grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them behind her back.

"Tell me Carmelita, what do you hate more? That I saw what you never did in Sly? Or that he chose me and not you?!" Neyla asked.

Carmelita got her left wrist free and turned around to punch Neyla but she quickly grabbed it, "I'm the one who deserved him, but now I know that he is nothing more than a pathetic criminal who had escaped Justice for far too long!"

"He's the kind of criminal that this world needs, but you were too obsessed to see that, as far as I'm concerned, you never deserved him, but me, I may have been manipulating him for a while but I saw the error of my ways and because of that, he loves me and I love him even more for accepting me after I told him everything about me."

Carmelita head-butted Neyla, grabbed her whip and whipped Neyla's waist and roped her to the wall, she ran and jumped on Neyla and punched her in the face repeatedly until Neyla punched her in her face, Neyla saw a syringe in her jacket and quickly grabbed it, she then swapped kicked Carmelita in the face and quickly put the needle in her neck and gave her the sedative.

"Now we're even on the sedation Carmelita, to bad for you because when all this is over, you're going to be locked up in prison for all you've done." Neyla said as started running to Interpol, but unknown to her a certain aircraft flew above Carmelita and roped her aboard.

Neyla ran from rooftop to rooftop until she finally got to where the Interpol building was she used the fire escape and stayed in the alley until she caught her breath, "Well, here goes nothing." She said as she started walking to the front door of the building. " _Don't worry Sly, if things go well for me, I'll join back up with you and I'll help you finish what you started, until then, be safe my love."_ Neyla thought as she entered the building _._

 **Hope I didn't disappoint you all with the fight scene, next chapter will be the Canada operation, I'll get started on it first thing tomorrow, til then see you next chapter guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember I don't own anything only the story, anyway back to the story guys.**

After laying low for a while, Sly and the gang headed to Canada, on the way there Bentley read up on the next member of the Klaww gang, his name was Jean Bison, at a young age, Bison traveled across Canada in search of gold during the Gold Rush of 1852. He took some chances and blew up the side of a mountain. The result of this was an avalanche that buried him in the deep snow and froze him in a block of ice. 120 years later he thawed out due to Global warming and became a member of the Klaww gang.

With the file that Neyla gave to them, they learned that he had three of the Clockwork parts in his possession, after setting up a safe house they began planning the operation. "I've got a lead on the Clockwork parts, Sly, head through town and and out into the wilderness." Bentley said.

"Right." Sly said, he then headed to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "That cabin may seem rustic but don't let it fool you, it's the control center for Jean Bison's train empire. Sneak inside and raid his files, you're sure to find out where he keeps his Clockwork parts." Bentley said.

"Ransacking his files doesn't sound hard. Now climbing up a sheer rock wall, that will be a challenge." Sly said.

"You're in luck. Before Jean Bison took over this used to be a popular destination for rock climbers. Some of their old wall hooks are still around." Bentley said.

"Right, I'll just do what I do best." Sly said. After Sly got to the ledge, he went to the cabin and went inside, once inside he saw Jean Bison.

"Jackpot Sly, that's Jean Bison." Bentley said.

"Looks like he didn't notice me come in." Sly said.

"Just stay out of sight and take a picture of each of his train routes, they should narrow our search for his share of the Clockwork parts." Bentley said.

"Alright I'm on is it." Sly said, he then quickly and quietly jumped up to the wood planks and then took pictures of the plans for the hidden blueprints and put them in his knapsack, suddenly heard Bison speaking with someone on speaker phone.

"Hello Arpeggio, here." Arpeggio said.

"Salutations Mr Arpeggio, y'all got time to shoot the breeze?" Bison asked.

"Of course for you, always." Arpeggio said.

"Are you still on schedule to get that northern lights battery?" Bison asked.

"Yes, we are well underway, my blimp should arrive at the end of the week." Arpeggio answered.

"Bulls eye, for second when are you going to let me have a look at that Clockwork Brain of yours?" Bison asked.

"You already got your share of the parts." Arpeggio said.

"Easy partner, it's just that I found some use for the parts I got, why I put three of them in the engines of my best trains, with them parts, those trains will run all day and night, I call them my iron horses." Bison said. "Of course I have to keep the plans hidden, stuffed them in my three trophy bass."

""Sounds like you're making good use of your share of the Clockwork parts, but for now the Clockwork Brian stays with me on the blimp." Arpeggio said.

"Fine with me, by the way about your protege, that Neyla girl, she turned on us, right?" Bison asked.

"Yes she did sadly, but don't worry about her she will be dealt with in time by my new protege, Carmelita Fox." Arpeggio answered.

"Shame about that Neyla girl, kind of liked her, but this Carmelita Fox sounds like she might be a better protege then that backstabbing cat." Bison said.

"Yes she does, ten times better than Neyla, goodbye." Arpeggio said hanging up.

"Sly did you get that? Bison's hidden the iron horse blueprints in his trophy bass, had for the fish on top of the fireplace and steal those plans." Bentley said.

Sly then went to the top of the fireplace and grabbed the first of the blueprints, he then made his way outside without Bison noticing him, he then made his way to the second cabin and went inside, he then made his way to the same place he got the first of the blueprints without the guards noticing and grabbed the second set of blueprints then got out of the cabin without the guards noticing, he then made his way to the third cabin, using the train to get there faster, once there he got the final set of blueprints and got out without the guards noticing, once outside he contacted Bentley.

"Armed with all three blueprints we should be able to isolate and track the iron horse trains through that satellite dish." Bentley said.

"Top of the mountain huh? Shouldn't take long." Sly said. He then made his way up to the top of the mountain and operated on the satellite dish.

"This is great, we've got total access to the trains GPS system, it's all on my computer, head back to the safe house, I'll crunch in some numbers and give you and Murray the rundown." Bentley said.

Sly then made his way back to the safe house and after the gang got settled, Bentley set up a slide show. "Thanks to Sly's efforts we now know the location of all three of the local Clockwork parts, two lungs and the stomach, Jean Bison has put them in the engines of his iron horse trains, this improvement allows the trains to run all day and night, we won't have the luxury of sneaking in while their stopped, while they're in motion the only way aboard is through a hatch on one of the roofs, which unfortunately has been locked down, these need to go, first collect the spice gas from the balloons above town then land on the back of the roof to blow off the locks, once the way is cleared I'll suit up and jump into Iron Horse 1 while it passes near town, with some luck we'll have the first Clockwork lung in just a few hours." Bentley said as the slideshow ended.

Sly then left the safe house, made his way to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Sly, it's awful, I can't believe it!" Bentley said.

"Slow down Bentley, what happened?" Sly asked.

"Murray, he went out looking for a snack and got captured by Inspector Fox." Bentley said.

"Carmelita, she's here, don't worry Bentley, I know how to handle her." Sly said knowing that he could handle that traitor.

"But I don't know where she's locked up Murray, I'm used to having all the facts! And you know she's crossed the line Sly." Bentley said.

"Don't worry. I'll follow her without being seen, I know her, she's bound to check on Murray sooner or later." Sly said.

Sly followed Carmelita all the way to Murray's location, staying back far enough to where Carmelita couldn't see him, Carmelita then went up to Murray. "Hey criminal, hope you're not doing okay in there." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"You call me a criminal Fox, when you're working with the Klaww gang trying to kill my friends and me? You're gonna pay for everything you've done when this is all over." Murray said.

"Oh I'm not trying to kill you or your turtle friend, just that pathetic Ringtail and his bastard lover Neyla!" She said. "I'm just using you as bait for Cooper and when he comes here, I'll shock him into unconsciousness, leave here with him and I'll use him to get to Neyla, once I have Cooper she's bound to come to his rescue." She said, walking away.

With Carmelita gone Sly went to the cage. "Murray, I've come to break you out." Sly said.

"Fat chance, this cage is triple padlocked and Fox is carrying all the keys but Sly, if you just heard what she said you better get out of here, this is what she wants, you and Neyla are the ones that she's after." Murray said.

"I heard everything she said and I won't let her plan work if Neyla can convince Interpol about Carmelita then after this is all over Carmelita will be put behind bars for a very long time, and besides I'm an expert at pickpocketing." Sly said.

"But she's tough Sly, if you manage to get a key she's sure to notice, you'd better run really fast if she does." Murray said.

"Leave her to me." Sly said, he then snuck up behind Carmelita and pickpocketed the first key, then he quickly found a place to hide until she went back to searching for Sly, he then snuck back up behind her and pickpocketed the second key and quickly got to another hiding place until Carmelita went back to searching, Sly then pickpocketed the last key and quickly went back to Murray before she noticed, Sly then unlocked the cage and Murray walked out of it.

"Thanks buddy, I was getting a Charlie horse standing in that box." Murray said.

"No problem pal, and as a bonus, I get to infuriate Carmelita by ruining her little plan." Sly said.

"I'll bet you'll tell Neyla about it too when you see her again, won't you?" Murray asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Oh you know I will and I bet she'll be delighted when I tell her about it." Sly said knowing that his Tigress will be very thrilled when he tells her.

"Alright I'll see you back at the safe house, lover boy." Murray said humorously while heading back to the safe house.

Sly then went to his next RV point and contacted Bentley. "Ok Sly, we need to break into the Iron Horse trains but the only way in through the caboose, is locked." Bentley said. "To blow up the locks you'll need to collect the ultra-unstable denatured spice gas from those balloons that are floating above town."

"How I'm I suppose to get up there to collect the spice gas?" Sly asked.

"Murray's already commandeered this Ice plane. Jump on it's strut and he'll fly you up to a good paragliding position. Oh and strap on a special vacuum pack, it's automatically collect the spice gas after you've popped a balloon." Bentley answered.

"Sounds like fun." Sly said.

"Once you've collected enough gas you'll have to land directly on the trains caboose." Bentley said.

"Why directly on the caboose?" Sly asked.

"Denatured spice gas is very unstable at lower altitudes. Unless you land on the caboose you won't have time to get the gas tank to the lock before it blows up." Bentley answered.

"So you're saying I either land on the caboose or get blown to bits." Sly said.

"That's correct, chemistry can be a harsh mistress." Bentley said.

Sly then spire jumped on the wheel of the plane and Murray took off into the air, once they were high enough Sly jumped and used his paraglider and popped the balloons, the balloons helped keep Sly in the air so he could continue to pop more balloons, once he had enough gas Sly then landed on a caboose and quickly jumped off as the gas blew the lock open, he then headed back to the ice plane and Murray took off again, once back in the air he filled the vacuum again and landed on the second caboose and quickly jumped off as the gas blew up the second lock, Sly headed back to the plane, got the vacuum full again and landed on the final caboose and quickly jumped off as the gas blew up the final lock. Sly then headed back to the safe house.

Bentley then went to his RV point and contacted Sly. "According to this time table Iron Horse number 1 should be passing by anytime now." Sly said.

"I see it it's moving awfully fast!" Bentley said.

"Just jump on the caboose and go in through the hatch, piece of cake." Sly said.

Bentley saw the train and jumped on the caboose and entered through the hatch, once inside he carefully made his way past the lasers and used the trampoline to bounce up to the roof, he then made his way to the caboose, taking care of all the guards by sleep darting then and bombing them off the train, once he got to the front car he grabbed the first Clockwork lung and when the train got back into town Bentley got off the train and headed back to the safe house.

After getting some rest the gang got settled as Bentley started another slide show. "Things are going great, we've already stolen one of three of Jean Bison's Clockwork parts. However Iron Horse number 2 and 3 are going to be a little tougher to crack. First I'll need to jump aboard iron horse 2 and do a RC helicopter strike to clear out the air defenses. Once cleared it'll be up to Sly to work his magic in the interior to get at the second Clockwork lung. Murray you'll need to trap some of the local bear cubs to in order to unlock a nearby hand car. We're gonna need it to catch up with iron horse number 3 but don't worry the Cubs won't be hurt although I can't say the same thing for the guards." Bentley said as the slideshow ended.

Bentley then went to his RV point and contacted Sly. "Heads up Bentley, here comes Iron Horse number 2, you and that RC chopper of yours ready?" Sly asked.

"We'll get the job done provided I can catch up with that train." Bentley then went to the tracks above the passing train and jumped on the caboose, he then got his RC chopper ready.

"This had better work. Sly won't stand a chance making it through this train unless I neutralize the air defenses and if she's successful, Neyla will kill me if he gets hurt or worse. Good thing I outfitted the RC chopper with a new cannon." Bentley said.

The RC chopper then took off and used the weapons to destroy all of the trains defenses, the guards, missile shooters, and aircraft were all destroyed. "Yes! All the defenses are destroyed now it's all up to Sly to finish the job." Bentley said. After the train got back to town, Bentley jumped off and got back to the safe house.

Murray then went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "We'll need to use this hand car to chase after Iron Horse number 3 but for the time being it's all fenced in." Bentley said.

"No problem. I'll tear that fence apart." Murray said.

"The metal's too resilient for my bombs or your muscles, for this job we're going to have to rely on a stronger force, the love of a mother for her child." Bentley said.

"Uh, there something you want to tell me?" Murray asked.

"Yes, I've had the good fortune of locating two juvenile bear cubs. If you put them together inside that fence they'd surely start fighting. Bears at that age are particularly antisocial. Noise from the squabbling should bring their mother around to rescue the angry youths." Bentley said.

"I get ya. That big Mama Bear will be able to smash the fence no problem to free her cubs." Murray said understanding the plan.

"That's correct." Bentley said.

"Beware cubs, for you are hunted by The Murray." Murray said.

Murray quickly saw the first bear cub and quietly picked him up and ran for the fence, once he got to the fence he threw the cub inside, then went for the other cub and found him inside the cave where they lived, he quietly snuck past the mother and picked up the other cub and headed for the fence, once there he threw the cub in with it's sibling and ran as far away as he could as the Cubs started fighting, the mother quickly ran to the fence and broke the fence, freeing her cubs once they were free they ran back to their cave, with the hand car free Murrey headed back to the safe house.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Sly the iron horse train is coming too fast. You might not have time to jump on top." Bentley said.

"Relax Bentley, there's more than one way to get on top of that caboose." Sly said.

Sly then quickly jumped on the railing that was attached to the train, climbed up to the roof and entered the hatch on the caboose, once inside he quickly and quietly got past the lasers and guards using the the furniture to his advantage, once he got past the lasers and guards and got to the front train car he grabbed the second Clockwork lung, once the train got back into town Sly got off it and headed back to the safe house.

After getting some rest the gang got settled as Bentley started another slide show. "This is it, time to break into iron horse number 3 and carry away the Clockwork stomach, now the train's moving too fast to jump onto here in town so we'll have to catch up with it on Murray's new hand car, once we're in position Sly will hop aboard and make his way up to the engine, while he travels through the interior I'll provide air support with my RC chopper, I've planned this as a textbook train robbery if we all do our jobs right, what could possibly go wrong?" Bentley asked as the slideshow ended.

The gang went to Murray's hand car. "Hop aboard guys we've got a train to catch." Murray said.

They all got on the car and Murray started heading to the train, after some time they finally caught up with the train. "Got it! Strong work Murray." Sly said.

"Yeah, sure The Murray's strength knows no limits." Murray said.

"You're on Sly. Break into that train and steal the Clockwork stomach." Bentley told Sly.

"That Jean Bison's one creepy guy. The Klaww gang divides the Clockwork parts and he walks away with the stomach and lungs? It still creeps me out." Sly said.

"Get creeped out later when we are not riding an old hand car at this speed." Bentley said.

"Good point. It's time for a train robbery." Sly said, he then jumped on the train and climbed up the ladder and entered through the hatch, once inside he then got past the guards using the shelfs to his advantage, when he got to the next car he crawled on the floor to get past the lasers and saw that the next car door was shut and even had Jean Bison inside it, Sly then carefully walked across the window and climbed up on the ladder to the roof of the next car.

Suddenly Carmelita appeared on an aircraft and shot at Sly but he quickly dodged out of the way. "I thought I might find you here Cooper." She said. "You just can't stay away from these Clockwork parts can you?"

"I'm doing this to destroy them Carmelita!" Sly said.

"Too bad I won't let you, because I will capture you and use you as bait for your precious Neyla and when I have both her and you, I'll will see you you both die a horrible death, I'll start with her first and make you watch and when I finish with her, you're next." Carmelita said.

"You won't lay a hand on my Neyla! I'll stop you first before that happens." Sly said. "Bentley, Carmelita has me pinned down, any chance of air support?"

"I've already got the RC chopper ready, she won't know what hit her." Bentley said as his RC chopper took off and shot Carmelita's aircraft.

"What the hell? Alright turtle you want to play? Then let's play!" Carmelita said.

The RC chopper then fired at Carmelita's aircraft, avoiding the firepower, bombs and planes that she threw at it, once the aircraft had taken enough damage the aircraft flied out of control. "Nooooo!" Carmelita yelled out.

"That was some fancy flying Bentley." Sly said.

"Thanks Sly." Bentley said.

Sly claimed back up the ladder and used his skills to get past the guards, when he finally got to the Clockwork stomach he saw that it was bolted down.

"Looks like Jean Bison's wised up and bolted down the stomach. We'll have to crack the engine block to get it free." Sly told Bentley.

"Then that's just what we'll do. A well placed bomb down the train's smokestack will knock it loose. Just make sure to take some cover." Bentley told Sly.

Suddenly, Carmelita appeared again. "Not so fast turtle, that Clockwork part is mine!" She said.

The RC chopper then fired on Carmelita's aircraft again, despite the firepower, missiles, and airplanes, it still managed to overpower the aircraft, making it fly away out of control. "You won't stop me Cooper, not you, not your worthless friends and especially not your precious Neyla!" Carmelita yelled.

"Stand clear Sly, this might be messy." Bentley said.

The RC chopper then dropped a bomb down the smokestack, freeing the Clockwork stomach. Sly then grabbed it and went outside the train.

"Sly, you ok?" Bentley asked.

"I've got an upset stomach on my hands but other than that I feel great." Sly answered, he then jumped off the train as it was about to crash, once it did the gang quickly hid themselves as they saw Carmelita approach with the cops.

"I can't believe the cops still think that Carmelita is on their side." Sly said as they got to the van and left town before the cops could get to them.

"Don't worry Sly. If Neyla is successful in convincing Interpol, they'll quickly spread the word that she is working with the Klaww gang and hopefully clear Neyla's name." Bentley said.

Sly sighed. "I hope that Neyla is okay. I don't want to lose her." Sly said still worried for his Tigress.

"Don't worry buddy, you won't lose her, after the Clockwork business is done we'll make sure that you're reunited with her." Murray said try to comfort his friend.

"Thanks guys, but in the meantime let's get the other Clockwork parts." Sly said as they drove to the next town and prepared for the next job.

 **One whole episode in one chapter again, quite the treat, next chapter is where they take down Bison, hope you liked this chapter, rate and review, see you next chapter guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember I don't own anything only the story, if I did I would make another game, back to the story guys.**

While the gang was still in Canada they noticed that things were not right, random acts of violence was popping up, and the northern lights were not right one night they would be brighter than ever and the next gone, Sly and the gang tracked the disturbance by following the lights, it led them to a lumber camp and with the number of fallen trees they could tell that Jean Bison was here and thanks to the file that Neyla had provided they knew that he had one more Clockwork part in his possession: The Clockwork Talons, after setting up a safe house the gang started planning.

As soon as Sly walked out of the safe house he got his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "Ok, so here's what we know. One, Arpeggio's blimp is n it's way to pick up a battery from Jean Bison. And two, the only way we'll get a crack at Arpeggio's Clockwork Brian is by finding a way to sneak aboard Arpeggio's blimp." Bentley said.

"But before we do that we'll need to snag the Clockwork talons off Jean Bison." Sly said. "Time is short and we've got a lot to do."

"True, but first things first, this lumber camp isn't on any of my maps. I need you to poke around and take some recon photos, they'll help to get my sensors oriented." Bentley said.

"No problem, recon photos I've got covered." Sly said.

"In anticipation of the icy climate I've took the liberty of modifying your cane. It can now separate into two smaller canes, useful for ice climbing, try climbing to the top of that sheet of ice." Bentley said.

After making his way to the ice sheet, Sly separated his cane into two parts and climbed up, once he got to the top he went to certain locations to take the recon photos, the first one he took was of a boat in the water. "Fascinating my sensors are detecting a WiFi link to that boat, it must be piloted by computer." Bentley said. Sly then went to the next location across from a big cabin that looked like it belonged to Jean Bison, he got out his binocucom and took a picture of it. "Jean Bison's house, the lair of the beast, the den of evil." Bentley said. Sly then went to the next location and took a picture of what looked like old sawmill blades. "Those saw blades look particularly old, I guess this camp has been around for a while." Bentley said. Sly then went to the last location and took a picture of the large bear from a safe distance away. "This place is bear country alright and this is interesting, he's giving off a radio signature." Bentley said.

Once Sly took the pictures Bentley told him to head to the lighthouse, once he got there he went inside through a tunnel, got out his binocucom and took a picture of the battery charger, the spinner, the front door that was barred by a chair. "Might as well get a picture of Jean Bison." Bentley said. Sly then took a picture of Jean Bison. "Sly listen in, he's mumbling to himself." Bentley said.

"Come on Jean, ya got it in ya. Those lumberjack games need some more competition." Bison said. "What would attract the participants? Bullseye! I'll post the Clockwork talons as a trophy, that should bring in the competition." He said.

"Head back to the safe house, we need to talk about those lumberjack games." Bentley said as Sly started heading back to the safe house.

After Sly gave Bentley the recon photos, Bentley set up a slide show. "Well guys, Jean Bison has unwittingly thrown down the gauntlet. With the Clockwork talons as a trophy we'd be fool's not to participate in his lumberjack games. Fortunately due to avalanches a log chopping guide was frozen in a block of ice not to far from our position. Sly, your job is to get the book, I'm sure it will be useful. Now we're all aware that Arpeggio's blimp is coming to collect another battery. To get on we'll have to stowaway inside the battery. However the location of the battery is still a mystery, we need some inside information. So working together you two should be able to infiltrate the RC combat club. Those guys work at the lighthouse, if you win the battle I'm sure they'll talk. Despite his antique mind Jean Bison is no fool. To keep tabs on him we'll need to bug his house. Steal the radio tags off local bears and rig them into his sensor array. It's a challenging set of tacks and that blimp's on its way. Let's get to work." Bentley said as the slideshow ended.

Sly then went to his first RV point and contacted Bentley. "The wild bears in the area have been tagged with radio tracking devices. If you can snag enough of them we should be able to set up a receiver array around Jean Bison's house." Bentley said.

"I'm always up for bugging someone's home." Sky said.

"The first step is crawling into that bear cave and stealing the goods." Bentley said.

"I'm on it." Sly said

Sly went to the cave and crawled inside, he then got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "The radio transmitters have all been tugged in their mouths. You'll need to sneak up and pickpocket it while they're yawning." Bentley said.

"Sounds safe." Sly said.

"Steer clear of the thin crackly ice, walking on it is sure to wake the bears." Bentley said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sly said.

Sly quietly and carefully snuck up on the bears and grabbed the radio transmitters while the bears were yawning, using the Ninja spire jump and his cane modification to get past the ice, once he got all 6 radio transmitters he went back outside.

He then got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "To from a receiver array you'll have to place the radio transmitters in precise locations around Jean Bison's base of operations." Bentley said.

"Seems easy enough." Sly said.

Sly then went to the precise locations and planted the radio transmitters where they were needed. "Nice work, the array's up and running." Bentley said.

Sly then went to his next RV point and entered, once inside he got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "Sly, I've detected what appears to be an ancient guide to log chopping that might be useful for the lumberjack games. Unfortunately it's frozen deep in an ice wall." Bentley said.

"How are we supposed to get to it?" Sly asked. "Wait for global warming?"

"That industrial laser is used to cut through petrified logs. If it could be bounced out that window, with your help, I should be able to harness it's energy to melt the ice wall and free the book." Bentley said.

"How do I redirect that thing?" Sly asked.

"There should be a switch on the other side of this wall. Throw it and head outside." Bentley answered.

Sly then made his way to the switch, using his master thief moves to get past the obstacles and guards. He had to be very careful when he got to the blades. Once he got to where the switch was he threw it, making the laser bounce out of the window. Sly then headed back outside.

Once outside he got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "Now, to get that laser pointed at the ice wall you'll need to alter its direction with the crystals I put in your knapsack." Bentley said.

"I see, I just walk to where the laser stops, place a crystal and it'll bounce the beam to a new position. That log chopping book is as good as ours." Sly said.

Sly then went to where the laser beam stopped and placed a crystal, making the beam bounce to a new position, he then repeated the process until the beam bounced to the ice wall, the laser then melted the ice wall freeing the mammoth that was frozen, the mammoth then ran out to the cold water and ended up frozen again, with the mammoth gone Sly grabbed the book and headed back to the safe house.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Rumor has it that several off duty guards meet in that cabin for aa RC combat club." Bentley said.

"This is gonna be great! I haven't been in any RC combat since that job we pulled in Istanbul, it was awesome." Murray said.

Murray then made his way to the club, went inside and contacted Bentley. "Those guards will never let you into the club without a disguise." Bentley said. "That old moose head should do the trick, only there's no way for you to get up there. Hide in this barrel while a send in Sly to steal the head."

Murray jumped into the barrel as Sly came in and made his way up to the moose head without being detected by the guards. Once he got to the head he threw it down to Murray and went back outside.

Murray put on the moose head and walked towards one of the guards. "Hey fellas, any of you guys think you can beat me? Maybe put a bet on it?" Murray asked.

"Oh I'm in, I don't have a lot of money for this wager but there's no way I'd lose to a new guy like you." The guard said.

After Murray received instructions from Bentley on how to use the RC car Murray took on the guards RC car and won the game.

"You won. But I don't got no money." The guard said.

"That might be ok. It all depends." Murray said.

"Depends on what?" The guard asked.

"On whether or not you know the location of the Northern lights battery." Murray answered.

"Oh well, I guess I owe you." The guard said. After telling Murray the location of the battery Murray went outside, took off the moose head and headed back to the safe house.

After a full night of rest Bentley set up another slide show. "After reading through the log chopping guide it's become painfully clear that to win in the lumberjack games we'll have to cheat. I've come up with a plan that requires an eagle's egg which is more difficult than you'd think. First Murray needs to lure a bear into taking out the oil mains. Once destroyed, the pressurized oil should ignite and create updrafts which Sly will use to paraglide over to the eagle's nest, grab an egg and then head back to the safe to Murray's undercover work in the RC combat club we know that the battery is hidden nearby. The battery needs some serious modification if we're gonna get inside it to sneak onto Arpeggio's blimp. First we'll short the battery with grapple lines on the local boats then we'll all break into the lighthouse and sever the power flow to the battery that way it won't recharge. Pretty good plan huh?" Bentley asked as the slideshow ended.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "That lighthouse is conduit for collecting the Northern lights. We need to shut it down or the silo battery will continue to fill with energy, making it impossible for us to stow away inside." Bentley said.

"So you want me to go in there and bust the thing up?" Sly asked. "Sounds like a job for Murray."

"Actually this job requires all three of our skills. The front door is locked and you're the only one capable of climbing up to the hatch on top. Once inside sneak down to the ground floor and let us in, we'll help you finish the job." Bentley said.

"Alright, see you on the ground floor." Sly said.

Sly made his way to the lighthouse and climbed up to the hatch, when he got to the top he opened the hatch and went inside. Once inside he went down to the ground floor, taking care of all the guards in the way, he got the ground floor and broke broke the chair that was sealing the door shut allowing Bentley and Murray to come in.

"Thanks pal, just let me at that northern lights attractor. It'll be slag in minutes" Murray said.

"Not so simple Murray, I'll reverse the energy flow from the control computer, while you lift the circuit breaker. That should give Sly a window of opportunity to climb up to the power lines and overload the system from the top." Bentley said.

"Up down, up down, they should really put an elevator in this place." Sly said.

While Bentley and Murray went to do their parts Sly went back up to the top and pulled the lever, making the collection mechanism overload. Sly then went outside and headed back to the safe house.

Bentley went to his RV point and contacted Sly. "If we can trust Murray's informant, that's the silo with the battery hidden inside." Sly said.

"To prepare it for travel we'll need to drain off its northern lights energy. By attaching a boat's grappling hook to the top of the silo we should be able to deplete power from the battery." Bentley said.

"Murray's in position to throw you onto the boat." Sly said.

"Once on board I'll hack into its steering controls and move the vessel close to fire it's grappling hook." Bentley said.

"Ok, I'll climb and top of the silo and attach the hooks. How many grappling lines will it take to drain the battery?" Sly asked.

"Three should suffice. Once the first line's attached Murray and I will Commandeer another boat. You should stay in position." Bentley said.

"Finally, I get the easy gig." Sly said.

Bentley headed to Murray and jumped in his arms, Murray then threw Bentley onto the boat. Bentley then went to the computer and successfully hacked it, once the boat got into position Bentley shot the grappling hook up to Sly. Sly grabbed it and attached it to the silo. Bentley got off the boat and head with Murray the second one. When they got to it Murray threw him onto it. Bentley then went to the computer and hacked the autopilot. Once the boat got into position Bentley shot the grappling hook up to Sly. Sly then attached it to the silo. Bentley got off the boat and headed to the final boat with Murray, when they got to it Murray threw him on board. Bentley then hacked the autopilot and once it got into position Bentley shot the grappling hook up to Sly. Sly then attached the grappling hook to the sil, making the energy drain from the battery. Sly and Bentley then headed back to the safe house.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Sly. "If we're gonna get an eagle egg first you're gonna have to destroy all the local oil mines." Sly said.

"It looks pretty sturdy. I am strong but my fists can't punch through metal." Murray said.

"No problem, see that bear over there?" Sly asked. "His name is Grizzle Face, the guards ignore him because he's blind and nerve dead except for his sense of smell. If that guy smells fish there's no stopping him. Use Grizzle Face to take out the oil mains."

"But I don't smell like fish. How can I lure him around?" Murray asked.

"Bentley's taken up a post along the river. He'll keep tossing bombs into the water and the fish should get blown sky high. Plenty should land in your position." Sly said.

"So you want me to threw a fish at the oil mains so Grizzle Face will knock them apart?" Murray asked.

"That's the idea." Sly answered.

Murray then went to the first main and a fish landed near it, Murray then grabbed it and threw it at the oil main. Grizzle Face then quickly ran to the sent of the fish and once he got there he destroyed the oil main. Murray then repeated the process until the fourth oil main was destroyed. Murray then headed back to the safe house.

"Nice work Murray. Sly all set for the paragliding." Bentley said.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "In order to overcome Jean Bison and his lumberjack games we'll need to enlist the help of the giant Canadian eagles. Their nest is out on that iceberg. Steal one of the eggs and then bring it safely back to the safe house. We'll use it to direct the eagle's protective instincts against Bison." Bentley said.

"Sounds easy enough except for the part where I have to swim half a mile through freezing water." Sly said.

"Why swim when you can paraglide? With the oli mains destroyed the pent up combustible material have just caught fire." Bentley said.

"I see, the updraft created by the flames should give me some extra attitude." Sly said getting the plan.

"Just make sure to stay out of the fire . Get to close and old Grizzle Face will have fried raccoon for dinner." Bentley said.

"That's a charming image Bentley." Sly said.

Sly then paraglided to the eagle's nest using the updrafts to gain extra attitude. When he got close to the nest he had to avoid the eagles that were coming at him. Once he landed he climbed up to the nest and grabbed the eagle egg. Sly then made his way safety back to the safe house.

After getting some rest and having some breakfast Bentley then set up a slide show. "The lumberjack games are upon us. Now despite Murray study of the log chopping guide none of us are skilled enough to beat Jean Bison at his own game. So though it pains me to say it we'll have to cheat. Murray you'll participate in the power log chopping competition, get us a good score then let Jean Bison up for his turn. While he's chopping I'll sneak the eagle egg into his pants and the protective parents should disturb his axe swing. Sly given your skills I've signed you up for the ice wall climb. We'll keep Bison from beating your score by pulling him off the wall with some nearby grappling lines. And finally I'll represent our team in the log running game. With my knowledge of this we're sure to get an impressive score. Sly will be in charge of greasing Bison's logs so he has no chance of beating it. If you guys are ready I say it's time to show them what we're made of." Bentley said as the slideshow ended.

The gang then made their way to meet up with Jean Bison for entry into the games. " Excuse me sir." Bentley said trying to imitate Jean Bison's accent. "We humble lumberjacks would like to participate in your lumberjack games."

"Think you got what it takes to win the Clockwork talons?" Bison asked. "Well I'm I'm sure enough gonna let you play, so long as you pay the entry fee."

"Thanks partner. We'll just take our positions for the competition." Bentley said.

"Enjoy the moment while you still think you got a chance. It's as close to winning as you'll ever get." Bison said.

Murray got into position on a giant log and chopped it in half in record time.

"Not bad Hippo, but watch and learn as I destroy that log without even breaking a sweat." Bison said as he got to his log and raised his cane to chop it in half. Unknown to him however Bentley snuck up behind him and put the eagle egg in his pants and the angry eagle's came down and threw off his axe timing, making him lose the first contest but Bison forced the judges to give him perfect 10s.

"So your Hippo friend can handle an axe. Let's see how you handle a vertical wall of ice." Bison said.

Sly used his cane to climb up the ice wall in record time, being careful to avoid the electric parts of the wall.

"Not bad for a scrawny raccoon. Now watch and learn as I demonstrate the art of power claiming." Bison said as he started to climb the wall. Unknown to Bison however, Murray was behind him and used 3 grappling lines to pull him off the wall, making him lose the second contest but Bison forced the judges to give him a perfect score again.

Looks like we got one more event to go: the log running contest." Jean Bison said.

Bentley then hopped on a log and started running on it, being careful not to fall in the water and jumping to another log when the log that he was on sinked. He beat the contest and got a perfect score.

"You're one lucky turtle I'll give you that. But now watch how a skilled log roller dose it." Bison said as he got on the logs and started running on them.

"This is crazy, Jean Bison's got those judges so intimidated there's no way he can lose." Murray said.

"You're right Murray, those guys need to go." Sly said. "I'm just making this up on the fly but, what if I were to lure the guards into that cave, once inside we knock them out, steal their clothes." Sly said.

"Ingenious! Once all three judges have been knocked out, we'll be able to don our disguises and take their place at the judge's table." Bentley said.

That's a great plan Sly, but you'll have to move fast. Once Jean Bison finishes the log running event , the gig is up." Murray said.

Sly used the Alarm Clock gadget to lure the judges to the cave one by one. Once all three were knocked out, the gang got to the judge's table just as Bison finished the log running event and gave him 0s.

"What! I thought I warned you judges about the consequences of incorrect scores!" Bison said but then noticed that something wasn't right. "Wait a second, you aren't the judges I hired! It's the scrawny raccoon and his annoying friends. Well, if you want the talons then why don't you just take em?!" Bison said as he threw his cane at the gang, knocking them out.

"Oooh, my aching head. Those talons really pack a punch." Bentley said as he woke up. "Sly! Murray! Wake up!"

"Yeah I'm awake, but not so loud. I have a splitting headache." Sly said.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Murray asked.

"This looks like the sawmill control room, Bison must have thrown us in here for interrogation later. I, for one, would like to escape before he returns." Bentley said.

"It looks like we're pretty much sealed in here, unless you can fit through that hole Bentley." Sly said.

"I think I could squeeze through there. I'll drop down and try to free you guys from the outside. If there's any trouble I'll call with this walkie talkie. You might be able to help me with these sawmill controls." Bentley said.

"While you guys do that I'll pry open that steel door. Given enough time I should be able to make some progress." Murray said as he went to the door and started to pry it open.

"Sounds like a plan. Good luck Bentley, and remember to shout if I can help you from up here." Sly said.

Bentley crawled through the hole and he fell out of the other end.

"Bentley you ok? I can't see you in there but I heard the fall." Sly said.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a moment to catch my breath." Bentley said as he looked up and saw none other than Jean Bison.

Well now Candy Britches, I should've known that a puny turtle like you would find a rat hole to squirm through." Bison said.

"Well, I just dropped my glasses, had to come pick them up." Bentley said.

"I'm not like you boy, I'm not stupid. While you and your friends were unconscious me and my boys broke into your little hideout and found all them Clockwork parts. Lucky thing too, Arpeggio was willing to plunk down a King's Ransom for the whole lot. I even threw in the talons." Bison said.

"You sold all the Clockwork parts! All of them?!" Bentley asked not believing what he just heard.

"I wouldn't expect your kind to understand the finer points of commerce. You turtles are too stupid to know a wood cutter from a wood Chuck." Bison said.

"That's it! Time I showed you just how stupid we turtles really are." Bentley said. "Sly, on my command.

"I hear ya." Sly said.

Bentley then lured Bison into the traps that were in the room, using the blades, logs, and flame device to hurt Bison, being careful to avoid Bison's dynomite. Once he was out, Sly and Murray got out the control room and went to Bentley.

"Good job buddy, that was some fast thinking." Sly said.

They suddenly heard one of Bison's goons. "Attention Jean Bison, Arpeggio's blimp will arrive to pick up the northern lights battery in exactly one minute." He said.

"If we're going to get those Clockwork parts back we have to get on that blimp." Bentley said.

"The silo battery is not that far. If we run we can make it." Sly said.

"Enough talk, let's move." Murray said.

The gang got out of the sawmill and ran for the battery, when they got there Sly climbed up the pipe, Murray threw Bentley to the top and Murray used the trampoline to get himself to the top. Once they were all on the battery they entered through the hatch. For the next few minutes the gang waited, not bothering to talk as they feared that Bison's men would find them. Then the gang felt themselves being lifted up to Arpeggio's blimp. They all sat in silence, thinking about their failure but they all had private thoughts on their minds. Bentley was drawing some plans for the situation. Murray was looking out the battery to the team van in sadness.

But Sly's private thoughts were of Neyla, his beautiful tigress had been on his mind ever since he last saw her in Prague. He hoped that she was okay and that hopefully when the Clockwork business was all over they would be reunited with each other again.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter, next chapter will have the final fight with Sly and Neyla reuniting again, rate and review, see you next chapter guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember I don't own anything only the story guys, if I did I would make another game. Anyway back to the story guys.**

While the gang was stowaways on Arpeggio's blimp they use what little time they had to study up on him. With the file that Neyla had given them, they learned about Arpeggio's past. He attended a prestigious boarding school and excelled at every one of his classes, but due to his tiny wings, he was unable to fly and fell behind the other students on physical standards. Furious at his feeble body, he focused his powerful mind find a cure. His studies led him to the arts of the arts of the Italian Renaissance Masters, whose notes and machinery designs served as a springboard for him.

After setting up a table with the blueprints for the blimp Sly left the safe house, made his way to a RV point and contacted Bentley. "My instruments have picked up large magnetic fields radiating from inside that blimp. If Arpeggio already started reassembling Clockwerk that's where you'll find him." Bentley said.

"Sounds good, I'm on my way." Sly said.

"Don't waste any time here Sly, get to the blimp and take some recon photos. To form a plan we need to know how close they are to reviving Clockwerk." Bentley said.

"Relax Bentley, I've got it under control." Sly said.

Sly made his way up to the blimp and went inside through the vent. Once inside he saw the body of Clockwerk fully assembled. He got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "I had no idea they could reassemble Clockwerk so fast!" Bentley said.

"Calm down Bentley, he might be in one piece, but he doesn't appear to be, you know, alive." Sky said. "Let's stick to the format here, how about some recon photos?"

"You're right, we need to be informed to create a plan of action. Try to get a shot of Clockwerk's head, a mech egg and one of those spinning magnetic inducers, they seem important to the procedure. But stay away from the guards, if you get detected we won't have time for a second chance." Bentley said.

Sly jumped down and took a picture of the mech eggs. "I'm detecting radioactivity from inside those eggs, I wouldn't get too close." Bentley said. Sly then snuck past the guards, claimed up the pipe on the other side of the room and took a picture of Clockwerk's head. "Clockwerk appears to be completely inactive, we might still have a chance." Bentley said. Sly then took a picture of the spinning magnetic inducer. "These spinning magnetic inducers seem to be holding the Clockwerk parts together, Sly I'm detecting voices coming from the front of the blimp, I think it's Arpeggio." Bentley said.

Sly went to the front of the blimp and saw Arpeggio talking with none other than Carmelita. "Carmelita, why am I not surprised that she's here too?" Bentley asked. Sly then took a picture of Carmelita. "I can't believe it Sly, and to think I used to believe that she was an honest cop." Bentley said.

"I used to believe that too, but with everything she's done to us and my Neyla, she's nothing more to me but a betrayer that needs to be put behind bars." Sly said.

Sly then took a picture of Arpeggio. "There's Arpeggio, the guy behind all our problems, I don't need to study those photos to see the writing on the wall. Clearly, Carmelita has conspired with Arpeggio to rebuild Clockwerk and it looks like they are dangerously close to realizing their goal." Bentley said.

"Look Bentley, I know it's not your style, but I need a quick plan of attack. Try to think of a way, any way, to stop Clockwerk from getting reassembled." Sly said.

"Well those spinning magnetic inducers seem to be holding the parts together. If you reverse their polarity it should pull Clockwerk apart." Bentley said. "Unfortunately the inducer speed control station is looked down tight. Pickpocket keys from the four guards to get at it. Then you'll need to manually reverse the polarity of each inducer deck at the top of their rotation."

"Consider it done." Sly said.

Sly pickpocketed the keys from all four guards, got up to the control station and unlooked it. He then reduced the speed of the decks, got up to all four decks and reversed their polarity, making Clockwerk drop to the floor and making his mouth open wide. But it seemed to have the opposite effect then they planned. Instead of making the parts fall apart, it was holding them together.

Arpeggio and Carmelita saw this and came out to investigate. "What's all this then? The magnets have been reversed!? But by jove it seems to have locked the Clockwerk parts into place! Excellent!" Arpeggio said.

As they walked down to the body, Sly appeared as Carmelita reached the bottom. "Cooper!? I should have known that this was your doing!" Carmelita said.

"Ah, Mr. Cooper, no doubt you believed a reversal would pull the old bird apart eh? But it seems to have had quite the opposite effect. I'm truly grateful, when fully powered up I'll join myself to its circuits and be born and." Arpeggio said.

"All this, because you can't fly. You're pathetic." Sly said.

"Immortality! Immortality is what I seek. The other Klaww gang members were much too short sighted, they were satisfied using the Clockwerk parts to drive their various trivial schemes. But not me, no, I saw them for what they really were: the keys to life eternal!" Arpeggio said.

"Yeah I know about that. Neyla told me all about your little grand plan." Sly said.

"I'm not surprised considering that she already betrayed me. And for what? Because she didn't have the heart to do what was asked of her?" Arpeggio asked.

"Because she saw the error of her ways Arpeggio. And guess what, she also betrayed you because she's in love with me, the date we had made me realize that I love her too." Sly said defending his Tigress.

"How could you choose that worthless bastard over me Cooper?" Carmelita asked. "I could have been twice the lover that scumbag could ever be!"

"You shut up Carmelita! I choose Neyla because she saw what you never did in me. She may have manipulated me for a while but I knew that there was good in her. And unlike you she accepts me for who I am. I may have been in love with you years ago but when I met Neyla and we got to know each other my feelings for you changed, and with everything you've done, as far as I'm concerned, the feelings I had for you are gone." Sly said.

"Ah! But getting all the Clockwerk parts was only half of it. Thank Cooper, what kept Clockwerk alive for thousands of years." Arpeggio asked.

"He was fueled by his hatred for my family." Sly answered.

"Spended! That's right! Hatred! Putting his gears and wires was child's play compared to accumulating that much hatred." Arpeggio said.

"You can't make people hate." Sly said.

"Oh my poor naive boy, my meticulous mind has found a way. As your Hippo friend will attest Spice consumption makes you both angry and susceptible to hypnosis. The Contessa, hypnotist extraordinaire, devised a way to command people through the use of flashing lights. I've created this blimp a massive transmitter those precise light frequencies. The only problem I faced was finding a suitable source of lightwaves." Arpeggio explained.

"The Northern lights! You've been collecting northern light energy so that you could hypnotize everyone beneath the blimp." Sly said.

"Ahh, hypnotize those who'd eaten food covered in illegal spices! Thank goodness for Dimitri, through his nightclub he got the whole city to consume the spice." Arpeggio said.

"You're going to Paris to unleash a hypnotic light show of hate?" Sly asked. "that's outlandishly cruel."

"Cruel, perhaps, but necessary to give Clockwerk his spark of immortality! Aw well, my new body awaits me. Be a dear, Carmelita and keep him covered. Ta ta." Arpeggio said. But before he could enter Clockwerk, Carmelita kicked his machine that was moving him away.

"Sorry Arpeggio, but I'm going to be the one to get Immortality and once I get it, I'm going to make sure that Cooper and his precious Neyla both suffer a horrible death!" Carmelita said as she ran to Clockwerk and jumped inside of his mouth, making the body come back to life, but with Carmelita in control.

"This is preposterous. You're my new protege not the next candidate for my immortality. I demand that you exit the Clockwerk frame or, or." Arpeggio said before the metal beak crushed him, killing him and making his glasses slide to Sly's feet.

"Behold Clock-lita is born. I'll be back for you after I capture your precious Neyla, Cooper! Once I have the both of you, I'll make sure you both die a horrible death!" Clock-lita said as she flew out of the blimp and headed to Paris.

"Not if I can help it Clock-lita." Sly said as he headed back to the safe house. Once he did Bentley set up a slide show.

"As we all know things are looking grim. Carmelita has joined herself to the Clockwerk frame and the union has produced Clock-lita. She's out and free to terrorize the world. This blimp is still on route to Paris, I can only assume that Arpeggio's autopilot will activate the hate hypnosis light show. If that happens there'll be no stopping Clock-lita, she'll be immortal. But we still have a chance, in her new form she'll still need to draw energy from the blimp's engines to stay strong. If we can disable the engines, that should be enough to weaken her to a state in which we can attack. Getting to the engines will require all three of us to work together in perfect Harmony. We've pulled off some tough jobs in the past but they'll be only just a warm up of what we go through tonight." Bentley said as the slideshow ended.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "To disable that engine room you and I are going to have to work together." Bentley said.

"Happy to have you along Bentley. What do you need me to do?" Sly asked.

Pickpocket the guard's keys to the engine room. Once you've got the door open I'll take over." Bentley answered.

"Ok, you should take your position, it's not gonna take me long to lighten these guys of their keys." Sly said.

Sly snuck up behind all 5 guards and pickpocketed their keys. Once he had them all he went to the engine room and unlocked the door. "Ok Bentley, you're on." Sly said.

Bentley then went into the engine room, once inside Murray gave him instructions on how to get to the control panel. Once he destroyed all the bolts and bombed the power nodes the door to the control panel opened. He then went to the control panel and shut down the engine.

Bentley then went to his RV point and contacted Murray. "That's one of the engines that needs to be disabled. I won't lie to you Murray, this is going to be a tough job that requires both our skills." Bentley said.

"My skills? Ok Bentley, if you say so." Murray said.

"First I'll need to hack the control stations to the engine room. Then, Murray, you'll need to head inside and finish the job." Bentley said.

"The Murray will be ready to go." Murray said.

Bentley went to the control stations and successfully hacked all three. "Make way for The Murray."

Murray went inside and once Sly gave him the instructions for how to shut off the engine Murray started lifting the cylinders. The guards started coming in the room to stop him but he quickly took care of all of them. He continued lifting the cylinders until he lifted the last one. Murray headed to the upper floor and thunder flopped on the top of the cylinders, breaking them and making the door to the control panel open. Murray went to the control panel and shut down the engine.

Murray went back outside, headed to his RV point and contacted Sly. "Murray, it looks like I'm going to need some help getting into that engine room." Sly said.

"Happy to help." Murray said.

"Bentley tells me that the door to that room is locked down by wall-mounted power stations located throughout this blimp. I'll need you to take out all the power stations and then pry open the door by hand." Sly said.

"No sweat Sly." Murray said.

Murray went to all 5 stations and used the explosive barrels to destroy them. Once they were all destroyed Murray went to the door and pried it open.

Sly went inside and Bentley warned Sly about the laser security, he then carefully jumped past the lasers and got to the far side of the room and jumped up to the next level. Sly then used well timed spire jumps to get past the saws and got to the control panel and shut down the engine.

Sly then headed back outside, headed to his next RV point and contacted Bentley. "This engine room is locked down tight. Since we can't get in I figure we'll have to destroy it from the outside." Bentley said.

"I hope you're carrying some heavy email Bentley because that engine isn't small." Sly said.

"It just so happens that there's a ready supply of explosives already available on the blimp. Walk one of these TNT barrels up to that engine room to destroy it." Bentley said.

"Sounds easy enough, what's the catch?" Sly asked.

"The initial payload in that TNT barrel won't be powerful enough to do the job. If you pick up three magnetic chargers you should achieve the necessary blast force to destroy the engine. It's simple really, just get close to the charger they'll automatically attach to your barrel." Bentley said.

"Alright let's blow stuff up!" Sly said.

Sly jumped in the barrel and once he got all three chargers attached to it he made his way to the engine. Once he got there he jumped out of the barrel and got out of the way as it blew up the engine and headed back to the safe house.

Once he got back Bentley set up another slide show. "Sly, I have great news for you. I've been contacted by Neyla over the short wave radio. She's well aware of what we all face if Clock-lita becomes immortal and is going to help us destroy the robotic bird. The only problem is she's unable to locate this blimp on her radar. To help her find our position we'll need to boost the strength of four local radio towers. Once Neyla is in rage, she'll take one of us as a Gunner to do a dogfight against Clock-lita. And I think I know who she wants as her gunner. This blimp is almost over Paris and if that light show, well you know the story." Bentley said as the slideshow ended.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Ok Sly, we need to send Neyla a radio pulse so she can home in on the blimp. To do that I'll need you to get on top of the four very tall towers, there too big to climb and too tall to jump up normally." Bentley said.

"What's this all got to do with this thing you've got me wearing?" Sly asked.

"It's an experimental Mega-Jump pack. You'll be able to perform a huge jump, so be careful." Bentley told Sly.

"Alright, sounds like fun and as a bonus I get reunited with my Neyla." Sly said grateful to finally be reunited with his Tigress.

Sly then went to all 4 radio towers and used the Mega-Jump pack to get to the top of them and boost their signal strength. Once he got all 4 towers strength boosted Bentley told him that Neyla was on a intercept course head straight for them.

Sly then went to his RV point and saw Neyla's helicopter head over to him. "Sly, we don't have time for a reunion right. I need an experimental Gunner and I told your turtle friend that I would only take you. Jump on and grab the gun. We've got a bird to take down." Neyla said.

"With pleasure beautiful tigress, we can have our reunion when we deal with that bird." Sly said.

Sly jumped into the Gunners seat and fired at Clock-lita. Clock-lita began firing missiles and electric rings at them but Sly shot the missiles before they could hit the chopper and shot the rigs in the middle so their electric power couldn't damage the chopper. Clock-lita flew to the safe house and grabbed it in her talons and flew off with them.

Neyla let Sly get off the chopper and he paraglided through the debris from the blimp until he got on Clock-lita's wing. Clock-lita looked at Sly. "You want a piece of me Cooper? Don't worry, there's plenty to go around." Clock-lita said.

"You may have a new body Carmelita, but you're still the low-down backstabbing coward we've beaten time and time again. I'm glad I choose Neyla now, because as far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me." Sly said.

"Be brave while you can Cooper, I may not have the Immortality born out of pure hate but I feel something, some power growing inside me." Clock-lita said.

Sly made his way to Clock-lita's head and started hitting it with his cane. Once it took enough damage, Clock-lita crashed into the ground. Bentley and Murray then joined up with Sly as he stood in front of Clock-lita.

"We did it!" Sly said.

"Right on!" Murray said.

"It's an emotional moment." Bentley said.

""Die Cooper, Die! I may not be able to kill Neyla, but I can at least kill you!" Clock-lita said.

"Watch out! That thing's still kicking!" Sly said.

The gang then ran to the far side of the roof. "Clock-lita mentioned something about a hate chip, it might be the source of her power." Bentley said.

"If we remove it, she might stop attacking." Sly said.

"Then let's do a little head surgery. I'll pry open that beak so that Bentley can go to town with his bombs." Murray said.

Murray jumped over the lasers, got to Clock-lita's head and pried it open, revealing a holographic image of Carmelita's head. "I hate you Cooper! You and your precious Neyla! I will find you in your sleep and I will kill you both! You will never know a moment's peace for the rest of your lives! The Clock-lita will know revenge, I am revenge, I am the alpha and Omega. Clock-lita!" Clock-lita said.

Bentley jumped over the lasers and got to Clock-lita's head and planted his bombs on both sides of the parts that the laser came out of.

"I still have my hate chip! You will never defeat me! Ever!" Clock-lita said as the holographic image of Carmelita's head disappeared.

Bentley then went inside and grabbed the hate chip. "Let's get out of here, she's about to explode!" Bentley said.

Suddenly Clock-lita's beak closed on Bentley. "Argh my glasses!" Bentley said.

"Bentley! I'll save you!" Murray said. He then pried the beak open again.

"Pick me up, I can't walk." Bentley said.

Murray picked Bentley up. " Come on Sly, let's get out of here." Murray said as they started running just as Clock-lita was going to explode.

They exploded and the parts fell into the river but despite being scattered, they remained unharmed as if nothing could ever hurt them. Neyla landed her helicopter and jumped out. Once Sly saw Neyla, they ran to each other and embraced in a tight hug.

"Oh Sly, I've missed you." Neyla said, happy to finally be reunited with her Raccoon.

"I've missed you too Neyla." Sly said. He then noticed the cut on Neyla's neck. "Neyla, who did that to you." Sly asked

"That bastard Carmelita did it, she was in my apartment when I got the files and she came at me with a knife and managed to get a cut on me before I sedated her and got to Interpol." Neyla explained. "Too bad I didn't get a shot at her while she was in Clockwerk, I really would have loved that."

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll let you have the closest thing to that." Sly said as he showed Neyla the hate chip. "I think if this chip is destroyed, Clock-lita's body will be too."

Sly dropped the hate chip to the ground and Neyla crushed it, making the parts age, as if time and finally caught up with the ancient bird. "Thank you Neyla, I'm grateful that you ended the curse on my family. Now Clockwerk will never again hurt me or my future children." Sly said, pulling Neyla into a deep kiss.

"You're very welcome Sly. Neyla said, hugging Sly.

Suddenly they heard sirens and knew that the cops were coming. "Sly, I managed to convince Interpol about Carmelita but the chef said that my name would only be cleared if I take you in." Neyla said with a look of sadness.

Sly looked at his friends and knew that they were In no shape for a fast getaway. Sly looked at Neyla again. "I'll go. But only if my friends walk." Sly said.

"But Sly, I don't want to arrest you, I love you." Neyla said.

Sly took Neyla's hands in his. "I love you too babe. But if you don't do it, your name won't be cleared and we'll all be in jail. Don't worry, I'm an expert in escaping."

Neyla pulled him into a deep kiss. "Alright Sly. But you owe me for everything I've done for you."

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll figure out a way to repay you." Sly said.

Murray began walking away with Bentley in his arms and left his and Bentley's stuff behind, much to Sly's surprise, but then again, he knew that they were hurting in different ways.

The police showed up as Sly was being handcuffed. Neyla told Barkley everything that happened and when she was finished Barkley forgave Neyla for everything and promoted her to Inspector for going above and beyond the call of duty, much to Sly's joy.

The ride to Interpol had been somewhat of a good one for Sly and Neyla. Sly told her everything that happened while they were separated. When Sly got to the parts about infuriating Carmelita she was thrilled. Neyla suddenly showed Sly a wine bottle that Carmelita was saving for the occasion of Sly arrest but Neyla told him that she would save it for another occasion. Neyla suddenly looked and realized that the ride had taken 2 hours. Sly then showed Neyla that he had gotten out of the cuffs. Neyla gave him a knowing smile and walked towards him and kissed him, which Sly returned gratefully.

When they separated Sly looked into Neyla's eyes. "See you in a few weeks, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"I'll be waiting, my love." Neyla said.

They shared one last kiss before Neyla gave Sly his paraglider that Sly's friends had left in the pilot seat. Sly jumped out of the chopper and paraglided to a roof to join back up with the gang.

Neyla watched him with a smile, sat back down and looked at the bottle. "Sly, when we see each other again I'm going to give you a night that you will never forget."

 **Well there you go guys. Band of thieves is complete. Next chapter will be when Sly and Neyla consummate their relationship. If anyone has any ideas on how I should write the chapter, I'm open to any ideas you guys have. See you next chapter guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember I don't own anything only the story, if I did I would make another game. Anyway this chapter will have a lemon between Sly and Neyla, so if anyone wants to turn back, do so now**.

It had been three weeks since the Clock-lita incident and the Cooper gang wasn't recovering from it easily. Being crushed by Clock-lita had taken Bentley ability to walk and he now had to use a wheelchair. Murray had been blaming himself for what happened and was talking it hard and was staying at Bentley's side.

Sly, on the other hand was was preparing another date with his Neyla. He had promised to see her again in a few weeks and he wasn't going to disappoint her. He made reservations for them at the La poule d'or, using a fake ID so as not to draw any attention to himself. Once he made the reservation he got out his phone and called Neyla.

"Hello, handsome Raccoon. Calling me up for another date?" Neyla asked.

"You bet, beautiful tigress. I made reservations for us at the La poule d'or, it's at 7:30 so we have some time to get ready." Sly said.

"I'll be there handsome. Just don't be late." Neyla said.

"For you, I'll never be late. See you then." Sly said.

Sly got out a black tux and went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on some cologne. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:25, he got out of his saw Bentley and Murray watching a movie. They looked at him and gave him a knowing smile.

"Going on a date with Neyla?" Bentley asked.

"What gave it away?" Sly asked humorously.

"Well have fun, Sly. And tell Neyla we said hello." Murray said.

"Will do, big guy." Sly said as he exited the front door and made his way to the restaurant. He got to the restaurant at 6:55 and saw Neyla's car pull up. When she got out she went to Sly and embraced him in a hug. She was wearing the outfit that she used to get into Rajan's ball in India.

"It's great to see you, Sly. I've been waiting for this." Neyla said.

"Me too, Neyla." Sly said pulling her into a short kiss. "Well, better head in. Sly said taking her hand and heading inside. Sly managed to get them the best table in the restaurant. Once they sat down and ordered, they decided to talk about Sly's adventures. He told her about the jobs he pulled around the world and taking down the Fiendish Five all in full detail. When he got to the parts about escaping Carmelita and infuriating her every time, Neyla had to laugh really hard.

"I wish that I had met you when you were a child, Sly. We probably would have been friends and I could have went on those adventures with you and your friends. And we might have been dating a whole lot sooner." Neyla said. "By the way, how are your friends? Are they doing alright?"

Sly sighed. "Well, Bentley's legs were very damaged when Clock-lita crushed them." Sly answered. "The doctors said that he'll never walk again and he'll have to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Murray's been talking it the hardest, he's been blaming himself for what happened, we've been trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault but he's still taking it pretty hard."

Neyla put her hand on his. "It's alright Sly, I'm sure that he'll be back to his old self eventually." She said comforting her boyfriend. "Just give him some time."

"Ok, beautiful tigress, no need to feel bad right now. I'm on my second date with the woman I love and I want to be able to enjoy it." Sly said kissing Neyla's cheek and making her smile.

Their food came and while they were eating Neyla suddenly started thinking about something very important. "Sly, we need to talk about our future." Neyla said seriously. "We both know that we can't be seen together like this. I just got promoted to Inspector and if Interpol finds out that I'm dating an international thief they'll declare me a fugitive and throw us both in jail and I don't want that to happen."

Sly suddenly started thinking, he knew it would not be easy for them to date with him being a master thief and with her being a cop. But he had anticipated that she would bring this up with him and thought of a solution to that problem.

"Don't worry beautiful, I have a solution to that problem." Sly said.

"What's that Sly?" Neyla asked.

"You know that Carmelita was obsessed with arresting me, right?" Sly asked.

"Yes." Neyla answered.

"Well, perhaps you could act like you want to arrest me when you're in front of other officers, but you can secretly help me and the gang with any of the jobs that we'll do in the future." Sly said. "With my acting skills and your strong manipulation skills, you could easily play the part."

Neyla thought about what Sly said and knew he was right. If they played their parts well enough they could easily fool Interpol into thinking she was out to arrest Sly and with her skills Interpol could easily believe it.

"That's brilliant, Sly." Neyla said with a smile. "With our skills we could pull it off very easily. And with me being the new Inspector, I could provide you and your friends with intel on the criminals that we deal with."

"Glad we agree on it, beautiful tigress. But for now, let's just enjoy the rest of our date." Sly said finishing his food.

"So where should we go next, Sly?" Neyla asked finishing her food. "The night is still young."

"Let's go to the Arc De Triomphe, I've been wanting to take you there since our first date."Sly said getting out his wallet but Neyla put her hand on his to stop him.

"Ah ah ah Sly." Neyla said. You paid for the food last time. So I think it's fair that I pay this time, love." Neyla got out her wallet and left a tip for the food.

"Alright beautiful, but from now on I pay." Sly said. "A gentleman doesn't let his lady pay. He takes care of that for her."

"Alright, love. You pay from now on." Neyla said.

They left the restaurant and headed to the Arc de Triomphe and stared at it for 15 minutes when suddenly, Sly pulled her into a deep embrace. "I love you, Neyla." Sly said with a loving smile.

"I love you too, Sly." Neyla said pulling him into a deep kiss. When they separated, Sly looked at his watch and saw it was 11:00. Neyla looked at him with a romantic smile. "Since it's my weekend off, Sly, would like to spend the weekend with me." Neyla asked.

"I would love to. I'll call my friends and let them know that I'll be staying with you for the weekend." Sly said as got out his phone and called his friends.

"Hey Sly, how's your date going?" Bentley asked.

"Great Bentley. Listen Neyla's invited me to stay with her place for her weekend off and I said yes. So will you and Murray be alright without me?" Sly asked.

"I figured she would. Well, as long as you come back to the safe house when the weekend's over, I see no harm in it. I'll tell Murray that you'll be staying with Neyla for the weekend. Have fun, buddy." Bentley said when Murray got on the phone.

Don't forget to tell Neyla that we said hello and congratulations on the promotion, buddy." Murray said.

"Will do, guys. Enjoy the weekend." Sly said hanging up the phone. "They said it's okay, beautiful tigress. And they also said hi and congratulations on your promotion."

"Well then let's go, handsome Raccoon." Neyla said starting her car and heading to her apartment. When they got to the apartment they changed into night clothing and Neyla put on a movie for them to watch in her room. She went to her kitchen and got out the wine bottle that she showed him with 2 wine glasses and came back to the room. She then put the glasses on her night stand, filled them up and handed one to Sly.

"I take it this is what you were saving the wine for?" Sly asked with a smile.

"Indeed, my love." Neyla answered. "A toast to our future together."

They toasted and sipped the wine and after they finished the wine, Neyla laid in a sitting up position with Sly and they watch the movie together. After the movie was movie was over. Sly got up and went to the bathroom. While S!y was in the bathroom, Neyla started stripping out of her night clothing and laid down in a seductive pose.

When Sly came back he was surprised at seeing his tigress lying down seductively in front of him. Neyla got off the bed and walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively. "What do you think, love. "Neyla said seductively. "I told you when the time was right, I wanted us to mate in my bed. And I think the time is right. What do you think, Sly?"

Sly was at a loss for words but regained his composer. "Well, since we finally got rid of Clockwerk and Carmelita. I think that I'm ready to mate now." Sly said.

Sly wrapped his arms around Neyla's waist and started kissing her passionately. Neyla wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. While they were kissing, Sly reached behind her and skillfully removed her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Neyla broke the kiss in order to remove Sly's shirt. Once it was removed they resumed kissing, Sly carried her to the bed and started kissing her neck making her moan in pleasure.

"Sly. Please more!" She panted.

"As you wish, beautiful tigress." Sly looked down at her breasts and leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth and played with the other. "Oh Sly." Neyla moaned. After a few minutes, Sly stroked the side of her waist and took off her panties, leaving her fully naked for him to see. Sly couldn't help but look at her body up and down, admiring it. Sly slid his hands down to her legs and parted them wide so he could see see her flower.

"You're so beautiful, Neyla." Sly said.

"Thank you so much, my love." Neyla said.

Sly leaned down to kiss her entrance causing her to moan and grip the bedsheets in pleasure. "Oh Sly, more!" She moaned as he licked her entrance harder. He found her spot and licked it hard. The pressure in her stomach started to grow as she felt something was coming. "Sly, I'm going to cum!" She panted.

He licked her harder until she squirted right into his mouth, loving the taste of her, he drack all of her juices until she stopped squirting. He climbed up and kissed her passionately.

Neyla flipped them over so she was on top. "My turn, love." She purred straddling him. She then reached for his pants and started to take them off. Once she got them off she stared at his member. Sly thought she was scared now but that changed when she took it into her mouth and started to suck up and down his length. Sly had a heavy blush on his face as she watched her bob her head up and down. Sly felt a pressure inside his stomach and knew that he was about to explode.

"Neyla! I'm about to cum!" Sly yelled.

She sucked even harder until she felt him explode inside her mouth. She swallowed every drop of it and licked her lips when he was done. Sly then laid Neyla on her back again and positioned himself between her legs. "Neyla, what if you get pregnant?" Sly asked with concern.

"Don't worry, love. I'm on the pill. You can cum inside me." Neyla reassured him.

"This is gonna hurt, beautiful tigress. Just tell me to stop if I hurt you." Sly said.

Neyla nodded as Sly began to push inside her. Sly suddenly saw tears roll down her cheeks as she clenched her teeth. Sly felt bad for hurting her and began to pull out. "No Sly, it's ok, just give me a few minutes." Neyla said wrapping her legs around his waist.

After a few minutes of waiting for Neyla to adjust to him inside her, the tigress underneath him gave him a signal to continue. Sly began to thrust in and out of her, eventually building up a rhythm. Their bodies moved in sync as they were pressed against each other. Sly's head rested on Neyla's neck, now being able to her moan into his ear. Neyla gently ran her claws up and down his back before pulling him closer to her. "Faster! Faster Sly!" Neyla moaned.

Sly started thrusting faster, making Neyla moan louder. Sly felt his peak coming soon, as well as the soft fur of his beautiful tigress. Neyla felt her peak coming too and after a few more thrusts, Sly and Neyla came together, holding each other close as they stopped cumming. Sly rolled off of her, pulled the covers over the both of them and hugged Neyla close to him.

"How was it?" Sly asked.

"It was perfect, Sly." Neyla answered.

Sly laid on his back and Neyla laid her head on his chest, they felt very sleepy after what they had done together. Sly looked at Neyla and saw her falling asleep, so he gave her a kiss on her head, enjoyed the scent of her long black hair.

"I love you, Neyla, and I'm very lucky to have you, good night." Sly said.

"I love you too, Sly, and I'm lucky to have you too, good night." Neyla said. They then went to sleep, dreaming about each other and the future adventures that had yet to come.

 **There you go guys. Sly and Neyla have officially consummated their relationship. Next chapter is where Honor Among Thieves begins and I have a surprise for you all at the end of Honor Among Thieves but I won't spoil it. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go guys, Honor Among Thieves has begun. Remember I don't own anything only the story. Anyway back to the story guys.**

It had been a year since Sly and Neyla consummated their relationship and since then all had been well for everyone. Sly and Neyla's relationship had grown, Sly even invited her to come to the safe house and get to know the gang. Once Neyla and the gang got to know each other better, they had become good friends with her.

Eventually Murray had decided to leave the team because of Bentley's condition. Everyone was sad about Murray's departure for a while, including Neyla. After a while Sly met someone named McSweeney, he claimed to run with Sly's father's crew back in his time. They had pulled jobs all over the world and gathered quite a collection of priceless items. McSweeney then told Sly about the Cooper vault. He told Sly that his father and ancestors had been hiding their wealth in the vault for generations. He told Sly that only a Cooper can open it using the Cooper cane.

Using clues provided by McSweeney, they set out for the island that held the vault. When they arrived, they discovered someone named Dr M, had already set up shop there. From the way it looked, he'd been trying to crack the vault for years, growing more frustrated in his failures and paranoid as the decades went by, he had built himself a fortress, with security as tight as Fort Knox. After they got back, Bentley began making plans to get past Dr M'm fortress and enter the vault. Sly even told Neyla about the vault as well, he even went to her apartment, wanting to tell Neyla everything about the vault.

When he was finished, Neyla had a surprised look on her face. "Sly, this is very surprising for me. I never imagined that the Cooper Clan could have been that wealthy." Neyla said. "With that much wealth, you could retire from thieving and I could retire from being a cop. We wouldn't have to worry about paying for anything with that much wealth."

"Well, maybe I will retire, when the gang and I get the Cooper vault job done." Sly said. "But if we're going to be able to get inside the vault, it's going to take an army of world-class thieves. And Bentley told me that we need Murray back. Bentley's trying to find him and when he does, we'll try to convince him to come back."

"Well Sly, I've been assigned to a guy named Octavio's case in Venice. I have to leave tomorrow. But if I see Murray anywhere before you find him, I'll contact you and who knows, you might be able to help me with the case." Neyla told him. "And just in case you are, here's Octavio's file." Sly took the file and put it in his backpack.

"Well, since you have to leave tomorrow, I've already told Bentley that I'll be staying with you for tonight. So why don't we make tonight memorable, sweetheart?" Sly asked.

"You read my mind, my love." Neyla said with a seductive voice before embracing her Raccoon in a fiery kiss.

 _ **A month later.**_

Sly and Bentley got word that Murray had ended up in the Australian outback, studding a mystic art called the Dreamtime from an aboriginal guru. Things were going well for him and his teacher even sent him on a walkabout to locations all over the world to complete his training. The latest reports of Murray's sightings had been right were Neyla was working on the Octavio case.

Sly gave Bentley the file and Bentley started going over it. "You know Sly, it's starting to get to easy to get information on a criminal when you've got the top Inspector on your side." Bentley said. "Plus, it doesn't hurt when the top Inspector is dating a certain teammate and friend."

Sly chuckled. "You got that right, buddy."

"You know I do, Sly." Bentley said as he looked up on Octavio.

When Octavio was growing up, he was in a world of Fame, described as being popular in the neighborhood and famous for his singing. However just as he was about to reach, music tastes changed in favor of rock music, and Opera was no longer popular, much to his dismay. With his dreams of being a singer gone, he was taken in by members of some sort of Mafia who recruited him into "the business.

"Well, going to Venice is dangerous, but I'll be worth it to make things right with Murray, Bentley." Sly said.

"Plus, Neyla is in Venice and is already working on the Octavio case right? So with her there it'll make things easier for us. And we both know that she'll be more than happy to see you." Bentley said.

After getting their gear and Murray's stuff ready, they got plane tickets and head to Venice.

After setting up a safe house, Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "That massive dome marks the Venetian police station." Bentley said.

"Cops around here really like to make an impression." Sly said.

"I'm afraid it's a losing battle." Bentley said. "Don Octavio runs the show it this neighborhood. It's his security forces patrolling the streets, not the cops."

"Noted." Sly said. "Looks like I found my way inside."

"That done is covered in glazed tile, there's no way to climb up there." Bentley said.

"Aw come on pal, there's always a way." Sly said.

Sly made his way to the dome and used a rope that was attached to the dome. Once he was on the top of the dome, Bentley used the blueprints for the vent to guide Sly to the jail cell. Once he got to the cell he tried calling out the person in the cell, thinking it was Murray.

"Murray, is that you?" Sly asked.

"Murray? That name's a stain on my pants, bro. What?" An all too familiar voice said. The person walked to the bars, revealing he was Dimitri. "Cooper! You've got some fuzzy dice to come round here.

"Dimitri, long time no punch. See your still in jail." Sly said.

"And you're still a cracker-box!" Dimitri said.

"Let's get past the name calling and get down to business." Sly said.

"Looking for main man Murray, eh?" Dimitri asked. "Sorry but I'd rather see you get busted big time! Guard! Politzia!"

"Wait!" Sly said. "If those cops get their mitts on me, Who's gonna break you out of jail?"

"You might get this cell door open but the cops would threw down and bust me on the way out. And then I'll get the double sentence, grief!" Dimitri said.

"How about I get the cops attention then run for it. Once they're all outside, shooting at me, you can slip out no problem." Sly said.

"Now that's a plan I can get behind! Dimitri is free and Cooper is cooked. Key to cell is in head cop lady's office." Dimitri said.

"Great, this other lock shouldn't be a problem. I should be able to crack it by hand." Sly said.

"Get me out of here and I'll find Murray no sweat. Just keep on the down low and out of sight near them coppers bro. Dimitri said. "And bro, Kitty cat Neyla, I heard that she is the new Inspector. You should definitely keep out of sight if she sees you."

"Don't worry about that Dimitri, She won't be a problem." Sly said.

"What makes you think that bro?" Dimitri asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sly said.

Sly started to crawl to Neyla's office, using the tables and darkness as cover. Once he got close enough, he saw his beautiful tigress showing a presentation to her mercenaries about the Octavio case. Once the presentation was through, Sly got to her office and got the key to Dimitri's cell. Unfortunately the lights came back on, but only briefly before going out again. Sly started crawling back to Dimitri's cell, using the desks as cover from the lights. Once he got back to Dimitri's cell, Sly unlocked the first lock and got to work on the second one. Which was a switch lock , once he got it unlocked the cell opened. Once opened, Dimitri walked out of it.

"I'll do as I promised and distract the cops while you make your escape." Sly said.

"Solid. Don't worry no mind, straight way I'll pass word for Murray to find you. Meet at Rialto bridge, big Italian landmark." Dimitri said.

"Ok, guess it's Showtime." Sly said.

"Oh and Bro, what did you mean when you said that Kitty cat Neyla won't be a problem? She is new Inspector." Dimitri asked curiously.

"Long story short, Dimitri, she's secretly helping us, but keep that little piece of information to yourself." Sly said as he entered the conference room while Dimitri walked out the door.

"Hello assorted Meatheads and beautiful lady. Anyone feel like feel like getting some exercise?" Sly asked getting Neyla's attention.

"Cooper? Grab him boys!" Neyla said with a smirk. As Sly ran out of the door with Neyla on his tail. When they got outside Sly started running to Rialto bridge, once Sly got close enough to the bridge, Neyla fired a shock blast a lot of inches away from him, making him stop. He turned around and was greeted with an embrace and a kiss from his tigress, which he quickly returned.

"I see you're packing a shock pistol now, beautiful?" Sly asked happy to see his tigress.

"Indeed, my love, I thought that I might need to upgrade my weapons since we dealt with Clock-lita." Neyla said happy to see her Raccoon. "So I take it Murray's here?"

"Indeed I am, old friends. "Murray said from behind them.

They turned around and saw their old friend Murray, he was wearing a new outfit with a necklace. "Wow, you're really whole hog on this Dreamtime stuff, huh?" Sly asked.

"My mind is clear, like the woodland after a forest fire." Murray said.

"Listen Murray, we need you back on the team. That thing with Bentley, it wasn't your fault, he doesn't blame you for the wheelchair." Sly said.

"Sly's right, Murray. None of us blame you for what happened to Bentley. If anyone's to blame it's Carmelita, and she paid the price for what she did to us with her life." Neyla said.

"I'm sorry guys, I walk a different path. My Guru, in his wisdom, told me to lose myself and not return until the black water ran pure. So here I stay." Murray said.

"You mean until this whole tar situation is over, right?" Neyla asked. "If you saw the presentation Sly, I've been working on that for a month now. I know Octavio is responsible for it but I haven't gotten any evidence on him, but now that you're here, after we catch up with Murray, you could find me the evidence and help me stop this tar situation."

And that's just what I'll do, beautiful. But first, why don't you tell us everything about what you've been doing, Murray." Sly said.

"Yes, tell us everything, we've missed you very much, Murray. It would be very nice to hear what you've been doing lately." Neyla said.

"Well, it's a long and awesome story. Do either of you have any gum?" Murray asked.

"Sure I do, Murray." Neyla said as she handed Murray a pack of gum.

"By the way Sly, did you free Dimitri?" Neyla asked.

"Well, since I want to be honest with you, Neyla, yes I did." Sly admitted. "Are you mad at me?"

Neyla chuckled and kissed Sly on the check. "No Sly, I'm not angry with you. You did it to find Murray, if I wanted to find you and Dimitri knew where you were, I would have done the same thing, and besides, he probably won't cause any trouble and if he does, we'll find him and take him down again, but let's not worry about that right now, I'm sure Murray has much to tell us, right Murray?"

"Indeed I do guys, but first can I get a hug? Murray asked. "I've really missed you guys too."

"Anything for a best friend, pal." Sly said as Murray, Neyla and himself joined together in a group hug.

 **There you go guys. Honor Among Thieves has begun. Next chapter will be the rest of the episode. Which I will get to work on tomorrow. After the episode is over, it will be one episode in one chapter again. Until then I'll see you all in the next chapter guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the rest of the episode guys, hope I make it entertaining for you all. Remember I don't own anything only the story. Anyway back to the story guys.**

After Murray told Sly and Neyla everything about what he had been doing, they had to go their separate ways, but not before Sly and Neyla shared a good luck kiss. When Sly got back to the safe house, Bentley set up a slide show. "Murray refuses to rejoin the gang until the commitment to his guru has been done. Weather we like it or not, we're gonna have to deal with Venice's tar problems in order to, as Murray puts it, make the black water run pure. Thanks to Neyla's fine detective work we already know that Don Octavio is somehow connected. As non-law operatives, we'll be able to deal with the situation in a more heads on approach. And I'm sure that Neyla won't mind if we give her a little help with solving the case. First we break into Octavio's Opera House, if he's hiding anything we'll find it. We should also keep a close eye on the Don, some photos of him connected to the tar might be enough to get the evidence that Neyla needs to put him away. Meanwhile, Neyla has agreed to let me monitor local communication frequencies. With some luck we might be able to get some quality intel." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Heads up Sly. I've intercepted a radio transmission from one of Octavio's men. The Don is moving towards your position." Bentley said.

"Great, you want me to take him?" Sly asked.

"No! We need evidence that he's behind this city's tar epidemic. With some incriminating photos we might be able to help Neyla prosecute him and put an end to this nonsense." Bentley said.

"Never thought we'd be helping out the cops." Sly said.

"Not since a certain new Inspector came into our lives, but more importantly your life. Correct?" Bentley asked with a knowing tune of voice.

"You know my Neyla's different from the other cops, Bentley." Sly said as he saw Octavio coming. "Hold up, here he comes." Sly watched as Octavio went to a tar valve and turned it on, making the fountain flood with tar. "That's despicable."

"Get a picture before he finishes!" Bentley said. "This is perfect."

Sly took the picture of Octavio at the first tar valve. "Excellent, a few more of these and Neyla will bury this guy." Bentley said. "Follow him, he might be heading for some more polluting."

Sly followed Octavio until he stopped at another valve, this time he was flooded a birdbath with tar. Sly then took the picture. "That poor birdbath, I guess it's more of a bird's death trap now." Bentley said.

Sly followed Octavio again, this time Sly had to use a boat that was passing by to take a picture of Octavio clogging a water wheel with tar. "Keep on it, Sly. We wanna make sure this polluting is fully documenting." Bentley said.

Sly followed Octavio again, using the rooftops to stay out of sight. He then jumped on passing boat to get the next picture. "He seems to be working on a switch but there's no tar anywhere, yet. Get a photo anyway." Bentley said as Sly took the picture. "He's doing something, but what?" Bentley asked as the boat passed by, Sly jumped off of it and saw an entire fish tank flooded with tar, killing all the fish inside it.

"I can't believe it, he flooded that tank with tar." Bentley said. "All those poor dead fish. As much as I hate to see what crime this fiend will do next, you should probably keep on his tail. Someday the people will know the truth due to your photos."

Sly continued following Octavio until he got into a car on his Ferris wheel. "Yeah it's me. Get that engineer on the horn." Octavio said.

"Sly, see if you can latch onto the car that Octavio's riding in." Bentley said. "We should eavesdrop on his phone conversation, from the look on his face it seems important."

Sly latched onto Octavio's car while listening to Octavio's conversation. "Listen Giovanni, this Ferris wheel was a good idea, she's pumping the tar fast, and nobody, but nobody suspects a thing!" Octavio said. "But still, is to going to be enough to get things ready for my Opera recital?! Bella! When the people come to see me sing I want to make sure they keep coming, even if they don't feel like it. One way or the other they'll be Opera fans again. Ok see you soon." Octavio said as he got off the Ferris wheel.

"That fiend! He's twisted a time honored amusement park ride into a tool for wrongdoing!" Bentley said. "Break open the control panel with your cane. I'm on my way to do a little rewiring."

Sly broke open the control panel with his cane as Bentley came and rewired it. "Look away if you must." Bentley said. "You're about to witness the dark side of electrical engineering. Kill a bunch of poor innocent fish will he?" Suddenly three guards appeared as Bentley finished the rewiring. The guards started running to them as Sly and Bentley started running away as the Ferris wheel spinned out of control until the sides that were holding the wheel in place and crushed one of the guards as the other two jumped out of the way.

Sly went to his next RV point and contacted Bentley. "This Opera House is Octavio's base of operations." Bentley said.

"Nice place, sure to be a few coins laying around in there." Sly said. "What's the plan?"

"If you can get me inside to one of Octavio's computers I should be able to hack his firewall and get the dirt on his operation." Bentley said.

"Ok, have you got a point of entry?" Sly asked. "I'm guessing the front door's not the safest option."

"That wooden hatch appears to be an ideal way to skip in undetected." Bentley said. "Head down there and we'll meet up in a few minutes."

Sly made his way to the hatch and when he got there, Bentley met up with him. "Octavio is known to rely on 3D technically to secure his property. In order to see the security measures, we'll need to utilize these depth optimizer goggles." Bentley said.

"Functional and fashionable, nice touch Bentley." Sly said as they put on the goggles and went inside. When they got inside they went to a door that had two switches on both sides. "To open this door we'll need to push the buttons at the same time." Bentley said. They pushed the buttons at the same time and went to down stairs to the other floor that had another double switched door. They pushed the buttons at the same time again and headed to the next floor, unfortunately for Bentley, he couldn't use his booster to get past it since the room was flooded with water and boat's.

"Drat! My booster won't be enough to make it to the next door. I've made a number of improvements to my wheelchair but none that will float me across this canal." Bentley said.

"Don't worry about it pal, I'm sure I'll find a way across, and there seems to be a lot of boat's hanging around to make a nice bridge for you." Sly said.

"Ok, I'll wait for your signal." Bentley said.

Sly made his way across the canal, using his thief moves and the crates and boats to get past the defenses and to the other side. Once he got to the other side he took care of the guard and pushed the button to make the boats that were hanging to drop into the water. "Thanks for the assist Sly." Bentley said. "Maybe I can return the favor with some well placed explosives." Bentley then placed one of his bombs at the door and the bomb exploded. Sly went to the next floor, being careful to avoid the lasers. Bentley came up next and explained what the door in the room was made of. Sly then used the ventilation shaft to get to the next room. Once he got to the next room he quickly took care of the guard and opened the doors for Bentley.

"Thanks pal, judging from the security we must be getting close." Bentley said as he placed a bomb on the door and got out of the way as the bomb blew the door open. Sly went to the next room and quickly took care of the two guards. Once Bentley got in the room, they open another double buttoned door and went to the final room with Octavio's computer in it.

"Yes! A worlizter-700! I can hack this easy." Bentley said.

"Just as long as you're enjoying yourself, that's the important thing." Sly said.

"Aside from a few tense moments that break-in seemed to go pretty well." Bentley said.

"It's not over yet, hack the system and let's get out of here." Sly told him.

"Oh, it'll be a snap getting the details on Octavio's operation from this old dinosaur." Bentley said as he started hacking the computer. But during the hack he accidentally typed a delay switch. "What?! A delay switch? Sorry Sly, looks like this old dinosaur has teeth." Bentley said. "i'll hack as fast as I can, watch my back because there are sure to be guards on the way." Bentley continued hacking as Sly dealt with all the guards that came into the room. "Download complete!" Bentley said as he finished his hacking. "Now we can find out exactly what Octavio is up to." Bentley said as they left the Opera House.

Bentley went to his RV point and contacted Sly. "Hey Sly, you better get over here. My sources tell me that Octavio has hired the Blue Viper Gondola Gang to take out Neyla." Bentley said.

"The Blue Vipers?" Sky asked. "Those guys are nasty. We got to get to them before they get to her." Sly said wanting to save his tigress lover.

"She's off on her daily patrol, the thugs can't be far behind." Bentley said.

"On my way. Just make sure to have one of those police boat's ready by the time I get there." Sly said.

Bentley jumped in the boat and started to hot wire it. "Let's see, just cross the blue wire with the red and got it!" Bentley said as Sly jumped in the boat and they went after the Blue Vipers.

"You steer, I'll shoot." Bentley said.

They caught up with the Vipers and started shooting at them, being very careful to avoid the shipping's in the canal. They got the first Viper and went after the other two, after they got the second Viper, they went after the third and quickly shot his boat and he fell into the water.

"Way to go Bentley, that's the end of the Blue Vipers." Sly said as they went back to the docks.

 **With Neyla.**

"If only I wasn't on duty here Sly and me could be having a very romantic time here." Neyla said. "If he's successful in getting Murray back on his team, maybe I'll ask Sly to come back here with me after we all catch up with Murray and beat Octavio."

 **Back with Bentley and Sly.**

They made it back to the docks and Bentley jumped off the boat. "It's a good thing my sources told me about the Vipers when they did." Bentley said. "Otherwise we would have lost a friend and you would have lost the love of your life."

"Yeah, thanks Bentley. I owe you a huge one." Sly said. "I'll stash the boat in case we need it for later. I'm sure Neyla won't mind. You stay out of trouble." Sly then went to stash the boat as Bentley made his way back to the safe house. After Sly stashed the boat he sent the photos of Octavio to Neyla. She made sure to make copies of them and stash them somewhere she knew she would find them just in case and secretly told Sly.

After a full night's sleep and a little breakfast, Bentley set up another slide show. "So according to the files, Octavio is pumping tar from the foundations of buildings so he can sink them into the canals on a whim. He's going to demonstrate this destructive ability to the people of Venice during his Opera recital. To counter this threat we'll first destroy the balloons inside advertising the recital. If no one shows up, he'll have no reason to sink a building. Next, the blueprints for the main tar vacuum have been cleverly split into three parts and hidden in local coffee houses owned by Octavio. Unfortunately, they're under constant guard. So you'll need to use a disguise to get inside. Also some goons with air vehicles have been called in as insurance for the recital. Given their size I think Neyla and her mercenaries could take them out for us if you ask her to Sly. And finally we'll have to convince Murray to take the field. If he's learned the ball form it'll be just the thing for destroying the local tar drums." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly then got out his phone and called Neyla.

"Sly?" Neyla asked. "What is it?"

"Me and Bentley need your help with something, beautiful tigress." Sly answered.

"Anything, my love." Neyla said eager to help her Raccoon lover.

"Octavio's got some air support for some insurance in case things go wrong with his plan. Sly said. "What we need is you and your mercenaries to take them out. Can you do that for us?"

"Sure I can, my love." Neyla said. "If it brings us one step closer to taking down Octavio, then I'll gladly help. But you owe me for this, my love."

"How about after we take Octavio down and we all catch up with Murray, me and you have a romantic time here." Sly asked.

"You read my mind, Sly." Neyla said. I'll go talk with my mercenaries and get them ready for the job. You just let me know when it's time. And don't be shy to set back and watch the show."

"With pleasure, beautiful tigress." Sly said as he hanged up the phone. He then went to his first RV point where Bentley was.

"I've taken over this Carnival fireworks stand as a base of operations for our next job." Bentley said. "We need to take out the sign and balloons advertising Octavio's big comeback Opera recital."

"I hear ya, if no one shows up for him to extort with his building sinking scheme then why would he bother with the demonstration. Excavating all that tar seems like a big operation, you'd think he'd hold off until he had an audience." Sly said.

"Exactly. Now, I've cobbled together a few explosives powerful enough to destroy the anchors to those balloons. Unfortunately I'm a little short on fuses." Bentley told Sly.

"Then I'll be quick." Sly said.

Once Sly got the explosive he ran as fast as he could to the first anchor, he put on the anchor and quickly jumped out of the way as the explosive went off, destroying it and making first balloon float away. Sly went back to the firework stand.

"That explosive had some kick." Sly said.

"It was a child compared to this ferocious beast! Don't dilly-dally with this one, it's got a longer fuse but you've got further to run." Bentley said.

"Ferocious beast?" Sly asked.

"Run Sly, run! Fear the beast!" Bentley said.

Sly ran as fast as he could to the second anchor and when he got there he put the explosive on it and jumped out of the way as the explosive detonated, destroying the anchor.

"Ha-ha! Behold stage two! The balloon, carried by the wind, will impact on the Octavio sign. The combustible gases in the balloon will ignite and Bam!" But then the balloons rope got caught on the sign. "Sorry pal, looks like you'll have to climb your way up and knock the balloon free." Bentley said.

Sly clamped up to the sign and whacked it with his cane, destroying half the sign and setting the balloon free. "Whoa! Looks like we've got a new ferocious beast on this operation." Bentley said. "Come on back and, whuh? Sorry sir we're currently closed, Hey! Let go of me! Sly! get back here! Quick!"

Sly quickly made his way back to the fireworks stand and when he got there he saw none other than Octavio, holding Bentley.

"Help!" Bentley yelled.

"Ah, Sly Cooper. My boy on the inside picked up those pictures of me you sent to the cops. Nice try, but I own this town." Octavio said.

"Put my friend down or I'm gonna knock out all your teeth one at a time and make you eat em." Sly said.

"That's the toughest talk you got?" Octavio asked. "You're pathetic! Back in my day we had enforcers that would make people pee their pants just as soon as they looked at em."

"Believe me, old timer, I don't make idle threats." Sly said.

"Oh. I know all about you and your cracked little gang." Octavio said. "You ain't nothin without this little guys brains. So, I figure I'll just scoop them out slowly and use em to fertilize my tomato plants."

"I'm allergic to tomatoes." Bentley said.

Octavio started running with Bentley and Sly was running real fast trying to keep up with him, jumping over the red electric fences that Octavio had put in place. Eventually Octavio gave up. "You want this runt?! Take him!" Octavio said throwing Bentley to Sly.

"I won't forget about this. You guys are dead!" Octavio said as he ran inside his hideout.

"You ok Bentley?" Sly asked.

"I'm fine, my ego's bruised, but It'll heal." Bentley answered as he went back to the safe house.

Sly went to his next RV point and contacted Bentley. "Octavio keeps the blueprints for his tar pumping station in three parts." Bentley said. "Each one is cleverly hidden inside one of his "legit" coffee houses."

"Not very subtle, posting a full-time guard in front of a coffee house." Sly said.

"Since we destroyed his Ferris wheel he's gone all out on the security. In fact he's got all his guards checking up on each other." Bentley said. "If we're going to get inside and at the blueprints we can't raise any suspicion."

"I'm with you." Sly said. "I'll approach the guard while in disguise and pretend to take the next shift. When the coast is clear you head inside and swipe the blueprints. With me standing out front no one'll know that something is up."

Sly approached the guard while in disguise. "Hey you, what's Octavio's house password?" The guard asked.

"Tenor, Soprano, Tenor, Soprano." Sly said in the best accent he could manage after Bentley gave him the password.

"Ok, I guess you're the relief shift." The guard said. "Thanks for coming early. I got big plans for tonight. Carnival! Good time eh." He then left and once he was out of sight, Bentley approached Sly.

"I can't believe that worked, you've got the worst Italian accent I've ever heard. No offense." Bentley said.

"Head inside a grab the blueprints, no telling how long till another patrol comes by." Sly said opening the door and once Bentley went inside, Sly stood in front of the door.

Bentley got past the laser security and got to the painting, he looked closely at the painting and found the combination, put in the safe and grabbed the blueprints once it opened. He then headed back outside.

When Bentley got outside he turned to Sly. "I'll meet you at the next coffee shop." Bentley said. "Once you take the guards post I'll move in."

"Second verse, same as the first." Sly said.

Sly then made his way to the next coffee shop in disguise, once he got there the guard spotted him. "Hey you! What's the vacuum password?" The guard asked.

"Soprano, Soprano, Bass, Bass." Sly answered after Bentley gave him the password.

"Am I glad you're here. Mama's making spaghetti tonight and I'm starving! I'm gonna eat three, no, four plates full." The guard said.

"You must really like her cooking." Sly said in his Italian accent.

"Mama-Mia! I want to be buried in her sauce, it's heaven!" The guard said as he left.

Bentley suddenly appeared. "Any problems with that guy?" Bentley asked.

"He said he wanted to be buried in his mom's pasta sauce." Sly said.

"Yeah… that's strange." Bentley said as he went inside. The second coffee house had spotlights but Bentley was able to get past them. Once he got to the painting he found the combination, it took a bit longer since Sly was still talking about the sauce. Bentley got the blueprints and headed back outside.

"You know maybe there's a good restaurant around here." Sly said.

"Enough with the sauce. Keep your focus, we're on a job here. Thugs everywhere. Death around every corner!" Bentley said trying to get his friend to focus.

"Your right. We've got one more coffee house to hit then we're done." Sly said.

"Yes. Now you're talking sense." Bentley said. "But after this whole thing is over and we get all caught up with Murray, you could ask Neyla to go with you to a restaurant around here."

"Thanks pal. I think I will." Sly said.

Sly then made his way to the final coffee house and when he got there, the guard spotted him. "You there, what's the Carnival password?" He asked.

Bentley sent Sly the password. "Tenor, Bass, Tenor, Tenor." Sly said.

"Yeah, you know the code… But what's my nickname? There's only one Tony B on the payroll, and I'm famous in the family." Tony B said.

"I'm new, just got called in from Rome." Sly said in his Italian accent.

After a brief conversation with Tony B Sly got free and asked other guards in the area what his nickname was, after a few tries he finally got it. He then went back to Tony B.

"So big shot what's my nickname?" Tony B asked.

"Oh come on, everyone's heard of Tony "The Killer" B." Sly said.

"Real funny. Least I'm not on guard duty during Carnival." Tony B said. "Who's got the last laugh now huh? Me." He then left Sly and once was out of sight, Sly let Bentley inside and stood guard.

The third coffee house had laser security and spotlights but Bentley got past them and once he found the code, he entered it and got the final blueprints. But before he could celebrate an alarm went off.

"Get out of there! It must have been rigged to an alarm." Sly said.

Bentley hurried outside and saw Sly fighting off a guard. "We need to get out of here, that alarm is attracting all kinds of guards." Sly said.

"Agreed. We've got the blueprints to the tar vacuum. Our work here is done." Bentley said.

They quickly made their way back to the safe house, fighting off many of the guards, eventually, they made it back and took a little rest. Once they were rested enough, Sly went to the police station and contacted Neyla.

"Okay beautiful, it's time to show me what the new Inspector of Interpol is made of." Sly said. "Bentley's luring one of the air goons right to you.

"With pleasure, my love." Neyla said. "When you and Bentley get clear, don't be shy about watching the show I'll put on for you."

It'll be a great pleasure to watch the new Inspector of Interpol work." Sly said as Bentley lured the first air goon to her location. Once Sly and Bentley got safely out of the way, Neyla and one of her mercenaries came out of the station.

"Inspector Neyla, is that one of Octavio's air forces you told us about?" One of the mercenaries asked.

"Indeed soldier." Neyla answered. "You and I will take this one, the rest of you go and find the rest of them, if you need any help after we get rid of this one contact me, now go!"

The rest of Neyla's mercenaries headed out to find the rest of the air goons. " _I hope your watching Sly, I'm going to give you one of the best shows of your life._ " Neyla thought hoping that her lover was watching.

Neyla used her new shock pistol to blast the air goon while her ape mercenary used his missile launcher to blast the

"This was a great plan Bentley." Sly said. "By the way, Neyla said that we could watch the show."

"Well, as much as I would love to see the show Sly, I've got to go convince Murray to take out the tar drums. You stay and watch the show." Bentley said as they watched Neyla and her mercenary take out the first two air goons.

"Ok, I've told Murray that you're looking for him." Sly said.

"Thanks pal." Bentley said as he left to go find Murray.

"Inspector Neyla! I am pinned down in sector 4!" One of Neyla's mercenaries said through communication's.

"I'm on my way, Soldier." Neyla said as she ran to sector 4 with Sly following her from a safe distance. When Neyla got to sector 4, she quickly blasted the next two air goons with her shock pistol and with the mercenary's help she quickly took them both out.

"These air goons are everywhere!" One of the mercenaries said. "I'm not going to last long without additional firepower!"

"On my way." Neyla said.

Neyla quickly made her way to where the mercenary was and quickly blasted the two air goons with her shock pistol. Neyla took out one of them while the mercenary took out the second one

"I am in deep trouble back at base, Inspector Neyla! I need back up and I need it now!" The mercenary said.

"On my way, Soldier." Neyla as she quickly made her way back to the station. Once she got there she took out three of the final four air goons while the mercenary took out the fourth one.

"All sectors have been stabilized!" No further air goon presence has been detected." One of the mercenaries said.

"Good work men. For mercenaries you fought with honor and distinction. I'm proud of you." Neyla said congratulating her mercenaries. Neyla looked at one of the rooftops and saw Sly watching her with a smile. She blew a kiss to him and mouthed "I love you" before heading back inside the station. She was going to make a call to Barkley to discuss taking some time off once she arrested Octavio.

 **With Bentley.**

"Sly said you were looking for me?" Murray asked.

"We need your help to destroy some tar drums." Bentley said.

"I'm done with all that. I've found a new path." Murray said. "It's full of peacefulness."

"Come on, what happened to "The Murray"? The guy who'd get into a fist fight with ten thugs wearing nothing but a towel? The guy who'd punch first and not bother asking questions later? What happened to that guy? Where's my old friend?" Bentley asked.

"I'm sorry Bentley. I tried to save you but I just wasn't strong enough." Murray said.

"Get over it Murray. I don't blame you and never have." Bentley said. "The only thing I feel bad about is losing my pal."

"Look I want to help you. You're like my second best friend. It's just that I promised I'd stay here and peacefully meditate till the black water ran pure." Murray said.

"Well what if you could help us peacefully?" Bentley asked. "You wouldn't have to punch anyone."

"I'm in! Keep it peaceful and I'll smash up anything you'd like." Murray said.

"As a student of the Australian Dreamtime, I'm sure you've learned of the ball form?" Bentley asked.

"Yep, like my first week." Murray answered.

"Excellent! Tuck into ball form and clog that drain pipe." Bentley said. "The pressure build up should shoot you skyward. Maintain your ball form and and smash into the tar drums around town."

"Awesome! That's totally peaceful! I'm sure my guru wouldn't mind." Murray said.

Murray went into ball form and got into the drain pipe, the pressure shot him skyward and Murray landed on the first tar drum. He then bounced his way to the other 5 and successfully smashed all of them. He then met back up with Bentley.

"Really nice work Murray. It's a pleasure to see you back in action." Bentley said.

"Yeah well, I haven't forgotten who my friends are. I'm just playing with a different deck." Murray said.

Bentley and Murray parted ways and Bentley met Sly back at the safe house. After a night of rest and a little breakfast Bentley set up another slide show. "With Octavio's comeback Opera recital just a few hours away we're all set for the main event, get ready for operation Tar-Be gone. Our objective, get Murray back on the team. Sly you'll start things off by using your disguise to sneak into the Opera House, make your way down to the pump room and let me in through the side door. Thanks to the blueprints we stole I now know where to bomb to cripple the machinery. Then we'll go for Octavio's demolition switch. I'm sure you'd agree that we can't leave a weapon that powerful in the hands of a madman. So I'll distract him with an Opera dual, he's sure not to attack while on stage. Meanwhile you'll cut the lines to the chandelier and drop it on his head. I'll swap the switch and we'll both find Murray. By then the black water is sure to run clear and he'll be free to come with us." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

"Great plan Bentley. I'm going to contact Neyla first. I think it'll be a good idea to let her in on the plan." Sly said.

"That's great Sly." Bentley said.

Sly got out his phone and called Neyla. "Yes Sly?" Neyla asked.

"Time to take down Octavio beautiful tigress. Bentley has a plan for that." Sly said.

"What's that?" Neyla asked.

After filling Neyla in on the plan she decided that she would be patrolling somewhere close to where Octavio would be and arrest him, which Sly agreed with.

Sly then went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "This is it. Octavio is due to arrive at the Opera recital in just a few minutes." Bentley said.

"We did a good job taking out the advertising, no one's showed up to listen. No audience means no demolition demonstration." Sly said.

"True, but to finish the job we'll need to take out the main tar vacuum. Use your disguise to get into the Opera House, then head down to the pump room and let me in through the side door." Bentley said.

"No problem pal." Sly said.

Sly put on his disguise and went to the Opera House. Once he got to the entrance, the guard spotted him.

"Halt! Ferris wheel password, quickly!" The guard said.

Bentley sent Sly the password. "Tenor, Bass, Tenor, Tenor." Sly said in his Italian accent.

"Ok. Don't be long inside. The boss's Opera recital is about to start." The guard told him as he left and Sly went inside.

Sly made his way to the pump room while still in disguise, using the passwords to get past the guards. Once he got to the second floor down stairs he saw a double buttoned door, Octavio came out of the door and saw Sly.

"You I don't recognize you, what's the secret Soprano password?" Octavio asked.

"Bentley sent Sly the password. "Tenor, Soprano, Tenor, Soprano." Sly said in his Italian accent.

After a brief conversation with Octavio he helped Sly open the door. "Be quick in there, you wouldn't want to miss out." Octavio said as Sly headed downstairs to the Pump Room. Sly got out of his disguise and let in Bentley.

"We need to act quickly while the recital is getting underway." Bentley said.

"You ready with the bombs?" Sly asked.

Once I've destroyed all the tar pipes the vacuum should start to lose suction." Bentley said

"If those bombs attract any guards let me do the fighting. You just focus on taking out those tar pipes, we need to stay on schedule." Sly said.

Bentley went to the first pipe and planted three bombs on it, once it was destroyed, the guards started coming in. Sly fought them off while Bentley destroyed the 5 remaining pipes. Once they were all destroyed, Bentley and Sly headed back outside to get to the recital.

Once Octavio got on stage he saw Bentley. "Ah, Mr tomato fertilizer, you got a death wish?" He asked.

"I couldn't resist at showing you up at what you treasure most, Opera singing." Bentley said.

"You're a vocalist? Fine, a duet is coming up we'll sing first and then I'll gut you." Octavio said.

Once Bentley got on stage the duet began. While they were singing, Sly cut all the lines to the chandelier until he got to the last one. Once Octavio was under it and the duet was finished, Sly cut the last line, making it drop on Octavio's head and knocking him out. Bentley got the demolition switch and looked up and saw Neyla and her mercenaries coming their way. They got out of there as Neyla handcuffed Octavio and asked her mercenaries to take Octavio back to the station.

Neyla found the gang at the safe house, talking with Murray about coming back to the gang. "So Murray. The black water is running pure now, so what Will you do now?" Neyla asked.

"Well I miss you all and I think I don't need to return to my guru so soon, and I miss the old days. I think I'll go back with you guys." Murray said. "And besides the black water has ran pure so my commitment is fulfilled."

"Then I believe you'll need these back pal?" Bentley asked handing Murray his gloves and mask.

"Indeed I do." Murray said putting the gloves and mask on. "The Murray returns!"

"It's good to have you back Murray." Sly said.

"It's good to be back guys." Murray said giving them all a group hug.

"Well guys, I bought us some plane tickets home. We should be going before we miss the flight." Bentley said.

"Why don't you and Murray go, Bentley?" Octavio's is going to jail and since Barkley said that I could take some time off for two weeks for arresting him, me and Sly want to have a romantic time here." Neyla said. "But don't worry, we'll catch up with you in a few weeks."

Murray chuckled "I knew you'd say that Neyla. Ok, we'll see you both in a few weeks. Come on Bentley, let's get back home. I'm eager to play some video games."

"Ok pal. Enjoy your time here, you two. We'll see you in a few weeks." Bentley said as they left for the airport.

"Well, what do you want to do first, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked pulling her into an embrace.

"Let's go to my apartment here, my love." Neyla said in a seductive voice. "There's something I want to catch up on with you."

"With pleasure, beautiful tigress." Sly said as they left the safe house and headed to Neyla's apartment to have a little fun.

 **There you go guys. Opera of Fear is completed. Next is Rumble Down Under and when the boss fight comes up I'm going to twist the plot a little, but I won't tell anyone, don't want to spoil the surprise. Rate and review, see you next chapter guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember I don't own anything only the story. There will be a plot twist at the boss fight and I think you will all find it very surprising. Anyway back to the story guys**.

After Sly and Neyla had their romantic time in Venice, they went to Paris and went their separate ways but not before they shared a deep kiss. When Sly got back to the hideout and caught up with Murray the gang started behaving normally again. Neyla even came over for a few sleepovers with Sly when she wanted to see him and the gang again and get away from the stress of work.

At first it seemed just like old times for Sly and the gang, they were playing video games when they noticed that Murray had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Murray?" Sly asked.

"Well, without my Guru's permission to give up on my Dreamtime training, I just don't really feel comfortable with returning to the gang, guys." Murray said.

"Well, why don't we all go to Australia and you can ask him for permission, Murray?" Bentley asked. "And besides, me and Sly would really like to meet this guru."

"Really, you would do that for me?" Murray asked.

"Of course we would, Murray, we're best friends after all." Sly said.

"You guys are the best!" Murray said.

The gang hand piled and once they separated, they gathered their things, bought some plane tickets and headed to the airport for a plane to the Australian outback. Once they were on the plane, Sly got out his phone and called Neyla. "Hey, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Hello, handsome Raccoon, what's up?" Neyla asked.

"Me and the gang are headed to Australia to meet Murray's Guru. And I think it would mean a lot to me and the gang if you were there." Sly said.

"Well Sly, I'm working on a case right now and I'm close to solving it. After I've solved the case I'll catch the first plane to Australia to meet up with you. It shouldn't take me more than a few days." Neyla said.

"Ok, beautiful tigress, I'll see you then." Sly said.

"I love you Sly." Neyla said.

"I love you too, babe." Sly said hanging up.

While they were on the plane, Murray told the gang about his Guru. He told them that we was capable of extraordinary things, like blending into his surroundings and gaining mental control over the weak minded. Sly was becoming more interested in meeting the Guru, if they were going to get into the Cooper vault they had to expand their gang and this Guru seemed like a great recrute. When they got to the outback, Murray showed them the way to the guru's home. But what they saw shocked them, it was a mining settlement, drills and machinery were tearing into the land, miners were constantly patrolling the area for Intruders and there was a lake of waste on the other side of the land.

Murray looked at the sight in horror as tears formed in his eyes. Sly and Bentley comforted their friend and once he regained his composer the gang found an abandoned mining shanty and set up a safe house there. Once they were finished setting up shop, their next job was finding the Guru.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Murray. "My master spends most of his time up there in that cave, overlooking the valley and contemplating the depths of deepness." Murray said. "I really appreciate your breaking the news to him that I wanna break off my training."

"No problem pal, I'm looking forward to meeting him. Anybody you call "master" must be a heck of a guy." Sly said.

"Oh he's awesome! He'll get inside your head and freak you out six ways from Sunday." Murray said.

"Uh, awesome." Sly said.

Sly made his way to the Guru's cave but when he got there, the Guru wasn't anywhere to be found. He got out his binocucom to inform Murray. "Sorry pal, this cave's empty." Sky said. "Got any other ideas where he might be?"

"Well, that's his hut. But he doesn't hang out there on account of the smell." Murray said.

"The smell?" Sly asked.

"It's a long story, I had to apologize up and down for like a month before he'd speak to me again." Murray said.

"What'd you do?" Sly asked.

"The unspeakable Sly, the unspeakable." Murray said.

"Thanks for speaking of it. I'm headed to the hut." Sly said.

Sly made his way to the hut, using the wall hooks to get to the top of the Cliff. When he got to the hut, Sly noticed that the place looked like someone had been fighting something or someone off. Sly got out his binocucom and contacted Murray. "Sorry Murray, looks like nobody's home." Sly said. "From the looks of it, I'd say the Guru was fighting something or someone off. I'm starting to think that the miners may have gotten to him."

"You might be right. They'd come in and be all angry and he'd be all peaceful and they'd get ticked." Murray said. "Then he'd try to find a middle way and they'd just go crazy and smash everything up and haul him off!"

"Where do you think they might have taken him?" Sly asked.

"They got him! My Master's a goner!" Murray said."

The binocucom switched to Bentley. "It's tough to say, but given the layout of the miners camp I'd venture a guess that they use that area with a high fence as a makeshift stockade." Bentley said.

"Hmm, looks like there may be a way up using that cliff below. Shouldn't be a problem." Sly said.

"Watch out for that gyro-copter." Bentley said. "I'm positive it's what gave away the Guru's position."

"Good tip, thanks pal." Sly said.

Sly made his way to the makeshift stockade, dodging the dynamite that the go-to threw at him. Once he got to the fence, he saw the Guru, he was a purple koala bear wearing a lion cloth and had hair wrapped in a red bandanna, and a beard with two braided strands.

"You must be the Guru. I'm good friends with Murray, he's come asking to be released from his Dreamtime training." Sky said.

" **Has he now.** " The Guru asked.

"Sure, just let me bust you out and we'll go talk to him." Sly said.

" **I can't leave without my staff and Moon Stone**." The Guru said.

"You seriously won't leave without your gear?" Sly asked.

" **Not just that. Even if I do get them back these miners have angered the Dreamtime spirits by ravaging this land. The sacred sites must be purified to appease them**." The Guru said.

"I can see that the miners have done a number on your land here. As for your staff and Moon stone, me and my gang have a talent for stealing back things that were wrongfully taken." Sly said.

" **Your help is most appreciated, and if possible I would like to speak to the rest of your team so I can judge their spiritual centers**." The Guru said. As Sly nodded and headed back to the safe house. When he got back, Bentley set up a slide show.

"The Guru refuses to leave the stockade until he has his walking staff and Moon Stone. He also insisted that we purify Ayers Rock of all miners, only then will the Dreamtime spirits be appeased and the Guru will be free to use his powers. Sly must have impressed him with their conversation, because now he's requested that Murray and I to meet up with him individually. Something about judging our spiritual centers. I've discovered a passage for one of the miners caves that should make getting up to the Guru less difficult. He also mentioned that the miners had foolishly unearthed the Mask of Dark Earth. I guess it was his job to guard the thing and now that it's out bad things are sure to follow. Sounds like Mumbo jumbo to me but we've encountered similar things over the years. So I'm not gonna rule it out as a threat to our operation." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "After capturing the Guru, the dingoes confiscated his magic Walking staff and Moon Stone. Without these objects the Guru is powerless." Bentley said.

"Given that we're dealing with miners, I'd bet they've stashed the goods in one of the caves around here. It's a secure location with plenty of guys on duty to provide protection." Sly said.

"I agree. The most likely candidate is this mine shaft, it appears to have the highest number of workers coming in and out." Bentley said.

"Good place to start. I'm on it." Sly said.

Sly made his way to the mine shaft, put on his optimizer goggles and went inside. Once I inside he used the giant drills to get to the next ledge, he quickly took care of the guard and used the giant drills to get to the other side, taking care of the guards along the way. Once he got to the other side, he carefully jumped past the lasers and successfully opened the safe and got the Moon Stone.

"Time to take you back to your rightful owner." Sly said. "These miners are smarter than they look, they booby trapped the Moon Stone. Looks like a light-sensitive detonator. If I can get it outside and into the sunlight, it should power down."

Sly quickly ran back to the cave entrance, not bothering with the guards and using the tips of the ledges and the giant drills to get back to the entrance. After he got out of the cave, Bentley gave him the location of the staff and Sly went to the next cave and went inside.

The cave had no light but luckily for Sly, the Moon Stone provided him with enough light to get through the cave. He used the bridges, hooks and rails to get to the other side of the cave, he got to the safe, successfully opened it and got the staff.

"Wonder what's so special about this staff?" Sly asked. "Another booby trap, for a stick?! These guys are paranoid, and from the sound of it they've called in reinforcements. Nothing like angry dingoes to make things a bit more interesting."

Sly started running back to the entrance, using the bridge and rails to get back to the entrance and taking care of some guards along the way. After getting out of the cave, Sly went back to the safe house.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "I know you're a little nervous to see your teacher again, but he's requested that you and I pay him a visit individually." Bentley said.

"If it wasn't for the Guru I wouldn't be the Murray you see before you today. I'm just not to sure he'll be pleased with my progress as a mystic." Murray said.

"What are you talking about?" Bentley asked. "You used the Aboriginal ball form to great effect back in Venice. Plus you didn't use any violence to do it, and the black water did run pure, so your commitment to him has been fulfilled. Head up to this cave, it'll take you right up to him."

"Ok Bentley. Caves ahoy." Murray said.

Murray made his way to the cave and went inside. Bentley told Murray to use rooks and guards to break the stalagmites that were blocking his path. Once they were all destroyed Murray made his way to the other side, using the bouncing devices to get up to some of the ledges and destroyed more stalagmites, he continued on his way until he got to a steel door, he got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley.

"According to the mines hydraulic flow chart, the door ahead appears to be sealed shut." Bentley said.

"Then I'll just bash it in! What's the good of having fist's if you can't smash open steel doors with them?" Murray asked.

"It's too thick, even for you." Bentley said. "No, to get through we'll have to overload the pressure in this piston." Bentley said.

"You want me to punch it?" Murray asked. "I could do that!"

"Use your ball form to bounce on top of the piston and smash it down, build up enough hydraulic pressure and the door is sure to open." Bentley said.

"Piton beware, you're about to be bounced." Murray said.

Murray got on the piston, got into ball form and started bouncing on it, after 8 bounces, the door finally opened. Murray continued making his way to the other side of the cave, taking care of any obstacles in his way until he got to another pistoned locked door. This time there were three pistons to bounce on, after getting on the pistons he bounced on all three of them until the door finally opened. Once he went through the door, Murray saw another one of the miners, but this one was twice the size if the others, he even saw the miners wearing the Mask of Dark Earth. Murray got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that guy. Must be jacked up by that Mask of Dark Earth the Guru was warning us about!" Murray said.

"Curious, it seems to make the wearer much larger, probably more aggressive too." Bentley said.

"I can take him! My righteous quest to see the Guru won't be stopped by some stupid freak in a mask!" Murray said.

"Even if you won you'd have nowhere to go. The door through has an electronic deadbolt. This whole area run off the same circuit, even the drills are linked up." Bentley said.

"Then I'll throw this clown into the drills!" Murray said.

"That might break the circuit, give it a try." Bentley said.

Murray snuck up behind the guard, uppercut him and grabbed him while he was in the air, Murray then threw him into one of the drills causing it to bend, Murray then threw the guard into the drill two more times until it was finally destroyed. Murray repeatedly did the same thing to the other two drills until they were all destroyed, but the Mask of Dark Earth suddenly removed itself from the guard and ran out of the cave, shocking Murray.

"Holy cow! That mask can run! Mine can't do that." Murray said.

Murray then went to the door and pressed on to the Guru. When he got to the exit door he found that it was blocked by something. "Open up!" Murray said as he broke open the door, making whatever was blocking it slide and land in the next ledge. Murray then went to the fence and saw his master.

"I have returned my master." Murray said. "The black water now runs clear. I'd like to… I'm asking… aw,man."

" **To be released from your training**? The Guru asked knowing what his student was asking of him.

"Yeah! I wanna join back up with my friends and, uh, i was hoping you'd come along too." Murray said hoping his mentor would accept the offer.

" **Really now**. Guru said.

"Yeah, you'd love it in the gang." Murray said. "We have all kinds of fun."

" **Maybe so, but we must deal with the problems here first**." Guru said.

"Miners, gyrocopters, and the Mask of Dark Earth, yeah that's a lot to deal with. But we'll help you I promise." Murray said.

" **Thank you my student, I'm glad to see you after so long**. Guru said.

",Me too, Master." Murray said.

Murray went to the big truck on Bentley's instructions and after he got there, Sly came to where he was. "Murray, let's motor out to Ayers Rock and scare away those mining dingos. Your Guru wants it purified." Sly said.

"Awesome! This is the biggest truck I've ever gotten to drive!" Murray said. "I could crush houses with this baby."

Sly and Murray got in the trunk and headed to Ayers Rock and when they got there, Murray drove the truck into the little lake of water that was circling the oil rig. Sly got out of the truck and got on it's roof, got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley.

"I have a plan on how we might drive the miners out of Ayers Rock." Bentley said. "But in order for my plan to work we'll need to force the drill on this rig deeper into the ground."

"Okay Bentley, you've got my interest, though it looks like I'll have to take care of a few guards to get to the drill controls." Sly said.

"Defeat the guards and start the drill, then Murray can begin phase 2 of my plan." Bentley said.

Sly then took care of the guards switched on the drill. The drill started going into the ground and Bentley talked to Murray through his communicator.

"Nice work Sly, the Sonic vibrations caused by that drill should drive the giant scorpions in the area to the surface. If we can capture a bunch of fed soldier scorpions, releasing them into Ayers Rock is sure to push out the miners." Bentley said.

"Sounds like a job for the Murray!" Murray said. "One question though, how do I capture scorpions with a truck?"

After Bentley explained the controls, warned him about the tires heating up and how to cool them off and which scorpions to capture, Murray then started to capture the red soldier scorpions, it took Murray a while to get used to the controls but he eventually got the hang of it and was having no problem with capturing the red soldier scorpions. Murray used the pool of water and ran over the blue scorpions to cool off the tires to prevent them from overheating.

Bentley then called Sly through his communicator. *Sly, we have a problem. I'm detecting a drop in underground movement." Bentley said. "I need you to climb up to the top of the tower and override the drills depth control."

"Okay Bentley. On my way." Sly said.

Sly then climbed up to the top of the tower and override the drills depth control, making the drill dig deeper into the ground.

"It's working!" Bentley said. "Wait a minute, it's draining the water around the tower! Murray looks like you'll have to rely on running over the blue scorpions from here on out."

"Don't worry Bentley. I've really got the hang of it now." Murray said as he started running over the blue scorpions while being careful not to run over the red soldier scorpions. Once all 20 of the red soldier scorpions were captured, Murray drove the truck near the mining entrance and released the scorpions, they broke the door apart and went inside, making the miners run for their lives. Once all the scorpions were inside the mine, Murray went to the oil rig and picked up Sly, once he was inside the truck, they started heading back to the mining camp and once the truck was parked, Sly and Murray went back to the safe house.

Bentley gathered the Guru's equipment and made his way to him. With Murray's last visit, the way to the Guru was easy for Bentley, even with his wheelchair. "Hail O Guru of the Stone. Murray has purified Ayers Rock and now I humbly deliver your Walking staff and Moon Stone, the time for escape has come." Bentley said as he handed Guru his reassembled staff and Moon Stone and an earpiece through the fence.

" **I appreciate your assistance, young one**." The Guru said as he took his staff and put the earpiece into his ear.

"Thank you you're too kind, but tell me, how do you plan to escape?" Bentley asked.

When the Guru told Bentley how he would escape, Bentley was very surprised. "Gadzooks! You can transform yourself?...why once you change shape a guard is sure to come by and investigate!" Bentley said.

" **Precisely. You'd be amazed at how stupid these guards are**."

"Ha ha too true… wait here comes a guard." Bentley said heading back to the safe house as quickly as he could to avoid getting caught.

Once the Guru was by himself he held up his staff and chanted. He started to shrink and turned into a rock. Getting the guards attention, the guard jumped over the fence and looked around for the Guru. Once his back was turned, the Guru turned back to his normal form, jumped on the guards back, took over his mind and used him to escape the fence by making him ran himself into it.

"Awesome work master, head over to the drills, I think Bentley's found a weak spot." Murray said through the Guru's communicator.

The Guru made his way to the drills and once he got to safe rock formation, he looked into his Moon Stone and was greeted by an image of Bentley. "Your talents are impressive Guru." Bentley said.

" **You're too kind Bentley.** Guru said chuckling.

"Uh huh, yeah." Bentley said.

" **Murray said you had found a weakness in the miners drills**?" The Guru asked.

"That I have. "Bentley answered. "As you can see those drills are tearing up the landscape. However they do appear to be fragile at the base. Ram a guard into it and the apparatus should break apart."

" **It would be a pleasure my friend.** " The Guru said.

The Guru then went to look for "volunteers" for his task, with his transformation powers and knowledge of the land finding them was very easy. After the Guru found a guard and took control of his mind and successfully destroyed the first drill, after repeating the process 3 more times all 4 drill were destroyed. The Guru went to a safe spot near Wave Rock and looked into his Moon Stone and was greeted by Bentley's image again.

"That grinder is tearing up Wave Rock." Bentley said.

" **This is terrible**!" The Guru said.

"I know it's awful." Bentley said. "However the linked generator is weak and can be easily destroyed provided you jump a few guards over there and ram it."

" **Seems easy enough**." The Guru said as he jumped off the rock and found a nearby guard, it was a bit tricky to get the guard to the generator but he successfully rammed the guard into the generator. After doing it two more times, the generator was completely destroyed, sending a power surge massive enough to the connected grinder to make the machine break apart.

"Master you've done it, the miner machines are silenced!" Murray said. "The Dreamtime spirits rejoice!"

 **Back at the safe house.**

After a long rest and a little breakfast Bentley set up a slide show. "The Guru has agreed to join our team provided we can rid his homeland of the miners and deal with the Mask of Dark Earth. A tail order but we're up for it. First we'll enlist the help of some local wildlife to help thin out the miners ranks. Murray will feed our foes to a giant local crocodile, with some luck he'll take a liking to the taste of miners and Chow down on them left and right. Second we'll hit these guys where they live, or at least relax. If we can clear out their local lemonade bar, it'll be a crippling blow to their moral and they'll be begging to go home. And finally, Sly will use some mining equipment to drill for radioactive oil deep beneath the dried lake bed. Trust me it's the key to getting rid of the Mask of Dark Earth." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Time we subtracted a few miners from the equation." Bentley said.

"You know I don't understand that math talk." Murray said.

"Uh, we need to "put the smack down on these bad dudes, for Justice." Bentley said.

"Righteous, I'm the man for the job." Murray said.

"The guru will start luring miners to a position near this giant crocodile. Your job is to throw the thugs into the mouth of the monster." Bentley said.

"Teach him to like miners, huh? That's a very sinister plan Bentley, I approve." Murray said.

"With some luck the oversized reptile will be an invaluable asset in our efforts to drive away the miners. He might even take care of our Mask of Dark Earth problems, I've spotted it prowling near the safe house." Bentley said.

"Roger, it's feeding time!" Murray said.

Murray went to where the crocodile was as the Guru lured four of each type of miner, kangaroos and dingoes alike. When the miners got to where Murray was he knocked them all out and fed them to the crocodile one at a time. Bentley told Murray to find a flashlight guard and feed it to the crocodile. Once Murray found one, he grabbed him, took him to the crocodile and fed it to the reptile.

"Take cover Murray, here comes a guard wearing the Mask of Dark Earth. Let's see if all your hard work with this Croc pays off." Bentley said.

Murray took cover on the next ledge and watched as the guard that was wearing the Mask of Dark Earth walked towards the crocodile. The crocodile ran to shore and lashed out at the guard but before the crocodile attacked the guard, the mask pulled itself off and ran away as the crocodile went back into the water.

"Tarnation! That mask keeps getting away!" Bentley said. "Since when do masks get away?!"

Murray went with Sly to his next RV point. "You ready to head out to the oil fields?" Sly asked. "Should be right through this cave."

"Oh yeah! Bentley said there'd be heavy machinery and destruction going down!" Murray said.

"Sounds like your thing." Sly said.

"Y-e-s yeah!" Murray said.

"We're going after some radioactive oil right?" Sly asked.

"I don't know. I can never pay attention during those slide shows… don't tell Bentley." Murray said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sly said.

They went inside the cave and got to the oil fields. Sly got into the crane and Bentley gave him the instructions for how to use it and what to do when miners came after them, after he told Sly everything, Murray started Manning the oil pump, while Sly dealt with the miners that came to the field to stop them by grabbing them with the crane and threw them in the electric fence. Once Murray got all three oil Wells flowing, Sly picked up Murray and entered the next oil field. While Murray went to the next pump, Sly dealt with the miners by throwing them into the electric fence. After a few minutes, Murray got the next 3 oil wells flowing.

"Nice work guys, now for phase 2, where we light the crude oil on fire." Bentley said.

Sly picked Murray up and entered the next oil field. After Bentley told Sly and Murray how to lighten the oil on fire, Sly put a rock on the catapult and Murray jumped on the end and sent the rock flying to the first oil well. And repeatedly did the same thing until all 6 oil wells were all on fire.

"Great work guys." Bentley said. "Time for phase 3. With the oil wells alight, the pressure differential should draw the the deep uranium enriched glowing oil to the surface. We'll need to be Extremely careful in retrieving a small sample. "

"Sly! Sly! Look at me! I'm glowing! Woo!" Murray said as he was covered in radioactive oil. After Sly and retrieved his glowing friend, they headed back to the safe house, after they got back, Murray handed over the oil to Bentley, after the samples were collected, they headed to the lemonade bar for their next mission.

"Alright guys… look tough and get angry, it's time to intimidate the locals." Sly said.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Bentley said. "How do you guys get angry?"

"Find the match deep inside yourself… light it, and let the fire burn up your guts and boil your blood!" Murray said.

"Uh yeah, I pretty much do the same thing. Look, our goal is to drive away these miners, and we'll do whatever it takes." Sly said. The gang nodded and headed inside.

Once inside they saw that a small army of dinges drinking lemonade and a roast cooking on a spit. There was also a corner table were six dinges having a drink off, and there also was a band that was playing a very good tune. Sly whistled, catching the dinges attention. "Listen up dart bags… time to clear out, this bar is Cooper gang turf." Sly said.

"Tough talk Wagga, but you've got no respect with us. We here are known around these parts for our drinking skills… and this just happens to be a lemonade bar." One of the dingoes said.

"Sly I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Bentley said.

"If a lemonade drinking challenge is what you had in mind then the three of us will take on the best lemonade drinkers you've got." Sly said.

"Fair dinkum, losers have to clear out." The dingo said.

The dingoes walked Sly and the gang to the drinking table with three filled mugs of lemonade. Sly was the first to begin the contest, and finished his drink before his opponent by a few seconds. Murray was next and finished his drink before his opponent was halfway through his, Bentley was last to go, but unfortunately he was the slowest when it came to drinking something and most of the drink spilled on him. He beat his opponent and belched.

"We win." Bentley said.

But the dingoes were not pleased. "That's cheating! Why that turtle spilled more than he drank!" The leader dingo said. "Around here, there's only one thing we do with cheaters. Turn on the fence, Bruce! It's time we gave these cheaters a beating."

The electric fence came on and the miners started attacking, Sly was knocking them around with his cane, Bentley fended them off with his bombs, and Murray was using his fists to beat up the guards, all while checking up on each other. The gang even used the electric fence to their advantage as more miners came in and started to attack the gang. Eventually the miners realized they were outmatched and fled the bar, never to return.

"Yeah! The Cooper gang rule the roost." Murray said. "We're the kings of the hill. The totally maxed out heavyweight champions!"

"Those guys won't be coming back here anytime soon." Sly said.

But suddenly one more dingo came in, but this one was wearing the Mask of Dark Earth.

"Guys, looks like they saved their biggest guy for last." Bentley said.

He's wearing that freaky spirit mask." Murray said. "He must be so jacked."

"We should work together to take this guy down." Bentley said. "That mask has a powerful force in it."

After the dingo destroyed the electric fence and the bar, he spoke in a language that they couldn't understand. The dingo then charged at the gang but went after Sly. While he was chasing Sly, Bentley put one of his bombs in the middle of the floor and got to a safe distance, he told Sly to lead the dingo over it and once he was, Bentley set the bomb off, dazing him. Sly then hit him a few times with his cane, knocking the dingo away a few feet. Murray grabbed a barrel and Sly led the dingo to Murray and once there, he threw the barrel at the dingo, dazing him again. Sly then hit him a few more times, knocking him away, the gang repeated the process until the mask pulled it self off and ran out of the bar.

"Finally, that guy was… the mask! It's getting away?!" Sly asked.

"We might have cleared out this bar… but that mask is sure to keep making trouble for us." Bentley said. "We need to destroy it."

With the bar cleared out, the gang headed back to the safe house. After a few hours of preparation, Bentley set up a slide show.

"We feel it in the air, the miners are about to pack it in. In fact they'd already be long gone if it wasn't for the corrupting influence of the Mask of Dark Earth. It's clear we need to destroy it. Time for operation Moon Crash. To start things off we'll need the Guru to take out the gyrocopter, with it gone we'll have clear skies for phase 2. Now according to Aboriginal folklore, the Mask of Dark Earth is the sworn enemy of the Moon Spirit. Given Murray's moon shape we'll coat in the glowing oil and have him pose as the spirit. We'll then dangle him from the crane, the mask is sure to spot it's ancient foe and come running, that's when we'll strike. Murray, thunder flop off the crane and obliterate that mask. With the mask destroyed, and the miners run off, the Guru will be free to join the team for the Cooper vault job." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly went to his RV point and waited. The Guru looked into his Moon Stone and was greeted by Bentley's image. "Guru, I know you've yet to formally join the team but we need your help to destroy the Mask of Dark Earth." Bentley said.

" **What do I need to do**?" The Guru asked.

Your objective is to take out the gyrocopter while it's refueling." Bentley said.

" **I can do that, my friend**." The guru said.

"Glad to hear you're up to it." Bentley said. And after explaining to Guru what the gyrocopter was capable of and how to take it out, Guru started using guards to take the gyrocopter out, after three direct hits the gyrocopter was destroyed.

While the Guru was doing his part, Bentley and Murray got into position and waited for the mask. "Behold, the Moon Spirit rises!" Murray said.

"Everyone keep an eye out for the mask. It's sure to take the bait." Bentley said.

While they were keeping watch for the mask, Sly's phone suddenly ringed. He got it out and saw Neyla's number. "Neyla?" Sly said.

"Hello, my love. I'm here with my mercenaries because Interpol has heard about a group of individuals resembling you and the gang. I've told them to stay back while I go ahead, I'm in the mining camp now." Neyla said.

Sly dropped his phone and saw that Neyla was close to where the crane was and started running to where she was. After seeing what the mask does when it's wearer was about to be defeated, he was worried that it would choose Neyla as it's next target. Sly saw Murray thunder flop on the guard that was wearing the Mask and ran faster to Neyla.

As soon as Murray landed on the guard, the mask prided itself off and started heading for Neyla. Bentley saw this and tried to warn Sly but he looked and saw him running as fast as he could towards the mask and Neyla.

"Neyla, look out!" Sly said.

Neyla saw Sly running to her with a fearful look on his face then looked and saw a strange mask moving towards her. Just as the mask was about to pounce on Neyla's face, she saw Sly get in front of her.

"Sly, are you alright?" Neyla asked concerned about her Raccoon lover.

"Neyla… run, now!" Sly said as he turned around, revealing that the mask was on his face and was also starting to grow in size.

"Sly?!" Neyla asked.

Neyla suddenly had a feeling she needed to run, she saw an earpiece on the ground and quickly grabbed it and put it in her ear as she started running, with the Slyant on her tail.

"Turtle! You had better have a solution to get that thing off of my Sly!" Neyla said through Sly's earpiece. "Because if anything bad happens to him while that thing is on his face, I'm holding you responsible!"

"I, I'll try shooting him with my sleep darts, maybe they'll pry off the mask." Bentley said afraid of what the tigress will do to him.

Bentley started shooting his darts at Sly, which was a little difficult with the rock formations and the two of them running in random directions, but after 5 successful hits, the darts started to take effect, Neyla ran to Bentley's side.

"Finally! The darts are starting to take effect… Or not! The chemicals in my darts must somehow be interacting with the mask to make him even bigger!" Bentley said as he and Neyla watched Sly grow into giant size.

"Remember Turtle, I'm holding you responsible for anything that happens to my Sly!" Neyla said.

"Everyone head to the big truck. We've got to get some distance between us and Sly. He might shrink back down with time!" Bentley said.

"He'd better." Neyla warned.

They ran towards the big truck and saw Murray and the Guru were already there. Once everyone was in, Murray started the truck and hit the gas with Slyant on their tail, with a rig truck in his hand.

"This is bad! Looks like Sly's picked up a rig full of dynamite." Bentley said. "I'll reroute power to the crane, use it to throw the dynamite off our truck and I can't believe I'm saying this, throw the dynamite back at Sly, it might slow him down."

"Alright, Bentley." Murray said as he reluctantly started throwing the dynamite that Slyant threw on the truck back at him. "Sorry Sly."

"Murray, I know that we just got you back on the team and all, but if you throw one more barrel of dynamite at my Raccoon I will hurt you very badly!" Neyla said.

"We don't have a chance, Neyla!" Bentley said.

Murray drove the truck all the way to Ayers Rock and after a few more hits with the dynamite, Sly started getting more angered and ran in a different direction. The gang got out of the truck.

"He's too huge." Murray said. We'll never outrun him in the truck!" Murray said.

"This is bad!" Bentley said. "We need a new strategy. Force just isn't working!"

"Um, Bentley." Murray said. Look!"

Bentley looked and saw Neyla running towards Slyant. "NEYLA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Bentley yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Getting the Raccoon that I love back!" Neyla said as she ran in front of Syant. "Sly! Sly!" Neyla yelled getting his attention.

Slyant dropped the truck, grabbed Neyla and held her up at eye level with a look of pure anger on his face. "Sly, don't do this to me, this isn't you, I love you!" Neyla said, causing the giant raccoon's eyes to widen. "Don't give in, you have to fight it, please Sly, don't make me lose the one person I've ever loved." Neyla said as she shed tears.

"NEYLA." Slyant said. He then put Neyla safety on the ground and started to pull the mask off of him. Once it was off, Sly started shrinking back to normal.

Neyla looked up and saw her mercenaries coming. "Soldiers, I have a new order for you. Destroy that giant mask!" Neyla said.

"Yes ma'am. One of the mercenaries said. "You heard the inspector, move it!" they circled around the mask and fired their missiles at it. Once the mask took enough firepower it exploded, taking the mercenaries with it.

Neyla held Sly in her arms and laid him down as the gang ran over to them. "Neyla, is Sly alright?" Bentley asked concerned for his friend.

"Yes, he's alive, Bentley." Neyla said laying down with Sly and closed her eyes, tired from all that had happened.

"Neyla?" Murray asked.

" **It's alright, Murray**. **They are both very tired and need rest to recuperate.** " The Guru said.

The gang got a fire going, put a blanket over the two lovers and kept watch over them throughout the night. Hours later, daybreak came and the gang got a good view of the Australian landscape. It was beautiful, free of the miners. The Guru let out a peaceful sigh and turned to Bentley and Murray.

" **I am grateful for everything you and your friends have done, my student.** The Guru said. " **As promised I will join you and your friends on your future ventures**."

"Thank you master." Murray said.

Suddenly they heard Sly stir and turned around to see him and Neyla both awake, kissing deeply, both happy that their lover was okay.

"Ahem." Bentley said clearing his throat.

The two lovers looked and saw their friends staring at them with smiles on their faces. "Hi guys, I'm glad you're all okay." Sly said getting up and helping his tigress lover up as well.

Bentley and Murray walked up to Sly and hugged him. "We're so glad you're okay, Sly." Murray said when the gang separated.

"What happened?" Sly asked.

"The mask is destroyed, Sly. Thanks to Neyla and her mercenaries." Bentley said. "The Guru has officially joined our team. We should head back home now, I think after everything we've been though, we deserve some time off."

"Yeah, think we've all earned some time off." Sly said.

"I'm all over that, Bentley." Murray said.

" **Myself as well**." The Guru said.

"Wait." Neyla said. "I have some time off too, Bentley. And after what happened to Sly, I don't want him to leave my side, so I'm asking you if he can come back to Paris with me and stay at my apartment for a few weeks."

Bentley and Murray thought about what Neyla was asking for a second. "I think we should let Sly decide if he wants to go with you, Neyla." Bentley said.

Sly walked towards his tigress lover and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I heard everything you said to me while I was under the mask's control, beautiful tigress. And after everything that happened, I think it would be good for me to stay with you for a few weeks." Sly said with a smile.

Neyla then kissed Sly. "Thank you so much, my love. The plane that brought me here is at the airport and we can go back to Paris right now when we're ready."

"Alright." Sly said.

Sly and Neyla walked towards the gang and they all shared a group hug, went to the airport and said their temporary good-byes and got aboard separate planes back to Paris.

 **Well guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter especially the plot twist, I hope you found it very entertaining. To any of you who are confused about the name for the giant Sly, that's what I decided to call him. Rate and review, see you next chapter guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember I don't own anything only the story, get ready for another Sly and Neyla Chapter guys, back to the story.**

It had been a week sincethe Australia job and Neyla was determined to stay by Sly's side. After Sly and Neyla made it back to Paris they went to her apartment, and the first thing they did was have a long night of mating. Sly was surprised at how long his tigress lover had lasted that night. After the first week was over, Sly had planned to take Neyla out for another date. He had suggested a cafe and said that he would take her somewhere afterwards. After getting ready, they headed out to a good cafe and got breakfast.

"So, Sly, after we're done here, where will you take me?" Neyla asked.

"Well, there's somewhere important I need to be today after we get through with our breakfast and I want to take you with me." Sly answered.

"Ok, if it's important to you, I'll go with you." Neyla said.

After they ate their breakfast, they left the Cafe and were walking to where Sly needed to be. While they were walking, a male tiger was walking up to them and was eyeing Neyla in a way that Sly didn't like. When the tiger was in front of them, he started flirting with Neyla.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you doing hanging out with this loser for?" The tiger said, getting an angry look from Sly.

"Back off, she's my girlfriend!" Sly said.

"Why?" The tiger asked. "I could be a better boyfriend to this beautiful girl then you ever could."

Sly growled and raised his hand to punch him but Neyla put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't do that, my love, let me." Neyla whispered as she gently pushed Sly back a few inches and walked towards the tiger.

"So, beautiful tigress, you dumping that worthless Raccoon?" The tiger asked.

Neyla's face suddenly turned angry and she kneed him hard in the ribs and lower area then swapped kicked him in the face, making him land on the ground.

"This "worthless Raccoon" as you call him is the love of my life and the only one who is allowed to call me that, so if I were you I'd back off." Neyla said as she walked up to Sly and kissed him to prove her point.

They continued walking to where Sly needed to be and on the way they stopped at a flower store and bought two roses to Neyla surprise. When they got to where Sly needed to be, Neyla saw it was a cemetery.

"Sly, what are we doing at a cemetery?" Neyla asked confused about why her Raccoon lover would bring her to a cemetery.

"There are certain someones that I have to visit today, because it's an anniversary and I wanted you to come too." Sly answered as they walked into the cemetery and stopped at a grave that had the last names Cooper on them.

Neyla then remembered what he told her about his parents during their first date and realized that today must be the anniversary of his parents deaths.

"Hi, Mom, Hi, Dad." Sly said putting his rose in front of the grave. "It's been awhile since I came to visit you. I have great news for you, Clockwerk is gone for good. He'll never return to hurt me or my future children, my friends Bentley and Murray helped out too. And also I want you to meet my girlfriend and mate, Neyla. She also helped me and my friends destroy Clockwerk and we couldn't have done it without her. She's also Interpol's new Inspector but secretly helping me and my friends with the jobs we do by locking up the criminals we take down."

Neyla walked up to Sly's side and put her rose on top of Sly's and formed an x with them. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Cooper." Neyla said. "It's an honor to meet the parents of the love of my life. I did help him destroy Clockwerk and I thank you both for bringing a good son into the world. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the woman I am today and If it weren't for the both of you, Sly would have never been here to turn me into the woman I am today. And for that, I love the both of you as well. Our only regret is that you are not here to see Sly as the person he is today. I'm sure you would have been proud of the man he's become today. And despite me being the new Inspector of Interpol I love your son and I promise you both that I will protect him."

Neyla suddenly heard Sly sniffing and turned around to see him about to cry. Neyla embraced Sly and they hugged each other tightly and cried for a few minutes. When they stopped crying, they dried their eyes and smiled. They looked at the grave and touched it.

"It was great to come and see you again, Mom and Dad. I love you both and I'll try my very best to keep making you both proud." Sly said.

"And it was a great honor to meet you both, Mr and Mrs Cooper. I love you both as well and I will honor your memory by staying by Sly's side." Neyla said.

After they said their goodbye to Sly's parents they left the cemetery with a smile. "So now that we've visited your parents, what do you want to do now love?" Neyla asked.

"Well, I would like to take you somewhere to dance and after that I was hoping you'd want to go see a movie." Sly said with a smile.

"That's a great idea, Sly." Neyla said.

"If I pick out the place to dance you can pick out the movie, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

They went to the Arc de Triomphe and began dancing, while they danced, Neyla leaned on Sly's chest and hugged him, which Sly returned with a smile and after they broke apart they shared a deep kiss.

"So, Sly, you up for that movie now?" Neyla asked.

"You bet I am, Neyla." Sly said. "What movie do you have in mind?"

"I'll show you when we get to the theater, my love. But I can give you a hint, it is one of the latest Disney movies."

"I didn't know you liked Disney movies, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

Neyla chuckled. "Who in this wide world doesn't like Disney movies, my handsome Raccoon."

They headed to the theater and got popcorn and two soda's for snacks and headed for the Disney movie Neyla wanted to see. And to Sly's great joy, it was the new Pirates of the Caribbean Dead men tell no tales movie. He had always been a big fan of Pirates of the Caribbean and liked the romantic relationship between William and Elizabeth. But what he liked the most about the movie was the main character: Captain Jack Sparrow. He was Sly's favorite character because he and Sly were somewhat similar to each other in some ways.

"I've been waiting to see this movie, Neyla." Sly said in a joyful voice. "I didn't know you were a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean."

"I see that you like Pirates of the Caribbean, love." Neyla said. "I've been a fan of them ever since the first one came out."

"You kidding, I love these movies, especially Jack Sparrow, he's my favorite character because I think that he and I are somewhat similar." Sly said.

"I'm sure you are, love." Neyla said.

They went inside and got front row seats as the movie was about to start. Sly got all cheery when the scenes with Jack Sparrow came on, which Neyla was amused with and when movie was over, Sly and Neyla headed back to her apartment. Once they got there Neyla got out the other pirates of the Caribbean movies and showed them to Sly.

"I see you have almost all of them, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"I figured we could have a Pirates of the Caribbean Marathon, my love." Neyla said.

"I think that's a good idea." Sly said. "To bad the fifth movie isn't out on DVD and Blu-ray yet, it would be a good way to finish the marathon."

"Don't worry, Sly." Neyla said. "When it does come out on DVD and Blu-ray, I'll go out and buy it and we can start the marathon over."

They went to Neyla's room, changed into night clothing, sat down on the bed and started their marathon and when they got to the end of On Stranger Tides, Neyla turned off the TV and got on top of Sly.

"I take it you want to mate again, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"You know I do, my love." Neyla said with a seductive smile. "Prepare yourself for the mating of your life."

"Oh, I'm prepared, beautiful tigress." Sly said as he embraced the love of his life in a fiery kiss.

 **Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I need to get some sleep. I have not seen Pirates of the Caribbean 5 but I can't wait to see it when it comes out on DVD and Blu-ray. Anyway rate and review, next chapter is the Flight of fancy episode. See you then guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember I don't own anything only the story, get ready for Flight of Fancy guys. Back to the story.**

After Neyla's time off was over, Sly went back to the safe house. But before Neyla went back to work, she told Sly of her next assignment in Holland and gave him a deep kiss as he left the apartment and went back to the gang. When he got there, Murray told Sly that Bentley had become obsessed with looking for a way to to get past Dr M's fortress and into the Cooper vault and every night he'd look through the blueprints and finally came to the conclusion that there was no way inside unless they recruited a dedicated RC specialist with skills that far surpassed his own. After weeks of searching chat websites, he finally found someone that could keep up with him intellectually. A gear head genius surprisingly out of Holland. The same place where Neyla was, by the name of Penelope. She politely declined and told him that she works for "the best."

Penelope's idea of the best was her boss: The black Baron. A big time dog fighting champion that lived in Holland who was so good at it, he set up an international competition called ACES to attract worthy opponents. A few days later, Penelope sent the gang a counter offer, if they could beat the Black Baron at his own game, then she'd know that the gang weren't just a pack of jokers and worth her time. With no time to lose, Bentley and Murray got a plane together while Sly got his pilot license the fastest way possible. A few days later, the gang got to Holland, set up a safe house and plane hanger.

Sly put on his pilot suit, went to the hotel room and contacted Bentley. "If we're gonna succeed in this year's Aces competition we'll need to know who we're flying against." Bentley said.

""What? They keep the flight roster a secret?" Sly asked.

"Correct, in years past competitors would go out at night and sabotage each other's planes in preparation for the next day's dogfight." Bentley said.

"I get it, so now they keep the line up a secret and no one knows who to mess with." Sly said.

"Precisely, look Sly, you're a good pilot but we've only got one plane…and you'll be up against dozens of bogeys." Bentley said.

"You know normally I'd make a sarcastic remark about how "Overwhelmed I am by your confidence in me" but those are some grim odds and I'm always up for some sabotage." Sly said.

"Glad to hear it. Now the roster is hidden from the pilots but not the event staff." Bentley said.

"Do we have a mole on the inside?" Sly asked.

"Our "friend" Dimitri has been hired to give color commentary during the dogfights. He'll know where the rosters hidden." Bentley said. "Scout him out somewhere in the hotel lobby, but be careful...if you start a fight with the other pilots, we'll be kicked out of the competition."

"Sure, we all play nice until tomorrow, then we blow each other to bits at 300 feet." Sly said.

Sly went to the hotel lobby and saw Dimitri at one of the bars, Sly then went over to him."Dimitri, funny seeing you here... never pegged you as a fly boy."

"Like a dance floor with many lights I have many profiles, dig? Don't even try to understand the silky enigma of Dimitri." Dimitri said.

"Before we get down to business, I trust you've been keeping what I said about Neyla to yourself?" Sly asked.

"Well bro, you did bust me out of jail, so I figured I owed you a favor, and besides if I did tell anyone about Kitty cat Neyla, she and you would find me and put me back in prison, so I kept Kitty cat Neyla's secret." Dimitri said.

"Good, I trust you'll keep it that way?" Sly asked.

"You have my word, bro." Dimitri said.

"Bentley seemed to think you might have a copy of the Ace flight line up…that true?" Sly asked.

"And why should I talk to a two-bit, rooty-poot, cracker-box like you? Question mark in bold... why?" Dimitri asked.

"We both know you're gonna tell me, you wouldn't have bothered to show up if you didn't want to talk." Sly said. "So spill it."

"I know, but to talk is like sitting on electric chair!" Dimitri said. "The Baron has eyes, eyes and ears, ears and fists! Dimitri will be discovered and the jig is pinched!" Dimitri said.

"Come on now Dimitri, a man like you can deal with this Black Baron. You've got the best fashion sense of anyone I know." Sly said.

"La fashion- style?" Dimitri asked. "You're right! If I can out dress him I can certainly outsmart him. All is told through clothes. Ok, I'll talk of flight line up if you agree to own Dimitri a favor, which I'll collect in a few months of time."

"A favor?" Sly asked.

"This no small time favor like "will you water my fish or feed my plant?" No way bro, this old-school mafia, blood-pact favor, like movies, big time." Dimitri said.

"Alright Dimitri, hook us up with the flight roster and we'll owe you one." Sly said.

"Done! The bargain, she is struck!" Dimitri said. "To find flight roster look behind one of the tacky paintings in Black Barron's air hanger. It's hidden in secret safe." Dimitri said.

"Art decryption lock huh?" Sly asked. I know just the man for the job."

"Stand cool bro! Here comes big cheese!" Dimitri said.

Sly looked at the far end of the room and saw none other than the Black Baron himself coming in. "I bid you all a most flamboyant welcome my esteemed comrades in the skies. "Welcome, welcome to another year of the Ace competition. We've got teams from across the globe: Canada, Belgium, Ecuador, Iceland, Korea and many, many more! Not the least is last year's deadly runner-up, Team Muggshot!" The Black Baron said.

"This time we're gonna drill you jokers fulla holes." Muggshot said.

"Now we all know that in years past some teams have engaged in a little good natured late night hi-jinx." The Black Baron said.

"Like when Team Canada stole Team Ecuador's parachutes!" One of the pilots said.

"Or when Team Iceland sawed the landing gear off Korea's planes!" Another pilot said.

"Or when Portugal put rat poison in Team Muggshot's coffee machine!" Another pilot said.

"Yes, yes, that was all so very funny. But no more! You know the rules, no one, absolutely NO ONE is to leave the hotel after sunset. If my guards catch you outside you will be beaten to within an inch of your life. No exceptions! This WILL BE a fair competition!" The Black Baron said.

"Same as last year and the year before... I've got the scars to prove it!" One of the pilots said.

"I bid you all a exuberant and exaggerated farewell pilots... Tonight, sleep like geese and tomorrow, soar like eagles!" The Black Baron said as he left the hotel.

"Dimitri, before I go, I trust you will still keep Neyla's secret to yourself?" Sly asked.

"You don't have to worry about Kitty cat Neyla, bro." Dimitri said. "As long as you keep your end of deal, I will will keep mine."

"Good." Sly said. "Because if either me or Neyla get word that you've told anyone about her, don't think we can't find you and put you back in jail."

"Wait bro, what makes you so concerned for Kitty cat Neyla?" Dimitri asked. "I know what you said when we last met but I think it is something more than just that."

"Look Dimitri, I don't fully trust you yet, when you fully earn my trust I'll tell you." Sly said.

"Ok bro, after you do Dimitri the favor, I will work very hard to fully earn Cracker-box Cooper's trust, see you in the air bro." Dimitri said.

Sly then left the hotel, took off his pilot suit and exited the hotel, he then made his way to the Black Baron's castle and used his master thief moves to get to the top of the castle.

"Sly, hey Sly!" Bentley yelled as quietly as he could from the bottom of the castle. "Sly, are you up there?"

"Nope, sorry, just us Black Baron goons." Sly said.

"Throw the switch and lure the drawbridge so I can get up there." Bentley said.

"Sorry pal, I don't see any switch." Sly said.

"But there has to be a switch. I can't get in the Baron's hangar from down here." Bentley said.

"Hold on. I got an idea." Sly said as he jumped on one of the tower and sent a catapult down to Bentley with his cane.

"Medevil but effective, thanks pal." Bentley said.

"No problem, see you back at the safe house." Sly said as he headed back to the safe house.

Bentley used the catapult and got to the roof of the castle and went inside the hanger. Sly told Bentley that the roster was hidden in a art decryption lock. After cracking two safes, he finally got the roster and headed back to the safe house once there, Bentley set up a slide show.

"Ok fellas, according to the Aces flight line up we'll be flying against Team Iceland and Team Belgium in tomorrow's semi-final round. As you're all aware we've only got a single plane, while our opponents well be flying 15 a piece. That's 30 to 1 odds against us, in order to give us a fighting chance we'll need to get these teams against each other. First Murray and Sly will paddle through the sewers below town to gain access to an air vent, leading into Iceland's hotel room. Steal one of their trademark Viking helmets then head over to Team Belgium's hanger. Vandalize one of their aircraft then plant the helmet to frame Iceland for the damage. Next Murray and I will steal one of Team Belgium's monogram handkerchiefs, meanwhile the Guru will ram a few guards in Team Iceland's supply truck carrying one of their lucky ice sculptures. Sly will then steal the art and then place the handkerchief framing Team Belgium for the crime. In short, we frame both teams, making them gun for each other and not Sly. All the while, I'll be setting up defenses around the Team Cooper air hanger, you never know when one of the other teams might come to do us some harm." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Alright, see that armored supply truck? It's en route to drop off Team Iceland's lucky ice sculpture for the semifinals tomorrow. I've given the drivers some bad directions, so they should be going in circles for hours. We need you to get inside the truck, steal the sculpture, and plant some evidence implicating Team Belgium." Bentley said.

"Good thinking, Team Iceland won't be gunning for me if they think the Belgians stole their lucky hunk of ice." Sly said.

"That's the idea. Now, the first thing to do is steal one of Team Belgium's official gold lace monogram handkerchiefs." Bentley said. "Murray will head inside and get one of those stogie Belgiums laughing. They're notoriously stone faced...then I'll move in and steal the handkerchief." Bentley said.

"Seems like getting inside that truck might be a good job for the Guru...he could use some of the guards heads to bash in the back doors." Sly said.

"Agreed, I'll make sure he's in position." Bentley said.

Murray went inside the hotel while in a pilot suit and found the pilot with the handkerchief. "Hello Belgium pilot... do you like comedy?" Murray asked. "I think it's time for Mr salty pants to crack a smile...whaddya say!"

The pilot stared at Murray. And after two jokes, Murray decided to try physical humor. "Ever see someone put their fist down their throat? Ta-da." Murray said as he put his fist down his throat, making the pilot laugh at the sight.

While the pilot was laughing, Bentley quietly snuck up behind him and pick-pocketed the handkerchief. When Bentley got the handkerchief he headed outside the hotel.

Meanwhile Sly was speaking to the Guru. "Bentley's en route to me with the monogram handkerchief… but we'll never be able to swipe the ice sculpture unless we can get into that truck." Sly said.

" **The truck's back door should be it's weak spot**." The Guru said.

"I agree, the back door should be it's weak spot." Sly said.

" **I think some of the guards would not mind if I break the door down by using their heads**." The Guru said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure some of the guards around here won't mind too much if you break the door down with their heads." Sly said.

" **How do I track it**?" The Guru asked.

"Bentley's set up a waypoint on the truck. Should be handy, that thing's moving pretty fast." Sly said.

The Guru found a guard and took control of him, followed the truck and rammed the guard into the back door. Sly told him that the defense system had turned on and to pay attention during his next approach after 3 careful hits, the top of the vehicle busted wide open.

Bentley came up to Sly and gave him the handkerchief, which Sly put in his knapsack. "Ok Sly, your turn. You'll have to sprint hard to keep up, but jumping inside through the roof should be easy." Bentley said as he headed off.

After chasing the truck, Sly eventually got inside, cracked the safe, got the ice sculpture, replaced it with the handkerchief and jumped out of the truck. He then headed for the next job.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Looks like hard-partying Team Iceland has already gone to sleep. Time to "borrow" one of their Viking helmets." Bentley said.

"Why do you need me?" Murray asked. "Just have Sly pick the lock and steal the thing."

"This is a delicate business. We're trying to frame Team Iceland for a crime they haven't committed. If there's any evidence of their door being forced people might believe that they're innocent." Bentley said.

Man... you've gotten devious over the years, so how are we supposed to get inside?" Murray asked.

"There are some sewer pipes below town that should connect with the ventilation system of the hotel." Bentley said. "Sly's scrounged a raft for the trip, but be careful…other pilots have caused trouble down there in the past and the Baron is sure to have set up some security."

"I get to row a boat? Nautical!" Murray said.

Murray went to the sewer where Sly was and jumped in with him. Once inside they got in the boat and Murray started rowing to the other side, being very careful to avoid the security in the water. When they got to another bridge, Murray stayed behind to guard the boat while Sly used his master thief moves to get to the other side. Once there he climbed up the ladder, got up to Iceland's hotel room and snuck quietly through the room to get the Viking helmet. Once he got the helmet, Sly went back to Murray, using the same route he used to get in the room.

"Sorry pal, the valve gates changed position. We need to escape through another tunnel, but fear not, "The Murray" has an unnatural sense of direction." Murray said as he rowed to the other side of the tunnel, being very careful to avoid all the security that the Baron had set up. It got a bit hard but they made it back to the entrance and climbed up the ladder. Once they were out of the sewer, Sly handed the helmet to Murray.

"Nice job, you really showed some finesse with those oars." Sly said.

"The Murray" is, and always has been FINESSE"

"Um, yeah. Look you ok to plant this helmet on the Team Belgium plane?" Sly asked.

"Can do pal...can do with a vengeance." Murray said.

Murray made his way to Team Belgium's hanger and went inside, got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "That's Belgium's prize plane strung up from the ceiling." Bentley said. "It's held in place by these anchors. Destroy them and the plane should come crashing down."

"Seems like these lasers might roast my hulking bulk." Murray said.

"True. You'll need to compact yourself using your ball form to travel safely below the laser grid." Bentley said.

"Check." Murray said.

Murray got into his ball form and once Bentley explained how to roll around in ball form, Murray successfully destroyed all 4 anchors, making the plane crash down. Murray went to the plane and planted the Viking helmet, got outside, headed to the Cooper hanger and went inside.

Bentley came up to Murray. "Ah Murray. I've been working to get our hanger defenses on-line and they're almost operational." Bentley said. "Unfortunately my internet pal Penelope heard a rumour that a rival air team might be stopping by to do mischief to our plane."

"Mischief makers? Coming here!" Murray said.

"If you could stand watch while I get the security system online that would be great." Bentley said as he headed to finish with the security systems.

"Fear not brainiac chum, you'll be safe while my fists are on... duty?" Murray said.

Suddenly the hanger doors opened, revealing none other than the gangs old enemy: Muggshot. "Greetings Trog-O-lid-ites. Didn't think I forgot about Mesa City did ya?" Muggshot asked holding the doors open with his arms. "I figure you jerks let me smash up your aero-plane and we're even."

"You and want army, dumb guy?" Murray asked.

"Army? Oh yeah. Ok boys, I paid you off good enough, time to crack some skulls!" Muggshot said as some of the Black Baron's goons came in. Bentley told Murray that Muggshot couldn't be hurt with his fists and to use the machine in the hanger. Murray dealt with the goons and after 5 hits, Muggshot's arms gave out.

"Oh! Right in the solar-flex-E-is! Don't think this is over, meatball. Ya' not untouchable, this is just the beginning of a really bad day." Muggshot said as he left.

"Muggshot wasn't making idle threats... I'm reading multiple hostiles moving through the sewers toward our position." Bentley said. "Fortunately my security devices are almost on-line...I'll just have time for a quick test."

After testing the security devices, Bentley saw some goons moving through the sewers, but thanks to the security devices, which only took a few seconds to recharge, they didn't make it to the hanger.

"We stopped that group, Murray. But it looks like more are on the way." Bentley said.

More goons started moving through the sewers but thanks to the devices only taking a few seconds to recharge and when the goon got close enough to the right traps, not one goon got through to the hanger.

Bentley saw on the monitor the more goons were coming to the hanger from outside and what made things worse, they had tacks with them. Bentley decided to contact his internet pal Penelope.

"Penelope, do you read me? Are you out there?" Bentley asked.

"I read ya, Bentley." Penelope said.

"Um, this is sort of an awkward face to face but" Bentley started.

"But your hanger is being attacked by some traitorous paid-off Black Baron goons." Penelope finished. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt your team's plane."

"Is your RC chopper operational?" Bentley asked.

"Yes, it's deployed and airborne." Penelope said.

"You're a heck of a woman." Bentley said.

"I know that's what my homepage says." Penelope said.

After explaining to Penelope on how to use the yanking device, she got to work on yanking the goons away from the Team Cooper hanger. Some of which were heavier than others, she also had to deal with tanks that were coming. Eventually she yanked all the goons away from the hanger and destroyed all of the tanks.

"Great job Penelope! You're the best RC pilot I've ever seen." Bentley said.

Aw, those thugs deserved it, No one sells out the Black Baron and walks away Scot free." Penelope said.

"Okay team, we're all set up for the Aces semifinals." Bentley said. "Once Sly arrives at the hanger, we'll prep the plane and suit up for competition."

Sly arrived at the hangar, got on his pilot suit. The gang prepared the plane and Sly suited up, got in the plane and was about to take off.

"Stay sharp Sly! Iceland and Belgium will be at each other's throats up there, but you're still outnumbered!" Bentley said. "I'm also telling you to be careful because if Neyla finds out anything has happened to you, she'll hold me and the rest of the gang responsible!"

"Relax Mom, this is gonna be great! But I'll keep what you said about my Neyla in mind though!" Sly said as he took off.

When Sly got to where the other planes were he started shooting them down. Fortunately for Sly, Teams Iceland and Belgium were more focused on taking out each other and thanks to Sly's piloting skills and good aim, he managed to shoot all 25 planes down. All the while, Dimitri was giving commentary during the flying.

"Tip top outstanding! Team Cooper is going to le finals!" Dimitri said.

Sly flyed back to the hanger and while he was landing the plane, he saw his Neyla standing beside Bentley. When Sly landed the plane and got to where they were, Neyla ran and tightly embraced Sly.

"Oh Sly, I was so scared for you when you were up there" Neyla said. "I had to close my eyes at one point because I couldn't bear to look."

Sly pulled Neyla into a deep kiss and hugged her. "It's alright, beautiful tigress. I'm ok." Sly said comforting his girlfriend.

"How did you know that Sly was in the competition, Neyla?" Bentley asked.

"Because Sly told me, how do you think I knew?" Neyla said.

"No surprise there, Neyla." Bentley said.

"Sly, since I'm here, I'm going to stay with you and the others until we're all finished with our jobs here." Neyla said wanting to be by her Raccoon lover's side.

"But Neyla, what about your assignment here?" Sly asked.

"I've hired new mercenaries and I can tell them that I'll be patrolling the streets for the next few days trying to find who I'm looking for." Neyla said.

"Alright beautiful tigress, you can stay with us until both of our jobs here are done." Sly said as he kissed her forehead.

They all headed back to the safe house and when everyone got settled Bentley set up a slide show. "Thanks to Sly's flying we're officially in the Aces finals. Our opponents: Team Muggshot and Team Black Baron. The rules of the finals are a bit different than normal, whoever takes out the champion gets the title. Hear that, guys? It's all about taking down the Baron. Our only real competition will be Muggshot himself, we need to remove him from the competition. Here's the plan: I'll challenge him to a fist fight in town square. Neyla since you're here, this will be your part in this. You'll meet up with Muggshot in the same place and since you're the inspector now, you can take him down and throw him in jail. And we'll have clear shots for the finals. However the Baron won't be easy to deal with, he commands an army of flyers and has been know to call in blimp gunships when things look grim. The answer to our problem isn't obvious, although it is potent. Behold the giant wolf, I'll drug the beast so that the Guru will be able to ride it and take out some of the local guards who also serve as the Baron's pilots. Obviously the less opponents Sly has to deal with in the finals the better. Next I'll hack into the aircraft control tower, is successful I'll be able to intercept any messages the Baron might send to his gunships. Alright team, we've got all night to prepare, if we win this not only will we get the trophy, Penelope is sure to join our gang. After her great work at defending our hanger she looks like a prime recruit." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

"Bentley, I don't think that Neyla should take on Muggshot. She doesn't know what he's capable of, I do." Sly said.

"Sly, I know you're worried for Neyla but this is the only way." Bentley said.

"Sly, if it makes you feel any better, how about you take down Muggshot with me?" Neyla asked. "Muggshot is the reason I'm in Holland anyway, and if you're with me, we can easily take him down. Besides, I want to get payback for what he did to your parents."

"Well if you really want to do this then I'll take him down with you." Sly said.

"Then it's settled, Sly you will take down Muggshot with Neyla." Bentley said.

"Fine. But after this is all over with, If you guys stay in Holland for a time, I'm going to stay here to be with Sly." Neyla said.

"I figured you would, I'll go to Muggshot and challenge him while you two get ready for him." Bentley said as he put on his pilot suit and headed for the hotel.

"I have a present for you, my love." Neyla said as she showed him a shock pistol much like hers but it was blue and yellow like Sly's outfit.

"Neyla, where did you get this?" Sly asked taking the pistol.

"I cleverly stole it from the armory at Interpol." Neyla answered. "I thought you might like it."

"I do like it, thank you, beautiful tigress." Sly said kissing Neyla's cheek.

"Anyway Sly, let's get to town square and take down Muggshot. I'm eager to get some payback your parents. After all, I did say that I loved them for bringing a good son into the world and if it wasn't for that good son, I never would have been the woman I am today." Neyla said as they headed to town square.

Bentley got to the hotel and quickly found and went up to Muggshot. "Aw beat it, twerp. The Black Baron's been giving me the grill since that "event" in yer hangar." Muggshot said.

"Perhaps you'd like to take out some frustration by engaging in a physical battle with me outside in the town square?" Bentley asked nervously.

"No way, I'm being watched here...that and it wouldn't feel right pounded a four-eyed runt in a wheelchair." Muggshot said.

After trying to get Muggshot into a fight, Bentley tried one last thing. "Your mother was a broken down tub of junk with more gentleman callers then the operator." Bentley said.

"Nobody talks that way about my mother! Nobody! Ok little broken down runt, looks like you're gonna get broken down even more!" Muggshot said.

"Town square… five minutes... please don't be late." Bentley said as he headed out of the hotel.

"Alright you two. Muggshot is on his way outside." Bentley said through communications.

Sly and Neyla waited for five minutes and saw Muggshot heading their way. "Mess with me? That little punk is gonna eat dirt." Muggshot said. He then looked up and saw Sly and Neyla on one of the roof.

"Hey! Cooper! I thought you might be here." Muggshot said then looked at Neyla "And I've heard of you, you're the replacement of that cop hag that busted me back in Masa City!"

Neyla wasn't in the mood for chit-chat and just started shooting Muggshot with her shock pistol. "You little bitch!" Muggshot said making Sly angry at what he just called his tigress lover. Sly took out his shock pistol and shot Muggshot in the chest.

"No one calls her that, Muggshot. Especially not you!" Sly said.

"Grrr, Cooper. You'll die just like your father and mother died!" Mugshot said making Sly and Neyla both angry that Muggshot had mentioned Sly's parents, Sly was angry because it brought back painful memories of that terrible night, and Neyla was angry because Muggshot had insulted the memory of Sly's parents who she had begun to love ever since Sly took her to see them in the cemetery.

Sly and Neyla both aimed at Muggshot and started shooting at Muggshot, they had to avoid being hit by Muggshot's guns and explosives. After a few direct hits with both of the shock pistols Muggshot finally dropped his guns.

"Mutha, that you? I'm sorry... I didn't know they was yours." Muggshot said as he fell to the ground knocked out.

"No one talks that way about your parents, Sly." Neyla said.

"Thank you, beautiful tigress." Sly said handing the pistol to Neyla.

"No keep it, my love. It's a present for you and I think you'll need it for something in the future." Neyla said.

"Ok." Sly said putting the pistol in his knapsack. "What about Muggshot?"

"i've got that covered." Neyla said as she got out her phone, called her mercenaries and told them to come get a knocked out criminal in town square and take him back to the station while she resumed her "patrol" "Now that Muggshot is taken care of, Sly I believe you owe me a kiss."

"You know I do, beautiful tigress." Sly said embracing Neyla and sharing a deep kiss with his tigress lover. "Let's get back to the safe house. Bentley's gonna need some help with the giant wolf job."

"Alright Sly." Neyla said as they went back to the safe house.

Bentley went to his RV point and contacted Sly. "A-ha! A perfect feral specimen of Lupus Gigantor Mus." Bentley said.

"So let me get this straight again. You plan on stalking that thing, drugging it, putting the Guru on board and setting the two free to smash up the guards?" Sly asked.

"An air type plan I agree, it's simplicity itself. By channelling the wild destruction housed in that blood thirsty creature, we should be able to thin out the Black Baron's ranks... which of course means fewer enemy pilots flying against you in the finals." Bentley said.

"I'm all for evening the odds in our favor, but come on...this plan seems a little... risky." Sly said.

"Not at all. I've modified my sleep darts with heavy doses of Skunk Balm. It should be enough to pacify the beast... provided he doesn't catch wind of me first." Bentley said.

"Alright, that sounds ok, you can hang back and shoot him at a distance." Sly said.

"Uugh...well, given the weight of the darts, I'll need to sneak up behind him and take a shot within a few...meters." Bentley said.

"Meters?" Sly asked.

"Quit trying to freak me out and put the Guru on binocucom!" Bentley said.

Then the Guru came on. "Once I put the wolf to sleep it'll be up to you." Bentley said.

" **I have confidence in you my friend**." The Guru said.

"Thanks Guru, you always know just want to say." Bentley said.

Bentley snuck up behind the wolf and shot the first dart at it, he then ran away from the wolf and waited until the wolf gave up and walked away, Bentley repeated the process three more times until the darts finally kicked in, making the wolf fall asleep.

"Guru, you're up. You should be able to possess the giant wolf now that he's out." Sly said.

The Guru got to the wolf and took control of it's mind. He then made the wolf take out 15 of the Black Baron's pilots. After the pilots were taken care of, the Guru jumped off of the wolf and watched as it ran back to its territory.

"Excellent! That should even the odds in the finals tomorrow." Sly said.

Bentley went to his next RV point and contacted Sly. "How do you plan to hack into the aircraft control tower?" Sly asked.

"It's simple, really. The whole system is linked through computer nodes which monitor the power generated by the local windmills." Bentley answered.

"Seriously, all the power comes from the local windmills?" Sly asked. "I thought they were just for looks."

"The control nodes tell a different story." Bentley said.

"How do you plan to get up there?" Sly asked. "It's pretty high."

"My turbo chair has been outfitted with an extra afterburner... heights such as that are nothing to me." Bentley said.

Bentley went to the first windmill and used his extra booster to get up to the first computer. "Prepare yourself computer... I will show no mercy." Bentley said as he started hacking the computer, after a few minutes he successfully completed the hack. Bentley went to the next windmill, got up to the computer and after a few minutes he successfully hacked it. He went to the next one and successfully hacked the third computer. Bentley got to the final computer and successfully hacked it.

"Success, I've got total access. Wait…the code's unstable... everything is speeding up!" Bentley said as he saw one the windmill fans break apart and crash into the dam, making the water level rise.

"Windmill throwing stars eh? This little system bug might come in handy." Bentley said as he headed back to the safe house.

After a full night of rest and a little breakfast, Bentley set up a slide show. "Thanks to our combined efforts, we're now ready for the final round of the Aces competition. Put on your helmets because it's time for operation Turbo Dominant Eagle. In just a few hours Team Iceland and Team Belgium will begin fighting it out in the b-champs round. This will provide the perfect cover for phase 1 of my plan. Sly use the catapult and your paraglider to gain access to the local gunships, plant some tracking devices, then get back to the team hanger and suit up for the finals. Murray you're up next, use your rowboat to pull down the aircraft communication antenna, with it out of commission, the Black Baron will have to use a unscrambled radio frequency to call the gunships for back up. When that happens I'll be ready with our secret weapon and with the tracking devices installed I'm guaranteed not to miss. In the end though, it'll be up to Sly. This is a sudden death competition, whoever takes out last year's champion wins. That is if the Black Baron doesn't take out the rest of the competition first." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Excellent the B-CHAMPS round is beginning!" Bentley said. "With these guys going at it no one will notice as you slip onto the gunships and plant a tracking device."

"Sounds straightforward enough. Where'd you get these trackers?" Sly asked. "They look kinda funny."

"Best I could do on short notice, they're sensitive to extreme changes in altitude. You'll have to pull this job off at high elevation or it's a bust." Bentley said.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Sly said.

Sly used the catapult and his paraglider to get to the first gunship, once on he planted the first tracking device and used the pressure vents in front of the gunships to get to the other three and plant the other three devices.

"Nice work Flyboy the gunships GPS data is flowing in, head back to the hanger and suit up." Bentley said.

 **Meanwhile**

"Alright Murray, the Black Baron's communication antenna is held up by three support beams. Pull Em out of place and the whole array will fall apart." Bentley said.

"Don't worry, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's rowing... and breaking stuff." Murray said as he threw his boat into the water, jumped in and started rowing, being very careful to avoid the falling planes. He rowed the boat until he got under the bridge and thanks to the rope that was tied to the beam and Murray's boat, the first beam was pulled out of place. Murray repeated the process until the next two beams came off, making the communication antenna fall to the ground.

"The Murray" has broken you! Let that be a lesson to all antennas, I will not be trifled with!" Murray said.

 **Back with Sly**

Sly paraglided the team hanger and quickly put on his pilot suit. He was waking up to the plane Neyla stopped him. "Sly." Neyla said as she walked up to Sly and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Be safe up there, my love." Neyla said.

"Don't worry, beautiful tigress, I'll be alright." Sly said.

The two lovers shared a deep kiss and Sly got in the plane. "This is it-eye of the tiger, pal! Look for the Black Baron, take him out and this competition is all over…and go easy on the throttle; it's been sticking lately." Bentley said.

"And remember what I said, Sly. Be safe up there!" Neyla said.

"Don't worry, I'll see you both in the winner's circle." Sly said as he took off to take care of the Black Baron.

"What was that you said about the throttle, Bentley?" Neyla asked.

"Well, it's been sticking lately, Neyla." Bentley said nervously.

Neyla leaned down to look Bentley in the eyes. "I know we're friends, Bentley, but if anything bad happens to my Raccoon you know what happens."

"I know, you'll hold me responsible for it. I get it, Neyla." Bentley said.

"Good." Neyla said as she looked up at the sky.

 **With Sly**

Sly was flying through the air looking for the Black Baron, which didn't take too long as his plane had flashing lights on them. Sly shot the Black Baron's plane and any other plane that got in his way. Eventually after much shooting, the Baron's plane was starting to go out of control.

"Drat! That Raccoon is good!" The Baron said. "Gunships converge on my position and destroy the Cooper aircraft…send in a spare plane as well."

"Roger Baron, all units en route!" One of the gunship pilots said. Suddenly the Baron heard Bentley's voice.

"Sorry Baron, but you'll have to fight fair this year." Bentley said.

"What? Who is this? How did you find this frequency? What? No! Desist, halt! I command it!" The Baron yelled as he saw one of the windmill fans break off and spin towards two of the gunships, making them crash into each other and blow up.

"Gah! This planes come unfixed...high time for an upgrade, I say." The Baron said as he flew his plane towards a bigger airplane and jumped on its wing, with Sly right behind him.

"Oh no you don't, you weasel." Sly said as he landed on the wing using his paraglider.

"Weasel" am I?" The Baron asked.

"I've beat you! Your biplanes is in pieces." Sly said.

"Ah, but we're both still airborne aren't we?" The Baron asked. "The Victor has yet to be decided."

"Then, let's settle it." Sly said.

"Beware m'boy, I've trained ten years at fisticuffs. Pugilism is my passion." The Baron said.

"If you fight as well as you fly this shouldn't take long." Sly said.

"En garde!" The Baron said.

As the Baron said he was a master at fisticuffs and so Sly had to avoid the Baron's punches especially his big uppercut punch. After Sly got a few hits with his cane, the Baron flew off the plane but grabbed the will just in time before he fell off the wing. The Baron called for some of his guards but Sly whacked them all off the wing. The Black Baron jumped back on the wing, jumped up a few inches and stomped on the wing but Sly jumped up just in time and got a few more hits with his cane. Eventually Sly hit the Baron's head causing his mask to fly off, revealing none other than Penelope.

"That's enough... you win Cooper." Penelope said.

"Wait, you?... you're Penelope, the Baron's mechanic. No...no you ARE the Black Baron!" Sly said.

"Suppose someone was bound to find out sooner or later…I guess I'm kinda relieved." Penelope said.

"But why?" Sly asked.

"Look, let's talk on the ground...where it's safe." Penelope said.

The plane landed and Sly and Penelope got off the wing. Sly was greeted by a very relieved Neyla. "Sly, I'm so glad that you're safe." Neyla said.

"I told you I'd be alright, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

The gang looked at Penelope. "So Penelope and the Black Baron are one and the same?" Bentley asked.

"I'll explain everything later, right now we've got to get you guys to the winner's circle." Penelope said.

Penelope rushed the gang to the winner's circle and gave them the trophy. The crowd cheered for the new champions and took pictures of them. Bentley and Penelope had an awkward moment, having meeting in person for the first time wasn't what either one was expecting. Penelope looked at Sly and smiled, catching Neyla's attention she pulled Penelope to the side.

"Now listen, little girl. Sly's mine and I'm his, so leave him alone." Neyla said.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you prove it?" Penelope asked.

Bentley heard the girls conversation and decided to interrupt them before they got too far with their bickering.

"Hey girls, dinner's ready!" Bentley said.

Neyla looked at Penelope. "This isn't over." She said.

That night at dinner, Penelope explained that the Black Baron disguises was to get her past the dog fighting age requirements. The gang also told Penelope about the Cooper vault and that they could use her RC skills. When dinner was over, Sly and Neyla had told Sly that Penelope might have a crush on him, but Sly assured Neyla that his heart belonged to only her, after the talk they had another night of mating to make up for lost time. After winning the competition, the Black Baron became a celebrity and found herself putting on the costume more and more often. But eventually, with the Black Baron out of the picture, she was free to go down a new path and joined the gang without hesitation. The next day, Penelope took the gang, including Neyla on a week-long tour of Holland. And after the tour was over, the gang took a plane back to Paris.

 **There you go guys. Flight of Fancy is finished, next chapter will be about a day of Neyla's work life as Inspector of Interpol, if anyone has any ideas for me, I'll be glad to hear them. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember I don't own anything only the story, this chapter will be about Neyla's work life as Inspector of Interpol. Hope you all enjoy it. Back to the story guys.**

Neyla woke up and saw it was 6:30 in the morning. She looked at the other side of the bed and sighed. " _I wish Sly were here right now, it just doesn't feel right with him not being here to wake up next to me._ " Neyla thought.

Neyla got out of bed to begin her morning routine, she went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and headed to Interpol. It didn't take long for her to get to work and when she got inside the station, other officers greeted her.

"Well hello, Inspector Neyla." Some of the male officers said trying to flirt with her. But also making the female officers look at Neyla with jealousy since they only had eyes for her. But Neyla knew that the male officers only had eyes for her because of her looks and so she ignored them because they weren't her type, Neyla also disregarded what the other female officers thought of her because she didn't care what they all thought.

But Neyla did have a few good friends, Barkley was one of them but he didn't favor her over the others, which she was fine with. She got inside her office and began doing her paperwork. " _Paperwork is always the most boring part of this job, I'm more of a field person."_ Neyla thought after it took 1 hour to almost get through with her paperwork.

Suddenly one of the male officers that was attracted to Neyla came inside. He was a black panther with a similar build to Sly, but was nothing like him. "What do you want?" Neyla asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were doing ok, Inspector Neyla." He said.

"Save it, I'm not interested." Neyla said finishing up on her paperwork and heading to her coffee break.

The Panther then grabbed Neyla's arm and turned her around to face him. "Come on, Neyla. You know I want you, I can be a great boyfriend to you." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. But before he could get far, Neyla kneed him in the lower area, threw him out of her office and headed to her coffee break. Once she got her coffee, one of her good friends came to her table to join her. She was a blue female dog with a very good personality that Neyla liked and she was named Jennifer.

"Hi, Neyla." Jennifer said as she sat across from Neyla.

"Hi Jennifer, how's your day going so far?" Neyla asked.

"Going pretty good." Jennifer said. "How's your day going so far?"

"Well the usual, paperwork, guys trying to hit on me, girls looking jealous of me I had to throw one of the guys out of my office today after he tried to kiss me." Neyla said as she sipped her coffee.

"Why not give any of them a chance?" Jennifer asked.

"Because I already have a boyfriend and lover, and he's the best man I've ever met. Without him I wouldn't be the person I am today." Neyla said.

"I understand, Neyla." Jennifer said. "So who is the lucky man?"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I can't tell you, but I will in the future." Neyla said not wanting to reveal her relationship with Sly.

"It's okay, Neyla. I understand that you like keeping your work life and social life separate from each other." Jennifer said finishing up her coffee.

"Thank you, Jennifer." Neyla said finishing her coffee. "Well I have to go, I've got patrolling to do."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Jennifer said.

Neyla left the station at 11pm and began her patrol, nothing was happening until she heard her radio. "Attention all patrols, we have a robbery at the convenience store, please respond!"

Neyla quickly responded to the call and got to the store in a matter of minutes. Once she got there, she saw that it was a coyote holding a gun to the female cat owners head. Neyla got an idea and went to the back of the store, she snuck up behind the coyote and used her whip to disarm him.

"Ow, who was." The coyote asked before he got shocked into unconscious.

"You're under arrest, pal." Neyla said handcuffing the coyote and taking him to the car.

"Thank you, officer." The owner said. "You're interpol's new Inspector right?"

"Yes, I'm Neyla." Neyla said shaking the owner's hand. "What's your name, miss?"

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Maybe I'll come back here one day and introduce you to my boyfriend." Neyla said.

"I'd like that very much." Lucy said.

Neyla made it back to the station and put the coyote in lockup. She was going back to her office when she suddenly heard Barkley. "Neyla, in my office!" Barkley yelled.

Neyla went inside Barkley's office and sat down in front of his desk. "So what can I do for you, Sir?" Neyla asked.

"Do you think you can explain to me why you can't catch Sly Cooper?!" Barkley yelled.

"Well, Sir, he is the world's greatest thief isn't he?" Neyla asked. Plus he has his smart and strong friends to back him up, but I have taken in other criminals haven't I?"

"I know you have and I respect that and your dedication to your job, but you have yet to bring in Cooper!" Barkley said.

"I don't see anyone else in this station that is capable of bringing in Sly Cooper, so weather you like it or not, I'm the best officer you have that is even capable of bringing in the Cooper gang." Neyla said. " _If you only knew, Barkley."_ Neyla thought with a chuckle.

Barkley sighed. "Look Neyla, I forgave you for everything you've ever done in your past and I even promoted you to Inspector when that traitorous Carmelita Fox crossed the line and tried to kill you." Barkley said.

"I know you did, Sir." Neyla said. "But Sly Cooper helped me take out Clockwerk and Carmelita, you should be thanking him for that."

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem Sly Cooper of hundreds of thieving on a global level and escaping arrest!" Barkley said.

"Whatever, look Sir, it's 2:30 and my shift is over in 3 hours, so unless you have a lead on m about the Cooper gang, I'd like to finish my work for today and get home!" Neyla said.

"Alright as soon as you get done with everything here you can go home and get some rest." Barkley said.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll be going now." Neyla said as she left Barkley's office. " _You won't have to worry about Sly for too much longer, Barkley, because once Sly and the gang complete the Cooper vault job, he and I are going to retire from our respective jobs and start a life together_."

Neyla got finished with her work and saw it was 5:30. She got out of the station and headed home to get some rest. Once she got home, she started her evening routine, she took a bath, put in her night clothing and sat down on her bed and put on the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. It was a little boring without Sly being here to watch it with her.

Neyla heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. When she opened it she saw none other than the love of her life: Sly Cooper. "Hi, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

Neyla grabbed Sly and pulled him into a kiss as she closed her door and locked it. When she broke the kiss, Sly had a smile on his face. "I take it you're happy to see me?" Sly asked.

"You have no idea, Sly." Neyla said. "My day was just so boring without you being with me."

"Tell me all about it." Sly said.

They went to her room and sat down on the bed, Neyla told Sly everything about her day, her paperwork, the Panther trying to kiss her, her putting him in his place, the coffee break with Jennifer, stopping the robbery, meeting Lucy, her conversation with Barkley, and finally coming home.

"Must be very hard for you, Neyla. You must be stressed out." Sly said putting his hands on hers. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, there is one thing you can do to help me relieve my stress." Neyla said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, pushing him down on the bed and getting on top of him.

"I'll be sure to make things special for you, my beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"I'm counting on it, my handsome Raccoon." Neyla said seductively.

 **Two and a half hours later.**

Sly and Neyla were on bed wrapped up in each other's arms, totally exhausted. "Wow, I never thought you could last that long, Neyla." Sly said.

"Well, we both have had a lot of practice, my love." Neyla said. "And practice does make perfect."

"So, Neyla. What do you want to do now?" Sly asked.

"I've got a new movie that we can watch together." Neyla answered. "It's the latest Fast and Furious movie."

"The Fate of the Furious, I've been waiting to watch that with you." Sly said.

Neyla put the movie in and laid down next to Sly. When the movie was over they decided to have a talk. "So Sly, what do you plan to do when the Cooper vault job is done?" Neyla asked.

"Well, I think that once me and the gang get the treasure from the vault, we'll split the take between everyone in the gang." Sly said. "And I was thinking that since you're part of the gang in a way, you could get a share of the treasure too."

"Well since I am part of the gang, I think I will take a share of the treasure, and I'm hoping that you could retire from being a thief and settle down with me." Neyla said.

"Well, since this will be the biggest job I've ever done, I think I will settle down with you, Neyla. But I don't want the Cooper legacy to end with me." Sly said.

"The Cooper legacy doesn't have to end with you, Sly." Neyla said. "But let's talk about that later, I'm pretty tired and I think you are too."

"You're right, beautiful tigress. I am tired for now let's get some sleep." Sly said laying down on his back. Neyla rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

 **There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is A Cold Alliance. Getting close to my favorite episode in the game, the Sly Cooper version of Pirates of the Caribbean. Rate and review, see you next chapter guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember I don't own anything only the story, hope you enjoy the chapter. Anyway back to the story guys.**

It had been a month since the Holland job and Bentley carefully went over the blueprints of Dr M's fortress and came to the conclusion that his demolition skills wouldn't be enough. Bentley gathered the gang, including Neyla, who wanted to be by Sly's side for her next assignment. She sat beside Sly while they were eating Chinese food while Bentley told them that they would have to recruit a full-time demolition specialist. After going through a list of demolition specialists, Bentley had one last candidate. However the proposed candidate was a shock to both Sly and Neyla: Sly's old enemy The Panda King. The one who had a part in Sly's parents deaths and the theft of pages from Sly's book. Sly had told Neyla about the details of his encounter with him beating him and taking back what he had stolen from him. Sly and Neyla both were against the idea of letting one of the very people responsible for Sly's parents deaths on the team. But Bentley told them that the Panda King had left his old life of Crime and was now a monk living a life of quiet meditation high up in the mountains. After much discussion, Sly and Neyla both gave in. The gang packed up their things, put on some disguises and headed to China on a plane. Once they got to China the gang headed for the Panda King's location in the Kunlun mountains.

"Stay sharp team... for all we know the Panda King is just as dangerous as ever." Sly said.

"Sly's right, he's told me what that murderous panda is capable of." Neyla said.

"How can you two say that?" Bentley asked. "Just look at him, have you ever seen someone more at peace with the world?"

"I'll admit, he does look kinda "zenned out." Sly said.

"Uh… Mr. King? Honorable Panda King we humbly wish to speak with you." Bentley said but the Panda King didn't even move.

"I guess he doesn't want to talk. Sorry Bentley, let's go." Sly said.

"Be realistic Sly, he's clearly in a deep meditative trance. Hmmm, it'll take some doing, but I think I see a way to get the team up to his shrine." Bentley said.

"Good! The walk up here tired me out. I don't wanna turn around now and. Man, I miss the van...we never had to walk anywhere back then." Murray said.

"Ok, Ok, let's just get this over with." Sly said.

"Murray, you're up first. If you can get to the top of that pillar you should be able to bounce all the way up to the Panda King." Bentley said.

"Okay... bouncing is a lot easier than more walking. Seriously, do you guys wanna see my blisters?" Murray asked.

"No way!...is he serious?" Penelope asked.

" **Come on Murray, it will be easy**." The Guru said.

"Yeah, Ok Master. Bouncing, pillars, piece of cake!" Murray as he jumped off the ledge.

" **Sometimes you've got to be firm**." The Guru said with a chuckle.

"I hear that, sometimes you've got to be firm." Bentley said.

Murray got into ball form and began bouncing. Once he got high enough he bounced to the top of the first pillar used the other pillars to bounce all the way up to the Panda King's shrine.

"Ok, I'm in Position!" Murray yelled out to the gang.

"Penelope, you're up next. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Sly can jump onto small points." Bentley said. "Those bamboo shoots would be an ideal means of ascent if they weren't spaced so far apart."

"Hold on, hold on...let me see if I can figure it out for myself." Penelope said.

"It's got to do with the ice." Bentley said.

"OK, so clearly we need more points in order for Sly to ascend. The problem, where we're going to get them? The answer, split each shoot down the middle, thereby doubling the points of ascension." Penelope said. "However, the ice down there appears too thin to walk on, so there's no way to do it by hand... so I'll need to use my lightweight remote control car to split the trees for us."

"Perfect... that's it exactly!" Bentley said.

"Great! Anything for Sly. I love to see him pull off those athletic moves." Penelope said getting a angry look from Neyla.

Penelope got out her control for her car and made it, go onto the ice and in a matter of minutes, split all 7 logs down the middle.

"There you go Sly...hope it's everything you could have wished for." Penelope said.

"It looks great." Sly said as he winked at Neyla then started spire jumping on the bamboo shoots, in a matter of minutes, he got to where Murray was.

"Whack the supports up on those pinwheels!" Bentley said.

"Really?" Sly asked.

"Pinwheel destabilization is the cornerstone of this plan!" Bentley said.

Sly jumped into Murray's hands and Murray threw him up to the pinwheels, Sly whacked the support to the first one and Murray went to the second pinwheel, Sly went to Murray and Murray threw him up to the pinwheel and Sly whacked the support.

"I'm all done up here!" S!y said.

"Excellent, now that she pinwheels are unstable I just need to light them up with my darts. One shot per rocket should do the trick." Bentley said.

Bentley jumped off the ledge, took out his binocucom and shot the rockets on the pinwheels. Bentley then bounced onto the first pillar. "Those pinwheels are about to go. Guru, you up for a challenge?" He asked.

" **I'm always up for a challenge, my friend**." The Guru said.

"That's right, you should be able to "persuade" the guards to help you get up to those rockets." Bentley said.

The Guru jumped off the ledge found a guard, possessed him and made him jump up to the roof where the rockets were. Once on the roof, the Guru lit up the first rocket. The rocket flew to the first pinwheel, making it crash into the sign in front of the Panda King's shrine, making it into a bridge. The Guru lit the second rocket and it flew to the second pinwheel, making it fly and land on the ground.

"Strong work, that fallen pinwheel should serve as an excellent makeshift elevator." Bentley said.

The Guru jumped off the roof and used the pinwheel to get up to where the Panda King's shrine was. Once there, he and Sly went to the Panda King.

" **He's really in a deep meditative state**." The Guru said as Bentley and Neyla came up to them.

"I agree, he's in a super meditative state." Bentley said.

"Let's just shout in his ear." Sly said.

"I agree with you, my love." Neyla said.

"No, to break him out of this trance we'll need to delve into his mind." Bentley said.

"A hacksaw then?" Sly asked.

"No, it'll require channelling." Bentley said.

" **I can bridge Sly and the Panda King's minds**." The Guru said.

"Sly, sit beside the Panda King, the Guru will bridge your minds." Bentley said.

"Count me in too, Bentley." Neyla said.

"I figured you would say that, Neyla." Bentley said.

Sky and Neyla sat in front of the Panda King and crossed their legs, took each other's hands and closed their eyes as the Guru began to bridge all three of their minds.

 **Inside the Panda King's mind.**

It was the same place that Sly had fought against the Panda King. Only this time, Neyla was with Sly.

"I see you carry the can of the notorious Cooper Thief Clan." The Panda King said. "Have you come here for revenge? To steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?"

"Whoa! This is just like the time I beat the stuffing out of you." Sly said.

"Only this time you have the love of your life with you, my love." Neyla said.

"Why should you care if I buy a few worthless villages in the snow?" The Panda King asked. "You are a thief, just like me."

"Ahh... yeah. Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Sly asked.

"I think he's caught up in the moment you defeated him, Sly." Neyla said.

"Insolent child! You shall pay dearly for your disrespect!" The Panda King said. "Still, to honor your Cooper ancestry I will send you to your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique...Flame-Fu!"

"Uh oh." Sly said. "I'll handle this Neyla."

"Alright, my love. But be careful." Neyla said.

Sly ran to the Panda King, dodging the fireballs that he threw at him. When Sly got to him, he started whacking him with his cane, avoiding the Panda King's moves while he was at it with Neyla watching as her Raccoon lover beat the stuffing out of the Panda King until he used his belly to push Sly back to Neyla.

Neyla got out her shock pistol and aimed at the Panda King. "Wait Neyla, this isn't real, it's all in his head."

"My mind is clear, focused on your destruction, Cooper!" The Panda King said.

"Snap out of it, Panda King!" Neyla said. "We know why you're here. You're fixated on the moment of your greatest defeat. Sly beat you and since then you've wondered how it all fell apart."

"I hate Sly Cooper. He has ruined me... ruined the Panda King." Panda King said.

"And I've hated you...but that doesn't make any of this real. Years have passed and we've both changed. Come out of this trance. Let's meet each other as we are today and let go of who we were when this fight happened." Sly said.

"You are...correct. Forgive me. My mind is not always my own." Panda King said.

 **Back in the real world.**

The Panda King wasn't any more excited about the notion of him joining the gang then Sly or Neyla were. The Guru got on Murray's shoulder, he and the Panda King had looked into each other's eyes and saw kindred spirits in each other. After this was done, Panda King told about how he lost a member of his family, his daughter was taken by a powerful General named Tsao from the northern mountains. Panda King's daughter Jing King, was to be the forced bride of this powerful General and he had exiled Panda King. The gang agreed to help Panda King recover his daughter in exchange for his help with the Cooper vault job. Reluctantly on Sly and Neyla's part because they both were not convinced about him. After Panda King had shaved, gotten on his old clothes and fireworks, they headed for the northern mountains to find a safe house.

 **I want this chapter to be a prelude to the episode since that was how it went in the game. I hope you all understand, my friends I will get to work on the episode first chance I get tomorrow. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember I don't own anything only the story, I hope you enjoy the episode. Anyway back to the story guys**.

After reaching the northern mountains and setting up a safe house in the city, Bentley set up a slide show. "We all know that our objective here is to retrieve the Panda King's daughter: Jing King. She's being kept against her will by this man: General Tsao. He's forcing her to marry him next Saturday, clearly time is of the essence. Here's the plan, first I'll approach General Tsao in disguise and try to get hired as his wedding planner, hopefully with a man on the inside we'll get some news on Jing King. Still we need more information. Two of us will have to work together to steal a couple of twin keys and break into Tsao's place of business. Once inside I'll need to use some new technology to get past the security. Finally thanks to Penelope's air sweeps we've picked up an unusual amount of radio waves out in the water. Someone will have to go there and find out what it is. We can't leave anything to chance here or Jing King lives unhappily ever after." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Bentley went to the front door of the palace and contacted Sly. "This is it, General Tsao's palace. If we're going to get at the Panda King's daughter we'll need an inside track on the wedding." Sly said.

"I'm ready with my costume, with some luck he'll hire me on as the wedding coordinator." Bentley said.

"Great, if you get a chance try to score the rest of us some jobs as well. You can't have enough operatives on the inside." Sly said.

Bentley went inside the palace in disguise and went to where Tsao was. On the way he heard Jing King and Tsao talking. Jing King was crying, wanting to tell her father that she was alright but Tsao wouldn't let her. Bentley then approached Tsao.

"Greetings honorable General Tsao, I have heard of your impending marriage and have respectively come before you to offer my services as wedding coordinator." Bentley said.

"How insulting, I need no "help" Tsao said.

"My apologies, I mean no disrespect." Bentley said.

"Given my genius, I am completely capable of organising the event... However I might be interested in employing a photographer. A day of such momentous import should be captured for future generations to marvel at." Tsao said.

"I have one of the best photographers on retainer." Bentley said.

"Really? Well...if he truly is world class, then he might get the honor of chronicling the event. However, I'll need to see some samples before I give him the job." Tsao said.

"Of course, I'll have him come by right away." Bentley said.

"You'd better not be wasting my time wedding planner. I get very, very uncharitable when people waste my time." Tsao said.

Bentley went back outside, got out of his disguise and contacted Sly. "OK Sly, General Tsao wants some samples of your work. I've placed waypoints in areas with photographic potential. Approach the guards in costume and they'll probably pose for you. Good luck pal." Bentley said.

Sly putt on his disguise and made his way to the first waypoint. "Hey! What's the temple password?" A guard asked.

"Bentley sent Sly the password. "Day, sun, day, moon." Sly said.

"Listen up Meatheads. General Tsao wants some pictures of his staff...so big smiles all around." Sly said.

After the guards got into position and smiled, Sly got out his binocucom and took their picture. Sly went to the next waypoint. "Halt! What's the crypt password?" The guard asked.

Bentley sent Sly the password. "Night, night, night, night." Sly said.

"Alright you stupid guards, put on some smiles and get in a nice pose. General Tsao wants some happy photos." Sly said.

After they got into position and smiled, Sly took their picture. Sly then went to the final waypoint. "Halt! What is the sunset password?" One of the guards asked.

Bentley sent Sly the password. "Day, night, sun, moon." Sly said.

"Ok you two "look happy" the General would like a nice couple shot." Sly said.

The two guards got into Position and smiled but a monkey guard was blocking the shot by jumping up and down. Sly quickly got rid of him and took the guards picture.

"Really Sly, that's some lovely photography…show those shots to the General. I'm sure he'll be impressed." Bentley said through communications.

Sly went inside the palace and and quickly found general Tsao. Bentley told Sly to take a few pictures of the general and after three impressive photos, Sly went to talk to him.

"Greetings General Tsao, as you've no doubt guessed I'm the world class photographer hoping to play a humble role in upcoming magnificent wedding." Sly said.

"Hmm, let me see a sample of your work. I have a Keen eye, a great sense of artistic value; I can tell at a glance if you're world class." Tsao said.

"But of course your Excellency." Sly said giving him the photos.

"Hmm, you have a strong sense of compositional regularity and forced perspectivism. These are… adequate, you may have the honor of photographing my wedding." Tsao said.

"A thousand thank yous my lord. I'm sure I will be a wedding neither of us will ever forget." Sly as he left the palace. " _Speaking of weddings, I wonder if Neyla would want to marry me one day?"_ Sly thought.

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Ok, General Tsao's center of business is protected with a special double padlock. If we can get inside, and get past all the security, we should have access to the purchase records for the wedding." Bentley said.

"So, let's get to pickpocketing those keys." Sly said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The keys are designed with a self destruct feature and the guards carrying them are in constant radio contact." Bentley said.

"I get it, if I steal a key from the first guard he'll report it in, then the second guard will destroy his key before we have time to pull it." Sly said.

"That's right. We need to steal the key almost simultaneously." Bentley said.

"That's way I'm going to steal the first key, Bentley. You just go to Tsao's center of business and wait for us there." Neyla said through communications.

"I figured you would, Neyla. Since you and Sly do everything together most of the time." Bentley said as he started to head to Tsao's center of business. "But I do appreciate the extra help."

"No problem. Neyla said as she switched to Sly "So are you ready for the pull, my love?"

"Already in position, beautiful tigress. When you get your key, I'll get mine." Sly said.

I'm headed there now, Sly. I'll tell you when I have it." Neyla said.

Neyla was making her way to where the guard was. While she was heading there, she started thinking about something. " _I know that this is a forced wedding but I can't help but think of Sly and me in this position, but not forced into it. I wonder if Sly would want to propose to me one day. And if he would, I would say yes without a single bit of hesitation."_ Neyla thought.She found the guard, snuck up close behind him and used her whip to pickpocket the key and started heading to where Bentley was. "I have the key Sly, how about you?" Neyla said.

"On it, beautiful tigress." So said as he jumped down quietly and quickly pickpocketed the second key.

"Excellent job, my love. Let's meet up at Tsao's center of business and give the keys to Bentley." Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla both met at Tsao's center of business at the same time and gave the keys to Bentley.

"Nice work, you two. With both of the keys and my Grapple-Cam I'm all set for the interoffice." Bentley said.

"Sure you won't need either of us to help you in the inside?" Sly asked.

"I'm afraid this is a problem only technology can solve." Bentley said.

"I was hoping you would say that Bentley. Sly and I are heading back to the safe house but we'll be guide you through it if you need it." Neyla said.

"Alright Neyla." Bentley said.

"Good luck with your technology." Sly said as he and Neyla both headed back to the safe house.

Bentley made his way to Tsao's center of business, unlocked the door and went inside. Once inside he saw a laser wall and Sly told him what to do, Bentley got out his Grapple-Cam, threw it past the lasers and activated it. Bentley used the grapple cam to lure the guard onto the first pressure plate and sleep darted him to make him stay on the plate. Bentley moved the Grapple cam upstairs and lured the guard onto the second pressure plate. Once he was on the plate, Bentley sleep darted him. When both pressure plates were triggered, the laser wall went off. Bentley went inside the lower office, used his afterburner to get up to the upper office and got to the computer there.

"Don't be scared little computer...this won't hurt a bit." Bentley said as he began hacking the computer and after a few minutes, Bentley successfully hacked it. "Aha! The database is wide open... I'm a capital "G" genius!" Bentley said as he got out of the building and headed back to the safe house.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Penelope. "The mysterious signal I picked up was somewhere on the water's surface." Penelope said.

"I'm not seeing anything." Murray said.

"Keep scanning. These readings are clear." Penelope said.

"Great snakes on a stick! I don't believe it!" Murray said looking at a very familiar vehicle in an ice block in the water.

"What? You found the signal?" Penelope asked.

"It's the team van! Last time I saw it, it was floating away on a block of ice in Canada...and now it's here." Murray said.

"Highly probable given ocean currents." Penelope said.

"I got to go get it! Don't worry baby, Mama's coming." Murray said.

"Don't even think about swimming Murray, that water's freezing. You wouldn't last a minute." Penelope said.

"But...but, my baby." Murray said wanting to get his van back.

"Hold your position, I should be able to drag the van to you with my RC chopper." Penelope said.

"Bless you Penelope! Bless you and your bag of remote gizmos." Murray said.

Penelope used her RC chopper to drag the van to Murray. Taking care of all the guards first. After they were dealt with, Penelope's chopper started dragging the van to Murray, using the thruster on the chopper and dodging the misses that were going for the chopper. After a few minutes, Penelope's chopper got the van to Murray.

"Oh my sweet van, how I've missed you. Don't worry, I'll break you out of your icy prison." Murray said as he started using his fists to break the ice, taking care of a few guards that tried to stop him. Murray broke the ice all the way to the tires.

"it's no use Murray, this area's too dangerous, we have to recover the van later." Penelope said through communications.

"But... I can't lose her again!" Murray said.

"Forget the van, you'll never make it." Penelope said.

"But...no, NO! Either help me or get out of my way... I'm bringing her home." Murray said.

Murray tied some rope to the van and started pulling it back to the safe house with all of his strength. Penelope used the little fuel her RC chopper had left to clear out the guards that were heading for Murray. Murray was halfway there when spikes blocked his path.

"Sorry Murray, I'm out of fuel and I can't do anything about those spikes in your way." Penelope said.

"But we're so close!" Murray said.

"You did your best...we just ran out of options." Penelope said.

"She's right Murray, it's hopeless, get out of there...save yourself!" Bentley said through communications.

"I will not... I will NEVER leave her behind again!" Murray said with determination.

"Words to tear at a father's heart, would that I had such passion when they came for my little Jing King. Fear not, brave Hippo. I will destroy the spikes blocking your path." Panda King said as he destroyed the first set of spikes.

Murray started pulling the van to the safe house as Panda King destroyed all of the spikes when they blocked Murray way, and dealing with all of the guards that were trying to stop Murray. Panda King was being very careful not to hurt Murray with his fireworks and after a few minutes, Murray finally got the van to the safe house as Panda King dealt with the last of the guards.

"Murray, you did it! You saved the van." Penelope said as the Panda King jumped down to Murray.

"Well done, Hippo. You've lit the flames in my soul... I feel awake for the first time in years." Panda King said bowing down to Murray in the Chinese way.

"No, thank you Panda King! You can ride in my van anytime... you've got shotgun for like, a month." Murray said.

"A great honor, I accept." Panda King said as he headed to his own safe house.

After the gang got a little rest and a little breakfast Bentley set up a slide show. "The operation is running smoothly. With access to General Tsao's database and Sly hired on as the wedding photographer, we're ready to make an attempt for Jing King. Give Tsao's loaded data, I've programed my ThiefNet computer to automatically to analyze the...What the." Bentley said as the picture revealed Tsao in the safe house stealing the computer. "General Tsao's got my computer. Our whole plan is on that computer! How'd he find us? We're doomed!" Bentley said as Sly finished the slideshow. "Listen up, team. This Tsao character is a lot clever than any of us thought. As of this moment we now have one goal: get back the ThiefNet computer. The time for subtlety is over. Bentley, break into the palace and hack his personal computer, he might have linked it to ours. If so that's where we'll start. The rest of the team stand ready, no telling where this might take us." Sly said as he ended the slideshow.

Bentley quickly made his way to the palace and went inside. Sly told him not to worry about sneaking around and to just go for Tsao's computer. Once he found it, he went to it and started to hack it. It took a bit longer than the others due to Tsao's defense Avatar but he still managed to successfully hack the computer.

"A-ha. I think I found something. His diary mentioned a secret passage through the prayer bell... and a walk across the heavens. You getting this Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Me and Neyla are en route to the bell right now." Sly said.

"Better bring along the Guru too. This sounds like his department." Bentley suggested.

Sly, Neyla and the Guru made their way to the bell and when they got there, Bentley told them what to do. "It says here to stand over the bell…I'll need to set off the transfer sequence from here." Bentley said.

The bell raised up and they got under it. Bentley activated the transfer sequence and it took them to the office ledge above the bell. "Got any ideas about that "walk across the heavens" thing?" Sly asked.

" **Indeed I do, my friend**. The Guru said as he activated his staff, making one of the guards float to the ledge where they were.

"That's amazing!" Sly and Neyla both said amazed at what they saw.

" **I'll need to ride on one of your backs to keep the levitation going.** " The Guru said.

"Of course! If you need to ride on my back to keep the levitation going be my guest... I'm not a very big fan of falling to my death." Sly said.

"And I'm coming with you Sly." Neyla said.

"Wait! How can you do that walk across the heavens thing Neyla?!" Bentley asked through communication.

"Come outside and see for yourself, Bentley." Neyla said.

Bentley came outside, got to the highest point he could find and got out his binocucom. What he saw shocked him, Sly was carrying the Guru on his back as he was making objects and guards float into the air like a bridge. But what shocked him the most was that Neyla was performing some of Sly's moves to perfection. Once they were all the way across, the Guru was tired and stayed behind for some rest.

"Neyla, where did learn to do some of Sly's moves?!" Bentley asked through communication.

"Let's just say that Sly let me read every page of the Thievius Raccoonus, Bentley. And with some practice I completely mastered all of the move in no time flat." Neyla answered.

"Is there anything that you haven't told her, Sly?" Bentley asked Sly.

"I keep no secrets from the woman I love, Bentley." Sly said as he and Neyla crawled through the small cave.

When they got out, Sly and Neyla both saw an arena with bamboo shoots to spire jump on. They spire jumped on one shoot each as Tsao came up.

"Ah, the famous Sly Cooper. It seems you and your little gang have managed to follow the trail I left for you." Tsao said. He then noticed Neyla. "And you are you, Tigress?"

"Name's Neyla. I'm Sly's girlfriend." Neyla said.

"No matter. You'll be helpless with or without your girlfriend to aid you, Cooper."

"I'm not ashamed to rely on my friends or the woman I love." Sly said.

"Who needs friends when you can have servants? Who needs affection when you can have obedience? Ah, why try to convince you when I can simply destroy the both of you?" Tsao asked. This sacred forest has been the stage of hundreds of battles, as my ancestors crushed anyone who got in their way, and you two will be no different."

"Bentley, are you hearing this? What's he talking about?" Sly asked.

"I've heard of these types of battlegrounds before. The energy from all the fighting that has gone on before strengthens the combatants, allowing them to soar for long distances. You two should be able to fly all the way across the arena with one jump! Plus, you two can probably change directions in the air with a double jump." Bentley explained.

"Enough chit chat, Cooper! Face me now, and prepare for the end of your legacy." Tsao said.

"We won't go down easy, Tsao." Neyla said.

Tsao fired magic balls at them but they jumped onto another bamboo shoot. While Tsao was jumping to another bamboo shoot, Neyla intercepted him and hit him with her whip making him fall to the ground. Tsao jumped back up and fired more magic balls at Neyla but she avoid them easily. Tsao tried to jump to another bamboo shoot but Sly quickly intercepted him and whacked him with his cane. After 4 successful hits on Tsao with Sly's cane and Neyla's whip, Tsao had enough of fighting on the bamboo shoots.

"Come back and take it like a man!" Sly said.

"Yes, we're not done with you yet, Tsao!" Neyla said as they jumped to the ground.

"Well done you two... I'm impressed you both have lasted this long." Tsao said.

"Stop this Tsao release Jing King and this fight can end." Sly said.

"No! Jing King is mine. Once our bloodlines cross it shall be glorious. The Panda King, back in his day, was magnificent. With the Tsao name a new generation of King's will be unstoppable!" Tsao said.

"But she doesn't want to marry you." Sly said.

"She's a woman, she doesn't know up from down. Once I "convinced" her father to take up meditation she was ripe for the picking." Tsao said.

"I've faced a lot of bad men I'm my time, but you sir, are the worst." Sly said.

"Your sick and disgusting Tsao. Panda King may be a murderer but at least he has more honor in him then you will ever have. He doesn't treat women like they are property!" Neyla said

"Oh, it gets worse, you two. Up until now I've gone easy on the both of you... but now, now you will sample the ancient black arts of the family Tsao!" Tsao said.

Neyla got out her shock pistol and started blasting Tsao. When Sly got close to Tsao he started whacking him with his cane. Tsao unleashed Dragon heads and undead hands from under the ground on them but they claimed up the bamboo shoots and when the Dragon heads and undead hands were gone they jumped down and Neyla used both of her weapons to hit Tsao and Sly whacked him with his cane when Tsao was not using his black magic to unleash the Dragon heads and undead hands. After Sly and Neyla successfully hit Tsao with their weapons, Tsao fell to a knee in Extreme pain.

"You two have won this battle. But the war rages on! Take your foolish computer, it won't help you. Jing King is mine." Tsao said throwing the computer to Sly in pain.

"Jing King is a person, not property. And sorry pal but we're ending this right now." Sly said.

"This is over Tsao. I'm going to make sure that you are locked up for a very long time." Neyla said.

Tsao threw down a smoke bomb making Sly and Neyla cough and fall to their knees. "Beware...beware the power of Tsao!" Tsao said as he disappeared.

When the smoke cleared Sly and Neyla started heading back to the safe house with the computer. "Sly, I may hate Panda King but now I hate Tsao 10 times more." Neyla said.

"Same here, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

As they made their way back to the safe house they were both thinking the same thing. " _I wonder if we'll get married one day? I really hope so._

After a full night of sleep and a little breakfast Bentley set up a slide show. "Thankfully we've managed to get the ThiefNet computer back. However the plans that have been stored inside it are now compromised. The wedding is still on, Jing King remains Tsao's prisoner. Yes, we are going to free her but that's not enough. For this heist we need to really put the screws to this guy, he's earned it. So we're taking his treasure as well, a task that is impossible without Murray's van. Unfortunately all that time spent in the ice has ruined it's cellular battery. I'll need Sly's help to get a new one. Which won't be easy since Tsao's gone all out with security. He's even resorted to using black magic Dragons and hoping vampires patrolling the streets, we'll need to even the odds before the wedding. Sly, you and the Panda King will work to gather some fireworks and blow up the vampire crypt. No crypt, no more vampires." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Bentley went outside and after a few minutes Sly and Neyla both came out. "Hey Bentley, are you and Murray finished fixing up the van?" Sly asked.

"I'm afraid we'll need a new power source, the old poly cellular battery has lost its core." Bentley said.

"Is there one around here I can steal for you?" Sly asked.

"Penelope's aerial reconnaissance has located a candidate. But give the delicate nature of the work I should be the one to decouple it." Bentley said.

"Is there anything that we can do to help you, Bentley?" Neyla asked.

"Actually there is, I'll need you for charging the battery. Stay close." Bentley said.

Bentley then made his way to the battery and started to decouple it. By the time Sly and Neyla got to where Bentley was, he was already finished with his part of the job. Is the battery complete?" Sly asked.

"Yes. It just needs to be charged." Bentley said.

"No problem pal, me and Neyla both have just the thing to do it." Sly said.

"What do you mean you both have just the thing to do it?" Bentley asked.

Sly put the battery on his back. "Follow us back to the safe house and you'll see what Sly's talking about, Bentley." Neyla said with a chuckle.

Bentley followed them back to the safe house and when they got there, Sly put the battery on the ground. "You may want to get back some, Bentley." Sly said.

Bentley wheeled himself as far away as he could but stopped a few inches. "Are you two going to tell me how you're gonna charge the battery now?" Bentley asked.

"Ready to show Bentley our surprise, my love?" Neyla asked with a smile.

"Ready, beautiful tigress." Sly said as they split up a little bit. They then pulled out their shock pistols and after 10 hits each with both shock pistols, the battery was fully charged. They put it into the mainline outlet close to the van to stabilize it and turned around to see Bentley with a surprised look on his face.

"You have a shock pistol now, Sly? Let me guess, you gave it to him, didn't you, Neyla? Bentley asked.

"You're right, Bentley. I did give it to Sly. As a present. How do you think he and I took down Muggshot back in Holland together?" Neyla asked with a chuckle.

"I'm also guessing you didn't get the pistol from the Interpol armory the legal way, did you?" Bentley asked.

"Indeed I didn't, I decided to have a little fun and stole it from the armory while I was the only one in there. I saw the pistol and knew that Sly would like it. The best part is that no one at interpol has noticed it's missing." Neyla said.

"You are one lucky man to have a girlfriend like her, Sly." Bentley said with a smile as he headed back inside the safe house.

"And there is no one in the world that I would want as my girlfriend then this beautiful tigress." Sly said kissing Neyla's cheek and making her embrace him in a tight hug.

"Anyway Sly. Let's head for our next job." Neyla said.

"With pleasure, beautiful tigress." Sly said as they head to their next RV point and contacted Bentley.

"That's it, one of Tsao's firework stashes for the ceremony." Bentley said.

"This lock looks pretty standard, but we'll need some extra help carrying the goods." Sly said.

"The Panda King is the man for the job, he's strong, good with explosives, and capable of dealing with multiple opponents. Once we get enough fireworks he should be capable of blowing the vampire crypt sky high. Bentley said.

"Look, Bentley. I know you believe in the guy...but I don't trust him yet." Sly said.

"I don't trust him either, Bentley. And we both have a good reason not to, you know that." Neyla said.

"I know, but you two don't have a choice, he's the only man for the job. I'll go get him and send him your way." Bentley said as he entered the Panda King's part of the safe house.

Once inside he spoke to the Panda King. "This is it, Panda King. We need you for a field mission. Sly and Neyla are trying to break into a firework cache and they need help." Bentley said.

"Fine. I will be there presently….you may go." Panda King said.

"Look I don't mind telling you I'm putting my neck on the line here... we're all counting on you." Bentley said.

"I...will mind your neck." Panda King said as Bentley left.

Panda King walked up to a mirror and saw his Yin. "Hello old friend. I'm about to work alongside Sly Cooper and I cannot carry you with me on the journey." Panda King said.

"You fool! This is your chance for revenge! He humiliated us! Ruined us! Made us weak!" Panda King's yin said.

"Humiliation was a crossroads. I have chosen to walk the path of humility." Panda King said.

"Humility that cost you your daughter! Destroy Cooper now!" Panda King's yin said.

"Cooper is a teacher of humility. We have slain his parents, yet he manages to trust us. By studying him we will become whole." Panda King said.

"I have no desire to join with my weaker side. You are failure. I am the strength that used to be, the once glorious Panda King!" Panda King's yin said.

"You are strong, and I a humble...but only through cooperation will we become the father Jing King needs." Panda King said.

"The yin and the yang?

"If strength were all that mattered Tsao would be an ideal son-in-law." Panda King said.

"Very well... Cooper shall live." Panda King's yin said.

Panda King left the safe house and headed to where Sly and Neyla were. Once he got there he saw that Sly had his tigress lover with him. "Fear not Cooper, I shall not kill you or your lover this day." Panda King said.

"Um... alright." Sly said.

"Listen Panda King. Sly told me about you and your part in killing his parents. The rest of the gang may trust you, but we don't. And if you ever lay a hand on my Raccoon, I won't hesitate to hurt you very badly." Neyla said.

"I know, and you both have every right to hate me. Fear not Tigress. I give you my word that no harm will come to you or Cooper." Panda King said bowing to them in the Chinese way.

While Sly went to work on getting the cache open, Neyla watched Panda King as Bentley told Panda King to use the time to brush up on his old skills. After some target practice with his firework launcher on objects, some vampires and a gravestone, Panda King got the hang of it. After Sly got the cache open he gave the fireworks to Panda King.

"Ok, I'm done with this one...you handle the stuff we'll head out for the next cache." Sly said as he and Neyla headed for the next cache with Panda King not far behind.

Panda King dealt with any guards that tried to stop them and when they got to the next cache, Bentley told Panda King that the vampires were coming. Panda King dealt with all of them by using his fireworks. Neyla stood guard in case any vampires got through Panda King. After a few minutes Sly got the cache open and gave the fireworks to Panda King.

"One more cache to go, we're doing great." Sly said.

"Not bad Panda King." Neyla said as they made their way to the final cache and when they got there, Sly started working on getting the cache open while Neyla stood by his side. Bentley told Panda King and Neyla that vampires were coming at them from all sides, Panda King used his firework launcher to deal with them from one side and Neyla used her shock pistol to deal with the vampires from the other side. Once the vampires were all dealt with, Sly got the cache open and gave Panda King the last of the fireworks.

"We're making a pretty good team! This is the last of the fireworks...put them in the crypt and boom! No more hopping vampires." Sly said.

"Yes, this ordinance will suffice." Panda King said.

"There are going to be fangs everywhere!" Sly said.

Panda King look at Sly with a look on his face.

"Right, me and Neyla will just head back to the safe house." Sly said.

"Yes… do that." Panda King said as Sly and Neyla started heading back to the safe house.

"Be careful, Panda King. Me and Sly may hate you but we hate Tsao 10 times more and we don't want Jing King to lose her father and we especially don't want her to marry that disgusting Tsao." Neyla said.

"I give you my word that I will be careful, Tigress." Panda King said.

Panda King made his way to the main vampires crypt started to destroy it with his fireworks. it took a bit of time with all of the vampires that were trying to stop him but eventually he managed to destroy the crypt and the vampires, breaking Tsao's spell over them.

"The deed is done!" Panda King said as he headed back to the safe house.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Penelope. "Hey Murray check it out, that strong box should be the prime router for the hard wire phone lines." Penelope said.

"Yeah, hard phone lines." Murray said.

"You're the only one on the team strong enough to open it. Crack the lid and I'll be right down to reroute the wires. With some luck we'll be able to listen in on Tsao's conversations." Penelope said.

"Sure, Penelope, easy for a muscle man like myself…just keep clear and let old Murcules work." Murray said.

Murray went to the strong box and started to pry it open but when it opened, green gas blew in Murray's face "oh whoa! That's...bad...gas." Murray said as he fell unconscious.

"This is all my fault! Hang in there Murray... I'm coming." Penelope said as ran as fast as she could to Murray's position.

Some of Tsao's guards took Murray and tied him to explosive barrels. "Quickly, take the foreigner to the highest peak and blast him to pieces! Be sure to leave a trail of gunpowder...All must be done in accordance with tradition or the ancestors will be displeased." Tsao said through the guards communications.

By the time Penelope got to Murray's position, they had already got away. "I'm too late! He's as good as dead!" Penelope said as a magic Dragon head lit the trail of gunpowder.

"No! There's still a chance! Use your RC car, it should be able to beat the lit fuse up the mountain. It's the only took we've got to save Murray." Bentley said through communications.

Penelope's RC car raced the fuse to the top of the mountain, using the torrent to destroy the Dragon heads, rocks, and Explosive barrels. Eventually the car past the fuse and rammed into the building that Murray was beside, making an ice point fall on the fuse before it could get to the explosive barrels Murray was tied up to.

"Yes! The Murray lives! I will never forget you brave little RC car, we'll be friends forever! You can ride in my van!" Murray said. After Penelope got to where Murray was and untied him, she grabbed her RC car and they both headed back to the safe house.

After a night of rest and and little breakfast Bentley set up a slide show. "Time to free Jing King, Rob Tsao blind and send him unriver. I call it: Operation wedding Crasher. Two groups will have to work together simultaneously. First: Sly, Neyla, Penelope, and Murray will make their way past all the security in Tsao's treasure temple and then drop the goods off to me to load into the van. Meanwhile the Panda King and Guru will tunnel beneath the palace creating an escape route for Jing King. Sly, Neyla, you two will have to pull double duty, taking care of any top side security to detect subterranean assaults. Sly, you and Neyla are both not going to like this last part: Neyla will have to take Jing King's place at the ceremony. Once you've got him off guard, shock him and take him away to jail then with the girl and loot in hand, we run for it." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

The rest of the gang hurried outside to get into their positions. Panda King and Guru walked outside to get Panda King's fireworks ready. Murray had to pick up Penelope and run as fast as he could to their position because he didn't want to be in the blast zone of Neyla and Sly chewing out Bentley on the last part of the plan, which the two lovers were flat out against.

"Bentley, I agree with your plan except for one thing: I AM NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO MARRY THAT SICK AND DISGUSTING TSAO!" Neyla yelled.

"Yeah Bentley. THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING THAT SICK AND DISGUSTING TSAO MARRY MY NEYLA!" Sly yelled.

"Oh come on guys. It was the only thing I could think of." Bentley said shaking with sweat dripping down his face.

"Forget it, Bentley. Me and Sly will find another way to capture Tsao without me pretending to marry him! You're lucky we don't have a lot of time because if did, I would beat the hell out of you for even thinking that! If I'm going to marry anyone one day, it's is going to be Sly! Neyla said.

"And I wouldn't stop her either Bentley. I would even hold you down while she beat you up for even thinking that. If she going to marry anyone one day, it's going to be me!" Sly said taking Neyla's hand and walking out of the safe house.

Once Sly and Neyla got to the treasure temple, they both thought about what they had said. "Did you really mean it, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"About what I said about marriage?" Neyla asked.

"Yes." Sly said.

Neyla pulled Sly into a deep kiss and hugged him. "Yes I did, Sly. I really want us to get married one day. I've actually been thinking about it since we started battling Tsao." Neyla said.

"I've been thinking about it too, beautiful tigress. But right now let's get to work and we can talk about it when we're back home." Sly said.

"Alright Sly. There's actually some friends that I want you to meet when we're done here. I'll introduce you to them when you're back home." Neyla said.

"We're in green light position... let's get a roll call." Sly said into his communicator.

"Ready." Bentley said.

"In position." Penelope said.

"I'm pumped!" Murray said.

" **I stand ready**." The Guru said.

"I too stand ready...even if we fail it will be an honorable effort. Jing King is not forgotten." Panda King said.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Sly said as he and Neyla crawled into the vent and once inside, they got to the second floor of the temple and opened the front door for Murray and Penelope.

"Opening the door for a lady, and some say chivalry is dead." Penelope said getting a glare from Neyla.

"You guys going to be ok in here? The security is tight." Sly said.

"Yeah, we're fine. You two will need to get going if you're going to make your rendezvous with the Panda King and the Guru." Penelope said.

"Always a slave to the schedule, that's me." Sly said as he went to his RV point.

Neyla leaned in and whispered in Penelope's ear. "We're going to have a talk when this is over, little girl." Neyla said as she left to join Sly.

"What's the plan?" Murray asked.

"According to the blueprints there's a security computer on the far side of the room, under the Dragon statue. I should be able to destroy it with my RC car, provided I don't trip any of the blue security beams along the way." Penelope said.

"Blue security beams?! Oh man, this is tense." Murray said.

Penelope used her RC car get to the computer, being very careful to not trip any of the blue security beams. After a few minutes the car finally got to the computer and destroyed it with the torrent.

"That should do it! The laser wall should be going... away?" Penelope asked noticing that the laser wall wasn't turning off.

"They must have another computer or something." Murray said.

"But! There was only supposed to be one. The security nodes are still active. If that second computer fully boots up there's no way we'll get in!" Penelope said.

"Penelope, I've been doing this for a long time, if there's one thing I've learned is that when the plan gets messed up, always fall back on the golden rule." Murray said.

"And what's that?" Penelope asked.

"Break stuff!" Murray said.

"You're right! If I can destroy all the security nodes before the other computer comes online that laser door should deactivate." Penelope said.

Penelope used the RC car to destroy all of the security nodes. In a matter of minutes, all 30 of the security nodes were destroyed making the laser wall deactivate.

"Yes!" Penelope said.

"Wow, you're good at breaking stuff. I can respect that." Murray said.

"Thanks pal... let's get that treasure." Penelope said.

Murray and Penelope ran to the treasure vault and saw a double lever trap door. They went to the levers and pulled them at the same time making the vault open.

"Yes! We're in!" Penelope said as she entered the vault.

"What do you see? Is it awesome?" Murray asked.

"There's plenty of loot...but the foundation looks rotted out... totally unstable." Penelope said.

"Murray, Tsao's on his way to your position. How are you coming along with the treasure?" Sly asked through communication.

"We're doing awesome! Stand aside Penelope! Cannonball!" Murray said as he jumped into the vault making it start to tip over.

 **When Sly and Neyla left the temple**

Sly and Neyla made their way to the palace and went inside. Once the got to the vases, they contacted Panda King and Guru.

"Ok guys, we're here topside." Sly said.

"The vases around you are used in an ancient Chinese security technique to detect subterranean thieves. Our tunneling to free Jing King will shake the palace." Panda King said.

"We get you, if the vases tip over, it'll trip an alarm." Sly said.

"Correct; do not allow them to fall. I am putting my trust in the both of you Sly Cooper and Neyla." Panda King said bowing in the Chinese way.

"We'll get Jing King... I promise." Sly said.

"We both do, Panda King." Neyla said.

Panda King used his fireworks to tunnel through the rocks making the vases start to tip over. But Sly and Neyla and Neyla both saw which ones were about to fall and quickly stopped them from falling. After a few minutes, Panda King and Guru reached the. Bridal chamber.

"Success! We are beneath the bridal chamber, just a few inches from Jing King." Panda King said.

"Bentley, you stay in position for the treasure drop." Sly said.

"After the chew out you and Neyla gave me you don't have to tell me twice." Bentley said.

Sly and Neyla got to the bridal chamber and heard Jing King's voice. "Oh Father. You have rescued me from General Tsao! I was beyond hoping for such a thing." Jing King said.

"Yes my daughter, you are safe." Panda King told his daughter as he started to take his daughter to the van.

Sly and Neyla both smiled. While they still didn't trust Panda King, they were very happy that he was reunited with his daughter and that she would never have to marry that disgusting Tsao.

"I think I have a plan for capturing Tsao, my love. If I entered the bridal chamber, Tsao might not notice that Jing King is missing, and once he leaves, I follow him, sneak up behind him and shock him into unconscious." Neyla said.

"Well, that sounds even better than you replacing Jing King at the ceremony, beautiful tigress. Here, take my pistol just in case." Sly said as he handed Neyla his shock pistol.

"Alright my love. I'll give it back to you after Tsao's is captured." Neyla said embracing Sly in a deep kiss. When Neyla entered the chamber Sly headed for the treasure temple as Tsao came in the room.

"What strange rumbling has disturbed my meditation, and on the very of my wedding? Do not worry, my bride- I will not let anything prevent our love from Blossoming. Not even your misguided attempts to escape. Ah well, perhaps my meditation will be more focused in my treasure temple." Tsao said as he left for the treasure temple.

Neyla heard what Tsao said and once he was out of the palace she followed him. " _You're in for the shock of your life, Tsao._ " Neyla thought.

Sly got outside and contacted Panda King. "Where are you guys with Jing King?" Sly asked.

"We're in the van, waiting for the treasure and escape." Panda King said.

"Hey Murray, Tsao's coming your way. How are you coming with the treasure?" Sly asked.

"We're doing awesome! Stand aside Penelope! Cannonball!" Murray said.

"No wait!" Penelope said.

"Uh oh. Murray said.

"Ok guys, parachute the treasure to me. I'm ready." Bentley said.

Suddenly Sly saw the treasure temple start to shake. The floor of the temple came down with Penelope, Murray and the treasure.

The support beams for the temple came apart making the temple fall into the water as Bentley jumped to another roof. Tsao saw the temple fall into the water. "My family temple... destroyed. Never have I suffered such an outrageous!...you shall pay!" Tsao said.

"Eat it Tsao! I broke your temple and I'll break your face for messing with the Cooper gang." Murray said.

"You cannot hurt me." Tsao said.

"Oh yeah? Heads up Bentley! Treasure chest coming down!" Murray said as he kicked the chest to Bentley."

"The outrage! Stone Dragon of the temple I summon you... from Rock to flesh, aid the family Tsao in this hour of need!" Tsao said.

Suddenly the Dragon statue of the temple came to life and headed towards Penelope and Murray. "Sweet strawberry shortcake!" Murray said

The Dragon breathed a fireball at Murray making him jump off the ledge. The Dragon then grabbed Penelope with it's back left foot. "No! Let go of me!" Penelope said.

"Ha! The Tsao line is master in this place! Hear me Sly Cooper, my lineage surpasses yours in every way!" Tsao said.

"It's not about the family name pal... it's what you do with it!" Sly said as Tsao walked away. Sly used big fireworks to get to the Dragon and spire jumped on it's back. He then spire jumped to the dragon's head, avoiding the fireballs that it shot at Sly. Sly started to whack it's head with his cane avoiding the dragon's fiery tongue. The dragon side flipped Sly off of it but Sly used his paraglider to reach another firework. Sly used the firework to get back on the Dragon and whacked it with his cane again. Eventually the Dragon threw Penelope up to it's back.

"My hero." Penelope said.

Penelope jumped on Sly's back and Sly jumped off the Dragon and paraglided to the van. When they landed Sly told Murray to wait until Tsao was taken away to get Neyla and head out of the city.

"I still win Cooper! You may have stolen my treasure and thwarted my Dragon but I still have the bride! Jing King is mine!" Taso said.

"Not anymore, Tsao!" Neyla said.

Tsao turned around and saw Neyla holding both shock pistols. Neyla fired them both, making Tsao scream in pain before falling to the ground unconscious. Neyla handcuffed him and contacted Interpol for an extraction unit. After they got there Neyla told them go on without her while she took care of unfinished business. After the unit was gone, the Cooper van came for Neyla and headed out of the city.

The gang dropped off Jing King with her Aunt. Panda King insisted his daughter that she would be safe there and that he needed to pay his Debt to the gang by joining them for the Cooper vault job. Sly and Neyla were both still wary of him, but in the end they couldn't deny that his skills would come in handy.

Neyla also dragged Penelope away from the gang to have their little talk. "Now as I said before, little girl, Sly is mine and I'm his so leave him alone." Neyla said.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you prove that Sly is yours?" Penelope asked.

Sly walked up to Neyla and she pulled him into a deep kiss which he returned without hesitation. When they separated, Neyla told Sly that she would be with him after she was done talking with Penelope. When Sly left the girls alone, Neyla looked at her.

"Does that prove to you that Sly is mine, little girl?" Neyla asked.

"That was just one kiss. It doesn't prove anything." Penelope said.

"Believe it or not, Sly and I have kissed a lot more times than that and we've also done so much more together." Neyla said.

"You mean you and Sly have...mated?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, we have mated. So if I were you I'd back off." Neyla said as they left to join back up with the gang.

After the gang lived It up in Shanghai, Neyla and Sly took a plane back to Paris while the others took the van back because Murray wanted to make up for lost time driving his van again.

 **There you go guys. Next chapter will be when Sly meets Neyla's friends back in Paris. If anyone has any ideas for me on how it should go down, don't hesitate to leave me some ideas. We're getting close to the Sly Cooper version of Pirates of the Caribbean. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember I don't own anything only the story. Sly meets Neyla's friends in this chapter. Anyway back to the story guys**.

Sly woke up first and saw Neyla sleeping on his chest. After they got to the apartment they had a long night of mating to celebrate a job well done in China. Sly sniffed Neyla's hair and sighed softly, making her wake up as well.

"Good morning, my love." Neyla said.

"Good morning, beautiful tigress. So what do you want to do today?" Sly asked with a kiss.

"Well, remember I told you I have some friends that I wanted you to meet when we got back home?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. Are we going to meet them today?"

"Indeed we are. Let's get dressed and I'll take you to see them." Neyla said.

They got out of bed, took separate showers and got into ordinary clothing. They left the apartment and went to the Arc de Triomphe. Neyla called Jennifer and told her to meet her there. She got there in a few minutes time and saw Neyla, but she also saw Sly.

"Jennifer, I'm glad you came." Neyla said.

"Neyla, is that Sly Cooper?" Jennifer asked.

""Yes, I am, Miss Jennifer." Sly answered.

"Freeze, Mister! You're under arrest for multiple counts of Thieving and escaping arrest!" Jennifer said pulling out her pistol and aiming it at Sly.

"Wait, Jennifer! Don't shoot him!" Neyla said getting between Sly and Jennifer's pistol.

"Neyla, what are you doing? This is Sly Cooper! He's wanted all over the world! You're supposed to arrest him!" Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, I will explain everything to you, but only if you put the pistol away." Neyla said.

"How do I know that he won't try to escape after I put my pistol away?" Jennifer asked.

"I won't try to escape, Ms Jennifer, I give you my word. Put the pistol away and we'll both explain everything to you." Sly said.

After a few minutes, Jennifer put the pistol away. "Alright, Neyla. But you better have a good excuse for this."

They found a bench and sat down and Neyla and Sly explained everything to Jennifer. They told her about Neyla helping Sly to take down Clockwerk and Carmelita out of love for him and their relationship leaving out Neyla being part of the Cooper gang and their mating life. And after an hour of explaining, Jennifer started to see Sly Cooper in his true light.

"So, Sly Cooper is your boyfriend and you love him?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, Jennifer, I really do love him. He's the reason I'm the woman I am today. If not for Sly, I would would have been the one in that traitorous Carmelita's place and died that night. So in a way he has saved my life." Neyla said.

"Neyla's right, Ms Jennifer. Despite what Interpol thinks of me, I fight for Justice just like you and Interpol." Sly said.

"Well, if what you have all told me is true then I guess I can keep your secret, as a friend." Jennifer said.

"Thanks, Jennifer. I really appreciate this." Neyla said.

"Me too, Ms Jennifer." Sly said.

"Well, I should be going. I don't want to ruin your day, you two. But Cooper, Neyla is one of my best friends and a really good cop. Don't you ever let her go." Jennifer said.

"I will never let her go, Ms Jennifer. She's the woman I love and I have no intention of ever letting her go." Sly said.

"Thank you, Mr Cooper, and thank you for saving her." Jennifer said leaving the two lovers alone.

"That went surprisingly well." Sly said. "I hope that she'll keep our secret."

"She's one of my closest friends, Sly. She'll keep our secret." Neyla said.

"Are there any other friends that you want me to meet?" Sly asked.

"Actually there is. I saved her from being robbed before we went to China. Her name is Lucy and I told her that I would go back to her shop and introduce you to her." Neyla said.

"I'd like that, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

They got in the car and headed for Lucy's shop. When they got there, Lucy greeted Neyla. "Inspector Neyla, it's great to see you again." Lucy said.

"It's great to see you too, Lucy." Neyla said.

Lucy looked at the Raccoon behind Neyla and recognized him. "Is this who I think it is, Inspector Neyla?" Lucy asked.

"Well, congratulations. You've managed to arrest the world's greatest thief." Lucy said shaking Neyla's hand.

"Actually Lucy, I've got to tell you something about him." Neyla said.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Do you remember when I told you I would bring my boyfriend here to meet you?" Neyla asked.

"Yes."

"Well, Sly Cooper is my boyfriend." Neyla said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Don't panic, Lucy. Let me and Sly explain things to you." Neyla said.

"Well, you did save my life when that Coyote tried to rob me so I guess I owe you a chance to explain." Lucy said.

"Thank you, Lucy. But let's explain everything in the back of your shop. We don't want any unwanted attention." Neyla said.

Lucy turned the sign on the door to closed and headed to the back of the shop with Sly and Neyla. They told Lucy everything that happened between them, leaving out some details but telling her about their relationship and how they took down criminals together. After an hour of explaining, Lucy was surprised at everything that Sly and Neyla told her.

"That's quite an amazing story, you two." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Me and Sly love each other very much and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today." Neyla said.

"Neyla's right, Ms Lucy. Neyla is the love of my life and I can't imagine life without her." Sly said kissing Neyla's cheek.

"We're hoping that you can keep this a secret, Lucy. I don't want anyone to know that I'm dating Sly." Neyla said.

"Well, you did save my life and if you two really do love each other, I can keep your secret, as a friend." Lucy said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Lucy." Neyla said.

"This really means a lot to us." Sly said.

"We're both very welcome." Lucy said.

"Well, we really should be going. We don't want to to hold up any of your time. But we'll come back to visit you sometime." Neyla said.

"I'd like that very much. It was nice seeing you again, Neyla. And you too, Mr Cooper." Lucy said showing them to the door.

"It was nice meeting you too, Ms Lucy. Take care of yourself." Sly said.

"I will. The two of you take care of yourselves as well." Lucy said waving goodbye to the couple.

"So where to now, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"Want to go see another movie?" Neyla asked.

"Of course." Sly answered.

"How about you pick the movie this time, my love." Neyla said.

"I've know just the one, beautiful tigress.

They got in the car and drove to the theater. When they got there, they got popcorn and and two sodas. Sly took Neyla to the movie that Sly wanted to watch with her and to her surprise, it was Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2.

"I take it you are a fan of Guardians of the Galaxy, my love?" Neyla said.

"Yep, I have the first one and I've been waiting to see the second one ever since the first one came out." Sly said.

"I've got the first one as well, Sly. Thanks DVD and Blu-ray comes out in a few weeks. When it does, I'll go buy it and we can have a Guardians of the Galaxy movie night." Neyla said.

"I'd love that. But for now, let's go watch the movie." Sly said as they went inside to watch the movie.

 **Two hours and 18 minutes later**

"That was a great movie, beautiful tigress." Sly said as they left the theater.

"Yes it was, handsome Raccoon." Neyla said.

"How about we head to the Eiffel tower? I really want to take you there." Sly said.

"Well, I've always wanted to see what the view looks like from up there." Neyla said.

They went to the Eiffel tower and went up to the highest place on the tower. Neyla saw how beautiful the view was and hugged Sly. "Dance with me, Sly." Neyla said.

"You read my mind beautiful tigress." Sly said as they began their dance. They held each other close and rubbed their noses together.

"I'm very lucky to have you as my mate, Sly." Neyla said.

"I'm very lucky to have you as well, Neyla." Sly said pulling her into a deep kiss. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I think we've went to enough places for today, Sly. How about we just go home and enjoy the rest of our day there?" Neyla asked.

"Ok, beautiful tigress." Sly answered.

They went to the car, headed back home and sat down to eat dinner. While they were eating, Neyla thought about something. "Sly, remember what we talked about in China?"

"About marriage?" Sly asked.

"Yes. I want us to get married one day and I think that it would be nice to have a wedding with all of our friends there to see it." Neyla said.

"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you, Neyla. But I think that we should postpone planning for a wedding until the Cooper vault job is done." Sly said.

"I understand, Sly. It's too early to start planning for a wedding now. Plus if we plan the wedding when we've both retired from our respective jobs, we won't have to worry about paying for it because of all the treasure inside the vault." Neyla said finishing her food.

"Ok, Neyla. After the Cooper vault is done and we've both retired from our respective jobs, we can start planning for the wedding." Sly said.

After finishing dinner and changing into night clothing, they laid down on the bed and watched The Legend of Tarzan, Underwood Blood Wars and XXX the return of Xander Cage.

After the movies were over, Neyla turned off the TV and got on top of Sly. "Ready for another long night of mating, my love?" Neyla asked in a seductive voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be, beautiful tigress." Sly said wrapping his arms around her and embracing Neyla in a fiery kiss.

 **Next chapter is the Sly Cooper version of Pirates of the Caribbean, guys. I'm getting close to the surprise I told you about. Sorry if it's a little short but I have to get some rest. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember I don't own anything only the story. It's finally here, guys. The Sly Cooper version of Pirates of the Caribbean. Hope everyone enjoys it. Anyway back to the story guys**.

It had been a month since the China job and Dimitri had called in the favor that Sly had promised him back In Holland. Neyla had taken some time off work and after doing well on the China job, she wanted to go with Sly and the gang on the next job. Dimitri booked the whole team passage, under assumed identities to Blood Bath Bay, the most lawless town on Earth. Home to cultural hermits who maintain the ways of their pirate forefathers. The crews over gave the team some time to get the rundown from Dimitri. He told them that his grandfather, Reme Lousteau was a deep sea diver, who made a fortune looting undersea wrecks. However, his luck ran out when a cutthroat named Black Spot Pete stole his loot and diving gear. Dimitri's grandfather retired from treasure hunting and eventually started a family. Dimitri, growing up on his grandfather's stories, dreamed of one day recovering the gear. The gang had agreed to help Dimitri get the diving equipment, Bentley, because he thought that if things went their way, they would get a frogman out of the deal. Sly and Neyla, because they felt they could live their own Pirates of the Caribbean adventure.

After getting to Blood Bath Bay and setting up shop, Sly and Neyla went to their RV point. Neyla wanted to be by Sly's side for the whole job because she wanted to help bring out Sly's inner Captain Jack Sparrow while they were here. Sly took out his binocucom and contacted Bentley.

"There he is, Black Spot Pete." Bentley said.

"I didn't think pirates could get that old... thought scurvy would get them or something." Sly said.

"Don't let your guard down for an instant. All pirates are killers, plain as that, and they don't trust outsiders at all. How's your priate accent?" Bentley asked.

"Argh, I forgot me number two pencil for the Scantron test." Sly said trying mimic Jack Sparrow's voice which Neyla was amused with.

"Joke all you want, but that guy won't help us out until you've earned his trust." Bentley said.

"You go talk to him, my love. I'll keep watch on the rooftop." Neyla said.

"Ok, beautiful tigress." Sly said as he went to Black Spot Pete. "Black Spot Pete, I've come to talk of treasure...a subject I hear your familiar with."

"Treasure! Aye, but I won't chatter with the likes of you so blessed a subject. Get out of m'sight landlubber! All my years I only spoke of the golden kindness with m'partner Contackerous Tim." Black Spot Pete said.

"Maybe we can work out a bargain." Sly said.

"Shut your mouth hole, lubber, or I'll cork it with my cutlass! Hard on the tonsils I assure ye." Black Spot Pete said.

Sly went up to the rooftop. "I have half a mind to hurt that old bird for insulting you like that, my love." Neyla said.

"Calm down, beautiful tigress. We still need him to tell us where the gear is." Sly said.

Sly got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "Salt of the Earth that Black Spot Pete."Sly said.

"It's clear to get anywhere with the old coot, we'll need to fool him into thinking that you're Contankerous Tim." Bentley said.

"What happened to Tim anyway?" Sly asked.

"His lieutenants mutinied on the old guy and divided the plunder... including his Captain's outfit." Bentley answered.

"This is the only only real pirate town left. They must be around here somewhere." Sly said.

"You're right…that's Stone Jake, toughest guy you'll ever meet. He took the eye patch." Bentley said.

"Is he tough enough to get an anchor dropped on his head?" Neyla asked through communication.

"Good plan, Neyla. That'll do the job...mateys." Bentley said.

"I'll stand near the anchor, Sly, you lure him to me and I'll drop it on his head." Neyla said.

"Ok, beautiful tigress. I'll be there in a few minutes." Sly said.

Bentley told Sly that Jake had a thing about monkeys and whacked the palm trees with his cane to lure him under the anchor. In a few minutes, Jake was under the anchor and Neyla pushed the button to drop it on his head. Sly got the eye patch and they headed for the next lieutenant. Once Sly and Neyla got to his location, Sly took out his binocucom and contacted Bentley.

"There's the second lieutenant. You two need to steal his peg leg." Bentley said.

"Peg leg? Seriously? Isn't that kind of harsh?" Sly asked.

"Why would we need to steal a peg leg, Bentley?" Neyla asked.

"Sly will need it for the costume, it's very unique. Look, what you two need to worry about is getting past his bodyguards." Bentley said.

"We'll have to pick them off one by one... shouldn't be a problem, right, Neyla?" Sly said.

"Not at all, my love." Neyla said.

Neyla got behind the first bodyguard and quietly took him out with her whip. Sly then got behind the second one and quietly took him out as well. Sly then unscrewed the peg leg from the lieutenant and took the leg while taking out the lieutenant as well.

Bentley told them that they had one more lieutenant left and that he was hiding in a Crow's nest because word had gotten out that someone was talking out lieutenants. Sly and Neyla went to the Crow's nest. Once there, Neyla hid behind the Crow's nest and waited until Sly scared the lieutenant enough to make him jump to floor of the ship. Neyla quickly whipped the lieutenant's legs and pulled him down.

"Alright, you two got me, I yield!" The lieutenant said.

"Take it easy, we just want your hat." Neyla said.

"Me hat!? That's what this be about? Take moldy cut o' cloth and away with you two!" The lieutenant said giving Sly the hat and running away.

Sly and Neyla made their way back to Black Spot Pete. Once they got to the roof above him, Sly put on the disguise. The peg leg was the hardest part of the costume but they managed to get that on as well. Neyla looked Sly over and was impressed with how handsome Sly looked in the costume.

"You actually look like a real pirate in that costume, my love." Neyla said.

"Perhaps I can bring out my inner Captain Jack Sparrow in this costume, beautiful tigress." Neyla said.

"That's the fun part of it, my love." Neyla said.

Sly then approached Black Spot Pete. "Whuh?... Contankerous Tim! Yer back you two-faced scallywag!" Pete said.

"Aye, matey...and, not to be rude, but let's talk of treasure...Argh." Sly said in his pirate accent.

"How about a round of vinegar talk first, you baboon-faced toilet?" Pete asked.

"I've read about this, Sly. It's customary for pirates to engage in insulting competitions...just make sure you NEVER repeat anything that's already been said."

"You take the first broadside, shipmate." Pete said.

"You're a Bleating, Toothless, Cow-pie." Sly said.

"Ha! You swear like a child! You're a...Pig-breathed, Twisted, Swabber." Pete said.

"Oh yeah? You're a...pin-headed, Pus-faced, Anchor-head." Sly said.

"Har, Har! But methinks you're a...Marooned, Clam-tongued, waste of skin." Pete said.

"You're a...Idiotic, Cross-eyed, sack O'maggots." Sly said.

"That be true enough, but you're a... Stupid, Grog-abusing, Piece of filth." Pete said.

"You're a... Blathering, Seaweed-slurpin, cabin boy." Sly said.

"True, but methinks you're a... Donkey-eard, Scurvy-ridden, Bag of Vomit." Pete said.

"Oh really, you're a... Brainless, Duck-billed, whale-fart." Sly said.

"Ha! Ha! Contankerous Tim it must be you! Forgive this old Sea Dog and his sun burned eyes for not recognizing you straight away. I've never met a man on land or sea that could curse half as well. Tell me shipmate: why, after so long away, do you drop anchor now?" Pete asked.

"I've come for me share of the treasure we stole years back from that Reme Lousteau fella." Sly said.

"Twas a good haul that! I speak of it while drunk often. You and I, burying the loot in the belly of Dagger Isle. Aye, and many a year I kept the map to the treasure hidden, safe as a swaddling babe." Pete said.

"Argh! Then let's have it! High time we dug up our retirement and lived as Lords!" Sly said.

"It shames me to tell you shipmate, but I lost my galleon in a game of cards. And worse yet the map was stolen by that terror, Captain Lefwee." Pete said.

"What?! I'd have run him through with my cutlass before givin' up so treasured a parchment!" Sly said.

"This Lefwee is no ordinary buccaneer, no. He's earned the reputation as the smartest man of the seven seas. The devil lives in yonder keep…'tis there you'll find the map and your death as well. If you go for the treasure shipmate you go alone. Me seafaring days are long behind me." Pete said.

"Thank ya Pete, you've been a good friend." Sly said.

"Aye, and you're still a skinny, malodorous, hairy-palmed, bottom feeder." Pete said.

After Sly and Neyla headed back to the safe house, Bentley set up a slide show. Thanks to Black Spot Pete, we've got a lead on Rame Lousteau's treasure. It's buried somewhere on Dagger Island. A land masked many leagues from our current position. To make the voyage we'll need to steal a pirate ship from the harbor. No easy task giving the nature of the cutthroats. First Sly, Neyla, Murray and Panda King will steal two rowboats and destroy the rudders of any ship that could chase us out into the open ocean. The action is sure to provoke the harbor patrol so be prepared for a sea battle. With them out of the way, no one can stop us from leaving harbor. Meanwhile Penelope and I will work together to break into Lefwee's keep and steal the map to the buried treasure. Once both jobs are done we'll steal a ship and set sail for Dagger Island. Then it'll be a simple matter of following the map and digging up the loot." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Bentley went to his RV point and contacted Penelope through communication. "Ok Penelope, I'm in Position with your hover-spectrometer. I'll launch the device and you scan for metal structures that resemble a safe or chest, anything the treasure map might be stored in." Bentley said.

"Roger Bentley, let's light this candle." Penelope said.

"Be still my heart. She just made an obscure NASA reference. I don't think I have to be jealous though, because I think that Neyla's already made it clear to Penelope that Sly and Neyla are mates." Bentley said quietly as he launched the device in the air.

The device flew to the skull keep and began collecting the data. Unfortunately one if the pirates saw it. "What manner of witchcraft is that? Ah well, best to shoot first and ponder later." The pirate said as he took out his gun and shot the device.

The pieces flew across the city but one landed in close to Bentley. "No! We haven't downloaded yet!" Penelope said.

"Ah, the pieces are still intact." Bentley said as he got out his binocucom and contacted Penelope. "The disc is shattered but we can still retrieve the data."

"But it's broken and I rig all my gear to self-destruct if anyone tries to take it after a malfunction." Penelope said.

"Hmm...the disc will destroy itself if someone tries to pick it up...A-ha! What if we could read the disc's contents before touching it?" Bentley asked.

"Right! I could use my RC car to go out and collect the data. It's got the same code base as the disc and should be able to download it's contents!" Penelope said.

The RC car started to collect the contents of the disc's contents, taking care of any guards that tried to stop it. The car had to use ramps to get to some of the parts but in a matter of minutes it got all 7 of the disc's data. The car then headed back to Penelope and Bentley.

"That does it, we should have all of the spectrometer data." Penelope said.

"Hold on...Hold on... I got it! There's a massive chest near the top east facing windows, let's go." Bentley said.

They made their way to the keep and saw that the bridges were all raised up. "This Lefwee guy is really on it. He must have seen the disc and raised all the bridges to the fort. There's no way in." Penelope said.

"I've dealt with guys like this before, they can't really trust their own man so they always keep an escape route handy... you just have to look around a little." Bentley said.

"Wow, Sly's really taught you a lot." Penelope said.

"Sly? We're a team. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the brains of the operation, he's just the field man." Bentley said.

"Sounds like you're jealous of Sly." Penelope said.

"Well... yeah, I wish I wasn't in this chair. I wish I could do what Sly could do, but I can't." Bentley said.

"You can do other things. Sly can't rewire a satellite or write ASCII code." Penelope said.

"Sly can't even spell ASCII." Bentley said.

"But I've noticed that Neyla is so attached Sly though." Penelope said.

"Yes she is, that's because they're mates and almost inseparable." Bentley said.

"Neyla must really love him." Penelope said.

"She does." Bentley said.

"Anyway, let's get moving, we won't find the back entrance just standing around." Penelope said.

They found floating boxes in the water that were in line like a bridge and hopped across them to the keep. Bentley used his bombs to destroy the support beams and when they got to the roof they saw Lefwee taking with his first mate.

"That must be Lefwee, let's get to where no one will spot us." Bentley said.

"Agreed." Penelope said as they got to the top roof of the skull keep.

"I'll tell ye something, by thunder, that disc in the sky was just the beginning!" Lefwee said.

"But Sir, it's gone. Them bridges is up and all's as clear as morning." The first mate said.

"Sure, sure...every man's entitled to his opinion." Lefwee said as he threw the first mate off the roof with his arm sword. "But I don't want to hear no more of em. Second mate Jones!"

"Yes Sir!" Jones said as he came running.

"You're now promoted to Captain of the guard." Lefwee said.

"Thank you sir!" Jones said.

"Double the patrols and keep an eye out... there's a storm blowing in. I'll be just inside torturing the Prisoners. Call out if you need...help." Lefwee said.

"Aye, Aye, Sir." Jones said as Lefwee went inside and three more guards came out.

"We can't be anything with these pirates guarding the door. Time for a little swashbuckling." Penelope said.

Bentley shot sleep darts at all four of the guards, jumped down and placed bombs near them. Once the coast was clear, the opened the double button door and went inside. They saw the chest, it had booby traps around it.

"This must be it. I've never seen a chest so thick with traps." Bentley said.

"I donno. Looks pretty straightforward. If I had my spanner set this would be a cinch." Penelope said.

"Really? Let's head back to the safe house and get your tools." Bentley said.

"I'd like to stay here if you don't mind and study it some more." Penelope said.

"Sure, I'll be back in a flash." Bentley as he went back to the safe house and got Penelope's tools. By the time he got out of the safe house, Penelope had already got the chest open.

"I've got your tools and I'm on my way back." Bentley said.

"Great...But I think I've already got the chest open. This is it! The Dagger island treasure map! Penelope said. Suddenly dust flew into her eyes. "Ah! My eyes! I can't see... some kind of blinding dust."

Penelope blindly walked towards the window and fell on the ground. "I'm ok, but I think I fell down near the front door. I can't get back to the safe house with the bridges still raised."

"I'll think of something. Perfect! I'm sure she won't mind if I take one of the torrents off her car." Bentley said as he got one of the torrents and attached it to his Grapple Cam.

"Hurry Bentley. I'm getting kind of scared here." Penelope said.

Bentley activated his Grapple Cam and and it Grappled to the keep. It shot the bridge holding mechanism with the torrent, making the bride fall. Bentley told Penelope that he would lead her back to the safe house by making animal sounds. Eventually the Grapple Cam led Penelope all the way to the safe house, taking care of any guard that tried to stop them along the way.

"Penelope!" Bentley said.

"Bentley?! Thank you! I was scared there for a bit. You saved my life." Penelope said.

"Thank you. Let's get you inside and make sure that dust has no permanent effects." Bentley said as they went inside the safe house.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Ok Murray, I need you, Sly, Neyla and the Panda King to destroy the rudders of all the ships in Port. With their ships destroyed, the pirates won't be able to chase after us when we set sail for Dagger island." Bentley said.

"What about those boats out there at anchor. They look ripe for a breaking." Murray said.

"Don't worry about it, the pirates won't have time to row out and get them rigged before we're gone. Besides, once you start shooting at the rudders the harbor patrol is sure to show up." Bentley said.

"Sounds like a job for a man with my many destructive habits." Murray said.

"You...said it. Take out the harbor patrol and there'll be no one left to chase after us when we steal a pirate ship. Looks like Sly and the others are through unlocking the jollyboat. Good luck sailer." Bentley said.

Murray went to the boat that Sly was in, jumped in and started rowing the boat to the rudders of the ships. "You guys take the first two rudders and we'll take the other two." Murray said.

"Right." Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla used the cannon in their boats to destroy all 4 of the rudders, taking care of the gun towers that tried to stop them while dodging their cannonballs. In a matter of minutes the rudders were all destroyed.

"You four are all doing great, but it's time to bump it up a notch. The harbor patrol has arrived!" Bentley said.

"They look pretty well armed, are our canons gonna cut it?" Sly asked.

"What if we rammed our boats into theirs?" Neyla asked.

"That should work. It may knock off their armor." Sly said.

"Alright! I'm tired of dodging cannonballs, time to crack some skulls, jollyboat style." Murray said.

"I could not agree with you more, Hippo." Panda King said.

Murray and Panda King rammed their boats into the harbor patrols and once their armor was gone, Sly and Neyla sank all 6 boats with well placed cannon shots.

"Alright, the teams of excellence, Murray, Panda King and their faithful Gunners Sly and Neyla, kick butt yet again." Murray said.

Suddenly a bigger boat started moving towards them. "Sorry guys... I wasn't aware that the harbor patrol had a cutter. You're not done yet. That thing is massive!" Bentley said.

"Everything has a weak spot. Look at the mast. They've been patching for a while now." Sly said.

"Sly's right. That mast will fall before our combined mightatude! No matter how many cannons they bring to bear, we will bear it!" Murray said.

"And I think we should Dodge their cannonballs as well, Murray." Neyla said.

"I agree with Neyla." Sly said.

"Myself as well." Panda King said.

"Right, we dodge their cannonballs...that works too." Murray said.

They rowed to the big boat, dodging the cannonballs fired at them. With some well placed cannonball shots, they managed to destroy the boat's mast, making the boat sink.

"We did it, guys. Nice shooting Sly." Murray said.

"Nice rowing, Murray." Sly said.

"Excellent shooting, Neyla." Panda King said.

"Thank you, Panda King. And nice rowing." Neyla said.

They rowed back to the dock and Murray and Panda King headed back to the safe house while Neyla and Sly embraced in a deep kiss.

"You did excellent, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"You did a great job too, my love." Neyla said.

They went to their next RV point and Sly contacted Bentley. "Ok you two, time for the main event." Bentley said.

"We've been looking forward to this. It's been mine and Neyla's dream to have our own pirate ship." Sly said.

"I take it you and Neyla have been watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movies together?" Bentley asked.

"We've seen all of them, even Dead men Tell no Tales, Bentley. It's one of the reasons why we've been so excited since we got here. And I'm helping Sly bring out his inner Captain Jack Sparrow." Neyla said.

"As you two will be the first on board, you might want to keep your enthusiasm quiet. If the Nightwatch detects you, this whole place is going to get lit up with guards. The rest of the team won't stand a chance." Bentley said.

"Come on pal, this is us you're talking to, me and Neyla are great at this kind of thing." Sly said.

"Yes, have a little confidence in us, Bentley." Neyla said.

"Murray and Panda King will meet you both at the rowboats...but remember, keep it quiet." Bentley said.

"Alright, Bentley." Neyla said.

They made their way to the jolly boats, once they were in the boats, Panda King and Murray rowed them to the ship, being careful to avoid the mines that the pirates placed in the harbor. After Murray and Panda King got to the ship, Sly and Neyla quickly and quietly took out all 3 of the guards.

"Ok guys, the coast is clear. Come on up." Sly said through communications.

"Roger! Me and Panda King will start rowing people over." Murray said.

It took minutes to get the team to the ship and once the whole gang was on board, they got below deck.

"Ok, the rest of the team is below deck. Let's fire this puppy up." Murray said.

"Once we raise the sails and get underway, it won't be long before someone on shore raises an alarm." Bentley said.

"No problem. We wasted that harbor patrol, the coast is clear." Murray said.

"You guys did a great job but they still have cannons mounted up in Skull Keep. I figure it's long odds before they get gun crews into firing position before we're out of rage...but it's worth mentioning." Bentley said.

"Then let's make sail for the mouth of the harbor. If you guys are ready I say we do it now. Every second we dilly-dally just puts us at more risk." Sly said.

"Sly's right. Besides, I am eager to sail on a real pirate ship." Neyla said.

"Murray, take up the anchor. Bentley, get below deck and adjust the ballast. Me and Neyla will hoist the sails and get this thing moving." Sly said.

After they all did their part to get the ship moving, Murray took the hell and steered the ship to the mouth of the harbor. It took only a few minutes before the ship got out of range of cannon fire. Sly and Neyla looked at the sea chart and told Murray which way to go. Sly and Neyla both were very excited to sail their first real pirate ship, and even better, Sly was the captain of the ship and Neyla was his first mate. They sailed for hours before they finally got to Dagger island. Murray dropped anchor near the beach then Sly and Neyla went to shore.

"You two have got the map, use it's clues to find the treasure. I believe the first clue is... stand before the statue's gaze to begin your walk along the treasurer's maze." Bentley said.

They headed for the statue, being very careful to avoid the pirates and the giant lizards. When they got to the statue, they began taking paces to different spots thanks to the clues Bentley had given them, they found where the treasure chest was buried, the beatch.

"Gran Pa-Pa's treasure! Hold the beat, Bro and Kitty cat Neyla. I come to help you two dig, dig?" Dimitri said.

"We're all coming, guys. This is too cool!" Murray said.

All of the gang, except Guru had came to help with the digging. Once they got the chest out of the ground, they sat it in front of Dimitri. "Well Dimitri, it's your loot... I think you should have the honor." Sly said.

"I don't suppose Kitty cat Neyla could give Dimitri a little kiss? Dimitri said.

Neyla kneed him in the ribs,but not that hard. "Never flirt with me, Dimitri. I already belong to someone and it's not you."

"No mind, Kitty cat Neyla. I open chest with joy. You Cooper gang is a tight groove." Dimitri said as he opened the chest, revealing the diving suit. "Van Goga Bull's eye! The primo diving gear to accentuate my deep down diving style."

"It's so intricate. Your grandfather was an artist. I've never seen such fine craftsmanship." Penelope said.

"He had the juice, check it. The gear even matches my suit! I can dance, dive, and accessorize." Dimitri said as he got out the diving gear.

"What else is in this chest?" Sly asked.

"Aye, let's get a good look."

The gang turned around and saw none other than Lefwee and three of his pirates holding Penelope and Neyla with swords to their necks.

"Avast Lubbers, didn't think you could steal from the smartest man of the seven seas and not taste the repercussions! Har, har! I might have been late for the opening of the chest...but I be just in time for the stealing of the gold." Lefwee said.

"Let Neyla and Penelope go, we can work out a deal." Sly said.

"Neyla and Penelope be their names...purdy as sonnets. And a sweet small, both of the girls hair. Lefwee said sniffing both of the girls hair getting Sly angry that the pirate had sniffed his tigress lover's beautiful black hair.

"Let's thump this chump!" Murray said.

"No! He'll hurt them, this guy's a killer." Bentley said.

"Aye, you summed me up with but a word...killer. Away with ye, back to your ship. This gold is mine now or their deaths are yours... take your choice." Lefwee said.

"No! I won't let you hurt my Neyla!" Sly said as he tried to get to Neyla.

"No Cooper! It will not do you or them any good!" Panda King said as he grabbed Sly by the waste and held him in a strong grip but not enough to hurt him.

"Sly, we don't have a lot of options here. We have to get back to the ship." Bentley said.

"You can't just abandon us! Help, please!" Penelope said.

"Penelope, do what he says, stay alive. We will save both of you." Bentley said.

"Ok, we trust you." Penelope said.

"And I trust ye still planning on luggin back to your ship. Away with ye. NOW." Lefwee said.

"No, I won't go without Neyla!" Sly said as he struggled to get out of Panda King's grip.

"Sly, we'll be alright. Just go. Please, my love!" Neyla said begging her Raccoon lover to go and find a way to save them.

"Alright Neyla, I'll come for you. I promise." Sly said as the gang headed back to the ship.

When they got back on the ship and were far enough away from the island. Bentley set up a slide show. "Clearly the only goal at this point is to save our teammate and friends' Neyla and Penelope. Lefwee's ship: the Death's Head has sailed back to Blood Bath Bay, with them on board as captives. Things...look grim. There's no way we'll be able to sneak into the harbor, even the backside of the island isn't an option due to reefs. To put it plainly, we're in for a fight. Lefwee is an intelligent opponent and we'll need to do everything in our power to shift the odds in our favor. First we'll put Dimitri's new diving gear to use by salvaging some weapons from a nearby shipwreck. We'll need the extra firepower to deal any kind of damage to the armored Death's Head. It'll also come in handy for our second objective: Destroying the Red Sail Seadog Clan. They're a fleet of mercenaries on Lefwee's books. We need to surprise them now while they hunt us in small groups. If they attack all at once, there's no way we'd make it out alive. And finally we'll set sail for the misty waters home to a sea monster the pirates call Crusher. We might learn something by analyzing its technique. I know for a fact that all of Lefwee's men fear it, an impressive and useful trait giving our situation." Bentley said as we ended the slideshow.

Sly and Murray went to the helm and started heading to the shipwreck. It took them an hour but they managed to get there without getting into ship fights. Murray dropped anchor near the beach and Dimitri and Bentley got off the ship.

"You all set with your gear?" Bentley asked.

"Got the gear, got the macheo swimsuit, got more juice than you'll ever know! I'm a hit single, with a bullet!" Dimitri said.

"Your objective is beyond the reef. We're looking for some more of these cannon blast amplification collars. We'll move the ship above the wreck and lore a basket for you to drop them into." Bentley said.

"Cool, bro. I'll cop the collars and spice up the basket big time." Dimitri said.

"Ok. I'll head back to the ship and tell Murray." Bentley said.

"Uh, bro. Before I go, what was going on with Cracker box Cooper? He looked very worried for Kitty cat Neyla." Dimitri said.

"It's better that you hear it from Sly." Bentley said as he headed back to the ship.

Dimitri got into the water and found the shipwreck. Dimitri started looking for the blast collars, being very careful to avoid the sharks in the area. After minutes of looking, Dimitri found all 6 of the blast collars and put them in the basket that Bentley had lowred for him. Once the basket was pulled up Bentley told Dimitri that the cannons needed to be fortified by hammerhead shark bones. Bentley also told him that they were attracted to yellow dart fish. Dimitri swam to the caves of the reef and after some fast swimming, captured 2 dartfish. The hammerhead sharks came and Dimitri used his spear gun to kill all 6 of the hammerhead sharks, swimming sideways to avoid the sharks deadly bite. Once he got the bones, he headed back up the water and got back on the ship.

After getting the cannons fortified, they headed to the Red Sail Sea-Dog Clan. After a few hours they found one of them.

"We're closing in on one of the Red Sail Sea-Dog Clan…beat to quarters!" Bentley said as he went below deck.

Bentley told Sly to board the ship once the mast fell as they needed the patrol routines for the rest of the clan. Sly told Murray to get to the front of the Clan ship. With the fortified cannons, the ships mast had fallen after 6 cannon blasts. Murray rammed the ship into theirs and Sly dealt with the Red Sail Captain by sending him into the water, but not before getting the Red Sail Chart for the patrol routines. The crew of the ship surrendered and Sly got back to the ship. After sailing away from the first ship. Bentley marked the location of the others on the sea chart. Sly told Murray where to go next and after an hour, they found 3 more of the Red Sail ships. The first one was easy to take down as the right side of Sly's ship was right in front of it, with 6 cannon blasts, the ship went down. Sly used expert sailors strategy to avoid the cannon blasts from the other two ships and with Sly's strategy, the other two ships went down as well. The gang then sailed after the final group of the Red Sail ships. Once they were found, Sly used the same strategy he used for the last 3 ships. The first 2 ship went down in a matter of minutes. Thanks to Murray's steering, the ship easily avoided the last 2 ships cannon blasts. With Sly expert strategy the 3rd ship went down and Sly's cannons had already taken down the final ships mast. "He's a sitting duck. Send him to Davy Jones Locker or raid the guy for loot." Bentley said. Sly didn't want to waste any time and sent the final ship to Davy Jones Locker.

"That's the last of the Red Sail Sea-Dog Clan, Sly." Bentley said through communications.

The gang sailed to their final destination: Crusher's home. After 4 hours, the gang got to the creature's home. "These misty waters are said to be home to the monster... keep a sharp eye out." Bentley told Sly and Panda King.

"Sorry Bentley, but I can't see a thing in this fog. If your sea monster is here, there's no way we'll find him." Sly said.

"It's imperative we track it down and discover why the pirates fear it so vehemently. Panda King, do you have any fireworks that might light the place up a little...make it easier to spot the creature?" Bentley asked.

"My fireworks are not flares. They burst with ferocious beauty and then disappear like the lightning." Panda King said.

"We should really get out of here. With visibility this bad we might sail into a rock. The boat might take some real damage." Sly said.

Suddenly all three masts of the ship exploded and they saw a giant tentacle rise from the water, about to attack. Panda King launched some fireworks at the tentacle and it went back into the water.

"Ok, now that's some real damage." Sly said.

"The sea monster is upon us! Go below deck and placate the others. I will confront this creature with my firework artistry!" Panda King said.

"Give a shout if you need any back up. I'll stand ready." Sly said as he and Bentley went below deck.

The monsters tentacles came up from the water. But Panda King shot his fireworks at them before they could attack. After shooting 6 tentacles, the creature's head came up from the water. "So, you now choose to face me. Behold the Panda King, your master!" Panda King said. He then shot a full set of fireworks at the monster, making it roar in pain. The creature shot fireballs at Panda King but he carefully avoided them while repeatedly shooting fireworks at the creature. The creature then went back under the water. "Hide beneath the waters, hide from your better." Panda King said.

Suddenly the creature's tentacles came up and started pulling the ship down to the depths. Panda King targeted the tentacles and shot fireworks at them. Eventually, the creature's tentacles went back down and it's head came up with two tentacles. "Yes, rise and let me punish you." Panda King said. Panda King shot a full set of fireworks at the monster's head, making sure to shoot the two tentacles first and avoid the fireballs that the creature shot at them. Eventually the creature went back down to the depths.

"Bah! Timid creature. With my beautiful fireworks I will, I...they are all gone. Cooper, your assistance is requested." Panda King said.

Sly came up and went to Panda King. "What's the situation?" Sly asked.

"Protect the vessel while I go below and hurriedly craft more fireworks." Panda King said as he went below deck.

"Bentley, you check out that fight? Crusher must be on its last legs at this point. I mean, what could he have left?" Sly asked through communication. Suddenly he turned around and saw Crusher come up from the water, with it's full head out.

"I'd say about another 100 feet and a dozen tentacles... just a rough guess." Bentley said.

Crusher shot 5 fireballs on the ship, setting it on fire. Bentley told him to whack Crusher's tentacles when they landed on the ship. Sly whacked 3 of the tentacles, making the sucking cups get stuck. Crusher came in to pull them off and when he did, Sly fired a cannon ball into the monster's middle eye. Sly repeated the tactic 2 more more times, whacking one more tentacle than the last every time until Crusher stopped attacking.

The others came on deck and went to Sly. "A grand battle that was! Worthy of the names King and Cooper!" Panda King said.

"You really softened him up for me." Sly said.

"That was a solid, action-reaction, bros. You two stands tall!" Dimitri said.

"Say Guru, could you get inside this creature's mind?" Bentley asked.

" **Indeed I can, Bentley**."

Great, but are you sure you can pull it off?"

" **Even better, I'll get us a new ally**." Guru said.

"Then let's do it, you just take any precautions you can." Bentley said.

"What's he trying to do?" Sly asked.

"Getting us a new all out here in the sea." Bentley answered.

" **Take me, creature**." Guru said. Crusher then went back below the water and grabbed the Guru with one of his tentacles.

"Master! Don't leave us!" Murray said.

"Don't worry, Murray. He knows what he's doing." Bentley said.

Bentley spent an hour preparing an engine that would be powerful enough to get them to a nearby island so they could replace the masts. After it was finished, the gang got to the nearest island and, chopped down some 3 big enough trees that could make new masts. The sails were hard to find but they eventually found some. After hours of building the masts, they finally got the masts rebuilt. After they got finished, Bentley set up a slide show.

"Operation Reverse double-cross. Our goal, as we all know is to save Neyla and Penelope. Given Penelope's crafty nature, Lefwee is sure to have looked them up in one of his most secure locations. They are, one: the Skull Keep and 2 the brig of the Death's Head. Oud team is too small to assault both places simultaneously, so we'll have to fall back on a little sleight of hand. First we sail in and exchange broadsides with the Death's Head. Armed with the element of surprise and our cannon upgrades it should be a fair fight. But remember, Neyla and Penelope might be on board so we cannot sink this ship. Once the mast falls, Sly should jump onto the enemy's vessel and then "properly surrender" A necessary step for two reasons: 1 that boat is packed with pirates, way too many to fight hand to hand, and 2 it's the best way to get an audience with Lefwee. Given his smug nature, he's sure to brag about where he's hidden them if we get him angry enough. Got that Sly? Irritate the daylights out of this guy, it's our best and only chance to rescue Neyla and Penelope. Once he talks, given the situation we'll have to go with plan A or B. This Lefwee is a smart man, our only chance is to beat him at his own game." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly and Murray got on deck, got the anchor up and started sailing back to Blood Bath Bay. While the ship was sailing, Sly had a worried look on his face. Dimitri came up on deck and walked towards Sly.

"Hey, bro. I don't want to bother you right now but I have to ask you question, if it is ok." Dimitri said.

"What is it, Dimitri?" Sly asked.

"Why you so worried about Kitty cat Neyla? I know she helps out Cooper gang and all but after what Dimitri saw you do on Dagger island, can't help but think that there is more to it than what you told me. And I think that I have earned cracker box Cooper's trust. I have kept Kitty cat Neyla's secret, right?" Dimitri asked.

Sly sighed. "Well, you have kept her secret and after everything you've done for us, I think I can tell you now…Neyla's my girlfriend. We love each other."

"What?! Kitty cat Neyla is Cracker box Cooper's girl?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, she is. And I'm going to get her back. I can't live without her. We've been through too much together for me to lose her." Sly said.

"Oh, well I think that I understand that, bro. No wonder you and Kitty cat Neyla have been sticking together like glue ever since we first got to Blood Bath Bay. Don't you worry, bro, you will get Kitty cat Neyla back. Dimitri knows you will." Dimitri said patting Sly's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dimitri. You're a good friend." Sly said.

"No problem, bro." Dimitri said going back below deck.

After hours of sailing, the gang finally made it back to Blood Bath Bay. "Battle stations! We're headed into action!" Sly said as they sailed towards Lefwee's ship.

"It's going to be tight sailing in here, Sly! Keep an eye on the rocks!" Murray said.

Sly used the same strategy he used for the Red Sail ships and got in front of the Death's Head and fired 7 cannon blasts. Sly's ship sailed to the back of the Death's Head, being very careful to avoid Lefwee's cannon fire. When Sly's ship got to the Death's Head's back part, Sly fired 7 more cannon blasts, destroying all but one of the ship's masts.

"Lefwee's masts are down, ram him and jump on board!" Murray said as he steered the ship beside Lefwee's. Sly then jumped on board.

"Really Cooper, a bad choice boarding a ship packed with over a hundred pirates...Sure your cane is up to the task of cracking all our skulls?" Lefwee asked.

"I don't know about all of you, but yours I'm sure it can manage." Sly said.

"Restrain this man and keep your distance from the enemy's vessel. This smells of lubber trickery. Take heart boys, been a while since we witnessed the good old plank wakin'." Lefwee said.

The guards walked Sly to the plank and Lefwee came up to him. "Making me "walk the plank" you're the Pinnacle of creativity Lefwee." Sly said.

"Not creative! I'm the smartest man in the seven seas, you slanderous scabbard!" Lefwee said.

Sly walked up to the middle of the plank. "You've got a real knack for pirate talk. Put two nonsense words together and POW scary pirate name calling." Sly said.

"Bah! You might be quick with the put downs, but who's got the hidden girls, huh? Me! You'll never find them!" Lefwee said.

"I'm not worried about Neyla and Penelope. Girls like them will free themselves by tomorrow morning...then come and steal your wallet." Sly said.

"Ha! They'll never escape my skull keep. They be locked up in irons and there they stay... until they agree to love me, despite my faults. Now be the time sharks feasted on your parts. " Lefwee said.

"You're the captain." Sly said as he jumped down into the jollyboat that was waiting for him. Murray rowed Sly to the dock, being very careful to avoid the cannonballs being fired at them. Once they got to the dock, Sly ran to the skull keep. Bentley told Sly about the path he and Penelope made when they went to the keep. Sly used the path to get to the keep and when he got there he made his way upstairs to Neyla and Penelope.

"Neyla, Penelope? Is that you?" Sly asked seeing what looked like the girls but was really a puppet with bombs attached to it. Lefwee! Huh, he's good." Sly said before the bombs went off.

"Ha-Ha! The landlubber fell for it hook line and sinker. Thinks he can out maneuver the smartest man on the Seven seas? Not hardly! First mate Jones." Lefwee said.

"Aye-aye sir." Jones said.

"Take a battalion of yer best men and raid the Cooper ship. There're sure to be some lingering rats aboard." Lefwee said.

"The Cooper ship is heading to open water, Sir!" Jones said.

"Rats indeed. Make full sail with what masts we got...if they make it out to sea we'll never catch em." Lefwee said.

"Bentley!... Sly's all blown up and Lefwee's ship is gaining on you!" Murray said through communications.

"Keep it together and meet me at the mouth of the harbor...if I can get into deeper waters I should be able to give this guy the slip." Bentley said.

"But...If Neyla finds out about Sly, she's going to hurt us very badly!" Murray said.

"I know, but keep it together... we're not done yet." Bentley said.

"Blast! They'll make it out to sea in this wind! Jones!" Lefwee said.

"Aye, Sir."

"Loud the cannons and prepare to come about. If the breeze don't help we'll fall back with iron and powder." Lefwee said.

In a matter of minutes the cannons were loaded and ready to fire. "Fire!" Lefwee said. The cannons shot the masts of the Cooper ship but luckily it made it to deep enough waters.

The Death's Head came up right beside the ship. "Avast there! Afraid you didn't quite make it out of the harbor. Prepare to surrender your vessel!" Lefwee said.

"Sorry Lefwee. But I think this water's deep enough." Bentley said.

"Deep enough to be your grave!" Lefwee said.

"Guru... Crusher... now!" Bentley said.

Suddenly Crusher came out of the water with Guru on his head. Lefwee and Jones turned around and saw the monster. "Ah! By thunder!" Lefwee said scarred.

"Tis Crusher? Crusher!" Jones said afraid.

They ran separate ways to get away from the monster and Bentley jumped on board the Death's Head. " **It is good to see you, my friend**!" Guru said.

"Good to see you too. I'll focus on freeing Penelope and Neyla. You take care of any pirates that might come up on deck." Bentley said. After explaining to the Guru about how to control the tentacles, he started to work on the 4 locks. Several pirates came on deck but thanks to Crusher, they were all taken care of. "Alright, one more to go." Bentley said.

"Bentley? Is that you up there?" Penelope asked from below deck.

"It's a rescue, Penelope. How's Neyla?" Bentley asked.

"Where is Sly, Bentley?" Neyla asked.

"He's ok, Neyla." Bentley said as he got the final lock opened. "Done." The deck door opened, Neyla and Penelope came out, wearing similar dresses. Penelope's dress was blue but Neyla's was green like her eyes.

"Bentley! I...you…" Penelope said.

"Where is Sly?" Neyla asked.

Just then, Lefwee appeared right behind Penelope. "Call off your squid or the girl gets it." Lefwee said.

"Get away from her, you vile bastard!" Neyla said.

"Back off, both of you. I'll deal with this guy." Bentley said.

"Aye that you have. Set me up to think I'd outsmarted ya, then fooled me into the deep water with this beast. I tip me hat to ye. Yer the cleverest man I've ever had the pleasure of beatin. Lefwee said.

"You getting this Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah… I've got some perspective on the situation." Sly said as he paraglided behind Lefwee.

"Avast!"Lefwee said as he jumped out of the way. Sly fell into the water.

"Guru, get Sly. He can't swim!" Bentley said.

"SLY!" Neyla said as she ran and dived into the water to save her Raccoon lover. She found him and put her arms around his waist. She looked and saw a shark coming straight for them but before it could hurt them, Crusher's tentacle grabbed the shark and threw far away. Another tentacle gently grabbed the two lovers and put them on the Cooper ship.

When they were safely on the ship, they saw Penelope fighting Lefwee on top of the Death's Head mast. Penelope seemed to be winning for the most part. After she got Lefwee to the end of the third part of the mast, she used un uppercut to send Lefwee falling into the ocean where sharks were waiting hungry. "Smartest man on the Seven seas." Was the very last thing Lefwee said.

After Lefwee was beat, the rest of the Cooper gang got on the Cooper ship to help repair the masts again. After that job was done, Neyla and Penelope had a talk.

"So Neyla, I guess I should say I'm sorry. I was wrong to try to take Sly away from you, you're made for each other. Besides, a certain turtle just won my heart" Penelope said.

"I'm sorry too, Penelope. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you. Friends?" Neyla asked.

"Friends." Penelope said shaking Neyla's hand.

Dimitri thanked the gang for what they did for him and informed them that he would be their frogman for the Cooper vault job. He had also apologized to Neyla for flirting with her and that Sly had told Dimitri about his relationship with her. Neyla accepted the apology and after everything was settled between the gang, they took a picture of themselves for good memories. After a few months, the gang was ready for the Cooper vault job and after getting everything ready, they set out for the island that held the vault.

 **There you go guys. The Sly Cooper version of Pirates of the Caribbean is complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is the Cooper vault. Getting close to the surprise I told you about. See you next chapter guys**.


	20. Chapter 20

**Remember I don't own anything only the story. Here we go guys, the finality to Honor Among Thieves. And there's a special special surprise at the end. I hope you'll all love it. Anyway back to the story guys**.

When the gang got to Kaine island, they gathered their things and got into position. Sly and Neyla got to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "This is it you two, the gang's assembled and are in position to help you get up to that vault. For the rest of the operation you two are "the ball"

"Roger Bentley, me and Neyla are starting our approach. Getting over these fortress walls shouldn't be a problem. Look, we're running five by five here, make sure everyone's in sync." Sly said.

"I hear that. Artillery, sure you can make that shot?" Bentley asked.

"I endeavor not to miss." Panda King said.

"Excellent, Radio Control?"

"In position." Penelope said.

"Recover Team?"

"I'm pumped!" Murray said.

"Submersibles?"

"Showtime, baby." Dimitri said.

"Telekinetics?"

" **I stand ready**. Guru said.

"And you know I'm ready, my love." Neyla said.

"I know you are, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Alright, it's the crime of the century and "the balls" in motion." Bentley said.

Sly and Neyla started heading to the Cooper vault, in a few minutes they stopped. 3 guards were watching from the ledge above them. "The ball has stopped rolling, we've got an obstruction." Bentley said.

"I'm on it. Penelope said as she yanked the 3 guards off of the ledge and into the water with her RC chopper as Sly and Neyla use a sneak move to get get through the ledge. "The guards are dealt with, roll on ball, over."

When they got to the next ledge, Guru used his telekinesis power to drop the metal antenna like a bridge for them. They rail-walked across and when they got to the air conditioner, they contacted Panda King.

"Ball requesting door via Agent Monarch, over." Sly said.

"Launching…stand clear." Panda King said as he launched a firework at the device above the air conditioner. The thing fell on it, making a door for them. They went inside, jumping over the electric fields on the floor, once they got inside the lab, Dimitri disabled the laser fields. They got on top of the elevator and heard Dr. M

"How's your wife doing, Richards?" Dr. M asked.

"Very well, Dr M." Richards answered.

"And your son, what's his name?"

"Mark, Sir he's well too."

"It's a shame you won't be seeing them again." Dr M said as the elevator started going up.

"Sir?"

"Afraid I poisoned your drink at lunch. Sorry Richards, but I don't tolerate poor performance. You should have changed the security code from 1-2-3 after you installed the new system!" Dr M said.

"I'll improve, I swear."

"No, you'll die. Any second now."

Richards started choking until he fell to the floor dead. Dr M heard his phone ring and answered. "Yes… water leaking into the lab? I'm on my way down. Oh, and get a janitor for the lab elevator. Richards got sloppy." Dr M said.

As elevator started going down again, Sly and Neyla jumped up as the roof doors closed. " _I should tell Sly the news."_ Neyla thought as they rail-walked to the Cooper vault.

" _No, you shouldn't tell him now, not while we're working."_

When they got to another wire they unknowingly jumped in a spotlight. The security torrents started shooting at them. They rail-walked and when they got to the other side, they went to the security control and entered the code, making the torrents and drills that were drilling into the Cooper vault deactivate. They went to the vault door and Sly put his cane into the lock. The vault unlocked and was beginning to open, but before Sly and Neyla could see inside, a laser blast hit the door, making it shut and lock itself again.

Sly and Neyla turned around and saw Dr M on a flying device. "Cooper!... No, you must be Sly Cooper, the new keeper of the cane! How I've longed for this!" Dr M said.

"This vault belongs to the Cooper Family... you're trespassing." Sly said.

"No my naive boy, the two of you are trespassing. I've got the deed to this Island. This fortress is mine. Everything here...IS MINE! Which now includes the key to the vault. Hand over that cane." Dr M said.

"Sorry pal, family heirloom, buy a knock-off at the gift shop." Sly said.

Suddenly a dart from Bentley flew into Dr M's flying device, making him fly up. "Quick! Let's regroup with the others! Follow me!" Bentley said.

Sly and Neyla headed back to the elevator, being careful to avoid Dr M's blasts. Once they got to the elevator, Bentley and the two lovers jumped in the shaft. They ran through the lab, Bentley using his afterburner and Sly and Neyla use the fallen debris to get across the water that was flooding the lab. They went back through the tunnel and once they were outside, Bentley used his afterburner to get to the other side of the water. He placed a bomb on the pole, making a path for Sly and Neyla.

"The boat's just up ahead!" Bentley said.

Suddenly a giant monster appeared behind Bentley and grabbed him. The monster was controlled by Dr M. Sly and Neyla rail walked to the other side and Sly whacked Dr M with his cane but it had no effect on the monster.

"It's not working. Save yourselfs!" Bentley said.

"If he wants to eat...EAT THIS!" Sly said as he threw his cane into the monster's mouth. The monster dropped Bentley and fell on its knees. It shook it's head hard making the cane fly far away. The monster looked at Sly, grabbed him and began to crush him.

"No! I won't let you kill the only person I've ever loved!" Neyla said taking out her shock pistol and shooting at the monster. Neyla moved to another location and continued to shoot the monster. The monster threw some of Dr M's henchmen to Neyla's location but she quickly took care of them with her whip. The monster leapt to Neyla and started to use it's arms to swipe Neyla off the ledge but she jumped up to avoid them. Eventually the monster dropped Sly and fell to the ground. Neyla fired one more blast for good measure and went to Sly.

"Sly! Sly, wake up! Please don't leave me!" Neyla said. She felt Sly's pulse and knew he needed help.

"Hello, Neyla. It is a pleasure to meet you." Dr M said.

"How do you know who I am?" Neyla asked pointing her shock pistol at him.

"I've heard about you and your past with the Klaww gang. You hated Sly Cooper as much as I do. Why not join me, and together we can share the Cooper fortune." Dr M said.

"I'll never betray Sly for anyone. Especially not you!" Neyla said blasting Dr M away.

Neyla picked up Sly and headed to the ship where the gang was waiting for them. "Is Sly alright, Neyla?" Bentley asked.

"Yes, he's breathing." Neyla said.

"Let's get him back to the ship and patch him up." Bentley said.

After getting Sly to the ship and patching him up Bentley went on deck and went to the gang. "Sly's going to make it, although he's suffered a major concussion. Neyla's going to stay by his side until he gets better. Meanwhile let's retrieve Sly's cane before Dr M gets it." Bentley said.

"Cold grab the thing! Jump in, do the swim and take it. Legit, eh? My main man bro." Dimitri said.

"Won't be that simple. That's an electromagnetic buoy. Dr M has set them up all around the island to snag approaching boats. We just lucked out that we came here in a wooden ship." Penelope said.

"She's right. Get to close and your diving gear will magnetize to it." Bentley said.

" **But not me.** " Guru said.

"That's an excellent idea Guru. You're the only member of the team who doesn't carry metal equipment. If you can convince some of the local sharks into joining you in an attack, it might be enough to break the buoy." Bentley said.

Guru headed to the water and possessed a shark. After receiving instructions and a warning about the water defenses from Bentley, Guru swam to a pack of sharks and possessed all of them, they followed him to the buoy, being very careful to avoid the bombs, electric devices and missiles. Once the sharks got through the defenses they bit down hard on the buoy. When Guru got 10 sharks to attack the buoy, Sly's cane flew into the water.

" **I'm sorry my friends**." Guru said.

"It's OK Guru, the canes not lost, we've got a diver on the team remember? I'll have Penelope prep Dimitri for the job." Bentley said.

After informing Penelope about Dimitri's job, he went to check on Sly and Neyla. "Bentley's tending to Sly. He want me to prep you for the mission." Penelope said.

"Qui. The turtle dude made sounds for la scuba. So here you go baby, Dimitri au-natural. Your plan, she's worked to perfection." Dimitri said.

"My plan to get you alone in a swimsuit?"

"Come clean my lovely and play your cards straight. These are dangerous waters and I'm a big strong… macho, macho man." Dimitri said.

"Ok first, get over yourself. Second: jump into that water and find Sly's cane. It's the key to the Cooper vault. We can't lose it." Penelope said.

"Salty words from such sweet lips… I'll dive baby, I dive for the love." Dimitri said as he dived into the water.

Dimitri saw the cane and swam after it." Quick, grab the cane. I'm detecting some of Dr M's creatures swimming towards it!" Penelope said through communications.

Dimitri swam into a circling water and Penelope warned him about one of Dr M's creatures. Dimitri used strong swirling to avoid the creature's claws and once he was the other side he saw a giant mechanical fish controlled by Dr M who grabbed the cane with his left foot. Dimitri used his spear gun to hit Dr M, being careful to avoid the seismic charges, the fish's tentacles and the laser guns. Eventually Dr M got off the fish as it exploded and headed out of the cave.

"This isn't over lackey! The Cooper gang might control the water… but I still own the sky!" Dr M said.

"He took the cane! I'm sorry Dimitri... you did your best. Come on back to the ship." Penelope said through communications as Dimitri headed back to the ship.

When he got back, Penelope walked up to him. "That rude dude threw down heavyweight. I had him solid, but he ran, baby, ran and now I'm flat nowhere." Dimitri said.

"You were magnificent! Alone against the creature, trapped in an undersea cave." Penelope said.

"How about a kiss for my Monsieur Magnificento?" Dimitri asked.

"Remember rule one about getting over yourself. I'm going to check on Bentley... you...have fun being you." Penelope said.

"I'm mag-to-the-jag-to-the-efficient Baby!" Dimitri said as he went below deck.

As Penelope was heading towards Bentley, Sly and Neyla both came on deck and approached them. "Sly, you're up!" Penelope said.

"He should be in bed after the thrashing he took. Another blow to the head and your brain could snap." Bentley said.

"I told him that as well but he insisted he felt fine. Did Dimitri get the cane?" Neyla asked.

"No, Dr M managed to get away with it." Penelope answered.

"Then we gotta go." Sly said.

"You're not going anywhere pal. Any attempt on Dr M or the Cooper vault will be impossible with these radar towers licked to the missile torrents. Wait a second. Penelope, have you completed the work we talked about on your RC car?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah...oh, I see where you're going. That'll work! Smash the drones, siphon their power and fry the tower's matrix." Penelope said.

"Perfect, let's get your car into a drone patrol pipe." Bentley said.

"Not to be too obvious in exposing my ignorance, but, uh… what are you two talking about?" Sly asked.

"Yes, some of us don't speak in your type of language." Neyla said.

"I'll do better, I'll show you. Panda King, can you lunch my RC car to that pipe?" Penelope asked.

"Ha! With the fireworks it will fly like the bird!" Panda King said as he went to the RC car, put a firework on it and lit the fuse. "Fly bird, fly!" He said as the car flew onto the pipe.

The car landed on the pipe and went after the security car drives. Penelope used the vehicle punchers that Bentley and Penelope put on the car to knock them off the track and when they were off, the car picked up their ball energy. After getting 5 ball energies from the drones, Bentley opened the jump gate and the car rammed into the first radar tower. The car repeated the process until all 3 radar towers were destroyed.

"Fantastic! All three radar towers are cooked! Penelope, you're WONDERFUL." Bentley said as the car landed back on the ship. "With the guided missiles off-line we've got a chance at air Superiority here."

"I'm in. I've rested long enough." Sly said.

"You sure?" Bentley asked.

"This Sly's legacy we're fighting for, he's not going to sit this one out and neither am I." Neyla said taking Sly's hand.

"Understood, the biplane launcher, while untested, should get you aloft. Penelope and I modified the plane with a tail Gunner seat because, knowing you, Neyla, would want to go with Sly if he ever needed to use it again to make sure he's safe." Bentley said.

"You know I would Bentley. Thank you both." Neyla said.

"You're welcome, Neyla." Penelope said.

"Shall we go, my love?" Neyla asked.

"Indeed we shall, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

They got into the plane and took off. Once they were in the air, Bentley told them how to disable the torrents. After the torrents launched their missiles, which Sly quickly dodged, their sensor array was exposed. Sly quickly fired at the first sensor array, destroying it. He repeated the process until all 14 torrents were disabled. Bentley then warned them about fighters and told Sly how to destroy them. Sly fired a missile at the first fighter to knock out it's shield and used his gun to finish it off. Sly repeated the process until all 20 fighters were destroyed, any fighters that got behind Sly, Neyla took care of with her tail gun.

"That's the last of them." Bentley said. He then noticed something come out of the water. "Oh boy. Here comes the big guns...and by guns I mean a giant flying whale-dragonfly thing covered in robotic junk! Wait! Dr M is plugged into that monstrosity!"

"Ah! The Cooper is skyward! So good! So nice! Time he felt what it's like to play second fiddle! I am the master here! Sidekick no more!" Dr M said.

Sly flew the plane close to the back of the machine on fired at Dr M. Sly used his missiles to destroy the bombs and when Dr M turboed away he sent green lasers at Sly and Neyla. Sly flew through them to get more shots at Dr M until the lasers stopped.

"Ha-Ha! You and your pathetic friends keep trying to beat me with your guns! They're like toys to my creatures. If this Whale-fly had vocal cords he'd laugh at your silly little faces! Ha-ha-ha!" Dr M said as he laughed.

"This isn't working Bentley. He's literally laughing at us." Sly said.

"Just give me time. I'll think of something!" Bentley said.

"I'm setting this now. Face to face." Sly said.

"I'm with you, my love. Let's settle this together." Neyla said.

Sly flew close enough to the Whale fly and jumped out of the plane with Neyla. They paraglided to the creature and landed on the front of it. Dr M then appeared holding the Cooper cane. "Headstrong, just like your father." Dr M said.

"You don't know anything about me or my father." Sky said.

"Really? Who let you in on the secret of this place, eh? Was it my old pal McSweeney perhaps?" Dr M asked.

"McSweeney works for you? This was all a set up to get the cane!" Sly said.

"No my boy, once upon a time he and I worked together... for your dear old dad." Dr M said.

"My father wouldn't have run with a guy who'd try to steal from the Cooper vault...let alone attempt to kill his son." Sly said.

"That's right, he never would have worked with someone like you." Neyla said.

"Time does strange things to people...just look at the real leader of your gang, Bentley." Dr M said.

"Whatever! We're friends! Equals!" Sly yelled.

"And what about you, Neyla?" Dr M asked.

"Leave her out of this." Sly said.

"Protective too, just like your father." Dr M said.

"Don't you ever talk about Sly's father!" Neyla said as she whipped Sly's cane from Dr M's hand and Sly kicked him off the creature.

"Here you go, my love." Neyla said handing Sly his cane.

"Time to meet the past, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

They jumped off the creature and paraglided to the vault. Sly then unlocked it with his cane and this time it fully opened. "Bentley, you there?" Sly asked.

"Yeah pal?"

"Me and Neyla are about to head inside the vault and... we want you and Murray to come with us." Sly said.

"Sly's right, Bentley. We're a team, a family. And we should do this together." Neyla said.

Ok, be right up... partner." Bentley said.

Nice! We'll have Panda King give the van a boost! Stand clear guys, we're about to get awesome!" Murray said as Panda King lit the fuses on the fireworks that were strapped to the Van's back wheel's. The van then flied all the way up to the vault and landed.

"We're never doing that again." Bentley said as the van entered the vault with Sly and Neyla close behind. While they were entering, Neyla was arguing with herself.

" _I should really tell Sly the news._ " Neyla thought.

" _Are you crazy? He's about to see his_ _family's legacy. You can't burden him with this now."_

" _But he has to know."_

" _You can tell him the news after the job is done."_

When they were inside the vault, they were amazed at what they saw. It was a round chamber with statues and a raccoon shaped door that presumably led to the treasure room.

"This place is amazing!" Bentley said.

"Yeah, it's gotta be like a hundred years old." Murray said.

"I never imagined that the Cooper clan could build such an amazing place." Neyla said.

"Glad you're all impressed, cause it looks like me and Neyla will have to go on from here without you." Sly said noticing that the way to the door could only be reached by someone with his abilities.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, my love." Neyla said embracing Sly.

"Do it Sly... this place was built for you and, in a way it was built for you as well, Neyla. We'll hold down the fort here." Bentley said.

"Shall we see what your ancestors and your father left behind for all of us, my love?" Neyla asked.

"Indeed we shall, beautiful tigress." Sly said as they rope walked to the door. The door opened and closed as soon as the two lovers were behind it. They were very impressed with what they saw.

"My ancestors sure knew how to decorate... nothing but big piles of gold." Sly said.

"And this is just the beginning, my love. I'm sure there are many things for us to see as we progress. And I'm guessing that's a picture of one of your ancestors." Neyla said.

"This place was started by Slytunkhanen ll, he made his fortune in the employ of the great Pharaohs. That must have been around 1300 B.C." Sly said.

"Wow, I'm amazed that the Cooper clan's reputation goes all the way back to ancient times." Neyla said.

"I wonder if any of your ancestors worked with any of mine, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"We'll never know if any of them worked alongside any of yours, my love. But that's fine, what matters is that we're here now." Neyla said pulling Sly into a kiss.

Sly and Neyla jumped on the rotating barrels, being careful to jump to the next two when the other ones briefly sunk into the water. Sly swung on the hooks with his cane and Neyla used her whip to get past the hooks. They came upon another one of Sly's ancestor pictures. "Sir Galleth Cooper of the Knights of the Cooper order. Honorable Knight and cunning Thief." Sly said.

"I wonder what the Cooper order was like in his time?" Neyla asked.

"Who knows." Sky said.

They jumped on the three barrels, Sly used his cane to get past the wall hook. Neyla jumped to the ledge and they rail-walked to the the other ledge, jumping over the rolling wheels. They then paraglided to another one of Sly's ancestor pictures.

"Salim Al K of Arabia. It was said that he had the stealth of 40 thieves." Sly said.

"If he had that much skill then he must have escaped from a lot of people, my love." Neyla said.

They got past more barrels, hooks and another wall hook and paraglided to another ledge with an circling device that had a golden King Cobra around it, the rotation was going in a pattern. Sly used his cane to climb up the wall hooks with careful timing and spire jump on the Cobra head. When Sly jumped, Neyla quickly jumped and grabbed Sly's ankles. The landed safely on another ledge that had another one of Sly's ancestor pictures.

"The strongest of the Cooper clan, Slaigh MacCooper, could break any light with a single blow." Sly said.

"I'll bet Murray would be a little jealous of his strength if they had ever met." Neyla said.

"He probably would be." Sly said.

They then got past the giant rings and they used carefully timed sneaky move to get past the three rows of giant log breaking axes. Once they got past them they found another one of Sly's ancestor pictures.

"The Ninja spire landing was perfected in ancient Japan by Rioichi Cooper." Sly said.

"Let's see what challenge he left behind for us, my love." Sly said.

They saw a cliff with swords that were going in and out of the walls. Sly went first, he spire jumped across the cliff using careful timing to jump to one sword after another. When Sly made it all the way across, Neyla went next using the same careful timing Sly used to get across. They got past more hooks and paraglided to the next ledge with another picture of one of Sly's ancestors. This one made the two lovers smile.

"Henriette "One Eye" Cooper sailed the seas and stole from pirates, guess I really take after her." Sly said.

"And I bet I know where your love of Pirates of the Caribbean comes from, my love." Neyla said.

Guess that explains why I love them, because one of my ancestors was a pirate." Sly said.

"Well, I'm glad even more glad that we went to Blood Bath Bay now, my love. We got to live our own version of Pirates of the Caribbean. Henriette would've been proud." Neyla said pulling Sly into a deep kiss.

They continued on and there was a challenge, Sly went first, crawling under the logs to avoid the moving light. When Sly was across, Neyla went next. They rope-slided to another one of Sly's ancestor pictures.

"Tennessee Kid Cooper learned to slide along railroad tracks in the Old West." Sly said.

"I wonder what he has in store for us, my love?" Neyla asked.

They jumped across 3 barrels and rail-slided what looked like Old West railroad tracks similar to one of the last challenges. They also climbed up 2 ropes that had moving turning wheels on them. Sly went first and then Neyla went second. They then paraglided to another location with one of Sly's ancestor pictures.

"Thaddeus Winslow Cooper, the most gentlemanly Thief." Sly said.

"I think I know where the gentleman part of your personality comes from, my love." Neyla said.

They got past 3 rotation barrels and more hooks. They came to another ledge and spire jumped on what looked like the Cooper cane that spinned around to get them to the next ledge. They then jumped on pattern hammers. Sly went first, using carefully timed jumps to get to the top. When he got to the top, Neyla went next. They saw another one of Sly's ancestor pictures.

"Besides Being a thief, Otto von Cooper was a great fighter Ace and mechanic." Sly said.

"I bet Penelope might have been a little jealous of his mechanic skills." Neyla said.

They got past more hooks and got to another location which had moving plane blades. Sly went first, waiting for the blades to stop moving before jumping on the next one with careful timing. When Sly was on the other side, Neyla went next. When they got to the next picture the top part of it was missing but Sly was able to recognize the child who was in the picture.

"Sly, is that child you, my love?" Neyla asked touching the child in the picture.

"Yes, it is me, beautiful tigress." Sky said.

"Then that means that this must be your father's work, look." Neyla said seeing a laser line. More lasers were forming the Cooper logo.

"How are we supposed to get through this thing? He made this challenge for a I've never learned... there's nothing like this in the Thievius Raccoonus."

"Hold on Sly, let me try something." Neyla said. She spire jumped on the laser line and felt no pain from it, she rail slid all the way to the other side.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" Sly said.

"Try it for yourself, my handsome Raccoon! It was fun!" Neyla said.

Sly did the same thing that Neyla did and when he got to the other side, he was amazed at what he just did. "That was awesome!" Sly said.

"And it looks like there's more where that one came from, my love." Neyla said noticing more lasers just like the first one with many other lasers that were lengthwise. They got past the others with the same method as the first one and saw another door that looked identical to the entrance to the treasure room.

"This must be the inner sanctum!" Sly said.

"Looks like it." Neyla said.

"Wish Bentley, Murray, and the others were here for this." Sly said.

"Me too, my love. But at least I'm here to see this with you." Neyla said embracing Sly.

"Yeah, I would have loved to bring the others with us but as long as you're here with me, I'm happy." Sly said giving Neyla a deep kiss before heading inside the inner sanctum with her.

 **With Bentley and Murray just as Sly and Neyla went inside the treasure room.**

"This is going to be the payday of all time! Thank of all the loot piled up back there!" Murray said.

"Do you ever feel like you're playing second fiddle to Sly and Neyla? Like they treats us as sidekicks?" Bentley asked.

"No way. Sly and Neyla are both cool. We're all in this together." Murray said.

"Sure we're all here, but are we equal? Who went into the vault? Sly and Neyla, by themselves." Bentley said unaware that one of Dr M's goons were behind him.

"Watch out!" Murray said as he jumped towards them and punched the goon off the ledge as Bentley jumped on one of the statues.

"Dr M's goons! They must have forced open the door after we opened the lock." Bentley said.

"Think of it this way, Bentley. If it were you and me in that vault and Sly and Neyla were out here, what would they do?" Murray asked.

"Stop these thugs and protect their friends." Bentley answered.

"Right. And that's what I'm going to do. Keep your head down, stay clear... I'm gonna smash a lot of skulls and I don't want yours to be one of them." Murray said.

Bentley stayed on the statue head while Murray dealt with a large number of goons. Murray was very careful to avoid most of the goons attacks, eventually the last three goons were quickly taken care of.

"Yeah! You're all knocked down and the Murray stands tall! Like a totem pole of strongism!" Murray said.

Suddenly, Dr M appeared. "Ah Murray, you're much stronger than McSweeney ever was." Dr M said.

"That's right plug head... I'm like a semi-truck with it's breaks cut!" Murray said.

"I don't have time to get into a screaming match with a caveman like yourself." Dr M said.

"Then lock horns with me. Think you'll find I'm a better match." Bentley said.

"I have NO fight with you Bentley. You and I are the same." Dr M said.

"I gather that you were the technical specialist working with Sly's father?" Bentley asked.

"You knew Sly's dad?" Murray asked.

"Quiet, Caveman, the adults are talking. That's right, Bentley. I know the pain you suffer working under your inferior." Dr M said.

"It's no secret, I'm smarter than the other guys. But there's more to it than that." Bentley said.

"Like what?"

"Like brotherhood.

"Brotherhood? That's just what he wants you to think. It's a tool to keep you in line!" Dr M said.

"No, that's the thing that keeps us happy and alive. It's why I'm going to stop you." Bentley said.

"And me too!" Murray said.

"Fine "Cooper gang" I tried." Dr M said.

"Caveman attack!" Murray said jumping towards Dr M and engaged him in a hand push match. Bentley jumped to one of the statues and Penelope told him about the treasures on them, she told Bentley that they were ancient security devices. Bentley put one on Dr M's back and Murray grabbed him and held him up as the devices activated, electrocuting him. Bentley jumped on another statue and got another device but Dr M's goons were shooting at the statue. Bentley got behind the head, activated his Grapple Cam and it Grappled to the ceiling and shot the goons off the floor. Bentley went and put the device on Dr M's back and Murray did the same thing, holding Dr M in the air as the device electrified him. They repeated the process 2 more times until Dr M gave up.

"Well played, Bentley...but it was a meaningless gesture. According to the tracking device I've placed on Sly's cane, he's just entered the Inner sanctum. I can use the collected data to get through the gauntlet with ease!" Dr M said.

"That Hall's for Coopers only!" Bentley said.

"Maybe it's time for men such as you and I to change all that." Dr M said as he jumped the door to the treasure room and went inside.

"He's getting away! What do we do?" Murray asked.

"I don't think we need to worry, Sly's got Neyla with him. They should be a match for Dr M." Bentley said.

"Um Bentley, look over there." Murray said.

Bentley turned around and saw a second door and it had a bridge for getting to it. "Let's go see what in there." Bentley said. They walked towards the door and it opened, when they entered the room, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wow, it's a big green Jewel!" Murray said.

"Something like that could cost a fortune." Bentley said as he got out a device to see what the price of the jewel was. "Whoa, this Jewel is worth 100 million dollars!"

"Man, with money like that we could definitely retire!" Murray said.

"100 million divided by 5 is 20 million. That will definitely be enough for all of us to live a good life.

"Divided by 5?" Murray asked.

"Think about it, Sly and Neyla share a cut, me and Penelope share a cut, you, Panda King and Dimitri get one cut each. Guru doesn't seem to need money so he'll be just fine." Bentley said.

"That actually sounds great! My Guru doesn't really need money because he has everything he needs back in the outback of Australia." Murray said.

"Thank you can carry the jewel to the van, Murray?"

"There's almost nothing I can't carry." Murray said as he picked up the jewel, got to the van and put it the back of it.

"You try and get the van out of here, Murray, I'm going to go find Sly and Neyla, If that Entrance leads to the inner sanctum I can get to them and give them another way out. I have a feeling that we'll need it." Bentley said.

"I'm sure my master can levitate the van and the jewel to the place near the boat, Bentley. I'll contact him and you go find Sly and Neyla. Be careful." Murray said.

"Alright, pal." Bentley said as he went to go find his two friends.

 **With Sly and Neyla**

They entered the Inner sanctum and laser-slided to the middle floor and were amazed at what they saw. "This is just overwhelming!" Sly said.

"I agree with you, my love. It is amazing how Thadius made a flying machine in the 1800s, and I bet that it still works too!" Neyla started thinking that now might be the best time to tell Sly the news. "Sly, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's that, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"Oh, yes. What do you have to tell Sly, Neyla?" Dr M asked as he appeared right behind the two lovers plugged into another one of his devices.

"Dr M, glad you could see all this. I know you've been looking forward to it." Sly said.

"You shouldn't be here, Dr M. This place is for Coopers only!" Neyla said.

"Tell me, Neyla, did you like working for the Klaww gang and manipulating Sly when you first met him?" Dr M asked. "Do you regret betraying them?"

"Don't you ever talk about my past, Dr M. I don't regret betraying the Klaww gang for the only man I've ever loved." Neyla said.

"Tell me, did it barden both of your hearts to kill Carmelita Fox?" Dr M asked.

"That traitorous bastard brought it on herself." Neyla said.

"That's right, she chose her own fate when she sided with the Klaww gang and she paid for it with her life." Sly said.

"Ah, but it was because of you two that she sided with the Klaww gang in the first place. If it weren't for you and Sly, she'd still be alive." Dr M said.

"You leave my Neyla alone, Dr M." Sly said. If you try to hurt her, I will stop you!"

"Stop me? You couldn't even stop the deaths of your worthless parents." Dr M said. Getting angry looks from the two lovers.

"Nobody talks about my parents like that, Dr M! NO ONE" Sly said.

"We will make you wish you never, ever said that!" Neyla said getting out her shock pistol.

Sky got out his pistol as well and they both aimed for Dr M's device. Dr M turned the device into into helicopter mode and started flying but Neyla quickly whipped the legs on the device and held on as Sly shot at the blades the device, making them fly off the device and into the wall. Neyla whipped Dr M to the floor but he fired a fireball at her. Neyla avoided the fireball but Dr M got free and jumped into the air, trying to land on Neyla but Sly jumped into the air and whacked his face with his cane, making him land on his back. Sly and Neyla fired shock blasts at Dr M, shocking him very painfully. He got up and fell to his knee in pain.

"You two have got some moxy, I'll give the two of you that." Dr M said.

"I don't know what went down between you and my father, but I'm telling you it's not the same with me and Bentley." Sly said.

"You might be right, he risked his life to defend you.

"I'd do the same for him."

"Funny... your father was never such a good friend." Dr M said.

"Maybe because you were never willing to risk your life for him." Neyla said.

"We're all individuals. I might be a part of all this, a member of the Cooper line. But in the end... I'm just me. Not Henriette, Thadius, Slytunkhanen, Rioichi, OR my father... just Sly."

"And I am the one who is destined to be at Sly's side for the rest of my life." Neyla said.

"I might be beaten, Sly, but I'll make you suffer just as you suffered when your worthless parents died!" Dr M said aiming his device at Neyla.

"Not her!" Sly said getting in the way as Dr M fired a blast at Neyla making him drop his shock pistol and land on the glass floor knocked out.

Neyla fired her shock pistol at Dr M and when he was stunned, she used her whip to get the device off of him. She dropped her weapons, ran to Dr M and pinned him down. "NO ONE HURTS THE MAN I LOVE, NO ONE!" Neyla said as she punched Dr M repeatedly in his face until he was bleeding and knocked out. She got her weapons and Sly's shock pistol and jumped to where he was.

"Sly, are you alright?" Neyla said kneeling by Sly's side.

"Mmm, Neyla?" Sly asked waking up.

"Yes, Sly, I'm here, my love." Neyla said embracing Sly.

They got up and Neyla looked at Sly. "Sly, there was something I was going to tell you when Dr M interrupted us."

"What is it, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"I've been arguing with myself on how to tell you but I wanted to wait until we got this job done. But after what I saw Dr M do to you, I think now is the time to tell you." Neyla said.

"What's wrong, Neyla?" Sly said taking Neyla's hands in his.

"Sly... I'm pregnant." Neyla whispered.

"What?" Sly asked.

"I'm pregnant with your child, my love. We're going to be parents." Neyla said.

Sly at her with a smile and embraced her in a deep kiss. "Nothing would make me happier than to raise this baby with you, my beautiful tigress." Sly said with tears of joy.

Neyla shed tears of joy as well and embraced Sly in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Sly. Nothing would make me happier than to raise a child with the love of my life." Neyla said.

Suddenly Bentley came into the room from another entrance. "Am I glad to see you guys. We have to get out of here, this whole place is coming down." Bentley said.

"What about Dr M?" Sly asked.

"Leave him here, my love. He won't leave here anyway. He won't give up the treasure even if it costs him his life." Neyla said.

Neyla got out her shock pistol and gave Sly his pistol. The shot the entrance that looked the same as the one to the treasure vault and blasted the door open. Sly and Neyla climbed up, jumped out and used Sly's paraglider to land safety on the ground while Bentley used his afterburner to land safety beside the two lovers.

They headed back to the ship and when they sailed far enough away from the island, Sly and Neyla gathered the gang to tell them the news. "Guys, there's something me and Neyla want have to tell you all." Sly said.

"What's that, Sly." Bentley said.

"When Neyla and I were fighting Dr M, he blasted at Neyla but I got in the way. I was knocked out and when I woke up, Neyla told me something that made both of us the happiest couple on Earth." Sly said.

"What did you tell him, Neyla?" Penelope asked.

"Guys... I'm pregnant with Sly's baby. We're going to be parents." Neyla said loud enough for the whole gang to hear.

Bentley was shocked at the news but calmed down. "Congratulations, you two." Bentley said with a smile.

Murray was a bit clueless but when he finally understood what they told him he smiled. "I'm going to be an uncle." Murray said. "Congratulations guys."

"Congratulations on your baby, guys" Penelope said as she hugged the soon to be parents.

" **Congratulations, my friends. I bless your child with a good life and may you and your child have the happiest life together**." Guru said as he touched Neyla's womb.

"Yah-hoo, Dimitri is ready for a paaaarty!" Dimitri said.

Panda King walked up to the two lovers. "I know that I can never take back what I did to you all those years ago, Sly Cooper. But I wish you, Neyla and your child the happiest life a family could ever have. And in the future, if I can protect the child with my life or death, I will. I give you my most honorable vow, as a father that your child will be protected." Panda King said bowing to the soon to be parents in the Chinese way.

"Thank you so much, Panda King. And I forgive you for everything you've done." Sly said returning the bow.

"I forgive you as well, Panda King." Neyla said returning the bow as well.

"It's too bad about the Cooper vault, Sly. We worked for a long time to get you into it." Bentley said.

"It's alright, Bentley. Besides, the Cooper legacy will live on through me, Neyla, and our future child." Sly said touching Neyla's stomach.

"It's too bad that we didn't get any of the treasure. I would have really loved to retire from being a cop and starting a new life with you and our child, my love." Neyla said.

"Actually, you two, we didn't walk away empty-handed." Bentley said Wheeling to the van and opening it to reveal the jewel.

"Whoa, that is a big jewel." Sly said.

"How much is it worth?" Neyla asked.

"100 million dollars." Bentley said.

"What?!" The two lovers asked surprised.

"100 million dollars, guys. The pay share has been divided by 5. Guru doesn't really need money since he has everything he needs back in Australia. 100 million divided by 5 is 20 million. You two get a cut, me and Penelope get a cut, and Murray, Panda King, and Dimitri get one cut each." Bentley said.

"I guess you'll be able to retire after all, beautiful tigress. But I have something I want to ask you." S?y said.

"What's that, Sly?" Neyla asked.

Sly got to one knee and took Neyla's hand. "Neyla, we've been through alot together and we've been dating for a year, and since we're going to have a child, I want us to take our relationship to the next level." Sly said getting out a small box and opening it to reveal a expensive looking ring with a red gem on it. "Neyla, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Neyla looked at the ring and shed tears of joy. "Oh Sly, of course I will, my love!"

Sly took the ring from the box and put it on Neyla's right ring finger. He then embraced her in a deep kiss, which she gladly returned.

"Awww." The rest of the gang said as they watched the soon to be married couple and parents with smiles on their faces.

 **There you go guys, Honor Among Thieves is complete! I hope you enjoyed my surprise! Next chapter is the wedding Chapter. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them. See you next chapter guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is guys, the wedding between Sly and Neyla. Hope you all like weddings. Anyway back to the story guys.**

It had been two months since the Cooper vault job, Bentley had selled the jewel to ThiefNet and as expected, ThiefNet had given the gang 100 million dollars. After the gang got their shares of the money, they went their separate ways but said that they would be there for Sly and Neyla's wedding.

After Sly and Neyla had gotten their share, Neyla had went to Barkley and told him that she was officially retiring from Interpol. When Barkley asked her why she was retiring as she still hadn't busted the Cooper gang. She had told him that she was going to have a baby and that she wanted to retire to raise her child with it's father. Neyla didn't tell Barkley about who the father was and that he wouldn't have to worry about Sly Cooper and his gang anymore. She had told him that the last time she had seen Sly Cooper, he had told her that she won't be hearing from him or the gang anymore as they had went on their last official job and disappeared shortly after. After much discussion, Barkley had let Neyla retire. But Neyla would still be in contact with her friends, including Jennifer.

Two days later, Sly was walking to Neyla's apartment, he saw her in apartment window and thought back to when they had fled Kaine Island.

 **Flashback**

" _So, Neyla. What are you going to do now that we're all going to retire from thieving_?" _Bentley asked._

" _Well, I talked this over with Sly and I'm going to retire from being a cop." Neyla said._

" _I guess that's logical, considering that you're going to have Sly's child and with the money for this Jewel, you and Sly won't have to worry about providing for the kid." Bentley said._

 _Just then Murray realized something. "But what about the Cooper legacy, Sly, will your kid carry on the legacy of your family?"_

" _Yes, our child will carry on the Cooper legacy, Murray." Sly said._

" _I can't wait until we're married, Sly. I'll be Mrs. Neyla Cooper." Neyla said embracing Sly._

" _I love the sound of that, beautiful tigress. And the best part of it is that we'll have this wonderful baby to raise together with our friends." Sly said touching Neyla's womb._

" _How will the child get a good education?" Penelope asked._

" _Yeah, I don't think your child could go to a normal school if anyone found out who the parents are." Bentley said._

" _Well, maybe you and Penelope could teach our child math, science and technology. Me and Neyla could teach the child the ways of the Cooper Clan and other things as well." Sly said._

" _That would be great, Sly. I would love to teach your child all those things. Maybe we can teach the kid how to invent things too." Penelope said. "With us as the kids teachers your child won't have to go to a normal school."_

" _It'll be an honor to teach your child what we know about those subjects, Sly." Bentley said._

" _Good, because all of you guys will be our child's aunt and Uncles." Neyla said._

" _I can't wait to be an uncle, guys." Murray said._

" _Us neither, Murray." Penelope said._

 **Flashback End**

Sly got to Neyla's apartment and she greeted him with a deep kiss. "Hello, my love. How are things with the gang?" Neyla said as she closed her door and locked it.

"They're doing alright, beautiful tigress. Bentley and Penelope are at the hideout inventing something, Murray's at a racing derby, Guru went back to Australia but he'll be back for the wedding. Panda King's back in China with Jing King and they're making up for lost time, and Dimitri's back at his club, he's made it legitimate now so the cops won't give him any trouble." Sly said.

"Good for all of them, but let's talk about us." Neyla said as they sat on the couch.

"What about us, Neyla?"

"Well, since we're officially retired from our respective jobs, and going to start a life together. I was wondering if you would like to... move in with me." Neyla said.

"You want me to move in with you, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Well, since I retired from Interpol, you've spent most of your time here, and since we're going to be married I figured that we could start living together. Besides, I'm sure that our baby would love having his or her parents living under the same roof together." Neyla said.

Sly took Neyla's hands and kissed both of them. "Nothing would make me happier than to share the same home with my future wife and child. I'll start packing up my things from the hideout and bring them here tomorrow so I can get settled in with you. But what about the wedding? We haven't started planning it yet."

"Let me plan the wedding, my love. I can ask Penelope for help. I'll call her now and ask if she'll help." Neyla said as she got out her phone and called Penelope.

"Hello?" Penelope asked.

"Hi Penelope. It's Neyla."

"Oh, hi Neyla. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to help plan mine and Sly's wedding. The location, what dress to wear, the works." Neyla said.

"Oh, I'd love to help you, Neyla. When can we start?"

"Tomorrow, Sly and I are going to have a movie night and tomorrow, he's going to bring all his stuff to my apartment because he's going to move in with me." Neyla said.

"That'd be great. Bentley, Murray and me can have the hideout until Murray gets his own house. I'll ask them if they can help Sly with the move and while they're doing that, we can plan the wedding together." Penelope said.

"Excellent, Penelope. I'll call you tomorrow and we can get started. Have fun with Bentley until then."

"I will, bye Neyla." Penelope said hanging up the phone.

"Penelope will help with the planning while you, Bentley and Murray move your stuff in, my love." Neyla said.

"That's great, beautiful tigress. But for now, let's get started with our movie night." Sly said as they went to Neyla's room and began with the movie night.

The next day, Penelope and Neyla were walking to a local wedding dress shop and when they got there, they were looking for the perfect dress for Neyla to wear. "How about this one? You'll look like an angel in this one." Penelope said as she looked at a danasha wedding dress.

"Hmmm, looks perfect. It costs 1.5 million but I can afford it. After all, I want to look like an angel for Sly." Neyla said.

"Well, try it on. I'm sure it's your size. I'll go get someone to help us." Penelope said as she went to find someone to help Neyla try on the dress.

Once Penelope found someone, they helped Neyla try the dress on and found that it fit her perfectly. Once Neyla got back in her regular clothes, she paid for the dress, put it in her car and drove with Penelope. "Ok, next is the location for the wedding. I think that it should happen at the Arc de Triomphe. It's where Sly and I went to on our second date." Neyla said.

"I think that sounds like the perfect place for a wedding, Neyla. But who will you invite to the wedding? I know that the whole gang will be there. Panda King's even going to bring Jing King. But don't you have any friends that you would like to invite?"

"Well, I have a few friends that I can invite and I'm sure that they would love to come to the wedding." Neyla said as they stopped at a Cafe for a snack. Neyla got out her phone and called Jennifer.

"Neyla. Hi, how are you?" Jennifer said.

"Great Jennifer, where are you? I would like to ask you something."

"Im at home. What do you want to ask me?"

"I have great news for you, I'm getting married." Neyla said.

"Oh my gosh, Neyla! You're getting married?!" Jennifer asked excited.

"Yes, and I think you know who it is I'm marrying."

"Let me guess, Sly Cooper?"

"Indeed. I was wondering if you would like to come to the wedding. It would mean a lot to me if you came." Neyla said.

"Well, since we are best friends and Sly Cooper has retired with you, I see no harm in coming to see my best friend's wedding."

"That really means a lot to me, Jennifer. I'll even let you be one of my bridesmaids." Neyla said.

"That would be great, I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid. I'll definitely be there."

"Thanks Jennifer. The wedding is next week so that should give us enough time to prepare." Neyla said.

"I have the perfect dress to wear. I'll see you at the wedding." Jennifer said hanging up the phone.

"Well, that's one friend, but do you have anyone else in mind?" Penelope asked.

"There is one person who I saved from being robbed. Her name is Lucy. I know she will be delighted to come to the wedding." Neyla said as she left a tip.

Neyla drove them to Lucy's shop and when they got there. Lucy greeted them with a smile. "Inspector Neyla, it's great to see you again." Lucy said.

"It is just Neyla now, Lucy. I'm retired from Interpol." Neyla said.

"And who might this be?" Lucy asked noticing Penelope.

"This is Penelope. She's one of my friends." Neyla said.

"Hi, Miss Lucy." Penelope said shaking Lucy's hand.

"So, what brings you here, Neyla?" Lucy asked. "How is your relationship with Sly going?"

"That's why I've come, Lucy. Sly and I are getting married and I would love for you to come to the wedding, as a friend." Neyla said.

"Oh, I love weddings, Neyla. I will gladly come to your wedding." Lucy said as she hugged Neyla.

"Thank you, Lucy. The wedding is next week so do you have anything beautiful to wear?" Neyla asked.

"I have a beautiful dress that I use for weddings. It'll look perfect."

"Great, because I would also like you to be one of my bridesmaids." Neyla said.

"Oh Neyla, it'll be an honor to be one of your bridesmaids!" Lucy said hugging Neyla again.

"Thank you, Lucy. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding." Neyla said.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Neyla. I'll see you at the wedding. And I look forward to seeing you too, Penelope." Lucy said.

"I look forward to seeing you too, Miss Lucy." Penelope said as they got into Neyla's car and drove down the road.

"So what do we do now, Neyla?"

"Well, we should go to a bakery and choose a good cake, it'll have to be big enough for everyone, including Murray, you know how he is with food." Neyla said.

When they got to the bakery, they looked at the cakes. They finally saw a chocolate cake that would be enough for everyone to enjoy and paid for it. They also went to shop for other foods for the wedding and after that, they went to buy wedding decorations. After they had bought everything they needed for the wedding, Neyla got a call from Sly.

"Hey beautiful tigress. Me and the gang have moved all my stuff into the apartment." Sly said.

"That's great news, my love. Me and Penelope have decided that the wedding will be at the Arc de Triomphe. We have the decorations, food, cake, and my wedding dress. But I want you to see me wearing it at the wedding as a surprise for you." Neyla said.

"Great, we're at the hideout and about to head out for some snacks." Sly said.

"Well, I'll drop the decorations, food and cake at the apartment and the dress at the hideout. When I get everything settled, come back to the apartment. I want to celebrate you moving in, my love." Neyla said.

"Ok, beautiful tigress I'll be there when you call me again." Sly said.

"Alright, Sly. I'll call you as soon as I get home." Neyla said.

"See you then, I love you." Sly said.

"Alright, I love you too, Sly." Neyla said hanging up.

After Neyla and Penelope dropped everything off at their respective places, Neyla left Penelope at the hideout, went home and called Sly.

"Hi, beautiful tigress. I'm on my way back to the apartment now." Sly said.

"That's great news, my love. I've just finished getting everything settled for the wedding and I'm waiting for you to get back." Neyla said.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Perfect, everything will be ready by the time you get back, my love." Neyla said.

After 10 minutes, Sly walked through the door and smelled something delicious. "What's cooking, beautiful tigress!"

"it's chicken, corn muffins and mashed potatoes, my love. I thought we could celebrate our upcoming marriage with a good dinner and a movie." Neyla said.

"Sounds like a great way to celebrate our upcoming marriage, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

Neyla brought the food to the living room as Sly put in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. They ate their meal and after hey finished the food, they paused it and went to the kitchen to do the dishes together. Once the dishes were done, they went back to the living room and finished the movie.

When the movie was finished, they went to the bedroom, changed into night clothing and laid down on the bed. "One week, Sly. In one week's time we're going to be husband and wife."

"I know, Neyla. It's a dream come true for me. We'll finally have a life together without worrying about being on opposite sides of the law." Sly said.

"And the best part of it is that we'll have this magnificent child to raise and love. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a wife and mother." Neyla said.

"Me neither, beautiful tigress. I can't believe that I'm about to start a new chapter in my life, being a husband and father." Sly said.

"A year ago, I never imagined that I'd be where I am now. And I owe it all to you, Sly. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be in a different place than where I am now." Neyla said embracing Sly tightly.

"I never imagined that I'd be dating such a beautiful woman like you, if you hadn't helped us, I'd still be where I was before I met you. In a stalemate with Carmelita." Sly said before Neyla put a finger on his mouth.

"Let's not speak of that bastard Carmelita anymore, my love. She made her choice and she paid for it with her life. It's better for us, our friends, and our future child if we just forget about her. Besides, I'm sure that we're both tired from everything we've been doing today." Neyla said as she laid her head down on Sly's chest.

"You're right, beautiful tigress. It's best if we just forget about her. Besides, we have other things to think about, like our wedding and our future child." Sly said.

"Good night, my love." Neyla said as she fell asleep.

"Good night, beautiful tigress." Sly said joining his Tigress in sleep.

 **One week later**

Everything was ready for the wedding, the decorations were set up nicely and the gang was all gathered for the big day. Sly was waiting for his soon to be wife at the altar, having slept at the hideout to follow wedding tradition. Sly, Bentley and Murray had on their best tuxedos, Bentley and Murray made sure to make Sly look perfectly handsome for Neyla. "Nervous, Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Of course I'm nervous, Bentley. But it's a good Kind of nervous, right?"

"Of course, Sly. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day." Bentley said.

"Don't worry, Sly. We're all here for you, me and Bentley are your best men after all." Murray said.

"And we're also here for Neyla as well." Penelope said the other side of the guys. She, Jennifer and Lucy were in their best dresses for the occasion. Penelope wore a yellow dress with high heels. Jennifer's was a blue dress that matched her fur. And Lucy had on a elegant green dress that made her look beautiful.

Sly had asked Panda King to be the one to marry him and Neyla, which he accepted with great honor. He had even brought Jing King to the wedding. Jing King had wanted to be the one who carried the back of Neyla's vail up, which Neyla accepted happily.

"Oh, Sly, look who's coming." Bentley said.

Sly looked down the aisle and was amazed with what he saw. Neyla was walking to the altar in her beautiful dress, with Jing King holding the back of Neyla's vail up. Sly couldn't take his eyes off her, he thought he was staring at an angel sent from heaven.

Neyla could not take her eyes off Sly, even for a second. He was more handsome than he had ever looked before. When Neyla got to the alfar, she took Sly's hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to bond two people as one. Sly Cooper and Neyla. If anyone has any doubt why this union should take place, speak now or forever hold your peace." Panda King said. After a few seconds, Panda King continued. "The couple would like to say their vows now."

"Neyla, you are the woman of my dreams. The light of my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I promise I will be by your side forever, regardless of the challenges we may face together. And it will be my life's joy to help you raise our future child." Sly said.

"Sly Cooper, you are my soulmate, the man of my dreams. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I will be by your side for as long as we both shall live, regardless of what you and I may face together. It will be my life's joy to be your wife and the mother of your child." Neyla said.

"Will you, Sly Cooper, take Neyla to be your wife, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Panda King asked.

"I will." Sly said.

"And do you, Neyla, take Sly Cooper to be your husband, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Panda King asked.

"I do." Neyla answered.

They turned to their best man and bridesmaids and they handed the couple their rings. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and commitment to you, Sly." Neyla said as she put the ring on Sly's finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and commitment to you." Sly said as he put the ring on Neyla's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Panda King said.

Sly put his hands around her waist and they leaned in and kissed, forever bonding themselves to each other. The best men, bridesmaids, Dimitri and Guru all cheered for the new husband and wife. When they separated, they walked down the aisle. And after celebrating with food, cake, and dancing, the newlyweds got into Neyla's car and drove home to have their wedding night.

When they got to the door and opened it, Sly carried Neyla bridal style across the threshold to their bedroom. "Sly, we'll have to be careful tonight, we don't want to endanger our baby." Neyla said undressing.

"Don't worry, Neyla. I'll be as gentle and careful as I can. You know, you looked like an angel in that dress." Sly said, undressing as well.

"I knew you'd like my dress, my love. I wanted to look like an angel for you." Neyla said as they embraced.

"You were an angel, beautiful tigress. But you look like a goddess without anything on you." Sly said.

Neyla chuckled. "I'm glad you think that, my love. Now, prepare yourself, this will be a night that we both will never forget." Neyla said as the new husband and wife kissed deeply.

 **One hour later**

"That was amazing, my love. I'm sorry we couldn't mate like we used to." Neyla said laying down on Sly's chest.

"Don't worry, Neyla. Any time we mate is one of the best things of my life, even though we had to be careful. Plus, we'll get other chances when the baby's born." Sly said kissing Neyla's head.

"You're right, my love, we'll get other chances. But for now let's get some sleep, we have our honeymoon to go on tomorrow. Don't worry about packing up, I took care of it during the week with Penelope." Neyla said.

"Where do you want us to go for our honeymoon?" Sly asked.

"How about the Bahamas? There's nice places there. Plus, we have more than enough money to afford the trip." Neyla said.

"Excellent suggestion. But for now, good night, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Good night, my love." Neyla said as they fell asleep.

The next day, after taking a shower together, getting dressed and getting their things put in the car. Sly and Neyla drove to the airport, got on the plane and enjoyed everything that was in first class. After the plane landed, they went to a good resort near the beach.

"So what do we do first, my love?" Neyla asked.

"Well, how about we spend some time at the beach? I really want to go for a swim." Sly said.

"Sounds good, Sly." Neyla said.

They got on their swimming outfits, put on sunscreen, got some towels and headed to the beach. Once they got settled, they went to the water and swam for a while. Neyla decided to have a little fun and went underwater, Sly looked for her but couldn't find her. He felt something grab his ankles and pull him underwater. Once he was underwater, he saw his wife pull him down, once they made eye contact, Neyla pulled him into a deep kiss. Sly embraced her and they floated back to the surface, still kissing.

They got out of the water and laid on their towels, Sly reached for Neyla's hand and Neyla took it. They slept in the sun for an hour before going back to their room. Neyla put on her straw hat to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"You look kinda silly in the hat, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Oh, so you're saying I look funny, Sly?" Neyla said in a teasing tune.

"Of course not, Neyla. I would never make fun of your beautiful looks." Sly said.

"I know you wouldn't, my love. I was just teasing you a little." Neyla said.

"I know you were, beautiful tigress." Sly said taking her hand and walking back to their room to take a shower and get ready for a nice dinner at one of the restaurants in the resort. After they got to the restaurant, they ordered some delicious food and drinks. When the waiter brought the food to them, he also brought them some wine.

"Why don't you have some wine, my love?" Neyla asked.

"Because I won't drink if you can't drink, beautiful tigress. You're carrying our future child. So if you can't drink, I don't drink. But when we have a night to ourselves without the pregnancy, I'll be more than happy to share a whole wine bottle with you." Sly said.

"Alright Sly. But when we eventually have a night to ourselves and I'm not pregnant, we're going to share a whole wine bottle and mate the night away, deal?"

"Deal." Sly said.

"Speaking of babies, are you worried about becoming a father, Sly?" Neyla asked.

"A little bit, but we'll raise him or her together. And we have the whole gang to help us with that." Sly said.

"You're right, my love. And I don't think we need to worry about his or her future. After all, he or she will be next in line to continue your family's name when he or she is old enough." Neyla said.

"And with us, Bentley, Penelope and Murray teaching him or her in our own ways, she'll be a master thief in no time. But as tradition of the Cooper Clan, the Thievius Raccoonus can't be given to him or her until the child is eight years old." Sly said.

"I agree with you, my love. And with us to teach our future child, he or her future is pretty much set. But let's try to give our child a great life." Neyla said finishing her food.

"He or she will have the best life in the world. Me and you can see to it that he or she does. And his or her uncles and aunt as well." Sly said finishing his food.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit tired. What say we go get some rest, my love." Neyla asked.

"Sounds good to me, beautiful tigress." Sly said leaving a tip for the food.

They headed back to their room, changed into night clothing, got into bed, put on a movie and after it was over, Sly and Neyla embraced and went to sleep.

 **Three weeks later**

Sly and Neyla had just gotten back from their honeymoon and took a cab back to the airport. They had even brought back presents for their friends and we're planning on giving the presents to them when they were settled back in their apartment. When they walked into the apartment, their friends were all in the living room waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Sly and Neyla." The gang said.

"Hi guys, how did you get in here?" Sly asked.

"Bentley and I made a copy of your key, we actually wanted to surprise you both with something." Penelope said.

"And what surprise is that?" Neyla asked.

"Follow us and you'll both see for yourselfs." Murray said.

They led the couple to the room next to theirs and when they saw it, they were beyond happy. "Oh my gosh! You guys completed the nursery for us?" Neyla asked.

"We did, Neyla. We wanted to show you both that we will all love the child, no matter what." Jing King said.

" **I hope it is to your liking, my friends**." Guru said.

"Kiddo is going to be grooooovy little man or girl!" Dimitri said.

"It is the least we could do for your child, my friends. I shall keep my vow to protect the child with my life or death, should the time ever come." Panda King said.

"You two will be wonderful parents for the little guy or girl." Bentley said.

The couple turned to their friends and smiled. "Thank you all for this, guys. We'll never forget this." Sly said.

"I'm sure our child will love all of you and I know that you all will love him or her in your own ways." Neyla said as they all gathered up in a big group hug.

 **There you go guys, the wedding between Sly and Neyla. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the birth of their baby. If anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to give them to me. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is, the birth of Sly and Neyla's baby. Hope everyone enjoys it. Anyway back to the story guys.**

It had been nine months since Sly and Neyla got married and being pregnant had not been easy for Neyla. First there was the throwing up phase, the hunger phase, and hormonal phase. Sly helped her through the pregnancy as best as he could by staying by her side through the whole pregnancy. He held her close whenever he could, kissed her when the opportunity came, and even snuggled up with her in bed.

The gang had helped out when they could and Neyla was grateful for their support. Sly and Neyla had even bought a baby bed to put in their room so the baby could sleep close by it's parents.

Sly and Neyla kept going to the hospital for checkups on the baby. One time after giving Neyla an ultrasound, the doctors told them that the baby was doing just fine and that they could tell them the gender of the baby, but they declined. "That's something that we would rather wait to find out." Neyla said.

Neyla was sitting in bed, waiting for Sly to bring her some pizza that she was craving. Sly got back in a matter of minutes, not wanting to keep her waiting. He got back and handed her two boxes of pizza, she downed the first one In a matter of minutes and was already eating the third slice of pizza In the second box.

"You know I'm amazed that you can eat like that, beautiful tigress." Sly said causing Neyla to look at him.

"You think I'm an overeater, Sly?" Neyla asked putting her hands on her stomach. "Do you think I'll stay like this forever?"

Sly knew that was her hormones and put his hands on her shoulders. "Of course not, Neyla. This kind of thing comes with being pregnant."

"Are you sure that I'll still be the woman you fell in love with? Even if I won't be as fit as I used to be?" Neyla asked shedding tears.

"You'll always be the woman I fell in love with, beautiful tigress. And it won't matter if you're fit or not, I'll always love you, and I think our baby will love you too." Sly said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sly, I didn't mean to say that, it's just the hormones, I just can't wait to see our baby. I just hope I'll be a good mother to him or her." Neyla said.

"Neyla, you'll be a great mother to our baby, you're showing signs of loving him or her everyday, as am I. And I think that shows without a doubt that we'll be great parents for him or her." Sly said rubbing her womb.

"Thank you so much, my love. You're going to be a great father to our baby and with all the gang plus Jing King, Jennifer and Lucy, she'll have a great extended family." Neyla said. "Well, I'm done eating now, my love."

"Alright, I'll put the rest of the pizza In the fridge and come back." Sly said as he took the pizza and put it in the fridge. While Sly out the leftover pizza In the fridge, Neyla suddenly felt an unusual pressure in her belly, followed by a wet feeling down below. "Oh my gosh, Sly!" Neyla said.

Sly ran back to the room. "What is it, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Sly, my water broke. I'm going into labor." Neyla said holding her stomach in pain. Sly quickly and carefully got Neyla in the car and speeded to the hospital. He made sure to watch out for cops so they wouldn't get pulled over. It took 20 minutes but Sly successfully got them to the hospital. Neyla was admitted right away as she was about to have the baby.

Neyla was redressed in a hospital gown and placed on the bed with the stirrups. Sly out on a hospital gown as well and as soon as he was dressed, he joined his wife in the delivery room. Sly took Neyla's hand as the nurses took their places. Following the doctor's orders, Neyla started her breathing and started to push. As she was pushing, she felt an intense pressure like she had never felt before.

"Sly, it hurts!" Neyla said squeezing Sly's hand.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart! Think of our child." Sly said.

Keeping up with her breathing and doing what her husband said, Neyla kept pushing. After what felt like an eternity to Neyla, the doctors had told her that she could rest and that the birth was a success. The nurses cleaned up the baby and after the baby was cleaned and wrapped in a pink bundle , they brought it to Neyla. "Say hello to your healthy baby girl." One of the nurses said as she handed Neyla her daughter.

Neyla couldn't hold back her tears of joy as she held her beautiful daughter in her arms for the first time. The baby had her father's fur color, his bushy tail and mask over her eyes, but had her mother's green eyes and black hair. Sly walked up to Neyla and kissed her forehead.

"You did great, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Oh Sly, she's so beautiful." Neyla said. The baby looked at Sly and Neyla and gave them a very cute smile, implying that she knew that she knew that she was looking at her parents. Neyla and Sly reached out to her with their index fingers, and the baby took them in her tiny hands.

"Hello sweetie, we're your parents." Sly said.

"What's her name?" One of the doctors asked.

"I think that we'll call her Sylvia." Neyla said.

"That's a really beautiful name, Neyla." Sly said.

After two hours, the new parents returned home, they had bought a car seat while Neyla had been pregnant just for the occasion. When they got to the door, they saw it was slightly opened. They slowly entered the apartment, with Neyla holding her little girl protectively in her arms. Sly turned on the lights and heard "Congratulations."

They saw that the whole gang plus Lucy, Jennifer and Jing King standing in the room with gifts for the baby.

"Ohh, thank you guys, this means a lot to us." Neyla said.

"Everyone, meet our daughter, Sylvia Cooper." Sly said showing them their baby girl.

"Awwwww!" Everyone said happy to see the beautiful sight before them. Little Sylvia looked at everyone and smiled a very cute smile.

"Would you guys like to take turns holding her." Neyla asked.

"Of course we would, hand over the cute little thing." Penelope said. Neyla gently gave Sylvia to Penelope and she showed her to Bentley. "This beautiful little girl is the cutest little thing I've ever seen." Penelope said.

"Yeah, she's got her mother's eyes." Bentley said gently rubbing Sylvia's check. Sylvia reached out and took their fingers, making them smile.

Penelope gave Sylvia to Murray and he held her gently in his arms. "What a cute little baby you are, little Sylvia. I'm your uncle Murray." Murray said making her giggle softly.

Murray gave her to Guru and he gently held her. " **I bless you, little Sylvia. May the gods keep you safe and happy even with the challenges that you will face in the future.** " Guru said.

Guru gave her to Panda King next and when he held her, he shed a tear. It reminded him of the first time he held Jing King when she was a baby. "Little Sylvia, you're parents are the most honorable people that I have ever met. I swear on my life that I will protect you in the most dire situation, if the time ever comes." Panda King said as Sylvia smiled and reached up and touched his cheek making Sly and Neyla smile.

Panda King showed her to Jing King, she shed a few tears of joy at the sight of the miracle before her. "Oh, I have never seen such a beautiful little child. I hope that she will have the happiest life one could ever have." Jing said.

Panda King handed her to Dimitri, who looked at her with a smile. "Little Cracker box Sylvia is going to rock the woooorld with Thieving reputation!" Dimitri said giving her a thumbs up.

Dimitri handed her to Jennifer. "Oh, look at this little girl. She's the sweetest little thing I've ever seen. And I have her wonderful parents to thank for the opportunity to see you, little Sylvia." Jennifer said.

Jennifer handed her to Lucy. "Hi, little Sylvia. It is great to meet you. I'm Lucy, your new auntie. Your mom saved me from a bad thing and I will be forever grateful for that. Me and the others will always be there for you, and I hope you have a great life." Lucy said as she handed Sylvia back to her parents.

"Well guys, I think that the new parents want to be alone with their beautiful baby girl, so let's give the new addition to our family some time alone with her parents." Bentley said. They each gave Sly the baby's gifts, said bye for now to Sylvia and left to give the new parents alone time with their beautiful baby girl.

"So, what should we do now, beautiful tigress?" Sly said.

"Let's get ready for bed, my love. I'm a bit tired but we can watch the Guardians of the Galaxy and the pirates of the Caribbean movies to celebrate the birth of our little girl. I think that one day she'll love them." Neyla said kissing her husband.

"That sounds great, beautiful tigress. And since we have the Blu Ray of Vol 2, we can have a marathon." Sly said as they went in their room, put Sylvia in her crib and changed into night clothing. Once they got settled in and got Sylvia settled in for the night, they started their Pirates of the Caribbean and Guardians of the Galaxy movie marathon.

 **There you go guys, the birth of Sly and Neyla's baby. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the start of the fourth game. Until then, see you next chapter guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go guys. The prelude to Thieves in time has begun. Sly and Neyla's daughter, Sylvia will have some parts to play, especially a certain part. But without further adieu, enjoy the prelude guys.**

Six years had past since Sly and Neyla had Sylvia and life was going great for the family. Sly and Neyla bought a bigger house on the outskirts of Paris, and they were still happily married and raising their daughter. She was six years old and was excelling at her learning. Her parents had been teaching her the ways of the Cooper Clan and she was a fast learner. Bentley and Penelope were teaching her math, science and technology. They also let her help them with their inventions as long as she didn't get hurt in any way.

Sylvia loved her family very much and it seemed that she inherited her mother's very caring nature. She helped out around the house and even cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner with her parents as a hobby, her parents had taught her all the safety methods of cooking, which she was very good at. She had also inherited her father's ability to sneak up on someone, she snuck up on her parents, aunts and uncles but in a playful manner. Sly had even gave her a weekly allowance if she could sneak up on him, which worked every time. She tried to do it to her mother once, but Neyla had made it very clear to her daughter that no one was to pickpocket her in their household.

She also loved her aunts and uncles. Bentley, Murray and Penelope had loved Sylvia and she loved them too. She had even spent some nights and weekends with them as long as she behaved and got all of her work done. She also loved her other uncles and aunts as well and they loved her, in their own ways.

Her aunts, Jennifer and Lucy had grown fond of her and they even babysitted her when her parents went out. Guru had become her mystic teacher in case she would ever need it for the future. She had difficulty understanding his language at first but in time, she had managed to fully understand him. Panda King and Jing King loved her as well, and they occasionally invited her to China for a good fireworks show, which she enjoyed very much. Sylvia thought that her uncle Panda King was a bit weird but she still loved him nonetheless. Jing King was very fond of her and even taught her about Chinese language, which she was very good at. Dimitri had adored her very much but Sly and Neyla wanted Sylvia to keep her friendly distance, as they didn't think Dimitri was not suitable for their daughter. But they still let him visit with her since he was one of her uncles.

Sly and Neyla were sleeping in their bed when they felt a certain little girl shaking them gently. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up. I made us breakfast." Sylvia said.

"Mmm, five more minutes, sweetheart." Neyla said.

"But Mommy, your breakfast will get cold. And I prepared a good breakfast us to eat." Sylvia said.

Sly woke up and tickled his wonderful daughter. Making her laugh. "Good morning Sylvia." Sly said as Neyla joined in.

"Hahahahaha, oh Daddy, Mommy, stop it!" Sylvia said as she laughed.

"Say the magic word, sweetheart. We won't stop tickling you until you say the magic word." Neyla said playfully.

"Hahahahaha, please, hahahahaha." Sylvia said.

"Good girl. We'll be down in a few minutes. We have to get dressed. You go on to the table and wait for us, ok sweetheart?" Neyla asked.

"Ok, Mommy. You and Daddy will love the breakfast that I made for us." Sylvia said as she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Don't eat without us, sweetie. I want us to eat together." Sly said.

"Ok, Daddy. I'll wait for you and Mommy." Sylvia said.

"How did we ever end up with such a wonderful little girl, my love?" Neyla said as she got dressed.

"I guess we're just lucky, beautiful tigress." Sly said as he got dressed as well. After a few minutes, they went to the kitchen and we're amazed at what they're daughter made. She made eggs, over easy with sprinkles on top, bacon, toast with jelly, and milk and orange juice. What amazed them more was that their daughter didn't make a mess with the breakfast and cooked the breakfast without difficulty.

"Oh, Sylvia. You made all this yourself?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, Mommy. I wanted us to have a good Saturday breakfast. And what better breakfast than eggs, bacon and toast with jelly. I figured that we could make sandwiches out of them too." Sylvia said as her parents sat down, made sandwiches out of the breakfast and ate with their daughter. After the breakfast was over, Sly and Neyla went to take their plates to the sink but Sylvia stopped them, she took their plates and put them in the sink herself. Sly and Neyla were amazed at how well mannered their little girl was becoming.

"You did a great job with making breakfast, sweetie." Sly said.

"Thanks, Daddy. But I have you and Mommy to thank for teaching me how to cook." Sylvia said as she hugged her parents.

After doing her chores, Sylvia went outside to play. "Avast, ye bad guys. I'm Captain Sylvia Cooper." Sylvia said in a pirate accent. Ever since Sly and Neyla let her watch the pirates of the Caribbean movies, told her about Henriette "one eyed" Cooper, and even told her about their own real pirate adventure, she had been a bit obsessed with anything pirate related but not too much. She also liked the Guardians of the Galaxy movies as well, especially Rocket Raccoon.

Sly and Neyla came outside to watch their daughter play pirate. They watched with a smile as she played pirate swordfight with a toy sword that they had given her for her birthday. "Henriette would just love our little girl if she were alive today. And I think that she would make an excellent addition to her crew." Sly said.

"Yeah, it's a shame that she wasn't at that age during our pirate adventure. I'm sure she would have loved to see us do everything that we did. Like sailing the seas on a real pirate ship, the treasure hunt, and seeing the wonders of the days of pirates But then again, it's lucky for us and her that she was born later on after that, I wouldn't have wanted her to be in danger because of all the dangers that we faced." Neyla said as she watched her little girl.

"Yeah, we both wouldn't want her to be in danger but I'm sure she would have loved living the adventure of a real pirate. But at least she's happy and content with her pirate stuff that we gave her and watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. And if she's happy, we're happy." Sly said as he wrapped his arm around Neyla's waist.

"What are you talking about, Mommy and Daddy?" Sylvia asked as she walked up to her parents.

"Why, we're talking about you, sweetheart." Neyla said as she picked up Sylvia and hugged her.

"Yeah, we're very happy that you're our little girl. We couldn't imagine life without you." Sly said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Say, sweetie. Would you like to take a walk with us across town?" Neyla asked.

"Sure, Mommy. I love going to around town with you and Daddy." Sylvia said excited.

"Well, since we're all dressed, we can head to town right now." Sly said.

"Ok. Let's go." Neyla said as they started walking to town. It was good for them they're house was very close to the city so they didn't have to walk that far. They stopped at the Cafe for a quick snack and after they left, Sylvia noticed a familiar looking shop.

"Mommy, Daddy, it's auntie Lucy's shop. Can we go see her?" Sylvia asked wanting to see one of her aunts.

"Why of course we can, sweetheart. Your auntie Lucy will be delighted to see you." Neyla said. When they got to the window, Sylvia saw a male tiger secretly grab a small jewel from one of the shelves when Lucy wasn't looking. When the tiger put the jewel in his pocket and exited the shop, Sylvia whispered to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, did you see the man grab that small jewel?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, sweetie. We did." Sly said.

"We have to get it back. We can't let him get away with the jewel." Sylvia said.

"You read our minds, hon. But I think that you should get it back for auntie Lucy." Sly said.

"Yes, this could be a test for your sneaking and thieving skills for the future. But we'll be watching from a close distance." Neyla said. She then gave her daughter a small whip that looked like her in but smaller.

"Ok. Well, I better follow him. Wish me luck." Sylvia said as she quickly and quietly snuck up behind the tiger and when she got close enough, she skillfully used her small whip to pickpocket the tiger without him noticing. Sylvia whipped the jewel out of the pocket, grabbed it in her hand and ran back to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, I got auntie Lucy's jewel. Did you see me?" Sylvia asked.

"You did excellent, sweetheart. And you were amazing with the whip." Neyla said hugging her daughter.

"Excellent job, sweetie. You're first theft went off without a single hitch. You'll be a great master thief one day." Sly said.

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy. And as a bonus, I did a good deed for auntie Lucy." Sylvia said.

"You sure did, sweetie. Well, let's go give the jewel back to auntie Lucy." Sly said.

"Ok." Sylvia said as they walked inside the shop. When Lucy saw who came in, she looked at them with excitement.

"Sly, Neyla, Sylvia. It's wonderful to see you." Lucy said as she went to the family and hugged them. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, first, did you see that tiger take anything from your shop?" Neyla asked.

"Why, no I didn't. Why? Did he take something?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he did. He took a small jewel and left the shop while you weren't looking." Neyla said.

"But you got it back for me, right?" Lucy asked.

"No, we didn't. This wonderful little lady got it back for you. She saw the tiger take the jewel and leave here while you were not looking and wanted to get it back for you." Neyla said as she rubbed her daughter's head.

"Here, auntie Lucy. This belongs to you." Sylvia said as she handed her the jewel.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie. You're the most sweet and selfless person that I have ever met, besides your parents and your aunt's and uncles." Sylvia said as she leaned down and kissed Sylvia's check.

"Thank you so much, auntie Lucy." Sylvia said as she hugged her aunt.

 **Meanwhile**

Penelope was out getting the latest part for the time machine that Bentley and her had been working on. She had just bought the part and was about to head back to the lab when someone out what felt like a needle in her neck and suddenly felt sleepy. After she finally woke up, she saw that she was bound to a chair. And front of her was a female elephant, what was odd about her is that she had a trumpet that seemed to be stuck in her truck.

"Hello, Penelope. My name is Ms Decible." She said.

"How do you know my name and want do you want with me?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, my boss wants your help in completing the time machine that you and your boyfriend have been working on." Ms Decible said.

"I don't know who this boss of yours is, but he can forget it! I'm not going to help you or him complete the time machine." Penelope said.

"I figured you would say that, so I have another way to make you do what we want." Ms Decible said as she began to play the trumpet, it seemed to have a hypnotic effect on Penelope and in a few minutes, she was completely hypnotized. "Alright, Penelope. Can you do me a big favor?"

"I'm listening." Penelope said as an evil smile appeared on her lips.

 **There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, Penelope will be free from her hypnosis when the time comes. Next chapter will have the museum heist. Until then, see you next chapter guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go guys. Thieves in Time has begun. Sylvia won't have a part to play in the museum heist, she'll just watch and learn. But she'll have some uses, that I can promise. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Sly and Neyla were dancing at a ball. They had taken Sylvia to Murray's house since it was the weekend and Sylvia wanted to spend time with her Hippo uncle. While Neyla got them some champagne from a passing waiter, Sly looked at the nearby artifact and felt the spirit of the thief in him start to resurface.

"Sly, are you alright?" Neyla asked as she came up to her husband with two glasses of champagne.

"Well, of course I am, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

Neyla looked at the artifact behind him and gave him a knowing smile. "Come with me, my love." Neyla said as she handed him his glass. They went to an isolated corner and talked.

"You want to pull a heist, don't you?" Neyla asked.

"Well, I can't lie to you, beautiful tigress. I do want to pull off a heist. I've been having a certain inch that I just want to scratch." Sly said.

"Well, I think that we should do it, my love." Neyla said with a smile.

"You want to pull a heist with me again, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Of course I do, my love. I've been having the same inch that you're having." Neyla said. "Besides, I think that we should show our little Sylvia how we pull off a heist if she's going to be the next keeper of your cane one day."

"That makes sense. If she's going to continue the Cooper legacy, she'll need to see us pull off a heist, it'll be a good step in her learning." Sly said.

"Then it's settled. We pull off a heist to teach our daughter and show her how the Cooper gang operates. Let's toast it." Neyla said.

"A toast to pulling off a heist to further our little Sylvia's learning." Sly said.

"And a toast to our little Sylvia carrying on our family's legacy one day." Neyla said as they sipped the champagne.

After a while, Sly and Neyla found what they were looking for. Their torget was an upstart art mogle, the collector had seemed respectable, he had even opened up a new museum, but Sly and Neyla could smell a rat. Reliable sources told them that he was dealing in antiques worth millions, so Sly and Neyla thought that he should share the wealth, and they thought it would be the perfect place to teach little Sylvia how to pull off a heist.

"Sly! Neyla!" Bentley yelled as he wheeled up to them.

"Bentley, what is it?" Neyla asked.

"Penelope is missing, I can't find her anywhere." Bentley said.

"What happened?" Sly asked.

"I don't know, she went out to get the latest part for our secret project and that the last I saw her. But there's also something else going on that's just as important." Bentley said.

"What's that?" Sly asked.

"Look and see for yourselfs." Bentley said as he showed them the Thievius Raccoonus. What they saw shocked them, the words in the pages were strangely fading away.

"How is this possible?" Sly asked.

"I think I know but I'll have to explain it back at the old hideout. Murray's already there with Sylvia and they're waiting for us there." Bentley said.

After Sly and Neyla gathered their gear and got to the hideout, Bentley set up a presentation. They saw that someone or something was literally erasing Cooper history. "If all of Cooper history is erased, then the whole Cooper line will be erased, meaning that my ancestors will not exist, meaning I won't exist, and that also means that... Sylvia won't exist." Sly said worriedly as he looked at his little girl.

"Me, Daddy and our ancestors won't exist?" Sylvia asked worried.

"No. I'm not going to let the two most important people in my life fade away! I'm not going to lose either one of you!" Neyla said as she hugged her family tightly.

"Don't worry, Neyla. We won't lose them or the entire Cooper line. I have a solution." Bentley said as he raised the blanket in the far corner of the room to reveal the device he'd been working on with Penelope.

"That looks like a time travel device." Sylvia said amazed.

"You're right, Sylvia. It is a time travel device. I've been working on it with auntie Penelope for some time now. I've modified it to into the team van. It was actually going to be a surprise for all of us when we completed it, including you." Bentley said.

"That's so cool!" Sylvia said. "But I'm worried about auntie Penelope. I hope that we can find her. She might be hurt."

"Don't worry, Sylvia. We'll find auntie Penelope after we stop whoever or whatever is causing the Thievius Raccoonus to disappear. Right now, the Cooper line, your father and you are what's important." Bentley said as the mechanical arms in his chair picked Sylvia up.

"I understand, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said as she shared a hug with her turtle uncle.

After getting the time machine ready for time travel, Bentley explained that in order for it to work, they would need a object from a particular time era, and after looking at the Thievius Raccoonus, they knew that their first stop was ancient Japan. "That Dagger is from the museum that we were just casing, my love. This is good news for us." Neyla said.

"It's funny how things work out sometimes, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Indeed it is, my love. Neyla said.

"What can I do to help, Mommy and Daddy?" Sylvia said.

"Well, we actually wanted to bring you along so you could see how our gang pull off heists, sweetheart." Sly said.

"Yes, we thought it could be the next step in your learning by watching us pull off the heist, sweetie." Neyla said.

"Ok. I'd love to watch my parents and uncles pull off a heist." Sylvia said as she hugged her parents.

After getting the time machine modified to Murray's van, they headed to Dimitri's place, Neyla even called Jennifer and Lucy to meet them there. When they got there, Dimitri greeted them in his usual way. Jennifer and Lucy were there as well. "Cooper gang bros! What brings my favorite friends Dimitri's groovin club?" Dimitri asked.

"Hey guys!" Jennifer said.

"Where's our sweet little niece?" Lucy asked wanting to see her niece.

"I'm right here, auntie Lucy." Sylvia said running to hug her aunts and uncle.

"Oh Sylvia, it's always great to see you." Jennifer said.

"So, why are we here, guys." Lucy asked.

After the gang informed Dimitri, Jennifer and Lucy of everything, they handed them the Thievius Raccoonus. It was irreplaceable and since it was the only guide they had, it would be far too risky to take it through time with them. Bentley quickly invented a communication device that would allow them to contact them no matter where or when they traveled, with Sylvia's help of course. After they got everything done, Dimitri tried to show Sylvia a bit if his fashion style, which Sylvia politely declined since they didn't have time for that, but she did hug her uncle as thank you to him anyway, much to his relief.

After the gang left Dimitri's, they headed to the museum. Once they got there, Sly, Neyla, Murray and Bentley hopped out of the van. "Okay, you all remember the plan, right?" Bentley asked.

"Of course! My mind is like a steal cap!" Murray said.

"Everyone relax. We've been over it a million times. What could possibly go wrong?" Sly asked.

"Anything could go wrong, my love. But it should go down without a hitch." Neyla said.

"We've only got one shot at this, so we can't mess up!" Bentley said.

Don't worry, Uncle Bentley, I'm have great confidence in all of you." Sylvia said from inside the van.

"Awww, thanks little Sylvia." Bentley said with a smile.

"Now, sweetie, remember to keep an eye on me and Daddy and pay attention, can you do that for Mommy and Daddy?" Neyla asked.

"I can do that for you and Daddy, Mommy." Sylvia said hugging her parents and uncles.

"You're in for a good show tonight, little Sylvia. It'll be one of the greatest shows of your life." Murray said.

Sylvia giggled. "I can't wait, Uncle Murray."

"Here, sweetheart, this is a communicator for you to talk to us while we're working." Sly said as he put the turned on Commissioner in Sylvia's ear carefully.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sylvia said.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Now, be a good girl and sit by the monitors until we get back, ok?" Neyla asked.

"Ok, Mommy." Sylvia said going to the monitors as Sly and Neyla closed the Van's back doors. Bentley activated the lock and security system he installed in the van to keep Sylvia safe and after they made sure she was safe, the gang went to their objectives. Sly and Neyla climbed up to the roof and after they got there, they started making their way to the skylight window. Being careful to avoid the security choppers. Sly and Neyla had performed their old moves perfectly, while they were rope walking, they saw Murray on the roof of a yellow truck.

"Hey Bentley, was truck surfing part of Murray's entrance strategy?" Sly asked.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" Bentley asked.

"No reason, it looks like he's in position now." Sly said.

"Make sure you stay on the rooftops, guys. You two can't risk going down to street level right now." Bentley said.

"Uncle Bentley is right, Mommy and Daddy, there are a lot of security guys down there." Sylvia said.

"That's not a problem for us, sweetie. This is actually a good lesson for you, a good thief always stays above the action. And a Thief's best friend is always a good rooftop." Neyla said.

They continued making their way to the skylight window. On the way, they had to hide from a security chopper for a minute. "Looks like security is really beefed up tonight!" Bentley said.

"Relax, Uncle Bentley. Mommy and Daddy can avoid the security easily. Daddy's done it a million times before." Sylvia said.

"Wow, she really is her father's daughter, Sly." Bentley said.

"And I'm very proud of it, Bentley." Sly said.

"So I'm I, my love." Neyla said.

They continued making their way to the skylight, while on the way there, the pipe they were climbing on tipped over. "Guess we're a little out of practice, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Well, it has been six years since we've done this, it happens to anyone, my love." Neyla said as they pole swinged to the top of the pipe used their signature weapons to swing to the rooftop, they then used the nearby ledge to get to the front of the museum, avoiding the security light. They climbed up to the next rooftop and finally got to the skylight.

"Look, there's a guard right there, my love." Neyla said.

"He won't be a problem for us, beautiful tigress. Sylvia, remember when you pick-pocketed the bad man who robbed auntie Lucy?" Sly asked.

"Of course I do, Daddy. Are you going to pick-pocketed that guard?" Sylvia asked through communication.

"You bet he is, sweetie. I hope you're watching." Neyla said.

"I'm watching, Mommy." Sylvia said.

Sly quickly and quietly snuck up behind the guard and pick-pocketed the skylight key from his back pocket. Sly then stealth-slammed him and Neyla walked up to her husband. "Great show, my love." Neyla said as she kissed him.

"That was so cool, Daddy! I can't wait till I can do it one day!" Sylvia said with excitement.

"I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart." Sly said as he unlocked the window and saw green lasers around the Dagger. "Okay, Bentley, we're in place. Let me know when you shut down the security system." Sly said.

"It'll be done in no time, Sly. Little Sylvia, while your Mommy and Daddy wait for the security system to shut down, I want you to watch me and pay attention as I hack the computer. Can you do that for Uncle Bentley, little Sylvia?" Bentley asked.

"Of course I can, Uncle Bentley. Show me how the smartest turtle in the world can hack a computer." Sylvia said.

"It'll be my honor to show my sweet little niece how her smart uncle works." Bentley said.

Bentley started making his way to the security computer in the sewers below the museum, bombing obstacles and using his hoverpack to get past gaps, once he got to a tunnel that had a opening on the floor, Sylvia contacted him. "Uncle Bentley, according to the schematics, the control room is right below you." Sylvia said.

"Very good, little Sylvia. You're doing great paying attention to us. You're gonna be a great master thief one day." Bentley as he bombed the entrance and saw a green laser floor. He jumped down and his mechanical arms stopped him before he hit the floor. He swung safely past the laser.

"How's the security system coming, Bentley?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, we're waiting." Neyla said.

"I'll be done in a jiffy. Plus I have my wonderful sweet and smart little niece to back me up, even if she isn't here with me." Bentley said.

"Looks like we made the right decision for making you and Penelope her teachers in those kind of things." Neyla said.

"She's a very fast learner. She'll make us all proud one day." Sly said.

Bentley then found the control room, took out the guards, and started hacking the computer for the security system. "Okay, little Sylvia. I want you to pay close attention now. This is a crucial part of your learning." Bentley said.

"Ok, Uncle Bentley. I'm watching you." Sylvia said.

It took Bentley a few minutes, but he successfully hacked the computer, Sylvia was paying attention to every detail of the hack and memorized Bentley's hacking skills. When he was done, Sylvia congratulated him. "You did great getting through all the firewalls, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

"Thank you, little Sylvia. I'm glad to have you as my student and niece." Bentley said.

"Thank you, Uncle Bentley. And I'm glad to have you and auntie Penelope as my teachers in math, science and technology." Sylvia said.

"Ok, Murray you're on." Bentley said.

"I'm always on, Bentley. Little Sylvia, I want you to watch as Uncle Murray kicks butt." Murray said.

"Ok, Uncle Murray. I'm watching." Sylvia said.

Murray warmed up with some Guards, his fighting skills seemed to be great even after six years of retirement. When he dealt with the guards, he made his way to the loading dock, opened the door and saw two junction boxes and a guard. More guards ganged up on him but, using his strength, he got them off of him.

"Wow, Uncle Murray. That was so cool!" Sylvia said through communications.

"Thank you, little Sylvia. Now watch as your Uncle Murray brakes the junction boxes." Murray said as he threw two barrels at the junction boxes, breaking them and making the lasers that were blocking the Dagger shut off.

"Okay Sly, the security system is down. You and Neyla are all clear." Bentley said.

"Ready steal the Dagger, my love?" Neyla asked.

"I'm more than ready, beautiful tigress." Sly said as they used a cable to get to the Dagger. Neyla grabbed the dagger and Sly put the Cooper calling card in the replace it. Suddenly the door opened and they saw a panther enter the room. It was the same pather who tried to kiss Neyla when she was a cop.

"Sly Cooper, I thought you disappeared?" the Panther asked.

"Jason?! What are you doing here?" Neyla asked.

"Neyla? What are you doing with that worthless thief?" Jason asked.

"This "worthless thief" as you call him happens to be my husband, Jason!" Neyla said.

"I'm guessing this is the guy who tried to kiss you when you were a cop, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"Indeed, my love." Neyla said as she leaned in for a kiss, which he returned, getting a shocked and angry look from Jason.

"If you don't mind, Jason, we'll be taking our leave." Neyla said.

"That worthless piece of crap is not going anywhere but to jail for the rest of his life, and when he's gone, I'll make you mine, Neyla." Jason said.

Sly and Neyla got out their shock pistols and shocked Jason into unconscious. "No one is going to separate me from my family, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Indeed not, my love.* Neyla said as they got back up to the roof.

"Guys, get down here. We're in the van with Sylvia and we're ready to pick you guys up!" Bentley said.

"We're on our way, Bentley." Neyla said as they jumped off the rooftop and landed on the roof of the van. When Murray ramped out of the gate of the museum, Sly and Neyla got in through the passenger side window. "Nice landing, Murray." Sly said.

"Mommy, Daddy, you were so cool doing all those moves out there!" Sylvia said.

"I'm glad you loved the show we put on for you, Sweetie." Neyla said as she went to her daughter.

"Uh, Bentley, not to complain, but we're kind of trapped here." Sly said.

"Relax, Sly. Just put the dagger in the receptacle." Bentley said.

Sly did just that. "Perfect. Little Sylvia, do you remember how to do it?" Bentley asked.

"Of course I do, Uncle Bentley. I just calibrate the Isotopic decay, adjust the fusion synthesis...and perfect." Sylvia said.

"Excellent job, little Sylvia. Anytime you're ready to punch it, Murray." Bentley said

"You got it, Bentley! Hold on, guys!" Murray said as he started speeding straight forward.

Don't slow down, Murray!" Bentley said.

"I never do!" Murray said.

The van started changing into a timevan and before they knew it, they were traveling back in time. Everything around them was happening so fast for them. But they made the most of it, Sly and Neyla were spending the time telling Sylvia about the heist, which she listened to very carefully. Eventually, they arrived in ancient Japan and found a safehouse.

 **There you go guys, Thieves in time has begun. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know what parts Sylvia will have to play yet but If anyone has any ideas for me, I'm open to suggestions. Rate and review, and I'll see you next chapter guys.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we go guys**. **The Japan episode has begun. Rest assured that Sylvia will have** **some parts to play. Anyway back to the story guys**.

When Jason woke up, he was angry. He couldn't believe that Neyla would work with the man she was chasing when she was a cop, let alone marry him. He then smelled something from another room and walked to the source of it. When he got there, he saw a skunk that he knew was known as La Paradox.

"Ah, Jason. It is nice to meet you." Paradox said.

"You're La Paradox, aren't you?" Jason asked.

"Indeed I am. And I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?"

"If you help me with something I'm working on, I can give you something in return." Paradox said.

"What could someone like you have to give me? Whatever it is, I'm not buying."

"What about the one you call Neyla?" Paradox asked.

Jason smiled evilly. "Keep talking."

"I plan to erase all of the Cooper clan's history, literally, and if I do that Sly Cooper and his ancestors will have never existed, Neyla's memories of him will most likely be erased and me and my ancestors will become the greatest thief clan in history." Paradox said.

"And I get Neyla?"

"Indeed, you'll get to do as you please with her, she is in love with Sly Cooper, right? Well, if Sly Cooper never existed, you'd be able to make her some new memories. Memories of you and her in love." Paradox said.

"Now we're taking, sign me up, we've got a deal." Jason said as he shook Paradox's hand.

 **Meanwhile with the gang**

After the gang got the safe house up, Sly and Neyla told Sylvia about her ancestor, Rioichi Cooper, master Ninja and Master chef. They told her that according to the Cooper clan history, Rioichi Cooper was the inventor of Sushi. After creating it, he opened a sushi restaurant. While it was prosperous, it was the perfect cover up for his Thieving activities. When the gang got to Japan, they noticed that something was wrong. They saw that the village was more like a guarded military base. And that Rioichi's restaurant was shut down and under guard. Bentley discovered that Rioichi was locked up in a high security jail, which made things worse. The gang then decided to get Rioichi out of prison as the first order of business.

Sly and Neyla went outside to investigate. Before they got outside, Sylvia came up to them. "Mommy, Daddy, can I come with you, please?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, sweetie, we don't know what's out there yet, we don't want you to get hurt." Neyla said.

"Yeah, it's safer for you if you stay with Uncle Bentley and Murray." Sly said.

"But I want to help you find our ancestor, and I want to do more than just watch and learn." Sylvia said.

After Sly and Neyla thought about it, they looked at their daughter and smiled. "Alright, sweetheart, you can come with us, but stay with me and Mommy so you don't get lost." Sly said.

"Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy, I'll stay with you, I like being with my parents. Besides, I want to help in any way I can." Sylvia said as she hugged her parents.

"I figured that you'd want to help, little Sylvia. So I've got a surprise for you." Bentley said as he wheeled up to them.

"What's the surprise, Uncle Bentley?" Sylvia asked excited.

"Close your eyes." Bentley said.

Sylvia closed her eyes and waited.

"Ok, Sylvia. You can open them now." Bentley said.

Sylvia opened her eyes and saw her turtle uncle holding a small binocucom that was the color of the midday sky, Sylvia's favorite color. "Wow, Uncle Bentley. You made this for me?"

"I sure did. I figured you would want to help so I made this for you, and I made you one as well, Neyla." Bentley said as he took out a binocucom that was the color of her fur with blue stripes and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Bentley." Neyla said.

"Yes, thank you Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said as she hugged her uncle.

"Don't mention it, little Sylvia." Bentley said as he handed her the binocucom.

The family went outside, went to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "Ok guys, we need to break Rioichi out of jail. I have some ideas, but you know the drill, I need you guys to do some recon for me."

Cameras working?" Sly asked.

"Correct, I need shots of the prison entrance and the big armor those big guards are wearing. You should also get some shots of Rioichi's restaurant, we may need it for later." Bentley said.

"Got it, pal." Sly said.

"Daddy, look, there's one of the big guards, now." Sylvia said as she took the guards picture.

"Very good, sweetie. You're really learning fast." Neyla said.

"Thank you, Mommy." Sylvia said.

They made their way to the prison, Neyla had to carry Sylvia on her back to get past most of the obstacles but Sylvia was showing impressive skill with rope walking, which impressed her parents. As soon as Sly took out the guard that was patrolling, Sylvia took a picture of the door.

"Great job, little Sylvia. You're doing great out there." Bentley said through Sylvia's Communicator.

"Thank you, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

They continued on their way and Sylvia saw two big dragon heads and in the middle of them stood a giant gate. "Mommy, Daddy, look at those big gates." Sylvia said as she took a picture of the gates.

"I wonder what's behind the gates, my love?" Neyla asked.

"That's what I want to know too, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

They continued to look around and saw a sushi house. Sylvia took the picture and thought about something. " _I wonder if our ancestor here can teach me how to make sushi? I would really love to make sushi for Mommy, Daddy, my uncles, and aunts one day._ "

Bentley told them about a commotion coming from the nearby Geisha House. After they got to a safe place, Sylvia took the picture. "I wonder what's happening in there, Mommy? My instincts are telling me that it's not anything good." Sylvia said.

"Well, we don't really know yet, sweetie. But you should listen to your instincts when they warn you of something wrong." Neyla said.

They then saw a tiger come out of the house. "Daddy, I have a bad feeling about that tiger. He doesn't look like a good person. I think I should take his picture for Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said as she took the tiger's picture.

"You have great instincts, sweetheart. We have the same feeling." Sly said.

"Wait, I recognize him. He's wanted by Interpol, he's El Jefe, he's a ruthless mercenary general, responsible for overthrowing several small countries." Neyla said.

"What kind of mess are we in, Bentley." Sly said as he contacted Bentley through communication.

"I don't know, but one thing's certain, my hunch was current: We aren't the only ones with a time machine!" Bentley said.

"What do we do now, Mommy and Daddy?" Sylvia asked.

"Sly, Neyla, I think that it'll be a good idea to bring little Sylvia back to the safe house. This next job involves breaking into the prison and it'll be dangerous for her if she goes with you." Bentley said.

"But, Uncle Bentley, I want to stay with Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said wanting to help her parents.

"Sweetie, I think that Uncle Bentley is right. breaking into a high security prison will be too dangerous for you, you'll be hurt if you come with us." Neyla said wanting her daughter safe.

"Mommy's right, sweetheart. Besides, I'm sure that you can help us with the next job if you're with Uncle Bentley." Sly said agreeing with his wife.

"Your Mommy and Daddy are right, little Sylvia. Besides, I could use your help with guiding them through the prison and you'll be more able to help to them if you help me guide them." Bentley said.

"Ok, Uncle Bentley, if I can still help Mommy and Daddy, I'll come back to the safe house." Sylvia said.

Sly and Neyla made their way back to the safe house and once they got to the entrance, Sylvia got off Neyla's back. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Me and Mommy will be back with our ancestor before you know it." Sly said.

"We'll even give you a treat for doing so well in taking those pictures when we get back, and as a bonus, you'll be helping us to save one of your ancestors and you even get to meet him, I'm sure he'll love you." Neyla said.

"Ok, Mommy and Daddy. I can't wait to meet one of my ancestors in person." Sylvia said hugging her parents.

"Ok, little Sylvia, your Mommy and Daddy have work to do. Come with me and we can begin analyze the pictures and help them save your ancestor." Bentley said as he wheeled up to the family.

"Ok, Uncle Bentley, bye, Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said.

"Bye, sweetie." Neyla said.

"Bye, sweetheart" Sly said as they left the safe house.

So and Neyla went to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "Guys, this place is locked down tighter than, well, tighter than something." Bentley said.

"If it's as tight as you say then we'll need disguises to get inside that prison, my love." Neyla said.

"That's right, Neyla. It's the only way in." Bentley said. "You guys will have to get yourselfs suits of armor from the big guards, that'll be your way in." Bentley said.

"Got it, pal. Just call us Samurai Sly and Neyla." Sly said.

"Hmm, it kind of has a nice ring to it, my love." Neyla said. "I hope that you're watching us, sweetie. This is a vital part of your learning."

"I'm watching, Mommy. And I'm always ready to learn something new." Sylvia said through communications.

"We're also going to have to come up with fake names, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"What do you have in mind, my love?" Neyla asked.

"I'm not sure you'll like this, but I'm going to have to steal Muggshot's name. It's the only one I can think of right now."

"Normally I wouldn't agree with that, my love, but since these are desperate times, I can make an exception. What about my name?" Neyla asked.

"How about you borrow Lucy's name for a bit, until we don't need to disguise ourselves anymore?"

"Well, I'm sure that Lucy wouldn't mind. I mean, she is part of our family in a way so I'm sure that she wouldn't mind." Neyla said.

"Then it's settled. Those will be our fake names until we don't need disguises anymore." Sly said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the guards that had the Samurai armor they needed to get inside the prison. Once Sly and Neyla had pickpocketed the 3 pieces of armor that Sly needed, Neyla quickly found another guard, took care of him and got his armor for her disguise. Once they were both in their armor disguises, they headed to the prison, once they got to the front door, they approached the guard.

"You there, open the door!" Sly said.

"You two are a little short to be Commanders, aren't you? Who are you two?" The guard asked.

"My name is Major Muggshot!" Sly said.

"And I'm Major Lucy!" Neyla said.

"I never heard of you two!"

"You dare question us!? Son, we've been guards since you were a little piglet!" Sly said.

"Maybe we should tell the General, Major, I heard he really loves pork chops." Neyla said.

"Wait! Sorry, Sir and Ma'am, I didn't recognize you! Please, go right in." The guard said as he stepped aside.

They went inside and Bentley told them to keep their armor on while near the guards. When they approached the area with Rioichi's cage, Sly called out to him. "Hey! Rioichi Cooper, are you okay?" Sly asked loud enough for Rioichi to hear.

"You guards are seem to make very poor jokes!" Rioichi said.

"We're not with these bozos! We're here to bust you out. The name's Sly! "Sly said.

"And I'm Neyla!" Neyla said getting out of her disguise as well.

"Ah, I see! fellow ninjas! Very good! You two will need to make your way to the Dragon bridge to reach this cage! Hurry up!" Rioichi said.

They started making their way to the Dragon bridge, keeping their armor on to get past the guards. They occasionally took it off to take out some of the guards, and when they came across a bridge that had giant swinging axes and fire breathing Dragon statues Bentley and Sylvia told them that their armor was fire resistant. Which was true since the fire didn't harm them while they walked past the statues, but they had to carefully time the giant axes.

After they got past all the obstacles in their way, they took out their binocucoms and contacted Bentley and Sylvia. "Guys, I don't think you can break the lock to that gate, and even if you could there's no time." Bentley said.

"Thanks, Bentley. Now how about some good news?" Sly asked.

"I have some good news, Mommy and Daddy. One of the guards has got the key to the gate. All you have to do is get it, unlock the gate, and you're in business." Sylvia said.

"Very good, sweetie. You're a really big help to us." Neyla said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sweetheart, we really appreciate your help." Sly said.

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy. I'm always eager to help my family." Sylvia said.

After Sly and Neyla pickpocketed all the guards, they finally got the key to the gate. After Sly unlocked the gate, they went inside but Sly accidentally triggered a green pressure pap. The guard in front of them crumbled, taking the guards that were in the room with it. Bentley told Sly and Neyla that their Shields were made of the same material as their armor and used it to reflect the flame balls the the big Dragon statues threw at them. They took out all 8 of the Dragon statues while using their thief moves to get to Rioichi's cage, which impressed him.

"Hmm. I do not know the two of you, but only a true Cooper could have reached this cage." Rioichi said.

"Ya. We didn't want to alarm you, but my full name is Sly Cooper. I'm your relative... from the future." Sly said.

"And I'm Neyla Cooper. I'm his wife." Neyla said.

"Do not worry, Ninja are never alarmed. With all that has happened here lately, I believe the two of you."

Suddenly one of the chains that was holding the cage up snapped. "Now perhaps you could open this cage, so that we might escape certain death?" Rioichi asked.

"Right, of course." Sly said.

Sly used the bottom of his cane to break the lock to the cage. Rioichi jumped on the top of the cage and started climbing up the chain with Sly and Neyla following him. After they had gotten to safety, they called Bentley and Murray. They arrived with an old Japanese cart and picked up Sly, Neyla, and Rioichi. They quickly got out of the prison and headed to the safe house. When they got back, Sly and Neyla turned to Rioichi.

"Wait here, Rioichi. There's someone we want you to meet." Sly said.

"And who is that." Rioichi asked.

"You'll see, Rioichi." Neyla said as they went to another room in the safe house. When they returned, they brought Sylvia with them. Rioichi looked at the little girl and gave a knowing smile.

"I am guessing that this child is your daughter, Sly and Neyla-san?" Rioichi asked.

"Indeed she is, Rioichi. She's the future keeper of the cane." Sly said.

"And she's also the sweetest, kindest, most special girl in the world to us." Neyla said.

"Go on, sweetheart. Meet your Ninja ancestor." Sly said.

"Don't be shy, sweetie. We're here for you." Neyla said.

Sylvia walked up to Rioichi as he knelt down to her level. "Hello, Mr Rioichi. My name is Sylvia Cooper. It's a great honor to meet you."

"And it is an honor to meet you, Sylvia-san." Rioichi said as he held out his hand. Sylvia took it. "You have great kindness and honor in your heart, little Sylvia-san. And please call me Rioichi."

Sylvia giggled. "Thank you, Rioichi."

After Bentley and Murray introduced themselves, they sat down and Rioichi told them that the one responsible for everything that happened in Japan had been because of the tiger named El Jefe. Neyla and Bentley had told them about El Jefe, he had been responsible for taking over small countries all over the globe for years, usually for the highest bidder. After she told them about his capabilities, Bentley accessed his Interpol files and they confirmed that everything about El Jefe was true. The gang then knew they needed to take him down and they would start by taking back Rioichi's Sushi restaurant.

Sly and Neyla went to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "Okay guys, it's time for Rioichi to reclaim his Sushi restaurant. It looks like the front door is the only entrance. We'll need to get rid of the guards if we're going to get Rioichi inside. However, security is on high alert since we broke him out of jail and we can't risk raising an alarm. I think this is going to require some misdirection." Bentley said.

"I have an idea, Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said through communications.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Sly asked.

You and Mommy could dismiss the guards wearing your samurai armor and take their place guarding the door so that no one will notice and when you're in position, Rioichi can get into his restaurant and take it back." Sylvia said.

"Great idea, sweetie." Neyla said.

"That plan is excellent, good thinking, sweetheart." Sly said.

Sylvia giggled. "Thanks, Mommy and Daddy."

They waited until El Jefe was gone before they put their armor on, approached the guards and dismissed them. Sly and Neyla signaled Rioichi and used their shields to give him a boost to the window of the restaurant. Rioichi went inside as Sly and Neyla stood watch. Once Rioichi was inside he retrieved his cane that he had hidden under the rug and contacted Bentley and Sylvia with a spare binocucom.

"Okay Rioichi, I don't think I need to tell you about your own place. Quite ingenious using you Sushi knives as door keys by the way." Bentley said.

"Bentley-san, I am a Ninja master." Rioichi said.

"We know you are, Rioichi. Besides my parents, you're the greatest Ninja master in the whole world." Sylvia said.

"Anyway, my scans indicate that your knives are still here. The bad news is that the guards have them. There are also some security traps you've never seen before." Bentley said.

"But I'm sure that you'll find a way to get through them, right Rioichi?" Sylvia asked.

"Little Sylvia-san. Though the bamboo forest is dense, water flows through it without effort." Rioichi said.

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying "I'll find a way around the security traps?" Sylvia said.

"Indeed, little Sylvia. I want you to watch me and be mindful. There is a technique that I have for you to learn while I am here." Rioichi said.

"Ok. I'll be watching you, Rioichi. I'm always eager to learn something new. What is the technique?" Sylvia asked.

It is called the Leaping Dragon Technique. It requires gathering your focus and energy, than direct your energy towards a target." Rioichi said as he climbed up and Spire jumped on one of the lights, focused his energy and used it to jump all the way to one of the ceiling fans.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Sylvia said very impressed.

"You will see me use the technique many more times, little Sylvia. So I want you to watch me closely and be mindful." Rioichi said.

"I will, Rioichi." Sylvia said.

Rioichi used the technique to get around the obstacles until he got to the other room. Bentley told him that the guard in the room had one of his knives. "First I will reclaim my knives and then I will show El Jefe that this shop cannot be closed." Rioichi said. He got behind the guard, pick-pocketed his Carving Knife and took the guard out. He then put the knife in the lock and the door opened. He went inside and used the Leaping Dragon technique to get past the laser floor. "Sly, Neyla, Sylvia and their friends are strong allies, I an forever in their Dept." Rioichi said. He then got behind another guard, pickpocketed his Fillet knife and took out the guard. He then unlocked the next door and went inside. He then used the Leaping Dragon technique to get past the next laser floor, being careful not to get caught by the other lasers. Once he got past the lasers, he quickly and quietly took out the 3 guards in the room and moved to the next room. Once he got past the third laser floor he pick-pocketed his Cleaver, took the guard out, unlocked the third door and used his cane to pull the lever, making the furnace fire up, along with the grills and making the Sushi light come back on. Once the restaurant was secured, Rioichi headed back to the safe house.

After getting some rest and a little breakfast, Murray and Bentley went to their next RV point. They even brought Sylvia along with them, Sly and Neyla were against it at first but Bentley told them that the next job that they were going to do wasn't all that dangerous for her, and with both of her uncles watching over her, she would be fine.

"It's been a long time since we went fishing, Bentley. I'm excited!" Murray said.

"I am too, Uncle Murray. This is the first time I've ever been fishing before. I'm so excited to learn something new from both of my uncles!" Sylvia said.

"I'm glad you're here with us, little Sylvia, but this is no vacation. We need to get Rioichi back on track as a sushi chef, and what he needs most right now is fish. We're here because these caves are his secret spot for catching the best fish. Unfortunately, with this security lock, it looks like El Jefe's been here too." Bentley said.

"Can you open it, buddy?" Murray asked.

"Are you kidding? I've never met a system I couldn't hack. Don't worry, Murray. We'll be fishing in no time." Bentley said as he started hacking the computer.

"Yeah, everyone in our family knows that Uncle Bentley is the smartest turtle in the whole world." Sylvia said.

After a few minutes, Bentley successfully hacked the computer. "Bingo, the security system is hacked." Bentley said.

Murray went to the cage and used his strength to open it. When the cage was open, they went inside. Murray had brought an old cart to carry the fish back to the safe house when it was caught. "Ok, Murray. We need to find the secret fishing hole. Let's try that cage over there. Think you can open it?" Bentley asked.

"Sure he can, Uncle Bentley. Besides Uncle Panda King, Uncle Murray is the strongest person in the world." Sylvia said.

"Aww, thanks, little Sylvia." Murray said as he successfully opened the cage. They went inside the cave and Bentley warned him about the Mammoth Lightning bugs. Sylvia told Murray that the plant close to them was a Giant Lamp Leaf that Mammoth Lightning bugs were attracted to. Thanks to Bentley and Penelope's teachings, she had vast knowledge of certain animals. Murray whacked the Giant Lamp Leaf, making it glow and attracting the bugs towards it. Murray gently grabbed Sylvia and jumped to the next ledge with Bentley right behind them. They continued on their way to the fishing hole while avoiding more bugs, carefully jumping on Lily pads, and avoiding the wooden spikes until they finally got to the fishing hole.

"Ok, since we don't have a real fishing pole, we'll have to use these magnets from your toy robot. Me and little Sylvia have done some work on it so it will pick up the fish." Bentley said as he tried to use the magnet pole to get the fish, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Hmm, what's up with this thing? I don't see a problem with it, so why isn't it working." Bentley asked as he inspected the device.

"I do, Uncle Bentley. The statistical electricity enforcement panel's broken." Sylvia said as she took his device, easily fixed the problem and gave it back to her turtle uncle.

"Wow, little Sylvia. You are really amazing! You managed to see a problem when Bentley didn't and easily fix it." Murray said.

"That was impressive, little Sylvia. You're becoming as smart as I am at a very young age. Your parents must be so proud to have you as their daughter, and I'm so proud to have you as my student and niece." Bentley said as he reached down and patted her head.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Bentley and Murray, and I'm very proud to have the both of you as my uncles and I'm very happy to have the most amazing parents in the world. I just wish that auntie Penelope was here to see it." Sylvia said with a sad look on her face as she thought of her aunt Penelope.

"Awww, don't worry, little Sylvia. I'm worried about auntie Penelope too, but I promise you that we'll find her and we'll tell her all about our adventure, especially the parts that you helped us with." Bentley said as he picked her up and hugged her close with Murray joining in.

After they separated, Bentley got an idea to cheer her up." Hey, how about me and you have a friendly competition of fishing? The first one to get the most fish within 8 minutes wins." Bentley asked.

"I would love that, Uncle Bentley. I've always wanted to fish, and as a bonus I get to fish with my uncle!" Sylvia said as she got her magnet pole ready. Once they were both ready, they began their competition. After the 8 minutes were up, 8 fish in total were caught.

"I think I won, I caught the most fish." Bentley said.

"Ah, ah, ah, Uncle Bentley. I won, because I caught the most fish." Sylvia said. Bentley looked at his niece's fish and saw that she was right. She had caught 5 fishes, and he had caught 3 fishes.

"Wow, little Sylvia. You won the competition. Man, you're a really skilled little girl." Murray said.

"I'm proud of all my skills, Uncle Murray. But I owe all of my knowledge to my wonderful parents, uncles and aunts." Sylvia said.

"You really are the most amazing, kind, beautiful, and selfless little girl I've ever met, little Sylvia. This family would never be the same without you in it." Bentley said.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Bentley. " Sylvia said as she helped Murray put the fish in the basket. They headed back to the safe house, getting past the spikes, Lilly pads, and the bugs. When they finally got to the cart Murray put the basket of fish in the cart and they started heading back to the safe house.

"Man, this is a serious load! Do you think Rioichi will make us some sushi as a reward?" Murray asked.

"I'm not sure, let's just get this fish back to him without El Jefe's goons turning us into sashimi!" Bentley said.

"Never fear, Bentley. Nobody makes a Hippo Roll out of the Murray!" Murray said.

"And let's try to get little Sylvia back to her parents without her being harmed. If she's harmed in any way and her parents find out about it, particularly her mother, we're going to be dead meat!" Bentley said making Murray gulp nervously.

"Yeah, that's a good reason for us to get back to the safe house as fast as we can." Murray said as they got out of the cave and successfully made it back to the safe house without incident, much to Sly and Neyla's, and even Rioichi's relief who were happy to see that Sylvia had come back safely.

Rioichi went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Okay Rioichi, the plan's simple: El Jefe only comes out of the castle to talk to Madame Geisha. If we want to know what he tells her, we're going to need her costume. The good news is I discovered she's on vacation, and El Jefe doesn't know it yet. The bad news is it looks like the Geisha House is looked up tight. There's no way to get in from the street. If only you could get to the roof." Bentley said.

"Ah, for a ninja there is always a way." Rioichi said.

"Okay." Bentley said.

"Talk to you inside, Bentley-san." Rioichi said.

Rioichi made his way to the roof and got inside through the roof hatch. Once inside, he contacted Bentley again. "Rioichi, it appears that Madame Geisha's is locked inside that large container. Although you're probably gonna want to stay off the floor in here. No sense alerting the guards." Bentley said.

"Of course, does a cat alert the rats?" Rioichi asked.

"Uh, right. Ok, we can get in through the top, but judging from the lock mechanism, it appears to be opened remotely. I'm going to need you to locate and activate the control devices. It looks like the doorway to the first wing is opened. There's bound to be one in there. And a whole load of traps. So be careful." Bentley said.

"As you wish, Bentley-san, and I think it would be wise if little Sylvia does not see this job. We would not want to alarm her with Murray-san's part in this job. " Rioichi said.

"Don't worry, Sly and Neyla are keeping her busy by telling her stories of their adventures. She loves the stories and always pays attention to them. She'll probably be asleep by the time we get back to the safe house." Bentley said.

"That is good news, Bentley-san." Rioichi said.

Rioichi got to the second floor without alerting the guards and made his way to the control devices. With his master Ninja skills, he easily avoided the searchlights, took out some guards, and avoided the crushing traps, laser floor and furnaces. He finally got to the control devices, logged Bentley into the terminal, and made his way back to the costume chamber.

After a few minutes, Bentley completed the hack, making the container open. Rioichi got back to the chamber and waited for Murray. "Target aquired, Agent hawk going in!" Murray said as he hung on a cable and jumped down in front of Rioichi with the cable holding him up.

"Uh, Murray-san, please be careful. That cable looks rather delicate." Rioichi said.

"Have no fear, the Murray is here!" Murray said. The cable suddenly snapped, making Murray fall into the container, making it break and alerting the guards. While he was in the container, he put the costume on as quickly as possible.

"Okay, Murray. It looks like we're going to have to try out your disguise a bit earlier than expected. I hope you remember the routine we rehearsed!" Bentley said.

"You there! What's going on? Explain yourself!" One of the guards said, but when they saw Murray fully in costume, they were awestruck.

"Konnichiwa. I am the most famous Madame Geisha. Please allow me to entertain you." Murray said, making the guards cheer and Rioichi confused. Murray did the routine that Bentley and himself rehearsed perfectly. The guards were so distracted by the performance that they didn't even notice Rioichi. Rioichi quickly made his way outside, and after the performance was done, Murray headed backstage and headed back to the safe house with Rioichi. When they got back, Sly and Neyla were a bit freaked out about Murray being dressed like a woman.

"I am so glad that our little Sylvia is asleep, my love. I really don't want her seeing this." Neyla said as she covered her eyes.

"Me too, beautiful tigress. Mind getting out of that costume until you need to use it again, Murray? We do not want our little Sylvia to be freaking out if she wakes up and sees you in that thing." Sly said covering his eyes as well.

"Sure thing, guys." Murray said as he quickly got out of the costume and hid it so Sylvia wouldn't find it.

The next day, after a little breakfast, Bentley then went to his RV point got out his RC car. "Ok, according to my calculations, this is the optimal location to launch the RC car. With the miniature microphone me and little Sylvia installed, it should be a snap to follow El Jefe and see what he's up to." Bentley said as he spotted El Jefe walking away and launched his RC car.

The car chased after him but far back enough so he wouldn't hear the car. Bentley even installed Murray's old chicken hat to camouflage the car from the guards and El Jefe. The car followed El Jefe all the way to his prison fortress.

"Ah, even this magnificent prison pales when compared to my new statue fortress." El Jefe said.

"New statue fortress? That must be where he's hiding out all the time." Bentley said.

"Nobody would guess that the palace gate switch is actually under the bridge." El Jefe said as he ran off.

"You're messing with the wrong turtle, buddy." Bentley said. The RC car followed El Jefe again, still using the chicken camouflage until he stopped at the fishing caves.

"Bah! Fishing caves. Good thing I sealed them shut. My Dragon gates are invincible as long as that lazy guard doesn't get distracted by sushi." El Jefe said as he walked off.

"Very interesting! I think we can probably help that guard out." Bentley said as the RC car continued to follow him.

Even if those fools get to the Dragon gates, they'll never figure out the switches are inside the Dragon mouths." El Jefe said.

"Excellent, keep flapping those big lips, sucker." Bentley said.

"Now all I need to do is find that Rioichi so I can deliver the package to the boss." El Jefe said as he went to the Geisha House.

"Package? Boss? We need to find out what's going on in that palace." Bentley said.

When El Jefe got to the Geisha House, Murray approached him in costume. "Konnichiwa, El Jefe-san." Murray said.

"Greetings, Madame Geisha." El Jefe said as he leaned down and kissed Murray's hand while he was distracted, Murray got the paper from El Jefe's back and threw it far enough for Bentley to catch. When El Jefe was done, Murray went inside the Geisha House with El Jefe. Bentley retrieved his RC car and headed back to the safe house.

Rioichi went to his RV point and he had Sylvia with him. He had requested that he bring her on this job with him to teach her the Leaping Dragon technique and to get to know her better, and had asked Sly and Neyla's permission to take her with him, and had assured them that he would keep her safe. Sly and Neyla accepted the request after giving it some thought since he knew this land better than anyone else, and Sylvia happily said yes because she wanted to help and learn something new from her Ninja ancestor.

After they got to the fishing caves, they contacted Bentley. "Okay Rioichi, we need to collect samples from those strange plants growing high on the cave walls. Commonly known as the spiky wall climber, it secretes a wild toxin we can use to make sushi rolls that will put any guard to sleep instantly. Just be careful not to be overcome yourself." Bentley said.

"Relax Uncle Bentley, after everything I've seen him do, I'm sure with his Ninja master skills, he can get the samples, no problem." Sylvia said.

"Indeed I can, little Sylvia." Rioichi said as he patted her head.

"I know where you get, little Sylvia, and now I know where your Daddy gets it, little Sylvia." Bentley said.

As Rioichi and Sylvia went through the caves, Sylvia thought about something. "Hey Rioichi, while we're here, how about we tell each other about ourselves. I really want to get to know you and you told Mommy and Daddy that you want to get to know me." Sylvia said as she rode on Rioichi's back.

"What would you like to know about me, little Sylvia?" Rioichi asked.

"Have you ever loved someone like how my Mommy and Daddy love each other?" Sylvia asked, making Rioichi a bit nervous.

"Well, there was this one shojo that I know but I do not think I should talk about it now, little Sylvia." Rioichi said.

"What was she like?" Sylvia asked.

Rioichi couldn't take it anymore and his face dropped its usual calm demeanor. "Well, she was the kindest, beautiful, and selfless shojo that I had ever known. She was very much like you, little Sylvia. She would really love you if she was here." Rioichi said as they got to the first plaint and Rioichi whacked the blossom with his cane, used his Dagger to cut the lines that were holding the sample and continued on with Sylvia.

"So little Sylvia, what would you like to tell me about you?" Rioichi asked.

"Well, I like making things with my Uncle Bentley and auntie Penelope. I love fireworks, and I have the greatest family that anyone could ever ask for, especially my wonderful Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said with a happy face, making Rioichi smile.

"That is the kind of family that any child should have, little Sylvia. You truly are worthy of the Cooper name." Rioichi said.

"Thank you so much, Rioichi." Sylvia said as they got closer to the second blossom. Rioichi had showed Sylvia the Leaping Dragon technique to get to the blossom, and Sylvia was amazed at the technique. They finally got to the second blossom and Rioichi did the same thing as he did with the first one but when he whacked the blossom, Sylvia was standing near it, and she accidentally inhaled the toxin.

"Rioichi... I'm feeling a little...sleepy" Sylvia said as she yawned and fell asleep on Rioichi's back. Rioichi's got the second sample and headed back to the safe house, being very careful because he was carrying Sylvia in his arms.

When he got back to the safe house, Sly and Neyla walked up to them. Sly and Neyla instantly knew that something was wrong with Sylvia when they saw her. "Sylvia, sweetie, are you alright?" Neyla asked worried.

"Do not worry, Neyla-san, little Sylvia accidentally inhaled the sleeping toxin, but she is unharmed." Rioichi said handing Sylvia to Neyla.

"How long will she be sleeping, Bentley?" Sly asked.

"Well, the final operation should take a couple of hours and she'll probably be awake by the time it's done. Which is good because it's going to be dangerous for her because it's going to take all of us to pull it off. I've even just installed the same security system and lock mechanism I put in the van in the safe house to keep her safe, just in case." Bentley said as Rioichi went to make the sushi rolls.

"Alright Bentley." Neyla said as they took Sylvia to her room, put her in her bed and tucked her in. Neyla and Sly then kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetie." Neyla said quietly.

"We'll be back before you even know it." Sly said quietly as well. They walked out of her room and quietly shut the door.

1 hour later the sushi rolls were done and Murray fed all of them to all of the guards using his disguise. When he got back and got out of the costume, Bentley set up a slide show. "Ok, we have all the intel we need. El Jefe has played dictator for the last time, and it's time to bring him down. First we need to unlock those Dragon gates. Thanks to Rioichi's sushi rolls, the guards rout for the count. Sly, you and Neyla will need to gain access to the switches in their mouths. Next we'll need to open the palace swordgate, however the bridge is crawling with guards, so we'll need to create a diversion. Murray, you, Sly, Neyla, and myself will need to distract the guards. Once they're occupied, Rioichi can make his way under the bridge to the switch and open the gate. Once the gate is opened, there's nothing to stop us from taking the palace and putting El Jefe in his place." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly and Neyla went to their RV point. Sly pickpocketed the guard with the skeleton key and took care of him. Neyla put on her armor while Sly unlocked the turning wheel with the skeleton key and opened the left Dragon mouth. Neyla used her shield to send the fireball back inside the mouth, making the left lock unlock. They did the same thing with the other Dragon mouth, but switched roles, making the right lock unlock and causing the gates to open.

The rest of the gang gathered up and made their way to the palace. When they were almost to the bridge, they saw a giant blimp begin to take flight. They continued on and when the got to the bridge, they saw El Jefe.

"End of the line, Cooper! Get them, you fools!" El Jefe said as the gate closed.

"Ok, you all know what to do… Time to kick some butt!" Bentley said.

"My favorite time of the day!" Murray said.

Rioichi began going under the bridge with Sly and Neyla watching him. "Let's do this!" Sly said.

"Indeed, my love!" Neyla said as they went to fight the guards. Meanwhile, Rioichi made his way to the switch, using the Leaping Dragon technique to get past certain obstacles. When he finally got to the switch, he opened the gate and made his way back to the gang, when he got back, all the guards were taken care of.

Rioichi took the lead and went through the gate, but when he got to the other side, El Jefe pounced on him, grabbed his cane, and threw him towards the gang as they came out.

"My cane!" Rioichi said

El Jefe took out his swords and used them to set the bridge on fire, destroying it, but not completely. "Sorry Cooper. You lose. I have to deliver this puny stick to a new owner!" El Jefe said as he took off.

"No! El Jefe's getting away!" Bentley said.

"Don't worry Rioichi. Me and Neyla are going to go kick his butt and get your cane back. You and the guys go back to the safe house and look after Sylvia." Sly said.

"Indeed, my love. We want all of you watching over her just in case any of the guards outside the gates wake up and find the safe house." Neyla said.

"Be careful, guys." Bentley said.

"We're always careful, Bentley." Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla used their moves to get across the almost destroyed bridge, went through the big doors, and saw El Jefe again and a giant statue that looked just like him. "Hey, you two, what do you think of my statue?" El Jefe asked.

"It looks like a real pigeon magnet." Sly said.

"Indeed it does, my love. Our house has better pictures then that thing." Neyla said.

"I hope you two can fly like a pigeon. Otherwise you two will never catch me!" El Jefe said as he jumped on a rope and cut it with one of his swords, making it pull him up to the top of the statue

"We'll see about that!" Sly said.

"I can't wait to beat the fur off of him, my love." Neyla said. As they began making their way to the top of the statue. Eventually they made it to the top and saw El Jefe.

"A Magnificent likeness isn't it, you two? Almost as handsome as the real thing!" El Jefe said.

"Yeah, it looks almost big enough to contain your over-inflated ego!" Sly said.

"Too bad for you we're about to crush it!" Neyla said.

"Take a good, long look. I want the two of you to remember the one who crushed you two!" El Jefe said.

"Looks like you've got nowhere left to run, El Jefe. Ready to face us now?" Sly asked.

"You won't last long against us, El Jefe. We've taken down other people who are tougher than you." Neyla said.

"Sticking up for the family, you two? Too bad you'll never see any of them again!" El Jefe said as he jumped down to a ledge. Sly and Neyla made their way to him, but he jumped to another location. Sly and Neyla finally got to him.

"You know something, you two? You're actually starting to annoy me." El Jefe said.

"We have that effect on all cowardly crime Lords." Sly said.

"And we enjoy taking down guys who act like they're the meanest and hardest but inside they're just little babies." Neyla said.

"Enough of these games!" El Jefe said.

El Jefe used his swords to conjure up fire and lightning attacks, but Sly and Neyla used their armor to protect themselves from the fire attacks and avoiding the lightning attacks without the armor. El Jefe threw a fireball at Neyla, but she used her shield to send it back to El Jefe. When he was dazed, Sly whacked him with his cane until El Jefe jumped to another location, but unknowingly made a bridge for Sly and Neyla to follow him. They followed him to another location, avoiding his fireballs until they got to him again. El Jefe used the same attacks he used at the first location, only this time his lightning attacks had little lightning domes that they avoided while running from his other lightning attacks. Sly put his armor on and used his shield to send his fireball back at him. When he was dazed again, Neyla used her shock pistol and whip to whack El Jefe until he jumped to another location and used his swords to cut a balance crane to crush them,. Ut they duck out of the way and the crane made another way for them to follow El Jefe.

"Hey you two, how do you like my "crane style"? El Jefe asked.

Sly and Neyla followed him again, avoiding his fireballs until they got to his location. They used their armor to protect themselves from his fire attacks and avoided his lightning attacks. El Jefe threw two fireballs at them but the used their shields to send them back at him. When he was dazed again Neyla and Sly used their shock pistols to shock him into unconscious. When he fell to the ground, Sly attempted to get Rioichi's cane. Suddenly a small object landed at their feet. After Sly realized the object was a bomb, he tackled Neyla out of the way as the Bomb exploded. Guards came down and started shooting at them. They got out of the way, but the guards grabbed Rioichi's cane and got back to the giant blimp. Sly and Neyla looked at the window of the blimp and saw two people inside, but couldn't tell who they were. One of the guards had unknowingly kicked what looked like a sheriff's badge and it landed at Sly's foot. Neyla picked it up as they saw the blimp disappear like it had just traveled back in time.

After getting El Jefe taken care of, Sly and Neyla headed back to the safe house, and it looked like Sylvia was already awake. When she saw her parents coming back, she ran to them. "Mommy, Daddy, you're back!" Sylvia said as she embraced her parents.

"Little Sylvia was worried about you guys." Bentley said.

"It's okay, sweetie. We're not hurt." Neyla said as she and Sly hugged their daughter.

"We're glad you're awake, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Sly asked.

"Well, even though it was a forced sleep, I slept very well, Daddy." Sylvia said.

"Rioichi, we're sorry, we couldn't get your cane. Someone with an army took it, but we think we know when and where to go to get it back." Neyla said.

"It is alright, Neyla-san." Rioichi said.

After contacting Dimitri, Jennifer and Lucy for an update on the Thievius Raccoonus, it looked like Tennessee kid Cooper needed help now, and that meant they had to travel back to the 1880s, and the sheriff's badge was just what they needed to make the trip. After getting everything ready for the next time jump, they prepared to leaves.

"Wait!" Rioichi said.

"What is it, Rioichi?" Sly asked.

"I wanted to give you all parting gifts." Rioichi said. Rioichi gave Bentley and Murray some sushi that he'd made for them. He had given Sly and Neyla a yin and yang necklace.

"And for you, little Sylvia. A recipe book for how to make the perfect sushi and a Samurai gi similar to mine for you are older." Rioichi said as knelt down and gave them to Sylvia.

Sylvia gave her gifts to her parents and hugged Rioichi tightly, which he returned with a smile. "I love you, Rioichi. I'll never forget you." Sylvia said.

"I love you too, little Sylvia, and I hope that you will carry on the Cooper legacy well. I will never forget you, and wish you great happiness." Rioichi said as a tear escaped his right eye.

Sylvia got into the van with her parents as Bentley calibrated the time machine to travel to the Old West. After the gang said their goodbyes to Rioichi with the promise to get his cane back to him, the van traveled through time again to the Old Wild West. After a few days of time travel, they finally arrived and set up a safe house.

 **There you go guys, the Japan episode is finally complete. The longest chapter I've ever made so far. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the parts that Sylvia played. Next chapter is the Old West, and rest assured that Sylvia will have more parts to play. See you next chapter guys.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we go guys, the Old Wild West episode has begun. Sylvia will have more parts to play, I promise you all that you will love them. Anyway back to the story guys.**

When the gang set up shop in the Old West, they looked for Tennessee kid Cooper. After some time they eventually found him, in prison. They also learned that his arrest was the work of the local sheriff, who celebrated by replacing Tennessee's picture with his all over town. After some careful calculations from Bentley, they came to the conclusion that the only way to get Tennessee out was from the inside, which would mean that Sly would have to get himself caught and thrown in jail for the very first time in his career, which would be a real challenge.

After the first few jobs that Sylvia helped with in Japan, Sly and Neyla thought that it would be a great step in her learning to help them and the gang as long as the jobs were not dangerous for her. Sly, Neyla, and Sylvia went to their RV point and contacted Bentley.

"Guys, they're already rigging a noose for Tennessee, so we don't have time for a complicated plan. All my data points to one thing - The quickest route inside is to get yourself arrested!" Bentley said.

"Getting myself arrested? I trust you, Bentley. But I'm not sure about getting arrested in this town." Sly said.

"Can't you just think of another way, Bentley? This is the Old Western times, and I know that the Justice system in this time is not like the system that it is in our time." Neyla said.

"I have to agree with Mommy and Daddy on this one, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said concerned for her father.

"I'm so sorry, guys. It's the only way we're going to get to Tennessee in time. There's just one problem: They're holding Kid Cooper in the Maximum security wing. Sly, to get yourself thrown in there, you're going to have to gain "Outlaw" status, so you're going to have to build a rep before they catch you. Otherwise, you'll be thrown in with the common criminals!" Bentley said.

"You mean like jaywalkers and litterbugs? Not gonna happen." Sly said.

"And Neyla, I know you and Sly do everything together, you're his wife and mate, and I respect that, but Sly's going to have to do this one on his own." Bentley said.

"What?! No way am I letting my husband get thrown in a maximum security prison on his own!" Neyla said.

"I think Mommy's right, Uncle Bentley. At least I know Daddy will be ok if Mommy is with him." Sylvia said.

"I know that you're both worried about Sly, but he's a master at escaping. Besides, he won't be alone, he'll have Tennessee with him, and me and little Sylvia can think of something in case it goes wrong. I know you both don't like it but it's the only way." Bentley said.

After giving it some thought and discussing it a little bit, the family agreed. Alright, Bentley, we'll do it your way, but if we do this, you had better have a plan for getting Sly out. Otherwise you can expect a very bad beating, do you understand me?" Neyla said.

"You know I always have an escape plan, Neyla, and with little Sylvia to help me with it, it should go down without a hitch. Besides, I know what you would do to me if Sly or little Sylvia got hurt. That's why while you're on this job, I'll whip up a contingency plan to get Sly and Tennessee both out, just in case." Bentley said.

"Good, now what do we do, Bentley?" Neyla said.

"Well, for starters, why don't you guys try defacing all this posters of the sheriff around town? That'll get his attention." Bentley said.

"Can I help, Mommy and Daddy?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, painting a few posters isn't so dangerous, sweetie. Of course you can help, as long as you stay close to us." Neyla said.

"And it could be fun, sweetheart." Sly said.

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said.

They quickly found one of the posters. Sly had brought some buckets filled with paint and a paint brush for Sylvia to use. Sylvia painted the first poster so it looked like the sheriff was holding onto something to keep from being eaten by a shark. They started heading to the second poster, with Sylvia riding on Neyla's back. They finally got to the second poster and Sylvia painted it so it looked like the sheriff it an arrow shot through his head. They got to the third poster and Sylvia painted it so it looked like the sheriff caught a fish without any pants. Sly and Neyla were laughing their eyes out at how their little girl painted the posters. They got to the fourth poster and Sylvia painted it so it looked like the sheriff was wearing glasses and his muscles were weak. They got to the fifth poster and Sylvia painted it so it looked like the sheriff had nerd glasses and bad teeth. All the paintings that Sylvia was doing were making her parents, uncles, and even her laugh very hard. They finally got to the final poster, and Sylvia painted it so it looked like the sheriff was extremely injured. With the painting of the posters, Sly had reached "troublemaker status"

Once the poster was painted, the family got to a safe location as the sheriff's guards were laughing at the posters, causing the sheriff to come over. When he saw the poster, he was extremely mad. "Now this really chips my hide! I'm gonna find this "artiste" and bust his thumb! And maybe his pickie." The sheriff said.

Neyla and Sylvia headed back to the safe house, but not before getting a kiss from Neyla and a hug from Sylvia for good luck. Sly and to his RV point and contacted Bentley and Sylvia. "Heh heh, we really got under his skin, Sly. Those paintings little Sylvia did were hilarious " Bentley said.

"Hahahaha, I really embarrassed him didn't I, Daddy." Sylvia asked.

"You sure did, sweetheart." Sly said.

"Ready for Phase 2, Sly?" Bentley said.

"Absolutely." Sly said.

"Apparently, the Sheriff also likes lollipops, but his favorite is a particular Cuban variety which has to be shipped specially. Supposedly they taste like rice and beans." Bentley said.

"Gross! Even Sylvia wouldn't want that for a treat." Sly said.

"Your right, Daddy. I definitely wouldn't want a lollipop that tastes like rice and beans. I prefer the fruit flavored ones." Sylvia said.

"I know you do, sweetheart." Sly said.

"Agreed, But if we clean him out, he'll have to wait weeks for the next shipment, and that should really tick him off." Bentley said.

Sly made his way to the lollipop and grabbed it, upgrading him to "Criminal status" Sly made his way to the next RV point and contacted Bentley and Neyla.

"Alright, this is going perfectly! You'll be looked up in no time!" Bentley said.

"You know, you're a little too excited about sending me to the slammer, Bentley." Sly said.

"Don't forget that I'm here, Bentley. If I were you, I'd lower the excitement a little." Neyla said.

"Relax guys, it's all about the job. Speaking of which, this Sheriff Toothpick is his own biggest fan. In fact, it looks like he's throwing himself a festival, and it's in full swing! If you take that banner down, I'm sure that it'll be the final straw." Bentley said.

"Right! Let's go rain on this guy's parade." Sly said.

"Be careful, my love." Neyla said.

"You know I will, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

Sly made his way to the line where the banner was hanging up on. Once he got there, he rail-walked while whacking the pins that were holding the banner up. Once all 3 of the pins were gone, the banner dropped to the ground, and as planned, Toothpick saw it.

"Hold your fire, boys! That there's the scribblin', lolly-thievin' outlaw I been lookin' for!" Toothpick said. Sly then jumped right in front of them. "Well, amigo, you just booked yourself a permanent room in the stoney lonesome!" Toothpick said as the guards quickly dressed Sly up in old West prison clothes, gave him a big ball, and took Sly to the maximum security prison. Fortunately, they didn't know about his earpiece, so he could still communicate with the gang.

Bentley went to his RV point with Sylvia. Bentley told Neyla that he needed to recon the area around the prison and had asked Neyla if he could take Sylvia with him. Neyla had agreed, under the condition that Neyla watched them from a distance, which Bentley had agreed with. Once they got to their RV point, Sylvia looked at the large tower in the distance.

"Uncle Bentley, I think that's where Daddy and Tennessee kid Cooper are being held." Sylvia said as she got out her Binocucom and took the picture of the prison tower.

"Very good, little Sylvia." Bentley said.

They made their way to another location, with Neyla following them to make sure that her daughter was safe. Sylvia was riding in Bentley's wheelchair, which she thought was fun. When they got to the location, Sylvia took a picture of the arsenal.

"If I'm right, Uncle Bentley, that's a munitions dump. It could be handy for us." Sylvia said.

"You're right, little Sylvia. It is a munitions dump. You're great at this." Bentley said.

"Thank you Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

They made their way to another location and Sylvia noticed what looked like a weakened structure in the back of the prison wall. Sylvia quickly took the picture. "I think that I just found the prison walls weakness, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

"Very impressive, little Sylvia. You're learning more every day." Bentley said.

"I have you, auntie Penelope, and my parents to thank for my fast learning, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

The guards put Sly in his cell, and he saw Tennessee and walked up to him. "Uh, howdy." Sly said.

"Howdy yourself. Looks like you must have ticked Ol' Toothpick off pretty good. I like that. You got a name?" Tennessee asked.

"It's Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly said.

"Now son, you should know I don't take kindly to folks who funnin' on my family name." Tennessee said.

"I swear I'm not joking. I can explain…" Sly said.

"Talk ain't worth spit, boy! Only one way to prove you're a Cooper. Bust us outta here." Tennessee said.

"Right. My friend Bentley's working on that." Sly said.

Bentley told Sly to use the ball that he was carrying to bust open the window. Once it was busted open, Sly used the ball to land safely in the ground. Bentley also told him that the ball could break down doors. Sly went to the door and broke it down. Sly and Tennessee made their way to the wall, with sly using the ball to break down doors and move containers. Sky had to clear a path for Tennessee and once that was done, they came in a room with a TNT barrel.

"Sly, you're gonna need Tennessee to carry the TNT to blow the perimeter wall. Needless to say, you'll want to make sure he steers clear of things like bullets and fire." Bentley said through communications.

"Naturally. Thanks, Bentley." Sly said.

"Son, who is it you keep talkin' to?" Tennessee asked.

"Uh, I have a thing in my ear that let's me talk to my friend…and now he's telling me you need to carry some of that TNT so we can blow gate." Sly said.

"Sure, I got voices in my head tellin' me to blow stuff up too. They been right so far. Let's get to it." Tennessee said picking up the barrel and getting on the transport. Sly used the ball to move the transport to the other side, got out of his disguise and used the rail-walk move to join Tennessee. They came into a room with searchlights and a door that was looked. Bentley told Sly to look for the switch that opened the door. Sly used his ball to move the 3 big coal containers to the other side of the room. Sly then used the containers to get to the other side, took out the guard and used his ball to activate the switch, making the door open. Tennessee went through the door and Sly soon joined him. Bentley told Sly to use the melting pot to move Tennessee across the room and to avoid the on and off flames. Once Tennessee was in the pot and the flames were off, Sly used his ball to move the melting pot across the room, with Sly jumping across ledges to join him, being careful to avoid the flames. Sly repeated the process 2 more times until they got to the door, went through it, and came into a room with a laser floor. Bentley told Sly to use the ball to get to the switch. Sly ball-rolled to the switch and shut off the laser floor. Tennessee walked up to the door and they went through it. Bentley told Sly that the archway in the room was a lock mechanism and that the block in the room was the key. Sly looked around and saw three squares with different yellow drawings. Two of them had wooden crates and the third one had an armadillo. Sly used his ball to move the wooden crates in the room to the first and second squares and put the block in the armadillo square. Sly pushed the block in the door, making it unlock. Sly and Tennessee went into a room with another laser floor. Sly ball-rolled to the switch while getting the containers out of the way. Sly got to the switch, and the laser floor shut off. Sly got the final container out of the way for Tennessee. He put the TNT barrel next to the weak wall structure and used a lantern to light the fuse. Sly and Tennessee got behind the brick wall for cover and the barrel exploded, blowing up the weak structure of the prison wall.

Sly got out of his prison clothes and they ran out to the ledge. "I gotta say I knew you was a Cooper the second I laid eyes on you." Tennessee said.

"Thanks Tennessee, but we need to go!" Sly said.

Sly pushed Tennessee off the ledge and got out his paraglider, Tennessee grabbed the hook of Sly's cane and they paraglided to safety. Once they landed, Tennessee got his old clothes back, put them and they headed to the safe house.

Once they got to the safe house, Tennessee saw Neyla and headed to her. "Well, pretty lady, who are you?" Tennessee asked as tipped his hat to her, getting a bit of an angry look from Sly.

"Neyla, and I take it you're Tennessee Kid Cooper?" Neyla asked.

"Yes I am. What's a pretty lady like you doin' here?" Tennessee asked. Suddenly Sly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"That lady is my wife, Tennessee. So if I were you, I'd back off." Sly said.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you prove it then?" Tennessee asked.

Suddenly, Neyla came up to them and pulled Sly into a deep kiss, which he returned without hesitation. "Does that prove to you that I'm his wife, or do you need more?" Neyla asked.

"I think that you just proved it, Miss Neyla." Tennessee said.

"That's Mrs Neyla Cooper, Tennessee, but you can just call me Neyla." Neyla said.

"Will do, Neyla, and Sly? Sorry for the misunderstanding. I didn't know she was your wife." Tennessee said.

"That's alright, Tennessee. Wait here, there's someone we want you to meet." Sly said as he and Neyla went to another room and, after a few minutes, came back with Sylvia.

"And who is this pretty little lady?" Tennessee asked.

"This is our daughter, Tennessee. Sylvia Cooper. The future Keeper of the cane and the next one to carry on the Cooper legacy." Sly said.

"And the most wonderful little girl in the world." Neyla said as Sylvia walked up to Tennessee.

"Hello, Mr Tennessee. It's great to meet you." Sylvia said.

"The pleasure is all mine, little Sylvia. I look forward to getting to know you, and please call me Tennessee." Tennessee said as he knelt down to her level and shook her hand.

"I look forward to getting to know you too, Tennessee." Sylvia giggled.

After getting introduced to Bentley and Murray, Tennessee told the gang about how he planned the bank heist that should have gone down in Cooper lore as his masterpiece, only to have the new sheriff arrest him before he even reached the bank. Curiously, the robbery still occurred, and all of the bank's gold was stolen. Tennessee was charged even though he was already in prison, and the gold was never recovered. Tennessee had a strong suspicion that Sheriff Toothpick himself had stolen the gold himself and framed Tennessee for the robbery, and after Bentley did research on him, they saw that he was right. Toothpick was actually a two-bit gangster from present day Eastern Europe. According to his file, he grew up loving two things: Gold and Cowboy movies. He eventually specialised in gold robberies and had had even masterminded some of the largest scores around the world, then he just vanished. The word was he'd always thought of himself as a gunslinger, and it looked like he'd found a way to make that a reality. After learning all they needed to know about Toothpick, the gang was going to have to watch their backs as they planned to steal back the missing gold and restore Tennessee's reputation as the Greatest Outlaw of the Old West.

After receiving a spare binocucom from Bentley, Tennessee sat down with the gang as Bentley set up a slide show. "Ok, the first order of business is getting Tennessee his guns back." Bentley said.

"Well, it's just one gun now. I upgraded." Tennessee said.

"According to my sources, Toothpick closed this old gold mine several months ago, declaring it unsafe. In fact, he's even turned it into his own storage facility for his stolen goods, including Tennessee's gun. We'll need to take measures with this job, so as not to draw any suspicion. Using a masterful disguise, I'll tail Toothpick to the mines entrance and mark it with a homing beacon. Murray, you'll then use the beacon to find your way there. Toothpick has surely secured the entrance, so we'll need your formidable skills to get it open. Then once we have access, Tennessee can get in and get his gun back." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

"Can I take little Sylvia with me? We're just going to tail Toothpick and after I have the computer lock and Murray gets the door open, Tennessee can do the rest.

"Can I go with Uncle Bentley, Mommy? I really want to help." Sylvia asked.

"Well, as long as you stay with Uncle Bentley, I don't see any harm in it, sweetie." Neyla said.

"Thank you, Mommy." Sylvia said as she hugged her Mommy.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Sly said as he hugged his daughter.

After Bentley put on his disguise, he and Sylvia quickly found Toothpick and began following him to the mine. What they didn't know was that Neyla was following them from a distance to make sure her daughter didn't get hurt. They hid behind crates to keep from getting spotted when Toothpick turned around, they followed him all the way to the train tracks until Toothpick got to the mine and used the code for the door to open it. "Ain't nobody gonna find this entrance! Time to have a little looksee at my gold." Toothpick said as he went inside.

Bentley and Sylvia got to the computer. "Ready to hack another "unhackable" system, Uncle Bentley?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm always ready, little Sylvia." Bentley said. Suddenly they heard something behind them, turned around and saw a giant scorpion come up to them. "Ahh, scorpions! Guys help!" Bentley said hugging Sylvia protectively in his arms.

Neyla started to run to get to them, but felt something hit her head, she fell to the ground, knocked out and was picked up by two of Toothpick's goons. "So, this is the girl that panther Jason was talking about?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, let's get her back to the Panther's home." The second one asked as they carrying her away to Jason temporary home.

 **With Bentley and Sylvia**

Bentley and Sylvia were scared of the scorpions until they heard two familiar voices. "Yeehaw! Don't you two worry, the cavalry's comin'!" Tennessee said.

"Don't worry, guys. I got the bug spray right here!" Murray said as he got control of the big gun and fired on the scorpions. It took him a few minutes, but he successfully shot all 30 of the scorpions before they got to Bentley and Sylvia. Once the scorpions were all dealt with, Bentley started to hack the computers, it took him a few minutes, but he successfully completed the hack.

"Great job, Uncle Bentley. You did great on hacking the computer." Sylvia said.

"Awww, thanks little Sylvia." Bentley said as he patted her head.

Murray came up to the door and used is strength to get it open for Tennessee. "Awesome job, Uncle Murray. Tennessee, looks like you're up." Sylvia said.

"Shoot, I'll be in and out quicker than a hyperactive rattlesnake." Tennessee said as he walked through the door. Once inside, he looked around and saw his gun, broke the casing and grabbed it.

"Uh huh! That's right! The kid is back in business!" Tennessee said.

Tennessee walked to a vault door with a locking mechanism and shot it with his gun, making it unlock. Tennessee went through the door and came into a room with a laser floor. Tennessee saw a green switch on the far wall and shot it with his gun, making the laser floor turn off. Tennessee saw a couple of spiders in the room and shit all of them with his gun. He then saw another door that had 5 locks on it in a circle. "This big ol' door is gonna require my Crackshot technique." Tennessee said. He focused his Crackshot technique and shot all 5 of the locks at the same time, making the door open. He entered a room with railroad tracks and rail-slided through the room, being careful to avoid the electric currents that Bentley warned him about, and jumping to different rails to avoid the tipping rocks until he got into another room. Tennessee made his way through the room, taking care of all the guards and spiders along the way until he got to another 5 lock door. Tennessee used his Crackshot technique to get it open and rail-slided on more railroad tracks until he got to another room. He took care of the guards and spiders, opened the third 5 lock door with his Crackshot technique and rail-slided on more railroad tracks. While Tennessee was rail-sliding, he shot two vault doors open, one with multiple shots and one with his Crackshot technique, when they were both opened, he finally got out of the mine. Once outside, he found the gang and they headed back to the safe house.

Toothpick came in the room were Tennessee's gun was supposed to be. When he noticed it was gone, he was angry because he knew that only Tennessee could have stolen it.

When they got there, they noticed that Sly looked worried about something. "Daddy, what's wrong? Where's Mommy?" Sylvia asked as she ran to her father.

"I don't know, sweetheart. She told me that she'd follow you on the job to make sure you didn't get hurt, she told me that she would come back when she saw that the job was done and get back here before you guys, but I didn't see her come back." Sly said.

"If you didn't see Neyla get back here before we did, then she must've been kidnapped. She would have told you that she was on her way back, so I think that the only reason she hasn't is because someone kidnapped her, possibly Toothpick's goons. If she did follow us then she must have seen the scorpions trying to get us before she was kidnapped." Bentley said.

"No! We have to go find Mommy, Daddy! She might be hurt!" Sylvia said wanting to find her mother.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll go and look for her. You stay here with Uncle Bentley and Murray and Tennessee until I get back. Mommy would want to know that you're safe and alright. Can you do that for me and Mommy?" Sly asked.

"Yes, Daddy. I can do that for you and Mommy." Sylvia said as she hugged her father.

"Wait Sly, I'm going to need you for this next job. We're going to plant a bug in Toothpick's office and I'm going to need you for that." Bentley said.

"That can wait until I find my Neyla and bring her back here, Bentley. If she's in trouble then I'm going to get her out of it." Sly said wanting to find his tigress.

"I'll go ahead and lock for Neyla, Sly. If this next job requires you then I will go and look for her. I'll be sure to contact you the moment I see her." Tennessee said.

Sly thought it over for a few minutes. "Alright Tennessee, but you let me know the moment you see her, got it?" Sly asked.

"You got it, Partner." Tennessee said.

Sylvia hugged Tennessee's leg. "Please find my Mommy, Tennessee. I don't want to lose her." Sylvia said.

Tennessee kneeled down and hugged Sylvia. "Don't you worry, little Sylvia. I'll find your Mommy." Tennessee said as he left to go find Neyla.

 **Meanwhile with Neyla**

Neyla was tied to a chair in an old house while two of Toothpick's goons were watching her. They then walked up to her. "That's one pretty lady there, pal." One of the goons said.

"Darn right, pal. Let's say we have a little fun with her." The second goon said.

"Ohh, you read my mind." The first goon said.

"You two touch her and you're both dead." Jason said as he walked in. "Now why don't you let us have a few moments alone. Now!"

The goons left and Neyla glared at Jason. "Hello Jason, did you enjoy your little nap?" Neyla asked sarcastically.

"You won't be taking to me like that for too much longer, my future wife." Jason said.

"I'll beat you to an inch of your life before I have anything to do with you!" Neyla said.

"We'll see, once your memories of Sly Cooper are erased." Jason said.

"I assume you're working for whoever is erasing Cooper history? What did he promise you? Me?" Neyla asked.

"Indeed he did, Neyla. And once we get back to the present, I'm going to take my sweet time with you." Jason said as he walked out and left.

After a while, Neyla suddenly saw Toothpick himself coming in. "So you're Toothpick, I presume?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, I am, and I have use for you." Toothpick said.

"And what use is that?" Neyla asked.

"Oh, just the simple matter of drawing out Cooper and his wretched gang. Enjoy your second nap." The second goon said as he suddenly grew to a giant size and knocked Neyla on the head. He then picked her up and carried her away.

 **Back with the gang**

Sly went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Toothpick's office is somewhere on the upper floors of the saloon. To find out what he's planning, our best bet is to plant a bug. Needless to say, we must remain undetected. Conveniently, I've discovered that they're looking for a new bartender, so I'll go in - undercover - and control the situation by introducing the patroons to my special home brewed sarsparilla. You'll need to enter through that window and make your way to the ventilation system. Meanwhile I'll have the goons inside all sugared up, they'll be seeing double until they crash hard. Once you launch the RC car in the vents, I'll take control and guide it to Toothpick's office." Bentley said.

"Right, watch your back in here, pal. This place looks pretty rough." Sly saidas he made his way to the window.

"Will do. See you inside." Bentley said as he went inside through the front door. When he got in, he greeted the goons. "Greetings! I've been informed that this establishment is in dire need of an expert tab jockey?" Bentley said as he got behind the bar and activated his mechanical arms. "I've got sarsparilla." Bentley said.

Bentley started serving drinks to the goons. Some of them wanted 2 or 3 more drinks than the others, and they started coming at a fast rate. It took him a few minutes but he successfully served all 30 of the goons, and by the time he was done, they were all passed out.

Sly began making his way to the vent, being careful stay off the floor because some of the guards were still awake. He got to a sign that said Casino and broke it with his prison ball. He then went inside the casino and continued to make his way to the vent until he finally reached it and launched Bentley's RC car.

Bentley then took control of the car and it started heading for Toothpick's office, shooting all the spiders that tried to stop it and avoiding the fans and laser security until it finally got to Toothpick's office.

"Alright, listen up! My partner's got an ace up his sleeve and we're about to go all in! This trump card's gonna crush Cooper and the rest of his claim-jumpin' gang! We're gonna learn'em you don't yank a rattlesnake's tail less'n yer lookin' to get bit! Then we're gonna finish loadin' up the train and haul our keesters out of this one-horse town! Once we get that loot back to present day, I'm gonna be worth millions!" Toothpick said.

After planting the bug, the car went back to Sly. He grabbed it, made his way out of the saloon and headed back to the safe house.

Tennessee was still searching for Neyla. He jumped on a roof, looked far ahead and finally saw her. He got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "Bentley, I found Neyla, and you were right, Toothpick does have her." Tennessee said.

"Tennessee, you're the only one who can get to her in time! I'll grab Sly and Murray and we'll meet you with the van! Just get going!" Bentley said.

"Be sure to leave little Sylvia at the safe house, Bentley. Neyla would want to know that she's safe and alright considering she last saw her daughter about to get eaten by a giant scorpion." Tennessee said.

"Don't worry, little Sylvia will stay at the safe house. I've even installed some security systems that will keep her safe while we're gone." Bentley said.

Tennessee quickly made his way to the canyon and when he got there, he saw Neyla being loaded into a wagon. "Phew, I'm glad to be rid of you. Hope you enjoy your last trip." Toothpick said.

"I wouldn't count on it you pathetic little freak!" Neyla said as she was loaded into the wagon.

"Don't worry Neyla, I'll get you out so little Sylvia can see her mother!" Tennessee said. The wagon started moving and Tennessee rail-slided to keep up with the money wagon, avoiding the electric currents on the tracks. What the tracks ended, Tennessee saw that there was a drawbridge that was up, and used his gun to shoot the three switches, making the draw bridge lower before the wagon could ram into it. Tennessee then rail-slided again until he got to another ledge and cleared it of all the guards and TNT barrels. He repeated the process a few more time, taking care of any obstacles in the wagons way until he jumped down on the wagon, gently grabbed Neyla by the waist and jumped off the wagon just before it fell off a cliff.

"Thanks, Tennessee." Neyla said as he untied Neyla's ropes.

"You're welcome, Neyla. Sly and little Sylvia and the others will be very happy to see you alive and well." Tennessee said.

"Where's Sylvia? Is she alright?" Neyla asked concerned about her daughter.

"Little Sylvia's alright, Neyla. She's at the safe house. Me and Murray got there in time before the scorpions even touched her. Trust me Neyla, she's safe. Bentley told Sly that there was a job that requires him, so I told him I'd go look for you while he was doing the job. Before I came to save you, Bentley told me that he installed security systems in the safe house to keep little Sylvia safe until we all got back. The gang's on their way here now. And look, they're already here." Tennessee said looking up to a ledge and seeing the gang.

"Neyla, I'm so glad that you're safe!" Sly said.

"Me too my love! Thanks to Tennessee!" Neyla said.

"Come on, guys. Let's get them and get out of here, little Sylvia is probably worried sick about all of us and Neyla must really be wanting to see her safe and sound." Murray said.

Suddenly Toothpick appeared with a couple of his goons "Much obliged for your unwanted part in drawing them out, Neyla! Lemme run these bandidos over to the prison and I'll for you all lickety-split! Of course, if you're still feelin' neighborly, you could just turn yourselves in!" Toothpick said as they started taking Sly and the gang and the team van away.

"No one kidnaps me, my friends and especially my husband and gets away with it! Ready for another rescue mission, Tennessee?" Neyla asked.

"I sure am, Neyla, cause I'm sure that little Sylvia would want to see both her parents come back to her safe and sound." Tennessee said.

Neyla headed to the river and got a raft that Tennessee told her about. When Tennessee got to the river, the raft came up to him. "This river is dangerous, but it leads back to the prison. Way I figure it, they won't be expecting us to come this way. You sure you see you're up to this, Neyla?" Tennessee asked.

"My husband and my friends are in trouble, of course I'm up for this, Tennessee. Let's go." Neyla said.

"Oh, I picked these up for you before I left to find you, I thought you might need them." Tennessee said as he got on the raft handed Neyla her shock pistol and whip.

"Thanks, Tennessee." Neyla said as she went to the front of the raft while Tennessee operated it.

The raft began making its way to the prison. Neyla used her shock pistol to take care of the goons, TNT barrels, and the wooden wall until it stopped at a closed gate. Tennessee made his way up to the switch, taking care of the guards and the laser floor with his gun. Once they were taken care of, Tennessee used the back of his gun to pull the switch, making the gate open. Tennessee went back to the raft and they continued on to the prison, with Neyla taking care of the guards and other obstacles in the way, and Tennessee operating the raft. They came upon another closed gate and Tennessee made his way to the switch, taking care of the guards and laser floor, he pulled the switch and made his way back to the raft. They continued on their way until they got to the prison. They made their way to the door and Tennessee unlocked it with his gun.

They went inside and Neyla saw some goons at the door she shot one with her shock pistol and ran out. "You go on, I'll stay and cover you." Neyla said as the door closed behind Tennessee.

Tennessee took care of any goon that tried to stop him while shooting the chains that were holding Sly and the gang's cage up. When the cage came down, Sly and the gang were free. Neyla came back inside, ran to Sly and embraced him in a deep kiss.

"I'm so glad you're safe, my love." Neyla said as she hugged Sly tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe too, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Neyla, I'm sorry I took little Sylvia with me to open Toothpick's mine entrance, I didn't know about the scorpions. If I'd known, then I wouldn't have asked you to let me take her with me." Bentley said.

"It's alright, Bentley. She's safe and sound at the safe house and that's all that matters." Neyla said. She then looked at Sly. "My love, Jason's here.

"That panther that we shocked unconscious at the museum, how?" Sly asked.

"I'm guessing that the one who's trying to erase Cooper history offered him a deal." Neyla said.

"Let me guess, he promised Jason you in exchange for his help?" Sly asked.

"Indeed, he's the one that kidnapped me. He says that once my memories of you are erased, he plans to make me his wife." Neyla said.

"Over my battered and bruised body he will, or better yet his. I'm going to go find him and lead him to the other side of town, you guys head back to the safe house. Once I lose him, I'll meet you guys there." Sly said.

"Alright, my love. Just be sure to come back, I want our little Sylvia to see us both come inside the safe house when you're back." Neyla said.

"I will, beautiful tigress." Sly said as he left to find Jason while the gang headed back to the safe house

"What about the van? Where is it!?" Murray asked.

"We'll have to track it down later, Murray. Right now we need to get back to the safe house and see if little Sylvia is alright." Bentley said.

 **With Sly**

Sly saw Jason heading to the saloon, jumped down from one of the roofs, and punched him in the face. "Hello, Jason." Sly said.

"Sly Cooper, I take it you're here to turn yourself in, and finally give back what was rightfully mine?" Jason asked.

"Neyla was never yours, she loves me and she'll never love someone like you." Sly said making Jason angry.

"I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" Jason said as he started chasing Sly.

"Just try it, if Carmelita couldn't catch me, what makes you think that you can?" Sly said as he ran from Jason until he came to the other side of town. Once he was far enough away from the safe house, Sly threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Darn it, he got away. No matter, I still have Neyla and Cooper won't be a problem much longer." Jason said as he went back to his temporary home. When he got there, he saw that Neyla wasn't where he left her. "Noooo! That blasted Cooper must have taken her. I'll kill him when I see him next time!" Jason said as his phone rang, he then answered it.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"It's Le Paradox, come back to the blimp, we're going to be leaving in a few hours." Le Paradox said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Jason said as he headed back to the blimp.

 **Back at the safe house**

Sly got back as soon as the gang were at the door. "Ready to see our little Sylvia, my love? Neyla asked.

"I'm always ready to see her, beautiful tigress." Sly said as they made their way inside.

When Sylvia saw both of her parents, she quickly ran to them. "Mommy, Daddy, you're safe!" Sylvia said as she hugged both of her parents tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright, sweetie." Neyla said.

"I'm so glad you're alright too, Mommy. I was worried about all of you." Sylvia said.

"It's alright, sweetheart. We're all here, safe and sound and that's all that matters." Sly said.

After a half hour, Bentley was able to track down the van. It seems Toothpick had taken it, and was planning on using it to get the gold back into the present day. While Bentley was thinking of a plan, Tennessee came up to Sylvia.

"Say, little Sylvia. Would you like me to teach you how to shoot guns?" Tennessee asked.

Unfortunately for him, Sly and Neyla were right behind him. "What was that, Tennessee!?" Sly and Neyla both said.

Tennessee then turned around and saw Sly and Neyla with mad looks on their faces. "Oh, I was just asking little Sylvia if she would like to learn how to shoot." Tennessee said.

"Sylvia, sweetie, go to Uncle Murray ok? He might need you to help cheer him up. Me and Daddy are going to talk to Tennessee." Neyla said.

"Ok, Mommy." Sylvia said and went to Murray's room. When she was in the room and the door was closed, Sly and Neyla dragged Tennessee outside.

"Tennessee, I know you love our daughter, BUT SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE USING GUNS!" Neyla yelled.

"That's right, Tennessee! Our daughter is going to use the cane one day, but she will not be using guns, we do not even want our little girl near the things!" Sly said

"Come on, partners, I was only suggesting it." Tennessee said as sweat came down his forehead.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE SUGGESTING, SYLVIA IS NOT USING GUNS! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TEACHING HER TO USE GUNS AGAIN, I WILL GIVE YOU ONE HELL OF A BEATING, IS THAT CLEAR?" Neyla yelled.

"Crystal clear, Neyla." Tennessee said sweating.

"Good." Sly and Neyla both said as they went back into the safe house with Tennessee close behind.

After a night of rest, Bentley set up a slide show. "Alright, thanks to the bug in Toothpick's office, we've got a pretty good idea of what's going on. Toothpick plans to move the stolen gold out of the mine using his special train. Unfortunately, that train is also being turbo- charged by our van. It's useless to go after the train in the mine, Toothpick will have stepped up security since our escape and the place will be crawling with guards. We're going to have to hit that train while it's rolling, but first, we're going to have to catch it, and we'll do that by diverting its route. After surveying the rail system, I've determined there are 3 track switches we will need to throw, and Toothpick has given then to 3 of his toughest goons. Furthermore, these guys keep the keys around them at all times. The good news is that with the Toothpick festival, they're a number of contests, and all of them will be competing. Murray, I took the liberty of entering you in the bear knuckle brawl contest. Toothpick's first goon is the defending champion and he's sure to have the key on him. Sly, I hope you're feeling fast, because you're going to be competing in the crookedest race in the West: the Toothpick 500. Toothpick second goon is to be the defending champ, so it's his time you'll have to beat. Neyla, you'll be up against Toothpick's third goon in the shooting contest. As the defending champ, he keeps the trophy close by, with the third key inside. Now, let's get going, we don't have any time to waste." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Murray went to the boxing contest. After getting some boxing gloves, the referee told the crowd that in order for the challenger to face the champion, he'd have to raise through the ranks first. Murray then stepped into the ring, and after beating 20 of the challengers, the champion stepped into the ring. After a few minutes, Murray successfully beat the champion, took the key, and headed back to the safe house.

Sly went to his competition and Bentley told him that in order for him to order for him to stay in the race, the course had several checkpoints that he would need to reach within the time limits, and the only way he could move fast enough was using his prison ball and he'd need to stay on it for the whole race. The race then began, Sly rolled on his ball while avoiding the obstacles and staying on the ball, after a few minutes, he reached all the checkpoints without the time limits running out and won the race. Sly got the key and headed back to the safe house.

Neyla arrived at the shooting contest but by the time she got there,it was already over, the champion had the trophy, but when Neyla taunted him about being afraid of losing, he offered her a deal: if Neyla beat his score, she could have the trophy, but if she didn't, she'd have to give him a kiss, which Neyla was disguised with, but Bentley told her to go along with the bet if it meant getting the key. She accepted and began shooting the targets with precision and speed, by the time the competition was over, Neyla had scored 100 points ahead of the champion's score. He gave Neyla the trophy and got the key.

"Oh, and by the way." Neyla said as she kicked the champion hard in the lower area and the ribs. "That's for trying to get me to kiss you!" Neyla said as she headed back to the safe house. Sly, Neyla, and Murray got back to the safe house and gave the keys to Bentley.

After a few hours, Bentley set up a slide show. "Ok, eyes front everyone, the clock is ticking in this one, and we don't have time to play around. Toothpick's gold train is already rolling, and with our van Incorporated to it, it's impossible to stop. Thankfully, Tennessee was able to divert the trains route, which gives us the chance we need to catch it. First, Murray, you're going to get the van back, it's at the at the rear of the train acting not unlike a booster rocket, and it's going to take your fighting skills to reach it, the catch is, is being secured with special magnetic locks, which can only be broken by someone with your strength...and little Sylvia, you're going to have to go with Uncle Murray, so that when he sets the van free, and gets off the train to pick us up as we complete our tacks, you'll be much safer. Neyla, you and I will tackle the next set of cars. I need you to use your marksmanship and cover me while we make our way forward. It won't be easy, the train is crawling with guards, and they'll be gunning for both of us. Our goal is to reach a computer terminal near the middle of the train, where I'm going to do a little hacking. Thanks to the bug in Toothpick's office, we know that he can't stand high-tech frequencies, particularly whistles. So I'll reroute the power of the steam whistles onto the train engine. Sly and Tennessee, to ensure we stop Toothpick, we'll need to cover all possible escape routes. So Sly, you'll take the roof of the train, and Tennessee, you'll move through the cars, where we should be able to get your gold along the way, but you're gun-slinging will be put to the test. You both should reach the engine at the same time, where you can take Toothpick down. The rest of us will catch up with you in the van. Now let's move out." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

The gang made it to the bridge just as the train came under it. Sly and Tennessee jumped on their car, then Bentley and Neyla jumped on theirs, then finally, Murray picked up Sylvia and jumped on the car that held the van.

Murray used the TNT barrels to destroy all four of the magnets, taking care of the guards while protecting Sylvia. Once all 4 magnets were destroyed, Murray put Sylvia in the van, got her strapped in, got into the driver's seat, got off the van, and started speeding to catch up with the train. "The Murray is back in the driver's seat!" Murray said.

Neyla and Bentley made their way to the computer terminal, while Neyla used her shock pistol to take care of all the guards. Once they got to the computer, Bentley threw a bomb at the wooden cage that had the computer. Bentley then started the hack, and after a few minutes, successfully hacked the computer. "Sly, the whistles are the key." Bentley said. The van pulled up beside their car and the side door opened. Bentley and Neyla jumped in and the door closed behind them.

The train whistles started blowing at the engine, making Toothpick's ears hurt. "Ohhhh, my ear holes! I think I'm going to have vertigo!" Toothpick said.

Tennessee got inside the gold car, it had a laser floor so he had to use the squares that were above it to make his way to the gold. He used his Crackshot Technique to destroy the crates that were in the way while avoiding the searchlights. He got to the switches that were keeping the laser floor on and shot them with his gun. Once he got to the gold, he shot the car door open with his gun as the van pulled up.

The Van's side door opened and Bentley used one of his mechanic devices to get the gold and pull it into the van. "Thanks Tennessee, we'll keep this safe for now." Bentley said as the van's side door closed.

Tennessee went inside the second gold car, got through the laser floor, searchlights and got to the gold. He blasted the door open as the van pulled up.

Bentley used his device to get the gold and keep it safe in the van. "Thanks Tennessee, we'll get the rest of the gold when we stop the train." Bentley said as the side door closed.

Tennessee then made his way to the engine car and saw Toothpick. "Why don't you bring your little runt self down here and take your whoppin' like a man, Sheriff?" Tennessee asked.

"Blast you, Tennessee Kid Cooper. I'ma gonna lock you in the deepest, darkest hole I got and throw away the key!" Toothpick said.

"Give it up, Toothpick. The fat lady has sung and you are done!" Tennessee said.

"Oh, am I?" Toothpick asked as two guards came up behind Tennessee and grabbed his arms. Toothpick got into ball form and bumped Tennessee. One of the guards grabbed his gun, and they flew away.

"Thanks, Kid! Le Paradox sends his regards. Adios idiot!" Toothpick said as he walked away.

Sly came up to Tennessee. "Don't worry, pal. I'll take care of this." Sly said as he jumped up across the wall to Toothpick's car. Toothpick threw down a device that generated a laser that covered the whole floor. S!y used his prison ball to destroy it, and he also use it to make the train whistles blow, hurting Toothpick's ears.

"Yowch! That hurts my ears! Who turned on those blasted whistles?!" Toothpick said as he fell to the floor, got up and grow to a large size. He tried to dive on Sly, but Sly ran until Toothpick started spinning real fast, making twisters head straight for Sly, which he avoided until Toothpick shrinked back to normal size. Sly used his ball to knock Toothpick into the train's furnace and started hitting him until Toothpick was all the way into the furnace. He flew out of the it and landed at Tennessee's feet.

"Oh, my ear holes." Toothpick said.

"Well well, look what the cat drug in." Tennessee picked Toothpick up and kicked him off the train. "Looks like this here's our stop." He said as he jumped off the train.

"Sly, we've got a real problem!" Bentley said.

"I think I just took care of that, Bentley." Sly said.

"No Sly, the train - it's headed for a broken bridge!" Bentley said.

"I'm guessing that wasn't part of the plan?" Sly asked.

"Sly, you have to get off that train! Jump to the van!" Bentley said.

Sly then got close enough to the van and jumped to the roof of the van. "Murray, hit the breaks!" Bentley said.

"They're not working! And I can't shut off the rockets!" Murray said.

"What?!" Neyla asked.

The van's side door opened and the gold flew out of the van and landed in front of Tennessee. "What in tarnation are they doing?" Tennessee asked before he saw the gold. "Ah, I was wonderin' where that gold had got to."

"Uncle Bentley, what do we do?" Sylvia asked.

"Sorry Murray, this has to work!" Bentley said as he ripped off Murray's necklace off of him, put it into the time device and activated it. "Here goes nothing!" Bentley said as the van plunged off the cliff. The time machine worked and transported the gang through time. Sly held on to the door and Neyla pulled him inside. The gang's lives were saved, but they had no clue where they were heading. The van finally landed, in snow.

After the gang got out of the van, they found a cave. Murray pushed the van into the cave. Sly and Neyla wrapped a thick blanket around Sylvia to keep her warm. After getting the van into the cave and getting a fire going to keep warm, the gang used what they could to set up a safe house in the cave.

 **There you go guys, the old West episode is complete. I hope you enjoyed it. Especially Sylvia's parts. Next chapter will be the prehistoric episode. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here we go guys, the prehistoric episode has begun. Sylvia will have more parts to play, and I can promise you that you won't be disappointed. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Things were not going well for the gang. From the looks of it, they had landed in what looked like the prehistoric age. But that was the least of their worries, the crash landing had damaged the van, so the time machine wasn't working properly, which made getting back to Paris impossible. Their communication device was also damaged, making contacting Dimitri, Jennifer, and Lucy impossible. Sly told the gang the name that Toothpick mentioned in the old West, and after Neyla had done research on Le Paradox, they learned that he must have been the one behind everything, but the gang still didn't know how he got his own time machine. They decided that the first order of business was to find out where and when they were.

When the gang got settled, Bentley set up a slide show. "Bad news just got worse, Sly. Looks like a couple of pieces of the time travel device broke off in that crash landing. I need you and Neyla to track them down ASAP. Fortunately the possessor is still functional, so I've managed to calculate their most likely positions. Unfortunately, they seemed to have landed in some dangerous places. The Temporal Sprocket has landed close to some pterodactyl nests, and I'm afraid one of these prehistoric penguins may have gotten it's flippers on the Gravity Encabulator. I need you and Neyla to get some photos of the areas, and me and little Sylvia will analyze them and formulate a plan. but watch your backs, I don't think we're the first ones at this party. See the structure on that mountain? It appears to be some kind of conveyor belt system. Definitely not Ice-Age technically. Get a picture of that too." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly and Neyla were about to go to their RV point when Sylvia came up to him. "Mommy, Daddy, can I go with you to track down the Temporal Sprocket and Gravity Encabulator, please?" Sylvia asked.

"Sweetie, it's freezing out there, and we don't know what time we've landed in. We don't want you to get sick or hurt out there." Neyla said.

"Mommy's right, sweetheart. You should stay here where it's safe and warm." Sly said.

"But I want to help you. I've been a great help to you and the gang so far, and I want to keep helping in any way that I can." Sylvia said.

"I figured that you'd want to help, little Sylvia. So I managed to whip up a device that allows you to feel warm in a cold climate just in case we would ever end up in one I've made four more of them for the rest of us too. Just put it on your wrists and you'll be able to feel warm in cold weather, and cool in hot weather." Bentley said as he wheeled up to Sylvia and handed the family the devices.

The family put on the devices and they instantly activated. The family walked outside and felt warm in the cold weather.

"Wow, these actually work, Bentley." Sly said.

"Glad you like them, guys." Bentley said.

"Does this mean I can help, Mommy and Daddy?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, the devices should keep us warm in this weather, so I guess you can help us, sweetheart." Sly said.

"But you have to stay close to us, sweetie. Besides the flying dinosaurs, we don't really know what's out there." Neyla said.

"Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy. I'll stay close to you." Sylvia said as she got on Neyla's back.

The family searched for their objectives and Sylvia spotted the penguin that had the Gravity Encabulator and took it's picture. They then went to another location Sylvia saw the pterodactyl that had the Temporal Sprocket and took it's picture. They then went to the location of the conveyor belt system and Sylvia took the picture. Bentley had told them to go to another location that had a prehistoric arena as his thermal vision was picking up a lot of activity from it. The family then went to the location and saw a grizzly bear wearing what looked like a King's outfit. He seemed to be painting something on one of the rocks. When he turn around, Sylvia took his picture so they could identify him.

Sly then contacted Bentley. "Okay, no way this guy dug that bling up around here." Sly said.

"You're right Sly, he definitely doesn't belong here. This whole place demands an investigation. Let's start by figuring out who we're dealing with here. Come back to the hideout, guys." Bentley said.

The family started making their way back to the safe house. "You did a great job getting those pictures, sweetie." Neyla said.

"Thank you Mommy. I'm glad I can help my family with some of the jobs." Sylvia said.

"You've been doing great with helping us out with the jobs, sweetheart. You're advancing very fast in your skills." Sly said as they got back to the safe house.

"Thank you Daddy, but I wouldn't have the skills I have today without my wonderful parents, uncles and aunts, and I love all of you for making me who I am." Sylvia said making Sly and Neyla both she'd a tear of joy as they hugged their little girl tightly.

"Oh Sylvia, we love you so much. We couldn't imagine our lives without you in them." Neyla said.

"Yeah sweetheart, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to all of us and we all love you." Sly said.

The family broke their hug, and Sylvia gave Bentley the photos. "Great work, little Sylvia. Your Mommy and Daddy need to do this next job on their own since it'll be dangerous for you, but you can help me with analyzing the photos." Bentley said.

"Ok Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said as she walked up to her parents and hugged them. "Bye Mommy and Daddy."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be back before you know it. And after we get back, we'll make you some hot chocolate for doing a great job with the photos." Neyla said.

"In fact, we'll all have some hot chocolate when we get back from the job." Sly said.

"That sounds great, Mommy and Daddy. I love hot chocolate, it's one of my favorite treats." Sylvia said.

"Come on, little Sylvia. We've got some pictures to analyze if we're going to get that hot chocolate." Bentley said as he picked up Sylvia and wheeled up to the table.

Sly and Neyla went to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "Guys, we need to figure out what that bear is up to. That crack in the wall looks like the perfect entrance, but you two better keep a low profile until we know what's going on." Bentley said.

"No problem, pal." Sly said.

"How's Sylvia, Bentley?" Neyla asked.

"She's doing great, Neyla. She's already analyzing the last photo of the bear." Bentley said.

"That's great news, Bentley." Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the crack and went inside. Once inside, they explored the lair, being careful not to alert the guards. The eventually came into a room surrounded by lava, and the guards were holding someone down in a net. They took out their Benocucoms and contacted Bentley and Sylvia.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not that poor guy. What's weird is that he looks so familiar." Sly said.

"What makes you say that, my love?" Neyla asked.

"Wait, sweet mother of missing links! Sly, that's a prehistoric raccoon" Bentley said.

"Mommy, Daddy, I think that raccoon might be the first Keeper of the cane!" Sylvia said.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Neyla asked.

"It's a distinct possibility. Let's help him out." Bentley said.

"Mommy, Daddy, there's two sabertooth tiger skins in that other room. It could come in handy for helping out our ancestor." Sylvia said.

Just don't let any of the guards see you." Bentley said.

"Don't worry about Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Bentley. They can get past the guards and free the poor raccoon, no problem." Sylvia said.

"You always know just what to say, sweetheart." Sly said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sylvia said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the other room to get the sabertooth tiger skins. They have to use their paraglider to get to some of the ledges, using the steam from the lava to boost up to them. While on the way, they saw the bear from before, took out their Benocucoms and contacted Bentley.

"This guy's painting is not approving our opinion of him." Sly said.

"Forget about the art. See that key? I'll bet it unlocks that door." Bentley said.

"Right. Time for some real art, the art of pickpocketing." Sly said.

"Let me handle this one, my love. I want to see if I can still pick-pocket." Neyla said.

"Alright, beautiful tigress. I'll be waiting right here in case anything goes wrong." Sly said pulling her into a kiss.

Neyla got behind the bear while he was still painting and quickly pickpocketed the key. She quickly hid as he walked in another direction. Neyla went to the door and unlocked it as Sly came up to her. "You did excellent, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Thank you, my love." Neyla said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

They went in the room, got the tiger skins and put them on. "Not really either of our colors, but we can make it work for now, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"We can make anything work, my love." Neyla said.

Thanks to Beatley and Penelope teaching her Bio-mechanics, Sylvia had told her parents that the tiger skin claws could give them extra traction, allowing them to make some amazing leaps and take out some guards some a distance. Sly and Neyla tried it out and we're amazed that it had actually worked. They continued on their way until they got to a ledge that led back to the prison room.

One of the sabertooth tiger guards jumped on the raccoon, took his cane, and threw it to the bear. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Here's the cheese. Now I want to talk to your boss about my goods." The bear said as he handed the cane to one of the guards, who then left.

Sly and Neyla got out their Benocucoms and contacted Bentley. "The guards on those pedestals are the ones restraining him, guys. Take them out and he should be free!" Bentley said.

"Looks easy enough." Sly said.

"It should be now that we have the tiger skins, my love." Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla put on their tiger skins and pounced on the guards on the pedestals. They took turns with four of them and took the fifth one out together.

"Daddy, this is amazing. Me and uncle Bentley have ran comparison tests: facial features, fur length, tail volume, and according to all of them, the cave raccoon is DEFINITELY our ancestor! We believe that you and Mommy have found the very first Cooper!" Sylvia said through communications as Sly and Neyla jumped to the cave raccoon's platform.

"We're not sure we see the resemblance, but we'll take your word for it, sweetheart." Sly said as the cave raccoon continued to struggle in the net. "Hey Big Guy, what do you say we get out of here?"

The cave raccoon looked at Sly and Neyla. He then struggled until he broke out of the net and round kicked all the guards into the lava. " **Thanks! I was hoping someone would show up, but do I know you?** " The cave raccoon asked.

"Well, no, we've never met. But a reliable source tells me we're distantly related. I'm not sure what to say, it's truly amazing to meet you. I'm Sly. Sly Cooper and this is my mate, Neyla. What's your name?" Sly asked.

" **I am called.. gibberish.** " The cave raccoon said.

"Right. How about we just call you Bob?" Sly asked.

"Bob, my love?" Neyla asked.

"Let's just humor him, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

" **Sure, whatever. Now can we get out of here before more guards show up?** " Bob asked.

"Sure, follow us." Sly said as they started leading Bob to the safe house.

" **No, this way.** " Bob said as he picked Sly up in his mouth and put Neyla on his back.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Sly said.

Sly and Neyla got Bob back to the safe house, where the gang took an immediate liking to him. And he took a liking to the gang's gadgets, but what he really took a liking to was Sylvia. When he saw her, he immediately started playing with her, which she liked as well. While they were playing, Bentley provided the gang with Bob's former captor's background.

His name was Grizz. He was once a common street thug who made his fortune in the art world. He'd been in the spotlight when he got out of jail and made famous by a prominent pop artist. His primitive artwork was hailed as a new style called Polio-graphite. And for a while, he enjoyed his status as a celebrity. But his name ran out when people realized that his art was just bad. Resentful of this, he went back to being a criminal and quickly became the top art thief on Interpol's most wanted list. He was even one of Carmelita's main targets when she was alive, but he always managed to escape her every time, which brought a smirk to Sly and Neyla's faces.

After Bob was finished playing with Sylvia, he explained to the gang how Grizz had appeared and started harvesting all of the pterodactyl eggs in the area, eliminating his role as food provider for his village and greatest egg thief ever. Depressed by this, he'd gone into a slump and gotten himself out of shape, which allowed Grizz to easily capture him and take cane that he had invented to help him steal eggs. The gang then decided that they needed to find out what operation Grizz was running for Le Paradox and why it involved all of the eggs. They also needed Bob's help to get the rest of the van parts back and that meant they had to get him back into climbing shape again fast. But before they did, Sly and Neyla made hot chocolate for the whole gang like they promised Sylvia, They sat down to drink the hot chocolate, which they all enjoyed, including Bob and Sylvia.

They had chosen Murray for the job and he agreed to do it. Bob had gotten a big bone as a temporary replacement for his cane, and Bentley had given him a spare Binocucom. Before they left, Murray made a request to Sly and Neyla.

"Sly, Neyla, is it ok if little Sylvia comes with us? The job isn't really dangerous for her and it would mean a lot to me and Bob if she came. She doesn't have to do anything on the job, but she can watch as I get Bob back into shape." Murray said.

"Can I, Mommy and Daddy? I would love to watch Uncle Murray train Bob to get back into shape, and maybe I can learn something from it." Sylvia said.

"Well, since this job isn't dangerous at all, we don't see any harm in it, sweetie. But stay with Uncle Murray so he can watch you." Neyla said.

"Plus, this could give you something to do so you don't get to bored, and it could be fun, sweetheart." Sly said.

"Oh thank you, Mommy and Daddy. I'm sure I'll have lots of fun watching Bob get back into shape and watching Uncle teach him." Sylvia said as she hugged her parents.

"Your welcome sweetie, have fun." Neyla said.

"And be careful out there, sweetheart." Sly said.

"I will, Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said.

Murray picked up Sylvia, put her on his back and left with her and they got a head start on Bob. When Bob got to the training area, he saw Murray and Sylvia standing on a ledge. "Okay Murray, we need Bob's help to recover the lost components, but he's in terrible condition. It's up to you to get him back into climbing shape!" Bentley said through communications.

"No problem, Bentley. The Murray knows what it takes to be a champion." Murray said.

"I could keep track of his score, Uncle Murray." Sylvia said.

"Great idea, little Sylvia." Murray said. He then looked at Bob. "Alright, listen up - playtime's over! Your job is to get back in shape, my job is to make that happen, and little Sylvia's job is to keep track of your score! So, The Murray is taking your training to the next level! Look around, we'll be using your standard training exercises: Slippery slope, Penguin popper, Sumo slap, dock and cover, Super sling and Whack-a-chump." Murray said.

" **Standard exercises?"** Bob asked.

"Ok, maybe they're not your standard exercises, but they're all Murray approved, so let's get started! Remember to keep track of his score, little Sylvia. If he gets a perfect score, throw one of these medals to him." Murray said as he gave Sylvia the medals.

"Okay, Uncle Murray." Sylvia said.

Bob went to the Whack-a-chump exercise first and Murray told him how to beat it: he'd have penguins pop out in different hole, along with some fake ones, and he'd need to hit the real penguins in order to beat it. The real and fake penguins began popping out and Bob made sure to whack only the real ones. He whacked all 15 of the real penguins, and Sylvia threw him the first medal. He then went to the Dock and cover exercise, and Murray told him that in order for him to beat it, he'd have to dodge all the penguins. The penguins started coming at him but he dodged all 10 of them, which earned him the second medal. Bob then went to the Penguin popper exercise next, and Murray told him he'd have to wack the penguins before they dived into the small pond from the little ledge above him. He then batted all 10 penguins with his replacement cane before they got into the pond, which earned him the third medal. Bob went to the Sumo slap exercise next, and Murray told him that he'd have to push the big penguin that was as strong as him off of the circle, and find his strength. Bob and the penguin started trying to push each other off the circle with Bob having the upper hand. The penguin tried to slap him but Bob slapped him back. They continued pushing each other until Bob got the upper hand and used all the strength to throw him off the circle, which earned him the fourth medal. Bob went to the Slippery slope exercise next, and Murray told him that he'd have to balance an egg on a log without letting penguins knock it off by leaning the lce he was standing on left and right. He did this until all of the penguins were in the water, and the egg was still in one piece, earning him the fifth medal. Bob went to the Super Sling exercise next, and Murray told the he would have to hit the targets that the pterodactyls carried as they f!ew by him by using a sling and penguins to hit the targets. He timed his shots carefully and hit all 5 targets, which earned him the final medal.

"Bob, you've got what it takes. You earned those medals. But there's one last test - You've got to pull it all together! Everything at once, sort of like a triple decker pizza. You know what you gotta do. Now make the Murray and little Sylvia proud." Murray said.

After doing all of the exercises a couple of more time at once, along with a few other exercises for a few hours, with Sylvia cheering him on. Bob climbed up the ledge that Murray and Sylvia were standing on, proving that he had lost some weight and gotten back into climbing shape. "Yes! Now you're ready, Kid! Now you're ready." Murray said.

"You did it, Bob! You did it!" Sylvia said hugging Bob.

" **I couldn't have done it without Murray being my trainer and you cheering me on, little Sylvia.** " Bob said hugging her back. They then made their way back to the safe house. Bob had asked Murray for permission to carry Sylvia on his shoulder, which Murray said yes as a reward for passing all the exercises. After a few minutes, they were back at the safe house.

Murray then went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Okay Murray, this is the place. My readings show the Temporal Sprocket is somewhere in that cliff area. You'll need to climb that rock wall to reach it. But first, it looks like you're gonna have to clear out that crowd of guards." Bentley said.

"No problem! I'll use the beat down I'm about to give these chumps for a warm up." Murray said.

"Are you sure you can make that climb, Murray?" Bentley asked.

"Nah, that's what Bob's here for. I'm just going to clear out the guards for him and he can do the rest." Murray said.

Murray then went and took out all the guards within a few minutes. Bob then came up to him. " **Great job, Murray. You did an excellent job taking care of those guards."** Bob said.

"Thanks Bob. You sure you're ready for this?" Murray asked.

" **This Is one of the things that I live for, Murray, and besides, you trained me for this. You should be proud of that.** " Bob said.

"Thanks, Bob." Murray said.

" **You go back to the cave. I think little Sylvia would like to play with you**." Bob said.

"Ok, I do love playing with little Sylvia and she always enjoys playing with me." Murray said as he went back to the safe house to go play with Sylvia.

Bob started climbing up the ice wall while gripping his cane in his tail, pounding the wall to get rid of the bones that were hanging up on it. He got to the top and used the tunnel to get to the other side.

"Okay, Big Guy. Try putting on that binocucom." Bentley said.

Bob put the binocucom on his ear.

"Uh, your eyes. Put it on over your eyes." Bentley said.

Bob put the binocucom over his eyes. " **This is amazing! I can see everything**! **But how did you get your head inside**?" Bob asked.

"Yes, that thing will help you see great distances. And I'm not really inside, but I don't have time to explain! My readings show the sprocket is close! It's somewhere just above your position." Bentley said.

" **Did this thing move everything closer**?" Bob asked.

"Um, no. Sorry, you're not any closer. We call this a "zoom" lens. Just keep climbing." Bentley said.

Bob continued climbing up to the pyrodactyl nests, breaking any bones that were blocking his way. He got to another ledge and took care of some Ice beetles and their nests. He then continued to climb, avoiding the falling Pyrodactyl eggs and spikes until he got to the top. He then jumped from nest to nest until he got to the Sprocket. He grabbed it, but suddenly the mother pyrodactyl grabbed the Sprocket while Bob was holding onto it until he let go of it and landed on another ledge while the pyrodactyl flew to the very top of the mountain.

Bob got out his binocucom and contacted Bentley. "There's the sprocket, Bob! That Nana pyrodactyl must have broken free, but she's sticking around because all these babies are still captive." Bentley said.

" **We should do something to help them**!" Bob said.

"Don't worry, we will help them. But first we have to get that sprocket back." Bentley said.

" **That shouldn't be a problem**." Bob said.

"You sound just like Sly and little Sylvia. Be careful you don't wake her or those babies up! I don't think she'll be very happy to see you." Bentley said.

Bob started to climb up to the nest, being very careful not to wake the baby pterodactyls up, and being very careful to avoid the spikes, freezing traps, and the falling eggs. He finally got to the top of the mountain, grabbed the Sprocket, claimed back down the mountain without waking up the Mama pterodactyl or the baby pterodactyls, and headed back to the safe house once he got to the bottom.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "I knew it! Those little tuxedo terrors are the real pests!" Bentley said.

"Uh, they're just penguins, Bentley." Murray said.

"Oh, that's what you say now...but just wait. It looks like they've torn my gravity encabulator apart. You'll need to track down each piece to reassemble it!" Bentley said.

"Relax, Bentley. I'll have all the pieces of your doohickey in no time." Murray said.

Murray started chasing after the five penguins who had the pieces of the gravity encabulator. When he got one, he had squeeze it to get the piece that it had out of it's beak. It took him time, but he successfully got all 5 pieces of the gravity encabulator from the penguins and headed back to the safe house for a snack.

Bentley was about to go on his next job when Sylvia came up to him. "Uncle Bentley, can I go with you for your next job, please?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, I could use your help with this next job, little Sylvia. If it's okay with your Mommy and Daddy that is." Bentley said looking at Sly and Neyla.

"Well, you have been in the cave since you got back from watching Uncle Murray train Bob. We wouldn't want you to be cooped up in here for the rest of the time we'll be here. So, I guess you can go with Uncle Bentley, sweetie." Neyla said.

"But me and Mommy are going to go with you. We'll be watching from a distance to make sure you and Uncle Bentley don't get hurt while you're on the job." Sly said.

"I agree with you, guys. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened while we were in the Old West." Bentley said.

"I'd would feel so much better with Mommy and Daddy watching over us, Uncle Bentley. It makes me feel so much safer that way." Sylvia said.

"Then it's settled, my love. We go with them to make sure they don't get hurt." Neyla said.

"Well, better get going, we don't have much time left." Sly said.

Bentley picked up Sylvia, put her in his wheelchair and went to his RV point with her. "Got everything ready, Uncle Bentley?" Sylvia asked.

"Let's see. Data systems, check. Dart ammo, check. Tire pressure, check." Bentley said.

"Bentley, how many equipment checks are you going to do?" Sly asked through communication.

"Just being prepared, Sly. A field operative can never be too careful, especially when he has his wonderful niece with him." Bentley said as he patted Sylvia's head making her giggle.

"Remember, we're watching from a distance, Bentley." Neyla said through communications.

"I know, and I'll be sure to do everything in my power to make sure that little Sylvia is safe on this job." Bentley said.

"You'd better. Now remember the plan: use thermovision to find Grizz, tag him with a hoping dart, and let him lead us to his lair, while avoiding any obstacles along the way." Neyla said.

"Right, simple. We'll see you guys when we come out." Bentley said.

"Wish us luck, Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said.

"Good luck to you and Uncle Bentley, sweetie." Sly and Neyla said.

Bentley wheeled inside with Sylvia and they used their Benocucoms thermovision to spot warm entrances. They found the right one and Bentley bombed it open. Bentley then wheeled up to the second floor and used one of his bombs to clear the ledge in front of them. Once it was cleared, Bentley used his hoverpack to get to the other side, which made Sylvia squeal in excitement. They got to the other side and went into another entrance until they saw Grizz painting himself on another wall.

"Oh yeah, they say I'm like DaVinci, master with a brush. When my art us on the wall, it makes crowd hush." Grizz said.

"There he is. Tag him, Bentley!" S?y said through communications.

"Wait, Uncle Bentley. There's something funny about that painting." Sylvia said noticing odd.

Grizz ran to the other entrance and it closed behind him. "What happened, Bentley? He was right there!" Sly said.

"Sorry, Sly. Little Sylvia said that there was something odd about the painting." Bentley said.

"What's odd about it, sweetie?" Neyla asked through communication.

"I think I know. Uncle Bentley, use your darts to hit Grizz's necklace, the Apple and the bird." Sylvia said.

"Okay, little Sylvia." Bentley used his darts to hit the three things Sylvia had said to hit on the painting and when he did, the door the closed behind Grizz suddenly opened.

"Wow, little Sylvia. You managed to see the buttons that would open the door." Bentley said amazed.

"Way to go, sweetheart!" Sly said.

"Yes. Truly outstanding, sweetie! When we get back to the safe house, we're going to make you some more hot chocolate for solving that puzzle." Neyla said proud of her amazing little girl.

They chased after Grizz and ended up in a tunnel with giant rolling eggs. Bentley used the gaps is the balls to avoid them. They came to a warm wall and Bentley bombed it open. They went inside as soon as another egg went by and saw Grizz again.

"Alright, peep this - We are on high alert. Nobody goes in or out but the Grizz. I gotta go finish a painting, you dig? Good. Now take these, and keep your eyes open, yo!" Grizz said he gave 3 of the guards 3 green jewels and went inside another door that closed behind him.

"Looks like that door is missing something, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

"Yeah, I think those gems Grizz gave the guards unlock the door. We'll just have to get them the old-fashioned way." Bentley said.

"By pick-pocketing." Sylvia said.

"Of course, little Sylvia. But I can't tell which guards have them." Bentley said.

"I know, you can use thermovision to tell which guards have the gems." Sylvia said.

Bentley used his binocucoms thermovision to find the guards, with the gems and saw red in three of the guards pockets, which met that they must have the gems. Bentley wheeled up to them one by one and when he was close enough to them, Sylvia used her small whip to pickpocket the gems without the guards noticing. They went to the door and put the gems in the right places, making the door open. They went inside and came upon another tunnel with giant eggs and freezing traps. They avoided them and progressed until they found Grizz working on a machine.

"The Grizz gotta put some paint on ice, gonna dig it up later for a big fat price. Le Paradox is a stinky dude, and I'm getting real sick of his attitude." Grizz said.

"It looks like Grizz is planting fake cave paintings. He's working a prehistoric art scam!" Bentley said.

"So he paints them here, goes back to the present, digs them up and sails them for a fortune!" Sylvia said.

"Great job, sweetie." Neyla said.

"What a conference that guy is. Hurry up and tag him before he gets away again." Sly said.

"Right. Just to be safe I'm going to use multiple darts. Three should do the trick." Bentley said.

And to make sure that the darts stick to him, go for that rip in his pants." Sylvia said pointing to the rip in Grizz's pants.

Bentley aimed at the rip in Grizz's pants, waited until the rip showed and hit his target with the first dart. Ice from the machine blocked the next shot so Bentley moved to the left ledge and shot the second dart at the right place. The ice blocked the shit again, so Bentley moved to the far right ledge and hit Grizz in the right place for the third time. Bentley and Sylvia got outside the ice cave without getting hurt, which relieved Neyla and Sly. They headed back to the safe house and when they got there, Sly and Neyla made some more hot chocolate for Sylvia as a reward for doing an excellent job.

Sly went to his RV point with Sylvia. Neyla had gone out with Murray and Bob to try and get some information. They got to the RV point and contacted Bentley. "Okay Sly, this is simple - Tail Grizz until you can get the code for his fortress. We need to get in there if we're going to stop him. You and little Sylvia shouldn't have any trouble finding him since he's tagged with the homing darts. Just follow the signal." Bentley said.

"We probably didn't even need the darts. He's kinda hard to miss." Sly said.

"Daddy has a point, Uncle Bentley. Anyone could recognize him anywhere with the outfit he has on." Sylvia said.

"Ok, he's on the move, guys. Stay close until I can pull the data we need off his phone. And don't underestimate him, he's no lightweight." Bentley said.

Sly and Sylvia began following Grizz to his fortress. They occasionally stopped when Grizz got out his phone and from the way he was talking, it sounded like Le Paradox was on the phone. When Grizz was losing his phone signal, he continued to his fortress with Sly and Sylvia following closely behind, being very careful not to be seen by the guards along the way. When Grizz got to his fortress, he put in his code for the gate and got a call from Le Paradox again. From the sound of it, the call wasn't going well and when Le Paradox hung up, Grizz threw the phone on the ground, breaking it. He went inside and the gate closed behind him.

"No, I was so close!" Bentley said through communications.

"I guess this means you didn't get the code?" Sly asked.

"It does… Looks like we're back at square one." Bentley said.

"It looks like we'll have to figure something else out, Daddy." Sylvia said.

"We don't have to, sweetie." Neyla said as she came up to them.

"Mommy!" Sylvia said as she ran up to her mother and embraced her.

"What do you mean we don't have to, beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"Well, me, Murray and Bob went out to question a few guards for some information about the fortress and it turns out Grizz was stupid enough to give at least one of them the entrance code for the gate and complete scamatics to his base. When we dealt with the guard, Murray and Bob went back to the safe house and I ran all the way here to tell you what I found out." Neyla said as she scooped up her little girl into her arms.

"Oh Neyla, I love you." Sly said.

"I love you too, Mommy." Sylvia said.

"And I love both of you more than anything in the world." Neyla said as she hugged her husband and daughter.

They went back to the safe house and Neyla gave Bentley the gate code. After a full night of rest and a little breakfast, Bentley set up a slide show. "Alright, the time has come to deal with Grizz. This guy is a menace to the time continuum, not to mention the arts. And it's time to shut him and his operation down. It appears he's already beefed up security, so he's probably expecting us. But thanks to Neyla, Murray and Bob, we have complete schematics to his base. So once we get inside, I'll be able to target the egg vats and make sure they're scrambled. Next, Bob, you'll need to climb the main generator tower and pry open the pressure valves open to disrupt their power. That should start a fatal chain reaction to the system. Murray, you'll have to get to the master control panel and make sure no one can reset the system before the damage is done. Of course you'll need to use your skills against any guards that get in your way. After this, the system will be completely disabled and we can do a little bear-hunting. Sly, it'll be yours and Neyla's job to take down Grizz once we find him. Now let's get out there and put this bear on ice." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

"This job will be too dangerous for me, will it, Mommy and Daddy?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, sweetie. It will be too dangerous for you, and we know that you want to help, but we don't want you to get hurt out there, especially when we find Grizz." Neyla said.

"But we'll tell you what, sweetheart, if you stay here and cheer for all of us, we'll make a chocolate cake for you and have a Pirates of the Caribbean and Guardians of the Galaxy marathon when this is all over. It'll be your special trea, how's that sound?" Sly asked.

"That sounds perfect, Daddy! I can't wait! And I'll even share the cake with you, Mommy, and all of my aunts and uncles!" Sylvia said.

"That would be wonderful, sweetie. Now, we're off to deal with Grizz. You be sure to cheer for all of us, ok?" Neyla asked.

"Okay, Mommy. I'll cheer for all of you." Sylvia said as she went to the computer to watch the job and cheer for her family.

The gang made their way to the fortress and once they opened the gate. They took the rope cars and got up to the entrance to the generator. Bentley made his way to the egg vats, taking care of any guard and obstacles in his way. He got to the first egg vats and used his Explosive darts to destroy it. He then made his way to the second vat, while he was on his way there, he successfully hacked the computer for the platforms that would get him to the vat. Once he got to the other side, he used his Explosive darts to destroy the second vat.

"Wow, you did an awesome job destroying those cars, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said through communications.

"Aww, thank you, little Sylvia." Bentley said.

Bob got to his objective. "There's the tower, Bob You'll need to find the Valve covers and pry then loose to disrupt the power output." Bentley said.

" **That looks like a dangerous climb**." Bob said.

"Yes, it is a dangerous climb, but if anyone can do it, you can." Bentley said.

" **Thanks Bentley, see you at the top**." Bob said.

Bob started climbing up the tower, breaking the obstacles that blocked his way and avoiding the Spikes and fire traps. He managed to get to all 3 of the valve covers and pry them open, disrupting the generator's power.

Murray came up to him in a transport car and reached out his hand for Bob to grab. Bob jumped and almost fell, but Murray kept a tight grip on his hand and pulled him up to safety, but when Bob was ßafly in the car, Murray fell out. But another transport car had caght him before he fell to the ground and carried him somewhere else.

"Murray, you alright?" Sly asked through communication.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me! I'll find you guys after I figure out how to get off this crazy thing!" Murray said.

Bentley then contacted Sly. "Sly, we've got another problem."

"What's the problem?" Sly said.

"We needed Murray to cover that control panel, but he's gone! If that guard resets the system, not only will this mission be a failure, but we'll be sitting docks!" Bentley said.

Sly put on his tiger skin and pounced to get past the first 2 ledges, and pulled the lever on the second ledge, making the egg spinners turn on. Sly used them to get to the third ledge and then used his paraglider to get to the final ledge, using the steam from the lava to stay in the air and being careful to avoid the swinging fireballs. He quickly took care of the guard and the gang arrived at his location.

"Great job, my love. You did very well." Neyla said as she got off the car and pulled Sly into a kiss.

"Thanks, beautiful tigress. Now we have to go find Murray." Sly said.

"I hope Uncle Murray is okay, Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said through communications.

"Don't worry, little Sylvia. I'm sure he's fine." Bentley said.

 **With Murray**

"Man, I knew I should have made that left turn." Murray said as the car took him right to Grizz.

It's gonna be nice, like sugar and spice, when I put that Cooper gang on ice!" Grizz said.

"Grizz!? No way I'm lettin this chump get away!" Murray said as he jumped on the ice where Grizz was. "The Murray's got a beef with you, punk!"

The gang found Murray but the way was blocked by a ice wall, which prevented them from going any further. "We have to help Murray, guys." Neyla said.

"No, let's let Murray handle this." Bentley said.

"Bentley's right, beautiful tigress. Murray can handle Grizz, no problem." Sly said.

"Oh snap! What have we here? It's a pink nightmare!" Grizz said.

"Trust me, you ain't dreaming!" Murray said.

"I'm tired of you Cooper chumps, Le Paradox, everybody! All I ever wanted to do was skate - thats right!

"Uh, okay." Murray said.

"No, it ain't okay! You know why the Grizz loves skating? It's clean, man. It's like, just me and the ice. No complications, no hassles, no worries. Ever since I was a little cub, it's the only time I truly feel free. And now you Cooper punks roll in and you're gonna spoil my dream? Well, it ain't going down like that! You better check the script, fat man, cause the Grizz is about to teach you how to skate!" Grizz said as he broke off his necklace, broke the token in half, put them on the bottom of his shoes to make then like skates and started skating.

Murray kept up with him well enough, not losing his balance on the ice. Grizz tried to use his skating to use 3 different attacks against Murray but he avoided all of them until Grizz used a spin attack to knock down a circle of wood, with 3 of them being held by a block of ice. Murray punched the ice blocks into the circle and they hit Grizz. The wood circle went back up and Grizz used his skating moves, which Murray copied very well. He finally caught Grizz, threw him into a corner and started punching him until he got back on the ice. Grizz tried the same attacks on Murray and add some new ice attacks but Murray avoided them until Grizz used his spin attack to knock the wood circle down again, but it had more ice blocks then the first one. Murray punched them into the circle while avoiding Grizz's attacks until the wood circle went back up again. Grizz used some more of his skating moves but Murray copied all of them, caught Grizz, threw him into a corner and started punching him again until he got back on the ice. Grizz tried to use all of his ice attacks on Murray but he successfully avoiding all of them until Grizz brought the wood circle down for a final time, with even more ice blocks holding up the wood. Murray punched them all until the circle while avoiding all of Grizz's attacks until the circle went back up one last time. Grizz used his skating moves but Murray caught up with him, punched him repeatedly and threw him into the wall that was blocking the gang's way.

"Nice moves, Murray." Bentley said.

"You were great." Neyla said.

"That performance was definitely a 10, pal!" Sly said.

" **Yes, you are a true warrior, Murray.** " Bob said.

"Thanks, guys. Anyone hungry? I'm starving." Murray said.

"We'll eat after we get back to the safe house, Murray. But for now, I think little Sylvia would love to hear about one of her favorite uncle's beating up the bad guy and being the hero of this mission." Bentley said.

"Great! I can't wait to tell her about this!" Murray said.

The gang got back to the safe house and Murray told Sylvia all about his fight with Grizz while the rest of the gang repaired the van. Dimitri, Jennifer and Lucy were glad to finally hear from the gang as they were worried about them, especially Sylvia. They told the gang that they're next stop was Medieval England, and it turned out that Grizz's crown was the perfect object to get the gang there. The gang said their goodbyes to Bob and traveled back to medieval England. When the finally got to their destination, they quickly found a safe house and set up shop.

 **There you go guys. The prehistoric episode is finally complete. Next chapter will be in Medieval England where the gang will face off against the one person that Bentley and Sylvia love very dearly. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we go guys, the Medieval England episode has begun. Sylvia will have more parts to play, including a certain part. Anyway back to the story guys.**

When the gang set up shop in England, they searched for Sir Galleth Cooper, the founder of the Cooper Order. Unfortunately, they learned that he'd been reduced to performing at a circus as a jester, with a ridiculous costume. The gang could tell that is was the work of Le Paradox, but they didn't know what was going on yet. And even wore, the gang still had no word about Penelope, and although they didn't show it, Bentley and Sylvia were worried about her. Sly and Neyla knew that they were worried, but they had promised that they would have the answers soon. But first, they had to save Galleth.

Sly and Neyla went to their RV points and contacted Bentley and Sylvia. "First off, guys, you're going to need a more appropriate outfit to infiltrate the circus. But in order to do that, I'm going to need some raw materials. The trick is going to finding some quality wood, leather, and metal." Bentley said.

"Sure, anything else you want us to pick up while we're out?" Eggs, milk, some wax for your shell?" Sly asked.

"Maybe we could pick up something for Sylvia, my love." Neyla asked.

"Could I watch the circus when everything here is done, Mommy and Daddy? I would really love to see a real good circus and not this bad circus." Sylvia said.

"Maybe we could put on a private circus show just for you, sweetie, if you do the jobs that are not dangerous for you." Neyla said.

"Yes, I'm sure your uncle Murray wouldn't mind putting on a show for you, sweetheart." Sly said.

"Oh yes, I'd really love to have my own private circus show, and the best part of it is that my Mommy and Daddy and my uncles and ancestor will be with me." Sylvia said.

"Then it's settled, after everything here is done, you can have your own private circus show as your special treat for helping us." Neyla said.

"Oh, thank you Mommy and Daddy, I really look forward to the show." Sylvia said.

Sly and Neyla headed to where they would find what they needed when they heard some of the guards talking. " **Your bearings are grinding again. Sounds like you need some oil**." One of the guards said.

" **Tell me about it. I had to take the kids to the beach last weekend.** " The second guard said.

" **Man, I hate sand**." The first guards said.

" **I wish it was break time. I really need a pint of fuel.** " The second guard said.

" **we should head to the Tavern. I hear the new metal alloy in the mixers adds a nice tangy flavor.** " The first guard said as they started walking away.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the Tavern and went inside. "Guys, my readings show the presence of a particular durable metal alloy. That's what we want." Bentley said.

"Man this place smells like gas." Sly said.

"And by gas, we mean fuel, Bentley." Neyla said.

"Well stay away from any open flames and grab that sample." Bentley said.

Sly and Neyla used their moves to get to the sample, being careful not to hit the floor. They even crawled under a table that had guards sitting at it. They came upon a sample that was blocked by an electrical current. They waited until it temporarily shut off, grabbed the sample and exited the Tavern.

Sly and Neyla made their way across town and found some more guards to eavesdrop on. " **You hear about Kraemer**?

" **No, what happened?** " The second guard asked.

" **Poor guy managed to get his rebigulator demagnetized.** " The first guard said.

" **Ohhh, man. That's gotta hurt. You should transfer to the bakery. Nothing but wood and bread in there."** The second guard said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the bakery, but it was locked by a computer lock. They logged Bentley into the terminal and once he successfully hacked the computer, Sly and Neyla went inside.

"Something's funny. My instrument readings show this place is producing a lot more power than it needs for baking." Bentley said.

"Maybe there's a secret donut facility." Sly said.

"Doubt it, my love. But we can always get some when this is all over." Neyla said.

"I'll take this one, beautiful tigress. Be back in a few minutes." Sly said.

Sly went to the oven and used his cane to close the oven doors. He got to where the wood was and used his cane to grab it before the oven came back on. He got back to Neyla and they headed outside.

Sly and Neyla went to the clock tower and found more guards to eavesdrop on. " **You going to the company picnic this year**?" The first guard asked.

" **I dunno, it's always the same thing. I'm tired of playing carnival games at the circus.** " The second guard said.

" **Yeah, but remember the archery contest last year when Bryner somehow shot himself in the foot?** " The first guard asked.

" **That was worth it. I'll guess I'll go.** " The second guard said.

" **Yeah, I was thinking I should wear some leather boots or something.** " The first guard said.

" **Maybe you can get some at the shoemaker's**. The second guard said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the shoemaker's and went inside. They crawled through shoe shelf and saw a strange device. "Bentley, this doesn't look like any medieval cobbler's we've seen." Sly said.

"You're right, my love. This is way to advanced for medieval times." Neyla said.

"I agree. For now, just get the leather and get out of there." Bentley said.

"You want to get this one my beautiful tigress?" Sly asked.

"You read my mind, my love. I'll be back in a few minutes." Neyla said.

Neyla used her whip to get past the spinning device, crawled past the guard, took care of him, got the leather, and made her way back to Sly. They headed back to the safe house and when they got there, Bentley and Sylvia made Sly and Neyla an archery outfit that was their colors, complete with a bow for both of them that would be useful for rescuing Galleth.

After the items were made, Sly and Neyla went to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "Alright, it seems that Galleth is being held somewhere inside those circus tents. I've spotted a small opening at the top of that far tent. What I don't see is how you two are going to get up there. Go check out that tower. It's a good vantage point and we can asses the situation." Bentley said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the tower and saw a basket full of arrows for them to use. After Bentley and Sylvia told then the instructions for how to use the bow, they put on their outfits and shot an arrow at the target, making a path for them. They rope-walked to the roof of the tents and got inside.

They took out their Binocucoms and contacted Bentley. "Wow, somehow this place looked smaller from the outside." Sly said.

"If the circumstances were much better, we could all have a great time here." Neyla said.

"Guys, my scan shows the ground in here is rigged with motion detectors, which means you'll have to stay off the floor. I'm betting that platform is where they're keeping Galleth. Go check it out." Bentley said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the platform, using their bow and arrows to get to some of the other platforms. They also used their sneaky moves get by the big trumpets, and get past the flaming rings and cannonballs. They also used the trapeze swings, which they both thought would be a good act for Sylvia's private circus show. They finally got to Galleth's platform.

"Sir Galleth? My name is Sly, and this is my wife Neyla. We've come to rescue you." Sly said.

"Greetings, friends. But I require no rescue. I am merely... biding my time until the proper moment." Galleth said.

"So, how long have you been "biding your time"? Neyla asked.

"Well I suppose it has been about a... fortnight." Galleth said.

"Alright, if you wanna stay here with the cannonballs and flaming rings that's fine. We're heading back to our gang's hideout to plan our next move." Sly said.

"Too bad for you because there is someone at the hideout who would have loved to meet you, but we'll just tell her that you wanted to escape on your own." Neyla said.

"You two make a good point. I believe the time is right now! Let us rush forward, that we may strike crushing blow to the black tyrant that imprisoned me!" Galleth said.

"One thing at a time, Galleth. Let's get back to the safe house first." Sly said as they got out of the tents and headed to the safe house.

When they got to the safe house, Sly and Neyla introduced Galleth to Sylvia. "Hi, Sir Galleth, it's an honor to meet you." Sylvia said.

"Sir Galleth, meet Sylvia Cooper, our daughter." Neyla said.

"Did you say Cooper?" Galleth asked.

"We'll tell you everything once you tell us what happened to you." Sly said.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Galleth said.

Galleth told the gang that the surrounding area was in the iron grip of a fearsome Black Knight. The Black Knight's origin was a mystery, but his power and technological might was impressive. He'd even created a mechanical guard, which patrolled tirelessly and without mercy. When Galleth tried to singlehandedly take them on, he was easily captured by the Black Knight and forced to perform in the circus. Bentley searched every criminal database in existence but found nothing on the Black Knight, which only raised more questions for the gang. When Sly told Galleth who the gang was including Sylvia, it surprised him, but he still wanted to take the fight to the enemy and restore the Cooper honor. It had taken a plea from Sylvia to calm him down and wait until they had answers, which he reluctantly agreed to. They then decided that they needed to find Galleth's cane and get it back.

Sly and Neyla went to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "Guys, it appears that the Black Knight has a patrol moving an object in a locked case through the town. From the level of security, I'd bet the farm is Galleth's cane." Bentley said.

"And it looks like that bastard Jason is with him." Neyla said noticing that Jason was at the back of the patrol.

"One of us will have to get him away from the patrol so he doesn't make this job harder to do, beautiful tigress. I'll distract him and get him to chase me, and you can get the cane." Sly said.

"But Sly, I'm the one he wants. I think that I should do it." Neyla said.

"No, beautiful tigress. I don't want him to get his hands on you. If he does he'll most likely go back to Le Paradox's blimp and take you back to the present with him. But if he chases me, then he won't get that chance. I'll even infuriate him for you." Sly said.

"Hmm, you're right, my love. Alright I'll get the cane while you distract Jason." Neyla said.

"If what Galleth says is true, the Black Knight almost never leaves his castle. And when he does, it's only to visit the Blacksmith's Shop. This may be our only opportunity to steal the cane back! And Neyla, before you make a move, get some pictures of the Black Knight and that case. We need to figure out who and what we're dealing with." Bentley said.

"I'll go first, beautiful tigress. When Jason's in my tail, you can do your part of the job." Sly said.

"Be careful, my love." Neyla said.

"Always am, beautiful tigress." Sly said pulling Neyla into a short kiss.

Sly and Neyla went their separate ways for their parts of the job, Sly got to the back of the patrol and when Jason was far enough behind, Sly whacked him with his cane. "Arrrggg, who did that?" Jason asked.

"I did, Jason. Feel like having another shot at catching me?" Sly asked as he started running.

"Oh, when I catch you, Cooper, I'm going to rip your limbs off!" Jason said as he started chasing Sly.

 **With Neyla**

Bentley told Neyla to get a picture of the front of the Black Knight's armor. Neyla got to a safe distance in front of the Black Knight so she wouldn't be caught in the red alarm that the Black Knight had on his armor. She successfully got a picture of the front of the Black Knight's armor and got to a rooftop. She took out her binocucom and zoomed in on the case's lock. Bentley told her that she could take out the guards and log him into the case so he could remotely hack it. She got to the back of the patrol unit and took out he guards with her whip. She then got to the case and logged Bentley into it.

"Great work, Neyla. Now I can hack this lock. Say, little Sylvia, would you like to hack this lock with me? I think you're ready for your first hack ever." Bentley said.

"Ohh, I would love to, Uncle Bentley. It'll be a great first test for my hacking skills." Sylvia said as she started hacking the case lock with Bentley. With Sylvia helping him, it only took Bentley 2 minutes to successfully hack the lock. "

"Great work, little Sylvia. You completed your first hack without a single hitch." Bentley said.

"I did it! I did it, Uncle Bentley! I can't wait to tell Auntie Penelope about my very first successful hack!" Sylvia said as she hugged her uncle.

"Oh sweetie, you're the greatest daughter that me and Daddy could ever have. And for doing a great job, we're all going to make sure that you get a very special circus show." Neyla whispered as she quickly and quietly opened the case, grabbed Galleth's cane and headed back to the safe house.

"I can't wait, Mommy, and I will be super happy that my family will be there with me." Sylvia said.

 **With Sly**

Sly was running from Jason all across town until he got to a safe place a little far away from the town. "Your nothing but a slow weakling, Jason. Even the traitorous Carmelita Fox could be could outrun you." Sly said.

"You won't be mocking me when you and your whole clan is erased from the time stream and Neyla is mine, Cooper!" Jason said.

"Get it through your head, Jason. My Neyla will never love you like she loves me." Sly said.

"Ohh, she'll be mine eventually. And when you're gone, she won't even remember you excited! Once she doesn't remember a single memory of you, I'll take her back to the present with me, replace every memory she has of you with me and I will take my sweet time with her." Jason said making Sly angry.

Sly jumped on Jason and repeatedly punched him in the face. "MY NEYLA WILL NEVER, EVER BE YOURS. ESPECIALLY SINCE WE HAVE OUR LITTLE GIRL!" Sly said but then realized what he just said and stopped punching Jason. Sly looked into Jason's jacket and saw a ancient Arabian looking gold coin and quickly grabbed it.

Jason kicked Sly off of him and stood back up. "Little girl? You mean you and her have...a child?!" Jason said getting angry.

Sly swap-kicked Jason in the face, knocked him out and ran back to the town. Jason woke up minutes later and realized that Cooper had gotten away again. "Rrrraahhh, that Cooper is going to die for this!" Jason said as he made his way to Le Paradox's blimp.

Sly saw him go another way and thought that he must be going back to Le Paradox's blimp. When he was out of sight, he headed back to the safe house.

 **Back at the safe house**

Sly just got back to the safe house and Neyla approached him. "My love, are you alright?" Neyla asked worried for her husband.

"Neyla, I have to tell you something. But let's talk about it outside." Sly said.

"Alright, my love." Neyla said walking to the rooftop of the safe house. When they got there, Neyla had turned to Sly. "What is it, my love." Neyla asked.

"It's about Jason. He knows about Sylvia." Sly said.

"What? How does he know?" Neyla said.

"When he was chasing me, he told me what he was going to do to you once all of Cooper history was erased. He said that he would replace all the memories of us with him being in my place and he said that he would take his time with you. I got so angry I jumped on him and I punched him in the face repeatedly, but in my anger, I accidentally revealed that we had a little girl. I knocked him out and got back here as fast as I could. When I saw him again, he was walking in another direction, he must have been going back to Le Paradox's blimp." Sly said looking down with a sad face.

"So now he knows about our little girl?" Neyla asked worried.

"Yes. It's all my fault. If I hadn't let him get to me I never would have revealed our little girl to him. Now I've put her in danger." Sly said as tears formed in his eyes.

Neyla hugged Sly and kissed his cheek. "It's alright, my love. It wasn't your fault. If it had been me that he said that to, I probably would have done the same thing. I don't blame you for that. I blame that bastard Jason. If he ever shows his face again, we'll make him wish he was never born." Neyla said drying Sly's eyes.

"Thank you, beautiful tigress. I love you. We shouldn't see Jason anytime soon since he's heading back to Le Paradox's blimp, so I think our little Sylvia is safe. She could still go with us on the jobs they are not dangerous for her." Sly said.

"As long as me, you, and her uncles and your ancestors watch over her, she'll always be safe." Neyla said.

"Thanks, beautiful tigress. I love you." Sly said.

"And I'll always love you, my love. I also got Galleth's cane, so the job was a success." Neyla said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

They went inside of the safe house as Galleth was about to go on his first job. When Sylvia saw her Daddy she ran up to him and hugged him. "Daddy, you're back!" Sylvia said.

"There's my wonderful little girl!" Sly said as he scooped her up into his arms. "How have you been doing, sweetheart?"

"I successfully hacked the lock for the case that was holding Galleth's cane with Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

"It's true, Sly. She was amazing." Bentley said.

"Oh sweetheart, I love you so much." Sly said as he hugged him amazing little girl.

"And I love you too, Daddy." Sylvia said as she hugged him back.

Galleth then walked up to Sly. "Sly, would it be rude of me to request that little Sylvia come with me on the job that I will be doing?"

"Well, Sylvia hasn't been out of the hideout since we got here, so I think that it would be good for her to go and stretch her legs. Plus, she could learn something new from you." Neyla said.

"But me and Neyla are coming to make sure that Sylvia doesn't get hurt. We'll be watching from a distance while you do the job." Sly said.

"That is a good idea, Sly, and I give you my word as a knight and Cooper that your daughter will not be harmed." Galleth said.

"Good. Remember to stay with Galleth, sweetie." Neyla said.

"I will, Mommy, I promise." Sylvia said.

Galleth and Sylvia went to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "Listen guys, those balloons above us are more than just decorations for the circus. The Black Knight can use them to monitor our movements and conversations." Bentley said.

"Pray tell, how can such a thing be possible?" Galleth asked.

"It's complicated, Galleth." Sylvia said.

"Let's just say that those balloons have machines that are like eyes and ears that can detect things from great distances. And your are the only one who can destroy them." Bentley said.

"Say no more! I shall set forth to smash those airborne demons, least they set their wicked gaze upon us! Find me a catapult and a very large rock." Galleth said.

"Galleth, remember that you have our little girl with you." Sly said.

"And remember that you gave us your word that you'd keep her safe." Neyla said.

"Right, my apologies for being so eager." Galleth said.

"You need to find locations to use your Catapult Crash technique and reach the balloons safely, then you can destroy the machines, but before you destroy the machines, make sure that little Sylvia is safe." Bentley said.

"Of course. As you will." Galleth said.

Galleth went to the first tower and used his Catapult Crash technique and other sneaky moves to get to the top. He put Sylvia on the first ledge so he could get to the top of the tower without her being harmed. When he got to the top of the tower, he used his sword and Catapult Crash technique to destroy the first device. After getting Sylvia, he headed to the second tower. Once Sylvia was on the top ledge and far enough away, Galleth used his Catapult Crash technique to destroy the second surveillance device. They then headed to the last tower and once Sylvia was safe, Galleth used his Catapult Crash technique to destroy the third surveillance device.

"Wow, Galleth, you were great when you destroyed those devices. And your Catapult Crash technique was so cool." Sylvia said.

"You did really good, sweetie." Neyla said.

"Yeah, I think that you will master all of the Cooper Clan technique in no time." Sly said.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said.

"I am glad that you enjoyed the performance, little Sylvia. Now let us get back to the hideout." Galleth said taking Sylvia's hand and heading back to the safe house with her, along with her parents.

Galleth went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "As I've told you Bentley, a loathsome creature does indeed guard the castle!" Galleth said.

"Well, if that's true, advanced geological theory indicates the only place this "Moat Monster could be hiding is in that cavern." Bentley said.

"Forsooth! Perhaps also because it is the only cavern in the area? Galleth asked.

"Right, if this thing exists at all. It all sounds like superstitious nonsense." Bentley said.

"You doubt the veracity of my tale? Then allow me to vanquish this evil beast and quell your disbelief!" Galleth said.

"Whoa, wait, Galleth, just navigating that cave's interior could be dangerous." Bentley said.

"Fear not, Bentley. I will show you the true valor of the Cooper name." Galleth said.

Galleth made his way to the monster's lair and went inside. While he was going in the lair, Sly and Neyla were also heading inside the lair to help him. Seeing how he was so willing to rush into danger without thinking and would most likely get himself into a dangerous situation, they decided to go on the job to get him out of trouble.

 **With Galleth**

Galleth was making his way to the Moat monster. He was climbing up the machine by using his Catapult Crash technique to get past some of the ledges. When he finally got to the top of the machine, he saw that the monster was a giant Dragon looking robot with three heads. He climbed up a pole and spire jumped on the third head. He waited for the middle head to open its mouth, spire jumped to the third head and used his cane to get to the plug-in for the monster.

"Now foul demon, face the fury of Sir Galleth Cooper!" Galleth said.

"Galleth, no!" Bentley said, but he was too late. Galleth had pulled the plug and the dragon came to life. It looked at Galleth and swallowed him whole just as Sly and Neyla got to the top of the machine.

"I knew he'd get himself in trouble, beautiful tigress." Sly said.

"Looks like we'll have to get him out of trouble, my love. Again.* Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla saw the Dragon's eyes and thought they were it's weak spot. They avoided the fire attacks and when the dragon used air to knock them off the machine, they used all their balance to stay on top. When the third head breathed fire, Neyla used her shock pistol to blast the gears in its mouth. When the dragon head fall to the ground, Sly and Neyla used their shock pistols to destroy both of its eyes. And backflipped off of the head before it exploded, destroying the third head completely. The remaining two heads launched fireballs at Sly and Neyla but they quickly destroyed them with their shock pistols while jumping over lasers. When the middle head breathed fire, Sly used his shock pistol to hit the gears in the mouth. The head fell the the floor and Sly and Neyla jumped on the head and used their shock pistols to destroy the eyes, destroying the head completely. The final head used the same attacks on the two lovers but they easily avoided them all and destroyed the final head. The monster then "Pooped" Galleth out of it and left him covered in oil. When Galleth looked up, he saw Sly and Neyla with their arms crossed and and little bit of angry looks on their faces.

"I think I Sir Bentley may have had a point." Galleth said nervously.

"Keep this up, Galleth, and you'll be dead before we finish here. DON'T YOU EVER TRY AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS WITH SYLVIA, OTHERWISE WE'LL GIVE YOU A BEATING SO HARD THAT YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE STILL PERFORMING AT THAT CIRCUS!" Sly said.

"You ever try and pull a stunt like that with Sylvia, and we'll make you wish you had never been born, Galleth. DO YOU UNDERSTAND US!" Neyla said.

"I give you my word as a Knight and a Cooper, Sly and Neyla." Galleth said with sweat coming down his forehead.

"Good. Now let's get back to the safe house." Sly said as they headed back to the safe

house.

After getting Galleth cleaned up, Bentley set up a slide show. "Alright listen up, we need to hit the Black Knight where it hurts, and that means taking out the operations he's set up in the villains shops. First up, Murray, you'll need to visit the Tavern. It's been converted into a faul production facility for those robotic guards. Get in there and do what you do best: tear the place apart. Next, Sly and Neyla, you two will need to revisit the Shoemaker's. We're going to shut down the machines that are fabricating those giant robotic parts. Last but not least, Galleth, you'll need to infiltrate the Bakery. My instrument readings show that it's the main power source for the other production facilities. You're the only one who can reach the second floor, where I believe you'll find a generator. There's time to waste, so let's get going." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

 **With Murray**

Murray made his way to the Tavern, went inside, and contacted Bentley. "Murray, you need to shut down the mixing system. Try disabling those vats." Bentley said.

"I gotcha, chum. The Murray is going to rain destruction like a cloud of pain!" Murray said.

Bentley told Murray to throw the guards into the vats to destroy them. Murray then knocked out all of the guards and threw them all 3 of the vats, destroying them. Murray then headed back to the safe house.

 **With Sly and Neyla**

Sly and Neyla went inside the Shoemaker's. Bentley had told them that he detected some strange readings from the upper level. They headed up to the upper level and contacted Bentley. "Guys, it looks like your bows will work here, but you guys better watch out for that lasers. If it slices through the ropes, you two will fall into the pool of white-hot molten metal below!" Bentley said.

"Relax, Bentley, this is us you're talking to." Sly said.

"Yes, we've done this millions of times." Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla got their bows out and used the ropes to get to the top of the machine. They had been careful to shoot the arrows at the target when the lasers went in the opposite direction of the targets . Neyla used her bow and arrow with rope to get to the other side to the computer. Neyla got to the computer, logged Bentley in, got back to Sly and head back outside with him as Bentley successfully hacked the computer.

 **With Galleth**

Galleth went inside the Bakery, used his Catapult Crash technique to get to the second floor and contacted Bentley. "Alright, this is it. You'll need to shut down those three sub-generators to disable the central device. But be careful, I suspect the system has an auto-reset and you'll need to deactivate them all before that happens." Bentley said.

"It will be done, Sir Bentley." Galleth said.

Galleth went to the first generator and used his Catapult Crash technique to destroy it. The auto-reset kicked in and lasers came on to prevent Galleth from progressing. Galleth got past the lasers and used his Catapult Crash technique to destroy the other 2 generators. He then got out of the Bakery as the generator exploded and headed back to the safe house.

 **Back with Sly and Neyla**

Sly and Neyla got to their next RV point and contacted Bentley. "Looks like the Black Knight is on the move, guys. You'll need to stay on his tail until I get there. I'm also bringing little Sylvia with me as well. But don't worry, once we find out who the Black Knight is, we'll come straight back to the safe house." Bentley said.

"Well, since it is not that dangerous for her, I guess you can take her with you, Bentley." Neyla said.

"As long as she's safe, we don't see any harm in it." Sly said.

"Ohh, thank you, Mommy and Daddy. I've been waiting to help out ever since I went with Galleth on the disabling surveillance job." Sylvia said.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Sly and Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla started following the Black Knight and stopped when they saw him going into the Blacksmith's Shop. " Okay, Bentley, you and Sylvia are up." Sly said.

"Roger that, Sly. Time to get some answers, little Sylvia." Bentley said.

"Okay, Uncle Bentley. Let's go get our answers." Sylvia said.

Bentley put Sylvia in his lap and headed to the roof of the shop and went inside through the hatch. "I can't hear anything from up here, little Sylvia. We'll have to get closer without being seen. I can destroy the laser security with my darts." Bentley said.

"Okay, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

Bentley followed the Black Knight while destroying the laser security with his darts. As he got to a computer lock, he could hear the Black Knight more clearly. " **Blasted Cooper gang! They may have shut down all operations for the time being, but I'll have the last laugh. My castle is impenetrable! Once operation Overlord is complete, I will be unstoppable**." The Black Knight said.

"Operation Overlord? I don't like the sound of that." Bentley said.

"Me neither, Uncle Bentley." Sylvia said.

Bentley went to the computer and after a few minutes, successfully completed the hack. He continued to follow the Black Knight, destroying the laser security along the way until he got close to another computer and heard the Black Knight again.

" **And where's that sticking Le Paradox when I need his help**? **He owes me everything for stealing Bentley's time machine plans. Oh Penelope, what a little fool you were**. The Black Knight said.

"My plans? Does that mean I caused all this? Penelope?! Oh please be alright!" Bentley said.

"I'm not worried about your plans, Uncle Bentley. I'm worried about auntie Penelope. I hope she's alright." Sylvia said worried about her favorite Aunt.

Bentley went to the computer and successfully hacked it. They followed the Black Knight again, destroying the laser security along the way until they saw the Black Knight again. " **This suit is so hot... I need some air.** The Black Knight said.

The suit turned around and the person who was in in got out. But what Bentley and Sylvia were not prepared for was that the person in the suit was none other than the last person they would never suspect, the person who they loved and had been worried about ever since the whole time travel adventure started: Penelope. But they saw the her eyes were not their normal color, they were red.

"Much better. I can barely think in that thing." Penelope said.

"It's not possible!" Bentley said.

"I.. I can't believe it." Sylvia said.

"That thing is almost as stuffy as Bentley." Penelope said.

"Penelope… but why would she?" Bentley said.

"No, no, no. She would never ever" Sylvia said as tears formed in her eyes.

"If only Bentley hadn't been brainwashed by Cooper's "honorable thief" nonsense. We could have made billions in weapon design. And little Sylvia could've been part of it. The three most brilliant minds on the planet working together? We could have owned the world! No matter - Once Cooper and his gang are out of the way, they'll see things my way. Poor Bentley and little Sylvia, they're the people who I love most in the world." Penelope said as she walked out of the room.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bentley said.

"Uncle Bentley, take us back to the safe house. Please!" Sylvia said as she started to cry.

Bentley quickly wheeled out of the Blacksmith shop and back to the safe house. Sylvia was already crying by the time they got to the door and once they stopped, Sylvia ran to her room and locked the door. Bentley went into his shell and he didn't come out. The gang has saw everything on their monitors and they were very shocked. Sly and Neyla tried to go into their daughter's room but decided against it. They knew that their little girl had been emotionally hurt and had wanted to be alone. Murray and Galleth tried to get Bentley out of his shell but he wouldn't come out, and the gang could not blame him or Sylvia. Not only had she betrayed the Cooper gang's friendship and trust, but she had also betrayed Bentley and Sylvia's hearts. In the end, it seemed that Bentley and Sylvia would have to come back to the gang on their own. But time wasn't on the gang's side, they would have to take Penelope down with or without Bentley and Sylvia. And this time, it was personal for the gang. But it was even more personal for Sly and Neyla because Penelope had hurt the one who was most precious to them: their little Sylvia.

The gang went to the clock tower and got to the roof. "We need to take Penelope down. She needs to pay for hurting Bentley and especially our little girl!" Sly said.

"We will take her down, my love. No one hurts the one most precious to us and gets away with it. NO ONE!" Neyla said.

I think I know how we can get into the castle, but we'll need some Explosive devices and I think I know just how to make them. I will gather some fire bulbs while the two of you must procure a bottle of Merlin's magic powder." Galleth said.

"And where would we get this?" Sly asked.

"Why, at the carnival, of course. I hope your Archery skills are satisfactory." Galleth said as he went to get the fire bulbs.

 **With Galleth**

Galleth ran around town until he found one of the first bulbs. He used his Catapult Crash technique to climb up the tree and used his cane to cut it down. He the found two more trees with fire bulbs and used his Catapult Crash technique to get them.

 **With Sly and Neyla**

Sly and Neyla got to the carnival and approached the archery tent. "Step right up, ladies and gents. Try your hand at our game of steel." The owner said. "Well hello. Wanna have a go? Do well enough, and you two could win yourselves a bottle of Merlin's magic powder."

"Can it make bombs?" Neyla asked.

"Of course, my dear." The owner said.

Sly went inside and began the game. He shot his arrows at the Black Knight targets and in a few minutes, got 150 point and won the game. The owner gave them the powder and Sly and Neyla took their leave.

The two lovers, Galleth, and Murray met at the clock tower to plan the attack since they wanted to let Bentley and Sylvia have their space. They had agreed to plant the explosives on the bride controls and improvise once they got inside.

 **With Bentley and Sylvia**

Bentley was still in his shell thinking about Penelope. That wasn't the Penelope he knew. The Penelope that he knew would never ever do anything like this. She would never hurt him, and he knew that she would die before she ever hurt little Sylvia. Bentley then remembered seeing Penelope's eyes. They were not their normal color and were red. He then concluded that the only thing that could make a person's eyes like that was hypnosis and came to the conclusion that someone had hypnotized Penelope into doing all of this, someone working for Le Paradox. If that was true then that meant he could get Penelope back. Bentley came out of his shell and saw a paper drawing of the rest of the gang. He went back into the safe house and heard crying. He then remembered that little Sylvia had went to her room and locked the door to be alone. He then approached the door and knocked.

"Little Sylvia, it's Uncle Bentley. Can you please open the door for me? I know how we get Auntie Penelope back." Bentley said.

Sylvia unlocked the door and opened it. Bentley saw the tear stains on her eyes, picked her up and hugged her close. "Oh, little Sylvia. I know you're hurting right now, but it's not your fault, or mine, or Auntie Penelope's." Bentley said as he stroked her hair.

"But, Uncle Bentley, she said all those bad things about Daddy and the rest of the gang. She's even helping Le Paradox erase Cooper history." Sylvia said still sad and hurt.

"I know, but I think someone working for Le Paradox may have hypnotized her to make her do it. Do you remember seeing her eyes? They were red. The only way for that to happen to someone is if they're hypnotized. If we can get Auntie Penelope to snap out of it, we can get the real auntie Penelope back." Bentley said.

Sylvia remembered what she saw in Penelope's eyes when Penelope came out of her armor suit and knew that her uncle may be right. If Penelope was hypnotized then there was a chance to get her back if they snapped her out of it. "Uncle Bentley, we have to hurry! If we can get Auntie Penelope back, we have to do it now. Mommy and Daddy and the rest of the gang don't know that she's hypnotized and will probably hurt her. Especially Mommy and Daddy, they're more angry than the rest of the gang and they'll definitely want to get payback on auntie and Penelope for hurting me!" Sylvia said.

"Don't worry, little Sylvia. I know just the thing to help us with that, I built it after Galleth destroyed the robot monster, but we'll have to hurry if we're going to stop your Mommy and Daddy and the rest of the gang from hurting auntie Penelope." Bentley said.

"We're going to have to get to work on something else too, Uncle Bentley. Trust me, we'll need it if we're going to prove that auntie Penelope is under hypnosis." Sylvia said.

"We'll do that after we snap auntie Penelope out of her hypnosis, little Sylvia." Bentley said as they went to the other room to get the thing they needed to stop Penelope.

 **With the gang**

Sly and Neyla had just taken down Penelope's giant robot. Thanks to Galleth's eagerness to rush into battle, Penelope got his cane and gave it to Le Paradox's guards. Penelope remotely shut the gate but Neyla tackled Sly and they both landed inside before the gate closed. They used the towers, their bows and arrows to destroy the giant robot, but it fell on their legs.

Penelope was about to attack them when she heard a familiar voices. "Auntie Penelope, stop!"

Penelope looked up and saw Bentley in his own armor suit and Sylvia, who was standing beside him. Bentley picked up Sylvia and jumped down to the ground. "Penelope, snap out of it! You've been hypnotized!" Bentley said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bentley. I did this for you. I had to make you see how things could be. But you're still chasing honor for chump change." Penelope said.

"Penelope, you hurt little Sylvia! When she saw that you were the Black Knight, me and her were so devastated. I went into my shell and only came out when I realized that you were under hypnosis. But that pales in comparison to what little Sylvia did. She ran to her room and was crying her heart out because of you!" Bentley said.

"Please, Auntie Penelope, snap out of it. This isn't the real you. I know you love me and Uncle Bentley more than anything else in the world and you would never ever willingly hurt us like this." Sylvia said.

"I, I, I did this for both of you! But I guess I'll have to make this simple by cutting some strings...for good!" Penelope said.

Bentley took Sylvia to the gate to keep her safe from harm and jumped back in front of Penelope. The two armor suits began to fight hand to hand. Sylvia was looking away since she didn't want to see them fighting. After a few minutes, the fight finally stopped, with Bentley winning. Penelope fell out of her armor suit and Sylvia ran up to her.

"Auntie Penelope, can you hear me? Please wake up! I need you!" Sylvia said.

Penelope opened her eyes and Sylvia saw they had changed back to their normal color. When Penelope could see again, she saw Sylvia's smiling face. "Little Sylvia?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, auntie Penelope. I'm here." Sylvia said as she started to tear up with joy that her favorite aunt was back to the way she was.

"What happened?" Penelope asked. Then she remembered the elephant with the horn stuck in her trunk. She then remembered everything that she had done when she remembered what Bentley said about her making Sylvia cry, she took Sylvia into her arms and started to cry. "Oh, little Sylvia, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for making you cry!" Penelope said as she cried her heart out with Sylvia.

Bentley freed Sly and Neyla and the rest of the gang. Bentley had informed the gang that he figured that Penelope did everything she did because she was under hypnosis and that he could prove it. Sly and Neyla didn't believe it at first but when they saw Penelope and Sylvia hugging and crying their hearts out, they decided to let Bentley prove that. Penelope was hypnotized.

After the got back to the safe house, Bentley and Sylvia made a body scan machine. And after a few scans, the tests came back positive that Penelope's mind had been taken over by hypnosis. Penelope had apologized to the gang for everything that she said and did to them, especially Bentley and Sylvia. She told them that while she didn't really mean anything she said, the one true thing she had said and meant was that they were the people she loved most in the world. They all forgave her and after they got rid of all of her production facilities with her help, Sly and Neyla had told Penelope that they were planning to give Sylvia a private circus show, which Penelope was eager to be a part of as a way of making it up to Bentley and Sylvia. Once everything was set up for the show, Bentley and Sylvia sat in the chairs to watch the show.

Galleth stepped forward to announce the show. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the private circus show, dedicated to Sylvia Cooper! First on our act is Sly and Neyla on the Trapezes swings!"

The lights came on and went to Sly and Neyla. Who were performing their act with excellent precision. "Go Mommy and Daddy! You're the best!" Sylvia said as she cheered her parents on.

After the first act was over, Galleth stepped forward again. "And now, for our next act, witness Penelope perform the finest juggling in all of England!" Galleth said.

The lights turned to Penelope, who was doing excellent at juggling 5 balls at once. She juggled them in a circle and even mixed them up to keep Bentley and Sylvia entertained as they cheered her on. "Auntie Penelope, you're the greatest juggler in the whole world!" Sylvia said.

"There's no one else we'd rather see juggling then you, Penelope!" Bentley said as Penelope gave them a big finish.

Galleth then can up again. "And now, for the final act, witness Murray the Hippo take on the hammer and bell!" Galleth said.

Murray grabbed the big hammer and used all of his strength to send the metal ball to the bell. The ball hit the bell a little harder then it was supposed to and sent the ball flying off the machine. "Wow, Uncle Murray. You're really the strongest Hippo in the whole world!" Sylvia said.

"And there's no one else we'd ever want with us then you, buddy!" Bentley said.

After the show was over, the gang contacted Dimitri, Jennifer and Lucy, who were happy that Penelope had been found. They told them that their next stop was ancient Arabia and that Salim Al Cooper who was in trouble now. And with the Arabian coin Sly had taken from Jason, they had the means to get there. The gang said their goodbyes to Galleth, set the time machine and traveled to ancient Arabia. During the travel, Sly and Neyla was woke from sleeping and saw that Sylvia wasn't with them. They looked in the back of the van and smiled at what they saw: Sylvia was in Penelope's arms sleeping happily while Penelope was sleeping as well, holding Sylvia in her arms gently. Bentley also smiled at the sight, happy that he finally got the woman he loved back. Sly and Neyla then went back to sleep with smiles on their faces. After getting to ancient Arabia, the gang found a safe house and set up shop.

 **There you go guys** , **the England episode is complete and Penelope is back with the gang. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next episode is Ancient Arabia, where Penelope will get payback on a certain elephant. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we go guys. The Arabian episode has begun. Now that Penelope is back with the gang, you can bet that she'll have some parts to play, but mostly with Sylvia. There will be a change at the boss fight, but I'm not gonna spoil the surprise. Anyway back to the story guys.**

When the gang set up shop in ancient Arabia, they searched for Salim Al-Kupar, an ancestor that was said to possess the stealth of forty thieves. It was no surprise to the gang that Bentley's research had revealed that he was a member of the infamous Forty Thieves. It looked like the gang would have plenty of backup for the job for once. However, they had also learned that most of the other thieves had already retired. Having collected their fortunes and gotten older, the thieves had decided to call it quits and live out their golden years in peace. The gang also learned of Le Paradox's presence. Nasty looking guards were patrolling everywhere, making it clear to the gang that something sinister was happening. After some detective work from Bentley, the gang learned that no one had seen Salim for some time. He'd been working with the remaining thieves, but had vanished. The gang then decided that figuring out where Salim's location was their first order of business.

Sly and Neyla went to their RV point and contacted Bentley. "Okay, guys. Word on the street is that Salim Al Kupar was driven into hiding, but that he's still in the area. We need to figure out where he's hiding and then find out why. To facilitate that, me and Penelope have built you guys a new toy." Bentley said.

"What's that, Bentley." Sly asked.

"After gathering data from your ancestors, me and Penelope have been able to map the Cooper DNA. We've modified your binocucoms with a new visual guidance system that we've programmed to detect anything with which Salim Al-Kupar may have come into contact." Bentley said.

"It's great to have Penelope back, Bentley. It really is." Sly said.

"You have no idea, Sly. I'm really surprised that little Sylvia didn't come with you guys. She's been on every recon photo job since this whole thing started." Bentley said.

"Well, she just got her favorite aunt back, Bentley. And she wants to make up for lost time with her." Neyla said.

"Isn't that the truth, Neyla. Little Sylvia's actually telling Penelope about every job that she helped us with and Penelope is listening to every detail of them, including the parts where she saw and fixed the problems I didn't." Bentley said.

"I'm glad to hear that they're making up for the time they lost, Bentley." Sly said.

"Me too, guys. Me too. And I have a feeling that little Sylvia is going to stay by Penelope's side for the rest of the time we're here." Bentley said.

"She will, Bentley." Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the Lamp shop and went inside. Once they went inside, they got out their Binocucoms and took a picture of the lamp that Salim Al-Kupar touched, getting his fingerprints. They also took a picture of the large green metal door so Bentley and Penelope could analyze it. Once they were done, they went back outside. They made their way to another location and took a picture of the cloth fiber on a camel, indicating that Salim recently took it for a test drive. They made their way to another part of town and used their Binocucoms to detect Salim's footprints to took a picture of the heat imprint that was inside the building, indicating that Salim came to the place for meditation. After Bentley and Penelope analyzed the data they told Sly and Neyla that Salim was on a ship somewhere in the city. They made their way to the ship and went inside and saw Salim.

"Greetings. You're Salim Al-Kupar, aren't you?" Sly asked.

"And who are the two of you?" Salim asked.

"Well, that part's a little complicated. We're thieves, like you, but we're kind of new in town. How about you come back to our gang's hideout and we can explain ourselves." Sly said.

"How about you two go lick a camel's hump?" Salim asked.

"Look, old man, we're here to help you. We'll tell you everything, but we need to do it in a safe place. Besides, you look like you're hungry. If you come with us, we'll give you some food that tastes a lot better than what you're eating." Neyla said.

"Food? It was foolish of you not to mention that in the first place! Let's go!" Salim said.

When they got to the hideout, Sly and Neyla introduced Salim to Sylvia. Salim thought she was the cutest little thing that he'd ever seen and Sylvia had grown fond of him as well. After Salim got his food, he told the gang about his problem. Someone called Ms Decibel had come to town and started throwing around a lot of money. Penelope told the gang that she was one of Le Paradox's lieutenants, and she was also the one who hypnotized her. Salim and his thief brothers had targeted her as their last job before disappearing into retirement, but with Ms Decibel's technically, she easily captured the other 3 thiefs and Salim had been working on a plan to free them ever since. With a little help from Penelope, they learned is Ms Decibel's background. She had come from a wealthy British family, but her true love was classical music. Unfortunately, her lack of musical talent and a very short temper made for a volatile combination. After a freak accident during one of her tantrums ended with a horn stuck in her trunk, she was unable to play music, normally. However, when she discovered that she could control people with her hypnotic tune, a new criminal was born. She then began to use her talents to control others, forcing them to commit crimes for her, which infuriated Penelope since she was forced by her to do the one thing that she would never ever do: hurt the people she loved most in the world. The gang then told Salim about Le Paradox and it made a strange kind of since to him. The bad news was that he wasn't completely convinced that they were there to help him. They would have to prove themselves to him.

Bentley then set up a slide show. "Ok, apparently Salim lost a small fortune betting on the camels a while back and had to pawn his thief outfit. Sly, if we can buy that outfit back for Salim, I'm sure we can gain his trust. The shopkeeper is a security freak, a real head case. His place is a fortress and he never leaves. All business is conducted through a slot in the door. I think this is one time we'll have to play it straight and pay the man what he wants. He only accepts payment in the form of flawless gemstones, 3 to be exact. The only gems of that quality around here are the deckard of stones embedded in the city walls. Me and Penelope have located the three stones for you. All you have to do is remove them, avoid the guards and bring them to the shop. Just make sure the gems are still flawless when you get there." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

Sly and Neyla went to the all three of the locations and got the gems, avoiding the guards along the way. After they got to the shop, Sly knocked on the door. "What do you want?" The shopkeeper asked.

"We're here to buy the thief outfit." Sly said.

"Sorry, I do not believe someone such as yourselves could meet my price. Good day." The shopkeeper said.

"That's too bad. I guess we'll just have to go bet these gems on the camel races." Neyla said.

"Wait! The two of you have gems? Let me see!" The shopkeeper said.

"Man, these gems are so heavy, we can barely lift them. You want the gems, we want the outfit, do we have a deal?" Sly asked.

"Indeed! If you want to purchase these old rags, who am I to judge? All sales are final! No returns!" The shopkeeper said as he took the gems and gave Sly the outfit with the staff and sword that cane with it. Sly quickly put on the outfit and they headed the castle gate. Bentley told Sly that the outfit was once owned by a real genie and could be used to slow time. When they got to the gate, Sly opened it and Neyla went inside first. Sly used the time stopping power to slow the gates closing so he could also get inside.

"Nice job, guys. Although it appears we've got another problem. Salim tells me that Ms Decibel is constantly changing the locations of the captured thieves, which makes them almost impossible to track. Hold on, guys! I'm picking something up… Sweet sunspots! Guys, Le Paradox is here! He's meeting up with Ms Decibel right now!" Bentley said.

"Sounds like a perfect opportunity for a little eavesdropping." Sly said.

"Indeed, my love." Neyla said.

"Great idea! Just one thing - That outfit won't fool the guards. They know the locals and they'll peg you for a stranger immediately. You two should just stay out of sight." Bentley said.

Neyla used the sword that came with the outfit to destroy the gears to the swordgate, making it open. They began following Le Paradox and Ms Decibel, being careful to avoid being seen by the guards. "So, please tell me the operation is going according to plan?" Le Paradox asked.

"Of course. Everything is going splendidly. I have those raggedy little thieves completely under my control. I've never seen such better forgeries. The documents they're producing are of the highest quality." Ms Decibel said.

"Perfect! Once I get them back to the present day and my royal lineage is "discovered," my wealth and power will be unstoppable!" Le Paradox said.

"Well, there is a little problem - We still need to feed our little worker bees, but our supplies is running low. The one who calls himself "The Panther" seems to work best when I feed him Scorpion claws! Disgusting!" Ms Decibel said.

"Very well. I shall have some delivered immediately. Whatever it takes to keep those vermin working. Oh, and one more thing - tell your guards that if they don't capture Cooper, I will have them all fired and then executed." Le Paradox said.

Sly and Neyla continued to follow them, being careful to avoid the guards. "Tell me, what do you think of this little said pit?" Le Paradox asked.

"Well, this dry environment plays absolute havoc with my sinuses. My music practice has been atrocious lately. Would you like to hear?" Ms Decibel asked.

"Not really. But I want you to hear me - don't fail me like those other idiots, Cherie. I'd hate to see you stranded here permanently." Le Paradox said.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Ms Decibel said.

"Good. Because the others have failed. Everyone except you and Penelope. I haven't heard from her yet but I think that she is still in England." Le Paradox said.

"Don't worry. As long as she is still under my control, we'll have an advantage over. Cooper, although I must trouble you for some… camel cheese? The thief called "The Tiger" seems to rely on it and our resources are almost depleted." Ms Decibel said.

"Fine, I will send a delivery boy!" Le Paradox said. "Any more requests?"

"No, I believe that's all. As soon as the documents are complete I will deliver them personally." Ms Decibel said.

"Magnifique! So I should have them very soon!" Le Paradox said.

"Wait, there is one more little thing - the one called "The Lion" seems to favor Cobra tails, and you know how hard those are to obtain." Ms Decibel said.

"Fine! You shall have them, but I need those papers quickly!" Le Paradox said as they walked out of another swordgate and went inside a tent.

"Sly, I've got a crazy idea! That outfit may not work on the guards, but I bet outsiders like Le Paradox and Ms Decibel wouldn't know the difference! She's expecting deliveries for the thieves, right? Try using the outfit to impersonate the delivery boy. If they buy it, we'll know where the thieves are being kept." Bentley said.

"Excellent idea, Bentley! And just to make sure it's full proof, I'm going to use my Italian accent." Sly said.

"Well, better safe than sorry, my love." Neyla said.

Sly opened the gate and Neyla went through it first. When she was in, Sly used the time stopping power to slow the gate's closing and got inside. Neyla used the sword to destroy the gears of the swordgate. When Neyla got to a close distance, Sly went inside the tent.

"And who is this little pipsqueak?" Le Paradox asked.

"Yes, identify yourself immediately!" Ms Decibel said.

"It's me, the delivery boy. You called?" Sly asked in his Italian accent.

"Hmmm, I don't recognize you." Ms Decibel said.

"The other boy's out sick, something about Snake bites." Sly said.

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" Le Paradox asked.

"No, I've talked like this my whole life." Sly said.

"I see. Well, if you're really the delivery person, you would know the usual orders, no? What food does the Panther require?" Le Paradox asked.

"Why, the Panther loves the Scorpion claws." Sly said.

"Hmm, he seems to be legitimate." Le Paradox said.

"Thank goodness! Here are the delivery locations. Please hurry!" Ms Decibel said as Sly left the tent and headed back to the safe house with Neyla.

Salim went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Okay, Salim, we know that Decibel has "the Panther" somewhere in that tower. Trying to go through the palace itself would be impossible. Luckily this carpet shop is going to save us the trouble." Bentley said.

"Ah yes, Honest Hassan's Carpets. He owes many, many shops. But he's not so honest, trust me."Salim said.

"So, according to my diagrams, the shop is connected to the tower. There is a vent system on the side of the building. All you have to do is crawl through the vents, and it will lead you straight into the shop. From there you can make your way through the shop's interior to the tower." Bentley said.

Salim made his way to the sahp got inside through the vent. Once inside, he got to the second floor using his Climbing Cobra technique and contacted Bentley. "Wait. This room doesn't my blueprints! It must have been renovated recently. Give me a minute to figure this out." Bentley said.

"By Aladdin's Beard! Do you not know that rule 37 in the Thieves Handbook is "Expect the Unexpected?" Salim said.

"Keep your turban on. My Sonar readings show an old passageway through a cave system beneath the floor. If we can drop that pallet of carpets in the corner, it should smash a hole in the floor straight through the caverns below." Bentley said.

"We? I'm the the one who will be doing all the work." Salim said.

Salim made his way to the pallet, using his Climbing Cobra Technique to climb the poles and avoiding the snakes before they got to him. He got to the pallet and cut the rope with his cane, making the pallet fall and smash through the floor. Salim fell down but saved himself by grabbing onto a ledge with his cane. He dealt with the scorpion nests and made his way through the tunnel. He climbed up the poles and got through a machine door that closed behind him.

"Alright Salim! You're in! Now you just have to make your way to the top of the tower. I don't see an access point, but that lever looks worth investigating. And be careful not to stir up the scorpion nests in here." Bentley said.

Salim went to the lever and activated it, making a pole for him to climb up on. He climbed up on the pole with his Climbing Cobra technique and got to the used his other moves to avoid the guards. He used his Climbing Cobra technique to climb up the other poles and the chains that broke when he climbed up on them. When he came to another lever just like the one he pulled at the bottom of the tower, he pulled it, making the snake statue's tongue come out like a bridge to the other ledge. When Salim finally got to the top of the tower, another machine door closed behind him and he saw "the panther."

"Your friend is in a kind of hypnotic trance. The strange Sonic frequency modulations emitted by that device are causing it. I've seen this type of thing before. It's mind control by music. It's evil genius." Bentley said.

"Then all hope is lost?" Salim asked.

"No, we just need to disable the device before freeing him. But we have to proceed carefully. Penelope is going to turn off the device, just get her closer to it and she can turn it off." Bentley said.

Salim logged Penelope into the computer and after a few minutes, she successfully completed the hack and turned off the device, freeing "the Panther" "My brother, are you alright?" Salim asked.

"Yes, did you bring any food?" The Panther asked.

"Why do I brother?" Salim asked. When they got outside, they headed to the safe house.

Sly, Neyla and Salim went to their RV point with Penelope. She still wanted to make up for hurting the gang by helping them with the next job. Sylvia was there with them because she still wanted to be by Penelope's side to make up for lost time with her, with her mother and father's permission, of course.

"Guys, this is going to get dicey. Security has definitely beefed up. Those turrets are too well-protected to attack directly. Ordinarily Bentley would hack the security system, but that might take some time and we need to hurry. There's no telling when Decibel might move The Lion again. This may be our only chance." Penelope said.

"So, are you going to use your RC chopper, auntie Penelope?" Sylvia asked.

"You bet I am, little Sylvia. I'll use it to drop smoke bombs at strategic points, which should keep the turrets from seeing you. Then, since Salim knows this city like the back of his hand, he can guide you to a secure location." Penelope said.

"Alright Penelope, sweetie, stay with auntie Penelope, ok?" Neyla said.

"I will, Mommy and Daddy. Be careful out there." Sylvia said as she hugged her parents and Salim.

"Your mother and father will be safe, little Sylvia. You have my word that I will bring them back safely." Salim said.

"Thank you, Salim." Sylvia said.

Penelope launched her RC chopper in the air and it began to drop the smoke bombs at strategic locations while avoiding the magnetic bombs that were in the air. Once the bombs were dropped at the locations, smoke surrounded the areas, blocking the turrets vision. Salim then led Sly and Neyla to secure location and the RC chopper flew to the next turret. The turret came on and the chopper dropped smoke bombs at the next strategic locations while avoiding the magnetic bombs, blinding it's vison. Salim then led Sly and Neyla to the next location and the chopper flew to the next turret. The turret came on and the RC chopper dropped smoke bombs at the next strategic locations while avoiding the magnetic bombs. Once the turrets vision was blocked, Salim led Sly and Neyla to the final location.

"This is it, guys. The Lion's just up ahead!" Penelope said.

They got to the building, opened the door and went inside. So logged Bentley into the computer and after a few minutes, he successfully hacked the computer, freeing The Lion. "Uhh, I had a terrible nightmare. I was being charmed like a snake, and could not break free! You were in my dream too, Salim. You brought me many deliveries!" The Lion said.

"What's with these guys and all the food?" Sly asked.

"You knows, my love." Neyla said.

"Guys, bring what's left of that device with you. Me, Bentley and little Sylvia are almost done with an invention that will help us." Penelope said. Once Sly, Neyla and Salim got what was left of the device, they headed back to the safe house with The Lion.

Murray went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Okay Murray, the thief known as "the tiger" is being held inside that taxi shop. My data shows the interior is small but well-reinforced. Also, there don't appear to be any guards inside at the moment. I think this one is pretty straightforward - You, Sly, and Neyla go in through the front door. After that, your muscle should be enough to handle the situation." Bentley said.

"No problem, Bentley. My mighty biceps are itching to go to work." Murray said as he went inside with Sly and Neyla and headed towards The Tiger. "Wow, he's just right there. This is gonna be easier than taking pizza from a baby." Murray said.

"That's candy, Murray." Neyla said.

"Oh yeah, I love candy." Murray said.

They started to make their way to the Tiger by side-stepping on the walls floor. Murray's weight pushed part of the floor down, making the vase fly on the wall hand and push it down. The wall suddenly opened and Murray started to fall in, grabbing Sly and Neyla's tails and pulling them down with him. They fell in and Murray landed on his back. Neyla and Sly bounced on Murray's belly and landed on the other side of the wall.

"That was Awesome! Right, guys? Sly? Neyla? Guys?" Murray asked.

"We're over here, Murray." Sly said.

"We're not hurt, Murray." Neyla said.

"Hey Guys, where are we?" Murray asked.

"It looks like we a secret entrance to something, but we don't know what yet." Neyla said.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Murray. Are you there?" Sylvia asked through her binocucom. Sly and Neyla got out their Binocucoms and tried to reply to her but couldn't get a good link.

"Guys, I don't think I can get over this wall!" Murray said.

"We were thinking the same thing, pal. And we seem to have lost binocucom link." Sly said.

"We must not have a good connection down here. Sylvia is trying to contact us, but the signal appears to be bad down here, and knowing her, she could start to worry about the three of us." Neyla said.

"Let's just keep moving forward. There's bound to be a way out around here somewhere. Let's not make Sylvia worry about us." Sly said.

"Guys, I see some kind of weird switch over here. I'm going to give it a try! The sooner we get out of here, the lesser time little Sylvia has to worry about us." Murray said.

"Go for it, pal. We're kind of stuck here anyway." Sly said.

Murray went to the lever and pulled it, making a sunken ship rise up and make a bride for him to get to the other side. He got to the other ledge and came upon a machine with wooden blades. "Sly! Neyla! There's some kind of whirly-blade Gizmo in my way! If I get any closer it's gonna turn me into a Hippo burger!" Murray said.

"Okay Murray. Me and Neyla will see if we can do something then our end." Sly said.

"Hang in there, big guy. We'll let you know if we find anything." Neyla said.

Sly and Neyla jumped to the other ledge and Neyla used her shock pistol to knock out the guard. Sly climbed up and pulled the lever for the door to open. When Neyla went through the door, Sly used the time stopping power to slow the door and got through as well. They stood in front of a water trap with boxes to jump on but the current was too strong. Sly suddenly got an idea and used the time stopping power. He took Neyla's hand and she could suddenly see that everything slowed down. They jumped on the boxes and got to the other side. Sly used the time stopping power to get them through the next door. They came upon another water trap and used the time stopping power to get across it, being careful to avoid the exploding barrels. They got past the next door and saw turning a gear. Neyla then used the sword to destroy it.

 **With Murray**

The spinning blades stopped and Murray punched through them. He got across the river and went to another lever. He looked and saw four cannons and used the cannon that was on the ground to destroy them. He went to the lever and pulled it, making another sunken ship rise. He jumped to the other ledge and came upon another spinning wooden blade trap.

 **With Sly and Neyla**

They saw Murray and got across the river. Once they were on the other side, they saw piles of gold and jewels. They took out their Binocucoms to see if the link was back. "Mommy, Daddy, you're okay!" Sylvia said happy that her parents were not hurt.

"We're alright, sweetie. Sorry that we worried you." Neyla said.

"Is Uncle Murray alright?" Sylvia asked.

"He's okay, sweetheart. Are you seeing what me and Mommy are seeing?" Sly asked.

"Yes, Daddy, and it's amazing!" Sylvia said.

"Maybe we'll grab something for you while we're here." Neyla said.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy, but you can't touch anything in there. If you do, you'll alert the guards in there. Just stepping on the coins could do it. You'll have to leave the treasure alone, and you'll have to use the time stopping power to navigate the trickier jumps." Sylvia said.

While they were getting through the treasure, Sylvia wanted to tell them something interesting. "Mommy, Daddy, that priceless treasure is Sinbad's legendary treasure. History tells that is was recovered by our ancestor: Henriette "One Eyed" Cooper. The famous female pirate, but not until the year 1616. Taking it now would cause any number of changes to the Cooper timeline. You might even prevent yourself from becoming a thief, Daddy." Sylvia said.

"Very excellent job, sweetheart. Tell you what, when all this is over, we're going to give you a very special present, but we can't tell because we want it to be a surprise for you." Sly said.

"Ohh, I can't wait, Daddy. I hope it's a good present." Sylvia said.

"It will be, sweetie. We promise." Neyla said as she destroyed the gear to the spinning blade trap with the sword.

 **Back with Murray**

Murray punched through the spinning blades when they stopped and got past the river by jumping on the boxes. He then took control of the cannon and destroyed the cannon on the castle like wall. He then went to the lever and pulled it, making the sunken ship rise up and break through all the way to The Tiger's floor.

"Murray, you never cease to amaze me. Sly, Neyla, you two should have a direct path at this point. We need to move fast after all this commotion. You guys get to the Tiger, I'll find Murray a route out of these caves." Bentley said.

Sky and Neyla used the time stopping power to get to the ship, being careful to avoid the exploding barrels. Bentley told them that the ship was starting to sink and they used the time stopping power to climb up the ship all the way to the Tiger.

"Man, this guy looks like Murray after he won that burrito eating contest. That was a bad memory." Sly said.

"What happened, my love?" Neyla asked.

"Let's just say we couldn't get in the van for mouths, beautiful tigress." Neyla said.

"I'll take your word for it, my love." Neyla said.

"Who's going to hack the computer if Bentley's finding Murray a route out of the caverns?" Sly asked.

"Little Sylvia will do that, guys. She told me about her first hack in England and I want to see it for myself." Penelope said.

Neyla logged Sylvia into the computer and she successfully completed the hack after a few minutes. "Little Sylvia, you did it! I'm so happy that I got to see you hack a computer system.

"And I'm super happy that you're back with us and that you're here to see it, auntie Penelope." Sylvia said as she hugged her aunt gently.

After Sly and Neyla getting the Tiger to the safe house, Salim went to his RV point and contacted Bentley. "Alright Salim, I've disabled the security system in the village, but Decibel has retreated to her private office above the library. We need to get in there so we can plant a bug and find out what's going on. However, my schematics show the building is heavily secured and it appears that someone of your climbing ability can gain access. It's a device that can transmit sound, so we can listen to her conversations. I need you to find a way inside and let me in, I'll take over from there." Bentley said.

"Alright, Bentley." Salim said.

Salim made his way to the library, got to the window and went inside. Once inside, he went to the door and let Bentley in. When Bentley came in, he held a statue of Le Paradox with the bug on it and gave it to Salim. "Okay Salim, I need you to plant that bug in Decibel's office, but first we need to get her out of there. I've reprogrammed those transmitters she was using on your friends with some new music. Once you've placed them around the room and I activate them, she'll come running." Bentley said.

"How do you know this?" Salim asked.

"Because she happens to be a music snob and I'm about to give her a dose of something she can't stand: good old Rock and roll!" Bentley said.

Salim made his way to one location, used his Climbing Cobra technique to get to the next shelf and planted the first transmitter. He then made his way to the second location, used his Climbing Cobra technique to get to the top shelf and planted the second transmitter. He then went to the final location, planted the final transmitter and went back to Bentley.

Bentley bombed the cracked part of the floor, went down and shot one of his darts at the first transmitter, setting it. Bentley wheeled to the cracked door and bombed it open. He wheeled into the cavern, dealt with the scorpion nests, bombed the blocked entrances and got to the second transmitter. He used the stacked books to get to a shooting distance and shot the second transmitter, setting it. Bentley wheeled back into the cavern and went through the other tunnel. He saw that Decibel was on the other ledge behind the book. Bentley used the books as cover and bombed the obstacles, making a path to the final transmitter. While Decibel had her back turned, Bentley used the path he made to get to the transmitter and when he finally settling it, he went back to Salim.

"Alright, now I just have to activate the transmitters and get this party started." Bentley said as he activated the transmitters. The transmitters activated and rock and roll music began to play loudly throughout the library.

"My goodness, that awful screeching! It can't be… Rock and roll! Aaaaagh! Must destroy!" Decibel said as she walked around the room.

"Now's your chance, Salim." Bentley said.

Salim made his way to Decibel's desk and placed the statue of Le Paradox on it. "Great work! She'll never guess that there's a bug in that statue of her boyfriend." Bentley said as they bug activated.

After Bentley and Salim got back to the safe house, Bentley set up a slide show. Penelope took Sylvia to another room because she wanted her help with something that would help them take down Decibel. "Ok, thanks to our bug in Decibel's office, we now have all the information we need. It appears she's been producing counterfeit documents for Le Paradox, creating a false family history that will make him a member of royalty in the present day. I've managed to inspect some of the documentation, and believe me, if we allow him to get away with this, his wealth and power will make him untouchable. I believe he is planning this to be his last and greatest caper. The key to stopping him is us getting through the security door in the Lamp shop. Me and Penelope haven't been able to discover what's behind it, but we know that's where Decibel will be delivering the papers to Le Paradox. However since we don't want to announce our presence, we need a diversion for the guards. Sly, Neyla, I know you're going to yell at me for this but at least hear me out. I've taken the liberty of fashioning an outfit for you, Neyla. You'll have to use it to lure the guards away from their posts by performing a…bellydance. I'm sorry about this, guys but you're going to have to do this, just this one time. We don't have any time to waste." Bentley said.

"Bentley, you know how me and Sly both feel about these kinds of plans!" Neyla said.

"Isn't there any other way to distract the guards, Bentley?" Sly asked.

"I'm really sorry, guys but this is the only way. I promise I'll do anything you guys want after this is over, anything at all." Bentley said.

After the two lovers gave it some thought, they agreed. "Alright Bentley, I'll do it. But you owe both of us for this, big time." Neyla said as she looked Bentley in the eye.

"If you really want to pay us back for agreeing to do this, help us out with a very special present that we're planning for Sylvia." Sly said.

"You two know I'd do anything for little Sylvia. Just say what it is and I'll do it." Bentley said.

Neyla dressed up in the outfit Bentley fashioned for her and the gang went to the Lamp shop. When they got to the security door, Bentley turned to Neyla. "Ok, Neyla, we need you to distract the guards and get them away from that door. Meet us inside once you lose the guards." Bentley said.

"Don't you forget about your promise, Bentley." Neyla said.

"Because me and Neyla will kick your tail if you do." Sly said.

"I swear on my life that I won't forget my promise, guys." Bentley said.

Neyla went up to the guards. When they saw her, they were awestruck. "Hey you big apes. Over here, you knuckle-draggers." Neyla said.

The guards went up to her and she began belly dancing as the rest of the gang went to the door and started to get the locks unlocked. The guards were enjoying the dance so much that they never noticed the rest of the gang. Neyla was performing the dance to perfectly, but in her mind, she despised being watched by these perverted scum. She would much prefer doing this for Sly. When the rest of the gang finally got the door open, Bentley went inside as Murray held the door open.

"Sly, I am thinking I should go no further. I have passed my greatest wisdom onto you and little Sylvia. The last of my friends are now retired, and I have aan I've had enough snakes and scorpions and climbing for 3 lifetimes. Besides, I was thinking someone should watch over Neyla, to make sure she is safe." Salim said.

Alright Salim, we couldn't have made it this far without you, but I think we can handle it from here. You've definitely earned your retirement, go enjoy it. But do not stare my Neyla, it's bad enough that those scum are doing it, and I don't want you doing it as well, got it?" Sly said.

"Got it, Sly. No staring at Neyla." Salim said.

Sly went inside the door and Murray went inside too. What they saw shocked them. It was Le Paradox's blimp. "This is definitely...a lot more than I was expecting… an underground docking station for Le Paradox's blimp, no wonder we haven't seen that thing floating around!" Bentley said.

"So what's our next move, Bentley?" Sly asked.

"Well, first we need something to distract those guards so I can get to that control room. Me and Penelope whipped up a surprise for Decibel with the leftover material from Neyla's outfit, but I think it might work better here." Bentley said as he pulled out an RC car that looked like a mouse and put it on the ground.

The car wheeled up to the guards and when they saw it, they chased after it. The car led them to the other side of the room to the air vent and when it entered the vent, the guard got his head stuck in it. The car began going through the vent, avoiding the lasers with its booster and blasting the scorpions and fans with its turret. The car found the power source for the lasers, it destroyed it with its turret and wheeled out of the vent to Bentley. The gang watched as the laser field shut off.

Bentley went to the control room and in a few minutes, successfully hacked the computer. "Password… way to easy… overriding security… power grid... rerouting… accessing laser network… pc load letter… shut down in 3… 2… 1… yes!" Bentley said as the laser field shut off.

Sly and Murray went past the door when the laser field came back on and two laser turrets activated. Some guards came in, but Murray had an idea and threw them at the laser turrets, destroying them.

The gang saw the blimp suddenly come up, revealing Le Paradox. "Ah, the three musketeers! One step behind as usual. Ah, Cooper. You're so pathetic. You don't even realize that you've already lost." Le Paradox said.

"We haven't lost yet, Le Paradox." Sly said.

"Oh no? Bonjour, my large friend. What took you so long?" Le Paradox asked.

The gang looked behind them and saw Decibel holding Salim. "Hello, Cyrille. I found this filthy, old scoundrel unconscious outside." Decibel said.

"Actually, he's yesterday's trash. Precisely why I threw him away." Le Paradox said.

"But, I don't understand. I thought you were after him." Decibel said.

"You're right, you don't understand. I don't care about that old bag of bones, just his cane! Which, as you can see, I already have!" Le Paradox said as he revealed Salim's cane.

"Well… good. Then our deal is complete. I'm coming aboard! Hold that blimp!" Decibel said as she threw Salim in front of the gang.

"So sorry Cherie, With Monsieur Cooper here, I am afraid the schedule has changed, and I must make my exit now. I cannot risk that flea-bitten rat ruining my plans!" Le Paradox said he got in the control seat and started the blimp.

"Wait for me!" Decibel said as she started running to the blimp, but suddenly felt something grabbed her and throw her a few feet away from the gang. "Who did that." Decibel asked.

"I did!" The figure said revealing to be Penelope in her Black Knight suit.

"Penelope? You're here?" Decibel asked.

"Yes, I am here!" Penelope said.

"This is wonderful. You can help me destroy the Cooper gang. With you here, they will not stand a chance against us." Decibel said.

"I'm not here to destroy them, Decibel. I'm here to help my friends and family and get my payback on you for what you did to me!" Penelope said.

Decibel looked at Penelope's eyes and saw that they weren't red anymore. "You're free!?" Decibel asked.

"Yes, I am free! And I'm about to get payback for what you did to me!" Penelope said.

Decibel tried to hypnotize Penelope again, but Penelope closed her armor, grabbed Decibel's trunk and pulled the horn out of it. Making Decibel really afraid. "Wait, Penelope, wait! We can work something out!"

"Penelope held Decibel by her arms, opened her armor and looked Decibel in the eye. "There's nothing I want to work out with you. You made me hurt the people who I love must in the world. You made me make my boyfriend depressed, and worst of all, YOU MADE ME MAKE MY SWEET LITTLE NIECE CRY!" Penelope said making Decibel fade from fright. "Never mess with the Cooper gang." she said as he threw her down.

"Great job, Penelope. You did great!" Bentley said.

"You were awesome!" Murray said.

"Nice job, Penelope. It must have felt good getting your payback on her." Sly said as he helped Salim up.

"Thanks, guys. Now let's go stop that filthy Le Paradox." Penelope said.

"Don't even think about trying anything, Cooper! Otherwise we're going to find out if your girlfriend can fly!" Le Paradox said he he revealed Neyla being held by Jason.

"At last I finally have what I want. Now I can give you the life you were meant to have, Neyla. A life with me!" Jason said making Sly and Neyla both angry.

"I'll break your limbs for even touching me, you bastard!" Neyla said.

"Don't worry, beautiful tigress! This isn't over!" Sly said.

"Au revoir, Sly Cooper!" Le Paradox said as the blimp got into the air and went back in time to the present day.

After getting Decibel taken care of, the gang went back to the safe house. Sylvia was very sad when she saw that her mother hadn't come back with them, but Sly and the gang promised her that they would get her back. The gang contacted Dimitri, Jennifer and Lucy, who told them that they needed to get back to the present day fast. The gang said their goodbyes to Salim and traveled back home to Paris. When they got back, they went to the safe house and started to make a plan to stop Le Paradox and Jason, save Neyla and, most of all, save all of their futures.

 **There you go, guys. The Arabian episode is complete. I hope you enjoyed it, especially the parts that Penelope and Sylvia played, and Penelope's payback on Decibel. Next chapter will be the final episode of Thieves in Time. Rate and review. See you next chapter, guys.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we go, guys. The final episode has begun. After this chapter is done, there will be one more chapter that will complete the story. Anyway to the story, guys.**

The gang made it back to Paris, only to find out that they hardly recognized it. It was obvious that Le Paradox was already in control since his face was covering the city like a bad rash. The only positive was that Bentley and Penelope had managed to dig up Le Paradox's background: Le Paradox had been a member of a family of thieves himself. That was when the gang made a big discovery: Sly knew that his father's heist of the world's largest diamond had made him a legendary thief, but what he didn't know was that Le Paradox's father had planned to steal it first and frame Sly's father for it, but Le Paradox's father had been a little too slow and had gotten himself caught instead. With his father gone, Le Paradox had no one to teach him his family business, and after a string of failed jobs, ended up in prison as well. Ironically, while Le Paradox was in prison, he finally got his criminal education and after his release, maintained the appearance of a law abiding citizen. But in reality, he used his prison contacts to form his own Crime syndicate and began to Mastermind heists worldwide. Now he traveled the globe as a billionaire art collector, while his real business was the trafficking in priceless stolen treasures. It was clear to the gang that he blamed the Coopers for his family's past misfortunes and was planning to wipe the Coopers out completely. Sly knew he had to stop him, but he would have to rescue his Neyla first.

Sly and the gang headed to Dimitri's place. He wanted to drop off Sylvia there to keep her safe because he knew that it would be dangerous for her to go with them, and the only ones that he could trust to keep her safe were Dimitri, Jennifer and Lucy. Sylvia wanted to go with the gang to help get her mother back, but after some convincing from her father, uncles and aunts, she finally gave in, knowing that it was what her Mommy would want.

"I'm going to stay with little Sylvia, guys. I feel like I should be by her side if Le Paradox or his goons show up. I have my Black Knight armor and with Dimitri here, we'll be be more than able to keep little Sylvia save." Penelope said.

"Okay, Penelope." Bentley said hugging her.

"We'll be back soon, guys. Keep Sylvia safe until we get back." Sly said.

"Cooper bro has Dimitri's solid word that little Sylvia will not be hurt!" Dimitri said.

"We'll protect our sweet little niece with everything we have, Sly." Jennifer said.

"Go and give that filthy Le Paradox a taste of his own medicine for messing with our family." Lucy said.

"We will, Lucy. That filthy Skunk is gonna get the beating of a lifetime for messing with the Cooper gang!" Murray said as Sly, Bentley, and Murray were about to leave.

"Daddy, wait!" Sylvia said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Sly asked as he knelt down to his daughter's level.

Sylvia ran up to her father and hugged him tightly, which Sly returned. "Please promise me that you'll be careful, and that you, Mommy, Uncle Bentley and Uncle Murray will come back to me." Sylvia said.

"I promise, sweetheart. You just think about the very special present that me and Mommy will give you when this is over. Can you do that for me?" Sly asked.

"Yes, Daddy. I can do that for you." Sylvia said.

"Don't worry, little Sylvia. We'll come back with your Mommy safe and sound. I promise." Bentley said.

"So do I, little Sylvia." Murray said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sylvia said as she went to Penelope's side.

After the gang left and went to the old safe house, Bentley set up a slide show. "Alright, we all know that this is our last chance at stopping Le Paradox and rescuing Neyla. Currently his blimp is docked outside the museum. I can't pinpoint Neyla's exact position, but I believe she's being held somewhere near the loading Bay. Sly, there appears to be a utility hatch on the blimps underside that will get you inside, you can use one of the loading lines to reach it. Once you're in, try and gather as much information as you can. But remember we'll be right behind you, so don't do anything rash. Murray, I need you to get the van ready, we're going to need backup for this one. So first, you and I are going on a recruiting trip. Then we'll RV with Sly inside the blimp and figure out our next move. Little Sylvia is counting on us, so let's make her proud and take that skunk down, once and for all." Bentley said as he ended the slideshow.

After Bentley and Murray went on their recruiting trip, Sly made his way to Le Paradox's blimp. After he climbed up on the loading line and opened the hatch, he saw his Neyla. "Okay Bentley, I'm in. I can see Neyla." Sly said.

"Just hold on Sly, we're almost there. You know it's a setup." Bentley said through communications.

"I know, pal. But I don't have a choice. Just get here as fast as you can." Sly said as he ran to Neyla. "Neyla?"

"Sly, no!" Neyla said before a green glass cage down and captured them both.

Suddenly, Le Paradox and Jason came in on one of Le Paradox's devices and grabbed the chamber with its claw. "Two rats in one trap! We knew you could not resist. You are so predictable." Le Paradox said.

"Oh yeah? How's this for predictable? We're going to kick that stripe right off your tail when we get out of here!" Sly said.

"And once we're done with you, Le Paradox, we're going to make you wish you were never born, Jason!" Neyla said.

"Yes, yes, and now come the big threats from the little man and girl. As I said, predictable." ?e Paradox said.

"You won't be taking to me that way for long once all of Cooper history is erased, Neyla!" Jason said.

"Let us out! Are the two of you afraid to face the best thieves in the world? You two are cowards!" Neyla said.

"No no no, I don't think so. I have something special planned for you two. It is, how do you say? A going away party!" Le Paradox said.

"You mean for Cooper, right?" Jason asked.

"Oh right, yes, I meant Cooper." Le Paradox said they started heading to another location with Sly and Neyla.

"Okay, listen up! You all know why you're here. We need to find your canes and get you back where you belong, now! If we don't, we'll never be able to repair the damage that Le Paradox has done!" Bentley said to Rioichi, Tennessee, Bob, Galleth, and Salim.

"What about Sly and Neyla?" Murray asked.

"They're on their own for now, Murray. But I'm sure they'll be alright. It's Sly and Neyla! Rioichi, you're up first. My readings show your cane is somewhere in this room." Bentley said.

"I can sense it too, Bentley-san." Rioichi said. He then made his way up to his cane, using the Leaping Dragon technique. When he got his cane back, Rat troops came into the room. Murray and Rioichi beat all of them in a manner of minutes.

"No time for a break, guys. We have a keep moving!" Bentley said as he, Murray and the ancestors went to another location. When they got to another location, Bentley spotted Bob's cane. "There's Bob's cane. Looks like this on is all you, Rioichi."

" **Thanks for the help.** " Bob said.

"It is my pleasure, my most hairy ancestor." Rioichi said as he started making his way up to Bob's cane while avoiding the traps, using the Leaping Dragon technique. He finally got to Bob's cane and threw it to him.

"Great! Wait, Rioichi, I'm picking up an energy field shift - centered on you." Bentley said.

"Yes, I sense it is my time to go. It has been an honor meeting all of you. Tell little Sylvia that I love her and to carry on the Cooper legacy with honor." Rioichi said as he disappeared in a flash of energy back to his own time.

"It's working! The Temporal abnormally is correcting itself! Bob, we need you to get Salim's cane." Bentley said.

" **No problem, I'll get it as fast as I can**!" Bob said as he climbed up on the ice blocks to get to Salim's cane, being careful to avoid the freeze traps. Bob finally got to Salim's cane and threw it to him.

"Outstanding, Bob! Looks like you're heading home now! Watch out for those penguins!" Bob said.

"And remember to keep in shape, Bob!" Murray said.

" **Goodbye everyone**! **Take care of little Sylvia for me, my brothers**!" Bob said as he disappeared in a flash of energy back to his own time.

"This is going well! But we're not out of the woods yet!" Bentley said as more rat troops came into the room. Murray and Salim took care of them in a matter of minutes.

"We have to keep pushing!" Bentley said as the gang headed to the next location. When they got there, Bentley spotted Galleth's cane. "Salim, you're the only one who can reach Galleth's cane."

"Forsooth! I would entrust this to no other!" Galleth said.

"Ugh, again with the climbing?" Salim asked as he made his way up to Galleth's cane, using his Climbing Cobra technique to get past the chains that would break while avoiding the traps. Salim finally got to Galleth's cane and threw it to him.

"Very nice, Salim! You've definitely earned your retirement." Bentley said.

"I salute your excellence, Sir Salim." Galleth said.

"Goodbye, my friends. Give little Sylvia my love." Salim said as he disappeared in a flash of energy back to his own time.

"Alright, now that we got Mister Crankypaints home safely, we need to press on! Galleth, we need your skills to get Tennessee's cane." Bentley said.

"Verily shall it be in thine command hence and forthwith!" Galleth said as he started making his way to Tennessee's cane, using his Catapult Crash technique to break the fuses for the laser floors. He finally got to Tennessee's cane and threw it to him.

"Truly remarkable, Galleth! This looks like farewell." Bentley said.

"Indeed! Give little Sylvia the title of Sir Sylvia! Farewell to you all!" Galleth said as he disappeared in a flash of energy back to his own time.

"More vermin, dead ahead!" Bentley said as more rat troops came into the room. Murray and Tennessee took care of them in a matter of minutes. The gang then headed to the next location. "We're getting close, guys!"

"Those switches are completely out of our reach! Tennessee, this looks like a job for you." Bentley said.

"Jus' what I was hopin' for, Bentley! I been itchin' get in on the action too!" Tennessee said as he went to an edge of the floor and shot a switch that made platforms appear. He then made his way up to the switches, using his gun to get past the rotation platforms by hitting the switches that made them rotate. He then come upon a machine door and used his Crackshot technique to open it by following the patterns that the lights gave him.

"Nice shooting! Now let's find Sly and Neyla." Bentley said.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ah, alone at last! How cozy!" Le Paradox said.

"You want cozy, Le Paradox? We'll see to it that you and this bastard Jason rot in the same prison cell!" Neyla said.

"Ah, but no! It is the two of you of whom I am thinking. To be together. Forever. Just think of it as the most romantic coffin ever!" Le Paradox said.

"Hey! You said that Neyla would be mine!" Jason said.

Le Paradox quickly took out a sedative and used it on Jason, making him sleep for a few minutes. "She will be. In fact, you will be joining them!"

"Don't count us out yet, Le Paradox! We've beaten all your other plans." Sly said.

"Ah, but not this time, I think! Look at this, my marvelous contraption - the time tunnel. Something else I had your little friend Penelope develop… before her betrayal. It's very much like the time machine, no? With one important difference: from here, I have control over where you go. And it's programmed to send you and your girlfriend on an endless honeymoon. Free of charge! Bouncing through time for all eternity. If you survive the trip. But either way, I will not have to see either of your faces again." Le Paradox said.

"You think this thing can hold us? Just wait until we get out of here!" Neyla said.

"Why'd you do it, Le Paradox? Why the ancestors? Why not just come after me? What's the deal?" Sly asked.

"The deal is you Coopers! You destroyed my father and you almost got me! But not quite. And when I rebuilt myself, I swore I would erase the Cooper name from history! So today, my revenge will be complete! It is time for you to go! Bon voyage!" Le Paradox said.

The machine started moving the container, but a bullet broke the glass , freeing them. "Cooper, you filthy vermin!" Le Paradox said.

"Cut that closer than a ten dollar shave! Reckon my time here's up. Give little Sylvia my regards!" Tennessee said as he disappeared in a flash of energy back to his own time.

"Take care, Tennessee!" Bentley said.

The sedative on Jason wore off and he woke up. "Le Paradox, we need to talk!" Jason said.

"If you do not want to go to prison with me, Jason, you are going to have to help me take down Cooper!" Le Paradox said.

Jason thought it and knew Le Paradox was right. Interpol wouldn't forgive him for betrayal and he'd more than likely end up in prison. He would have to think of another way to make Neyla his, but he couldn't do it until Sly Cooper was dealt with. "Alright, I'll help you with taking down Cooper, but only if you deliver on your promise to help me make Neyla mine!"

"I will, after we kill Sly Cooper!" Le Paradox said. He tried to crash Sly with the claw but it hit the time tunnel, making it activate. Sly and Neyla got out of the way and ran to the gang.

"Take Neyla and get off this thing!" Sly said.

"We all need to leave right now! That maniac just tore a hole in timespace!" Bentley said.

"Sly, if this thing goes it'll take you to a random time! We won't know where to look!" Neyla said.

I need to finish this fight here and now! For the whole Cooper Clan! And If I do end up in a random time, I'll try to tell you where and when I am through the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly said.

"This whole blimp could disappear at any second!" Bentley said.

"Right, so there's no time to argue. Just go!" Sly said.

"Sly...I love you." Neyla said.

"I love you too, beautiful tigress." Sly said giving Neyla a deep kiss.

Neyla, Bentley and Murray went to find a way out. Sly jumped on the devices claws and started chasing Le Paradox and Jason. Once they got to a claw that All three of them could stand on, Sly used his cane to deal with Le Paradox and Jason. Le Paradox had a sword and he had given Jason one as well. Sly avoided their attacks easily. Once they were stunned, Sly whacked them with his cane. Suddenly a flash of energy blinded them.

"Sly, do you read me? Get out of there, Sly!" Bentley said through communications.

Sly rail-slided after Le Paradox and Jason until they got to the end of the blimp. "Before we finish this, let me get one thing straight: you came after the Coopers because of what happened to your father?" Sly asked.

"No, you imbecile. I came after the Coopers to prove that Le Paradox is the greatest thief who has ever lived. Is there any doubt? Ask yourself this: if the Coopers were truly the greatest thieves in history and I have stolen their most valued possessions, then what does that make me?" Le Paradox asked.

"An idiot? You had it made. You could have been the greatest thief of all time, but you had to target my ancestors and blew your own cover. You exposed your operation because of your ego! No Cooper would have done that. And for the record, can you really say you stole the canes? Seems like your "friends did all the real work." Sly said.

"You never asked me why, Cooper!" Jason said.

"I know why. You wanted to have my Neyla when she clearly will never love you!" Sly said.

Le Paradox and Jason attacked Sly again but he avoided them and knocked them off the blimp but they held onto the pole. "This is not right! My plan was perfect!" Le Paradox said.

"Sorry, pal, but you just can't plan for a Cooper." Sly said.

"You can't just leave us here, Cooper! Your little girl would think of her father as a murderer!" Jason said.

Sly helped Le Paradox and Jason up with his cane but Le Paradox grabbed Sly's paraglider and parachuted off the blimp. Le Paradox hit the tail end of a plane and fell down the the river. Jason saw Sly and tackled him to attack him as the blimp disappeared in a flash of energy to a random time.

The gang found Le Paradox and they handed him to Jennifer so she could throw him in jail. When he was put in jail, he was placed in solitary confinement, where he would be collecting grey hair for the rest of his life.

Both Paris and the Thievius Raccoonus were back to normal, but that hardly made the gang felt any better. Are first, they just waited assuming that Sly would show up like he always did, but as the days turned into weeks, they all had to face the fact that he was truly lost. The gang stopped talking about it, but Sly was all they thought about.

Neyla and Sylvia had taken it the hardest. They had been devastated at the loss of the most important person in the world and had spent the days in their home crying. They still visited the gang but without Sly, it wasn't the same.

Bentley, Penelope and Murray had comforted Neyla and Sylvia by spending a few weeks at their house so they wouldn't be alone. They had also waited for the Thievius Raccoonus to reveal Sly's location and had said that they would tell them when they found where Sly was.

Jennifer and Lucy had comforted them as well by spending time with them and helping to find Sly.

Dimitri had shut down his club and had not danced in weeks. Sly's disappearance had affected him as well and he tried to comfort Neyla and Sylvia whenever he could.

Weeks later, while checking the Thievius Raccoonus, they suddenly got a surprise: the page of ancient Egypt had been changing a bit. Bentley, Penelope and Sylvia had finally got a clue where Sly was. They had told Neyla and the gang about it, and when they heard about it, they were overjoyed. Bentley told them that they needed an ancient Egyptian artifact to get there. Penelope and Sylvia found out that the Mask of Anubis was at Le Paradox's museum. It had been shut down but the artifacts had not been taken yet. After a successful heist to get it, which Neyla was the field person, they put the Mask of Anubis in their time machine and traveled to ancient Egypt to find Sly.

 **There you go guys. The final episode of Thieves in time is way was I going to leave Sly stranded in Egypt. Next chapter will be where they finally d Sly and Jason gets what he deserves for everything he's done. It will also have Sylvia's special present that Sly and Neyla promised her. I'm not going to tell you because I'm not going to spoil the surprise. See you next chapter guys.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go guys, the final chapter of A Thief's Love has begun. I hope that it gives you some entertainment and closure, something that the game has not given us. Anyway back to the story guys.**

The gang was still going through the vortex of time. Neyla and Sylvia were overjoyed to finally get the most important person that they loved most in the world back. But Bentley warned them that they would have to be careful because Jason was most likely with him and he definitely would be trying to hurt Sly. The van finally got to ancient Egypt and once the gang was settled, they began to look for Sly.

"Where do you think Daddy is, Auntie Penelope?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, the blimp should have broken parts that came apart from the crash. If we find the remaining parts, we find your daddy, little Sylvia." Penelope said.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get Daddy back and we'll give you that very special present that we promised you." Neyla said.

"Okay, Mommy. I hope Daddy isn't hurt, I really want him back, just like you and the family do." Sylvia said.

"Don't worry, little Sylvia. When the scanner picks up your Daddy's binocucom, we'll know exactly where he is." Bentley said.

"And I think I just found some parts to that blimp, guys." Penelope said.

"You think Sly left a trail for us to follow, Bentley?" Murray said.

"I'm sure he did, Murray. It would be the only way he knew to help us find him." Bentley said.

"Then let's go. Sly could be hot and suffering dehydration and hunger." Neyla said.

"Alright, we can drive there in the van. If we follow trail and watch the scanners, it should lead us right to him." Penelope said.

"This is great, we finally get Daddy back, Mommy!" Sylvia said happy to be reunited with her father.

"I'm so glad you are happy, sweetie. It hasn't been the same for any of us since he disappeared." Neyla said.

The gang got into the van and followed the trail and Sly's binocucom signal. It took then a few hours but they found what looked like a shelter made from the blimp. They got to the shelter and got out of the van. Sylvia went inside with Neyla and Penelope. "Daddy! Are you here?" Sylvia asked.

"S-Sylvia, is that you?" Sly asked.

Sylvia looked and saw who she and the rest of the family had been thinking about for the past few weeks. Sly rubbed his eyes to see if what he was looking at was real. When he touched Sylvia's check, he immediately hugged her and she hugged him back. "Sylvia, sweetheart, I've missed you so much!" Sly said hugging Sylvia and not letting go.

"I've missed you too, Daddy." Sylvia said hugging her father back.

"Hello, my love." Neyla said.

Sly looked up and saw Neyla. He immediately went up and hugged her tightly while still hugging Sylvia. "Oh, my love, we've missed you so much." Neyla said.

"I've missed you both too. I thought about you every day and night and I was starting to think I'd never see any of you again." Sly said shedding tears.

"Hi Sly." Penelope said.

""Hi Penelope, are the guys here too?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, they're here too. Bentley, Murray, Sly's here, come inside!" Penelope said.

Bentley and Murray came inside and when they saw Sly, they ran up to him and hugged him. "We're glad you're okay, Sly. We all missed you." Bentley said.

"It's good to have you back, pal!" Murray said.

"It's great to see you guys too." Sly said.

"Well, since we finally have you back, my love, let's go home." Neyla said.

"There's still one thing we have to do, beautiful tigress." Sly said walking over to a made door and opening it revealing none other than Jason bound in ropes.

"Jason! I'd hoped you had perished in the time vortex." Neyla said.

"I was going to say the same thing about this worthless thief, Neyla!" Jason said.

"Who's this, Mommy?" Sylvia asked.

"This is a very bad man who worked with Le Paradox, sweetie. He's been trying to ruin our lives by trying to take me away from you and Daddy.

"So this is the little girl you told me about, Cooper. Not surprising considering that she married a worthless thief!" Jason said.

"Don't talk about my daddy like that!" Sylvia said defending her father.

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS FILTHY RUNT!" Jason said scaring Sylvia and making her shed tears and getting angry look from Sly and Neyla.

"Guys, take Sylvia to the van, me and Sly are going to have a word with Jason." Neyla said.

Bentley, Murray and Penelope took Sylvia to the van and once they were inside, they drove away a little bit to keep Sylvia from hearing what her parents were going to do to Jason.

Sly and Neyla went to Jason. Sly gagged him and held him down while Neyla started punching Jason repeatedly in the face. "NO ONE EVER TALKS TO OUR LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!" Neyla said.

"We're going to see that you're locked up with Le Paradox for the rest of your life!" Sly said.

After they finished with Jason, the van came back. When they got Jason settled, they began to make the journey back home. During the travel, Jason had gotten free of his bonds but was waiting for the right moment to strike. When they finally made it home, the gang got out of the van. Jason had saw his moment and grabbed Sylvia by her tail.

"Say your prayers, you worthless runt." Jason said when he felt something pierce his neck. Jason suddenly felt sleepy and fell to the ground.

Penelope took the syringe out of him and caught Sylvia before she could hit the ground. "No one threats my sweet little niece and gets away with it." Penelope said.

"Thank you, auntie Penelope." Sylvia said.

"Your welcome, little Sylvia." Penelope said hugging Sylvia.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, Mommy, I'm alright." Sylvia said.

"Come on, guys, let's get this piece of filth to Jennifer. She'll enjoy busting a dirty cop." Bentley said.

"Yeah, I hope we never see this guy or Le Paradox ever again." Murray said.

"Don't worry, big guy, we won't." Sly said.

Sly and the gang handed Jason over to Jennifer, who then turned him over to Interpol. After getting a confession out of him, they locked him up with Le Paradox, where he would spend the rest of his life smelling Le Paradox's stank.

Sly, Neyla and Sylvia have been making up for lost time with each other, and they spent it watching the Pirates of the Caribbean and Guardians of the Galaxy movies. When Sylvia wanted to stay with her uncles and aunts for a week, Sly and Neyla spent the week catching up on a lot of mating. The gang had even stolen the rest of Le Paradox's priceless treasures from his museum and sold them to ThiefNet for millions of Sylvia was spending time with Penelope, Sly and Neyla invited Bentley and Murray to their house to discuss Sylvia's special present.

"So, what's this about Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Remember that promise you made to us in Arabia?" Neyla asked.

"About little Sylvia's special present?" Bentley asked.

"Yes, you know that Sylvia loves anything related to pirates, right?" Sly asked.

"I think I know what you're getting at, you want little Sylvia to meet Henriette "one eyed" Cooper." Bentley said.

"Yes, since we have our time machine, and Sylvia's always wondered what it would be like to see our pirate ancestor in person, we can make that happen for her." Sly said.

"But won't we need something from Henriette's time to go there?" Murray asked.

"I think I know what we can get for that: Captain Hooks hook. It's at an auction, so we with the money we got Le Paradox's priceless treasures, we could easily outbid the other people there." Bentley said.

"Come on, Bentley, you know that's not like me." Sly said.

"Well, perhaps you could be the bidder while me and Sly secretly steal the hook. Murray could keep the van ready for us to make a quick getaway." Neyla said.

"Alright guys, it's at a collector's auction right here in Paris, I've been doing some research and there's little security, so it will be an easy heist." Bentley said.

"But where will little Sylvia be while we pull off the heist?" Murray asked.

"Penelope's taken care of that. She's taking Sylvia to the Disneyland here. She really loves going there and she wanted to go with Penelope to go and have fun with her. It should take them a few hours before they get back." Neyla said.

"She'll probably be asleep by the time we get back from the heist, we don't have to worry about Sylvia finding out. We want to surprise her with this, so let's get this done quickly." Sly said.

"What about if we get spotted?" Murray asked.

"We could cut the power. That should give us enough time to get the hook before they're emergency lights come on, but someone has to be near the hook to grab it without getting noticed." Neyla said.

"A waiter wouldn't get noticed, there's bound to be some waiters at the auction. I could disguise myself as a waiter while Neyla goes to cut the power. With my skills, it'll be easy to get the hook before the emergency lights come on." Sly said.

"Good idea, my love." Neyla said.

Once Sly has the hook, we all meet up in the van. Okay, it's settled guys. Let's go get that hook so we can give little Sylvia her special present." Bentley said.

The gang got set up and prepared for the heist. After getting everything ready, they headed to the auction. Murray stayed in the van for the getaway. Bentley wore a suit to look like he was rich. Sly disguised himself as a waiter to be near the hook. And Neyla headed to the power generator, using a key card that she had gotten from one of the guards.

"Okay, guys, in position." Sly said.

"In position." Bentley said.

"I'm pumped!" Murray said.

"In position, my love." Neyla said.

The hook came onto the stage and the bidding started. Other bidders were bidding money in the millions, but Bentley was in the lead. After a few bids, Bentley won the bidding by 60 million. Suddenly another bidder called up.

"180 million dollars in cash!" The bidder said.

"Sold." The auctioneer said.

"Guys, someone just outbid me. Let's get that hook before he takes it." Bentley said.

"Got it, Bentley. We're ready." S!y said.

"3...2...1... lights out." Neyla said as she cut the power. Sly quickly got on the stage, grabbed the hook, and quickly got out of the room. Bentley wheeled out of the room and they quickly exited the building. Neyla met up with the gang and they headed to the van. Once they got inside the van, Murray speeded away from the building. They got back to Sly and Neyla's house, and Sly and Neyla checked Sylvia's room and saw that she was sleeping happily in Penelope's arms.

"Told you guys that she would be asleep." Sly said.

"Should we wake them?" Murray asked.

"No, let's let them sleep until tomorrow. That way everything will be ready for Sylvia's special present." Neyla said.

"Okay, me and Murray will head to the van to get everything ready. You guys get some sleep." Bentley said.

"If you'd like to spend the night here, we're both more than welcome. We'll get extra blankets for you." Neyla said.

"That'd actually be great, guys. We'll come back as soon as everything is ready." Murray said as he and Bentley went to the van to get it ready for tomorrow.

Sly and Neyla went to Sylvia and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetie, we're going to give you the surprise of your life when you wake up." Neyla whispered.

"You're going to love it, sweetheart, it'll be the greatest surprise that you'll ever have." Sly whispered.

They left the room and quietly closed the door so they wouldn't wake Sylvia and Penelope up. They then went to help Bentley and Murray get everything ready for Sylvia's special present, and when they were done, Sly and Neyla got spare blankets for them and headed to their room to get some sleep.

Morning came and Sylvia woke up first noticing that she was still in Penelope's arms. She smiled and saw that it was 9am. She then shook Penelope gently. "Wake up, auntie Penelope, it's morning now. Sylvia said.

"Mmm, good morning, little Sylvia. How'd you sleep?" Penelope said.

"I slept great, auntie Penelope. Let's go see if Mommy and Daddy are back." Sylvia said getting out of bed with Penelope following behind. They got to the living room and saw Bentley and Murray asleep.

"Uncle Bentley and Murray must have stayed the night, auntie Penelope." Sylvia said.

"Looks like it, little Sylvia. You go wake up your Mommy and Daddy and I'll wake up uncle Bentley and Murray." Penelope said.

"Okay, Auntie Penelope." Sylvia said going to her parents room to wake them. She entered the room, climbed up on their bed and gently shook them. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up. It's morning now."

"Mmm, good morning, sweetie." Neyla said.

"Morning, sweetheart, did you have fun with auntie Penelope at Disneyland?" Sly said.

"Yes, Daddy, me and auntie Penelope had a lot of fun. What did you and Mommy do with Uncle Bentley and Murray last night?" Sylvia asked.

"How about we tell you after breakfast, sweetie?" Neyla asked.

"That sounds good, Mommy." Sylvia said going to the kitchen with her parents. When they got to the kitchen, they saw that Murray had made them breakfast: Pancakes and eggs and bacon. They sat down to eat breakfast and while they were eating, Penelope and Sylvia told Sly and Neyla about their trip to Disneyland. They had went on ride and met some of the classic Disney characters. They went to the pirates of the Caribbean place for last because it was always the funnest part Sylvia loved so much. They finished eating and once they cleaned up the kitchen, they all went outside and Sylvia saw the van.

"Mommy, Daddy, why is the team van here?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, we been talking about going on one more time travel adventure and we want you to come along, sweetie." Neyla said.

"That would be great, Mommy. What timeline are we going to?" Sylvia asked.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart." Sly said.

"Come on, guys, we got an adventure to go on." Murray said.

The gang got in the van and Bentley set the time travel device. Once the device was set, the gang was once again traveling through time. After a few days, they got to the the time of pirates. Once the gang had set up a safe house, Sly and Neyla went to find Sylvia's special present.

"Guys, my scanner has picked up little Sylvia's special present. It just arrived at the docks. Penelope is keeping little Sylvia busy so we don't spoil the surprise." Bentley said through communications.

"Alright Bentley, we're on our way there now." Neyla said.

"Make sure Sylvia is kept occupied until we get back." Sly said.

"You got it, Sly." Bentley said.

Sly and Neyla made their way to the dock and once they got there, they immediately spotted Henriette "one eyed" Cooper. Sly and Neyla waited until she was alone to approach her and once she was alone, Sly and Neyla came up to Henriette. "Henriette "one eyed" Cooper?" Sly asked.

"Aye, who are the two of you?" Henriette asked.

"My name's Sly and this is my wife Neyla." Sly said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain Henriette." Neyla said.

"What is your last name, Mr. Sly?" Henriette asked.

"Well, this may shock you but my last name is Cooper, Sly Cooper." Sly said.

"Why do you have my last name?" Henriette asked.

"Why don't we explain everything to you when we're not spotted by guards?" Neyla said seeing some guards come their way.

They quickly got to a isolated rooftop and Sly and Neyla explained to Henriette who they were and how they got to her timeline. After a couple of hours explaining, Henriette was a little shocked by this, but after thinking about it, she accepted it. "Come with us back to our hideout, Henriette, there's someone that will be overjoyed to meet you." Sly said.

"And who might that be?" Henriette asked.

"You'll see when we get to the hideout." Neyla said.

They got back to the hideout and Sly went to get Sylvia while Neyla stayed behind with Henriette. "Sylvia, remember the very special present that me and Mommy promised you?" Sly asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Sylvia said.

"Well, it's right outside the room, sweetheart. But it's still a surprise, so I'll have to cover your eyes, okay?" Sly said walking behind his daughter and covering her eyes. Sly walked her to the air room of the hideout and when they got in front of Sylvia's special present, Sly uncovered Sylvia's eyes and when she saw who was in front of her, she was speechless.

"Sweetheart, meet our pirate ancestor: Henriette "one eyed" Cooper." Sly said.

"Don't be shy, sweetie, we're here for you." Neyla said.

"And who might you be, my dear?" Henriette asked.

"I, I, I'm Sylvia Cooper, Miss Henriette." Sylvia said.

"She's our daughter. And she is the most wonderful little girl in the world to us." Neyla said.

"She's also the future keeper of the cane and the heir to the Cooper legacy." Sly said.

Henriette knelt down to Sylvia's level. "Come here, my dear, let me look at you." Henriette said.

Sylvia came up to Henriette and when she got close enough, Henriette put her hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I can see you have the spirit of a great, honorable thief in you, little Sylvia." Henriette said.

Sylvia giggled. "Thank you, Ms Henriette. I've been wanting to see what it would be like to meet you in person my whole life and I have to say that it's the greatest honor of my life to finally meet you." Sylvia said.

"Please, call me Henriette, little Sylvia." Henriette said. "Say, would you like to come with me on a treasure hunt? It's on an island a few hours from here. I'll even let you be my first mate on the voyage."

Sylvia gasped. "Oh my gosh. I get to sail on a real pirate ship? It's a dream come true! And as a bonus, I get to sail with my favorite ancestor! Can Mommy and Daddy come with us and be your second and third mate?"

"Why, of course, little Sylvia. Their family, and family is the most important thing in this life." Henriette said.

"Thank you, Henriette. We've dreamed of sailing on a real pirate ship with our little girl for years." Sly said.

"This will be the greatest adventure of our lives, because we have our little girl with us." Neyla said.

"Would you like to come with us, guys?" Sly asked turning to Bentley, Murray and Penelope.

"Well, we would absolutely love to, but we have to stay and watch the hideout in case anyone comes by." Bentley said.

"But I whipped up a monitor device that will let us watch the whole voyage." Penelope said.

We'll watch it every second you guys are on the voyage." Murray said.

"Ok, wish us luck, guys." Sly said.

"We'll see you guys in a few hours." Neyla said.

Sylvia walked up to her aunt and uncles and shared a group hug with them. "Bye Uncle Bentley, bye Uncle Murray, bye auntie Penelope." Sylvia said.

"Bye, little Sylvia, we'll be watching you every second you're gone on the monitor device." Penelope said.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want to keep little Sylvia waiting, now do we?" Henriette said.

Henriette took the family to her ship and Sylvia was amazed at what she ssw, there was a lot of real pirate objects, which Sylvia loved. She was very careful to avoid the swords and daggers and pistols as she was still too young to be near them. Henriette took the family to her cabin and they were amazed at how well it looked. Henriette took Sylvia to the sea chart and they looked at it.

"So, where's the island, Henriette?" Sylvia asked.

"It's to the East Bay a few hours from here, little Sylvia. And the treasure is buried somewhere in the ground. I've hidden some clues to the treasure. How well do you know about pirate history?" Henriette asked.

"Well, my uncle Bentley and Auntie Penelope gave taught me a lot about pirate history, so I know quite a lot." Sylvia said.

"Good, because the treasure on the island is very special. I think you'll like hunting for it. Well, we should be off now. We don't want to keep you waiting." Henriette said.

"Ok, Henriette." Sylvia said.

We've already got everything ready for the voyage, Henriette, whenever you're ready, we can be off." Sly said.

"Besides, we're sure that Sylvia is very eager to sail on a real pirate ship, especially the ship of the legendary Henriette "one eyed" Cooper." Neyla said.

They went on deck and started to sail to the island, which got Sylvia very overjoyed. She went to the edge of the ship and felt the salty air hit her face, which she enjoyed very much. She started to tell Henriette stories of her parents adventures and of her adventures as well, which impressed Henriette, who was amazed at how much her descendents had accomplished. She also told them about her adventures, which Sylvia paid great attention to. Sly and Neyla were very happy that their little girl's greatest wish had finally came true, as it was something she had wanted since they had told her about Henriette. After hours of sailing, they finally got to the island and got to the starting point for the treasure hunt.

"Alright, little Sylvia, ready for your first treasure hunt?" Henriette asked.

"Why, yes Henriette, I'm very excited!" Sylvia said.

"Well, let's get started, sweetie." Neyla said.

"Me and Neyla will be the lookouts while you take Sylvia on the treasure hunt, Henriette. Sylvia, stay close to Henriette, ok?" Sly said.

"Ok, Mommy and Daddy." Sylvia said as Sly and Neyla walked to a lookout position.

"Ok, little Sylvia, let's follow the clues to the treasure." Henriette said.

Sylvia followed Henriette to the treasure by using the clues that she had set up before she docked at the town. Since Sylvia had studies in pirate history with her uncle Bentley and auntie Penelope, she understood every clue that Henriette gave her. It took a few hours but they finally got to the place on the beach where Henriette buried the treasure. Sly and Neyla came up to them and helped them dig up the treasure and when they got it out of the ground, Henriette turned on Sylvia.

"Would you like to open it, little Sylvia? I think you've earned it." Henriette said.

"Oh, I, well, Henriette, it's your treasure. I think you should open it." Sylvia said.

Henriette knelt down to Sylvia's level and put her hands on her shoulders. "Go on, little Sylvia, open the treasure chest, for your parents, for your aunt and uncles, and for me." Henriette said as she kissed Sylvia's forehead.

"Go on, sweetie, we're here for you." Neyla said.

"You've earned it, sweetheart." Sly said.

Sylvia teared up in joy at the love that her parents and Henriette were showing her. "I'll open it, for me, but most of all, my wonderful family." Sylvia said as she opened the chest to reveal a big pile of gold and jewels.

"Oh, it's amazing, Henriette. I'm amazed you stole so much." Sylvia said.

"I stole it from very bad people, little Sylvia, it was a tough challenge, but I managed to pull it off." Henriette said.

"Very impressive, Henriette. It is an amazing treasure." Neyla said.

"Yeah, very impressive." Sly said.

They took the treasure back to Henriette ship and put it in the treasure cabin. After that, they sailed back to the town to get back to the gang. After a few hours of telling stories and having fun, they finally got to the town and headed back to the hideout, where Bentley, Murray and Penelope all hugged and congratulated Sylvia on the treasure hunt. After spending the night with Henriette, it was time for the gang to head home. They got all of their things ready and were about to leave when Henriette stopped them.

"Wait, I have something for you, little Sylvia." Henriette said.

"What's that, Henriette?" Sylvia asked.

Henriette then gave Sylvia a golden sword that she had stolen years ago. "This will be your weapon that you can use when you're older. I hope that it will help you with the challenges that you will face in the future."

When Henriette gave the sword to Sly, Sylvia hugged her and Henriette hugged her back. "I love you, Henriette, I'll never, ever forget you." Sylvia said.

"I love you too, little Sylvia. It was a great experience to meet you. I'll never forget you and your family. I hope that you carry on the Cooper legacy with great honor." Henriette said.

They separated and Sylvia got into the van with her family. After saying their good-byes to Henriette, they started the van and began making the journey back home. Sylvia was so happy to have finally gotten her greatest wish and was grateful to her family for making her wish come true. Sly and Neyla were very happy that their little girl had finally met her favorite ancestor and knew that the gang would always be there for her until the end of their days. The van continued to make the journey back home where the Cooper family would live their lives in peace forever, especially Sly and Neyla, their friends, and their little Sylvia.

 **There you go guys. A Thief's Love is finally complete. I hope that I gave you entertainment and closure. Don't worry, I have a new Sly and Neyla story coming soon. Be on the lookout for Sly's New Path. See you then guys.**


End file.
